Faux frères
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Neal disparait sans laisser de traces, Peter veut savoir pourquoi et surtout le retrouver.
1. prologue

Disclaimer : les personnages de White Collar ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Faux frères**

**Prologue**

Benjamin Enderson, avait cinq ans lorsque ses parents divorcèrent et que sa mère obtint sa garde, ainsi qu'une pension conséquente pour vivre et l'élever, somme qu'elle n'utilisa guère dans son but initial, l'entretien et l'éducation de son enfant ne la concernait guère. A cette époque Benjamin apprit le chagrin et la déception. Avant ce jour il avait été bien traité, son père était gentil avec lui, mais après le divorce sa mère l'emmena vivre très loin et il n'eut plus de nouvelles de son père pendant des années. Sa mère lui affirmait que son père les avait abandonnés, oubliés et il était trop jeune et trop triste pour mettre sa parole en doute.

Il avait sept ans lorsque l'un des amants de sa mère commença à lui cogner dessus, sans raisons valables, juste parce qu'il était là et vulnérable. Sa mère n'intervint pas, les voisins et les employés de l'école non plus. Personne ne semblait concerné par le fait qu'il se fasse battre et soit couvert de bleus. Benjamin apprit la haine, l'impuissance et l'indifférence, il apprit également à encaisser, à s'endurcir.

Il avait dix ans lorsque sa mère lui révéla que son père venait de se remarier et d'adopter l'enfant de sa nouvelle femme, un petit garçon de cinq ans. Ce fut un choc pour Benjamin, son père venait de le remplacer par un autre. De prendre un autre enfant pour fils au lieu de le reprendre lui qui ne demandait que cela. Cette fois là il apprit la rancune, la jalousie et l'envie de vengeance.

Il avait quinze ans lorsqu'il put enfin se rendre chez son père. Il découvrit un homme qu'il avait presqu'oublié, sur qui dix ans avaient passé, qui avait vieilli et ne ressemblait plus aux quelques souvenirs qu'il gardait de lui, un homme qui le déçut par sa mollesse. Il découvrit la nouvelle femme de son père qu'il jugea sans intérêt et surtout il découvrit le fils adoptif de son père, Danny Brooks pour qui il éprouvait déjà de la jalousie et de la rancune, sentiments qui se changèrent en haine contre l'enfant brillant et adorable qui savait si bien charmer son entourage. Benjamin se jura de se venger de lui, mais préféra attendre pour exercer sa vengeance et apprit à dissimuler sa haine et ses désirs de vengeance.

Il avait vingt trois ans lorsque Danny s'enfuit de chez eux, avant qu'il n'ait pu assouvir la vengeance qu'il préparait depuis des années. Cela le contraria beaucoup, mais Benjamin était patient et décidé, il n'oublia pas.

Il avait trente ans lorsqu'il atteignit son but et commença à se faire un nom, à gagner assez d'argent pour être quelqu'un et avoir des relations.

Il avait trente cinq ans lorsqu'il retrouva Danny Brooks sous l'identité de Neal Caffrey. Ne pouvant l'atteindre là où il se trouvait Benjamin patienta encore et peaufina sa vengeance.

Il avait quarante ans lorsqu'il put enfin débuter sa vengeance. Riche et influent de nombreuses portes lui étaient ouvertes, il savait qui contacter et comment agir pour mener son projet à bien.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 1) La disparition**

Lorsque le premier mail arriva Neal n'y prêta pas grande attention, malgré les menaces qu'il contenait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en recevait, à force de travailler pour le FBI il ne s'était pas fait que des amis, c'était la vie et il faisait avec. Ce qui n'incluait pas de prendre ce genre de message trop au sérieux.

Il n'en parla pas à Peter, ce dernier prenait quand à lui les menaces très au sérieux, trop au goût de Neal qui n'aimait pas que Peter s'inquiète pour des broutilles, surtout que lorsque Peter était inquiet Elizabeth était de mauvaise humeur et lorsqu'elle était de mauvaise humeur elle s'en prenait à lui Neal et il était prêt à tout pour éviter les foudres d'Elizabeth, même à cacher des détails sans importance à Peter. Bien sur, Peter serait furieux s'il le découvrait, mais entre la colère de Peter et celle d'Elizabeth Neal avait fait son choix depuis longtemps.

Il n'en parla pas d'avantage à d'autres membres du bureau, ces derniers auraient été tout balancer à Peter. Neal ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Même Mozzie ne fut pas mis dans la confidence, Neal ne tenait pas à ce que son ami se lance dans un de ses habituels discours, encore moins qu'il ne se fasse du souci pour rien.

Le suivant l'alarma un peu, mais pas assez pour le décider à prévenir Peter et les autres.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un autre plus menaçant lui parvint que Neal réalisa qu'il avait eu tort de prendre la chose à la légère. Non seulement le message énonçait des menaces claires concernant les proches de Neal, mais en plus il était accompagné de photos.

Des photos de l'équipe, de Sarah, d'Elizabeth et de la compagne de Diana prises à des moments où personne n'aurait du pouvoir prendre de photos. Des photos sur lesquelles étaient apposées des cibles sur les personnes photographiées.

Cette fois Neal prenait très au sérieux les menaces, il prenait également fort au sérieux l'avertissement qui l'enjoignait de ne rien dire à personne et de suivre les instructions fournies. Une personne capable de prendre, ou de faire prendre, des photos d'agents du FBI sans que ces derniers ne s'en rendent compte ne pouvait qu'être pris au sérieux. Pourtant Neal continuait à hésiter. Se soumettre à la volonté d'autrui, qui plus est, de quelqu'un de menaçant, ne lui plaisait pas, sa nature rebelle se révoltait à cette idée, sans compter que le faire équivaudrait à détruire tout ce qu'il avait mis si longtemps à construire, à perdre la confiance de Peter. Il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance de Peter.

Neal n'hésita pas longtemps, juste deux ou trois jours, juste le temps de recevoir un autre mail avec des photos montages précisant les menaces précédentes, des photos très explicites sur ce qui attendait les proches de Neal s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui demandait. L'une des photos choqua particulièrement le jeune homme, elle représentait Peter et avait sans doute été prise au téléobjectif un jour où il réprimandait quelqu'un, peut être lui, l'expression contrariée de l'agent Burke, son regard accusateur se gravèrent dans l'esprit de l'ancien escroc, plus que le montage qui ajoutait un trou sanglant au front haut de Peter. En regardant cette photo il avait l'impression que Peter l'accusait de ne pas avoir su faire ce qu'il fallait pour les protéger.

Cette fois Neal savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, il devait obéir aux ordres de celui qui le menaçait ainsi. Mieux valait perdre la confiance de Peter que Peter lui même.

Il mémorisa les instructions et supprima les photos ainsi que les mails. Il ne voulait pas risquer que quelqu'un les trouve. Personne ne devait savoir.

Puis il se prépara pour sa dernière journée de travail aux côtés de Peter et des membres de l'équipe.

Il profita de cette journée de calme, où ils restèrent tous au bureau à trier des dossiers et à en étudier pour regarder ses collègues. Il soumit à Peter un dossier concernant une très belle affaire de fraude rien que pour avoir l'occasion d'envahir le bureau de l'agent, d'être près de lui et de le voir préparer l'intervention qui réglerait l'affaire.

Une affaire où il ne serait plus là pour aider Peter, le chatouiller un peu et apprécier les diverses réactions de l'équipe. Il sentit un léger pincement au cœur en songeant qu'il était peu probable qu'il revienne, si par miracle il réussissait à survivre à ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'il serait entre les mains de celui qui lui avait envoyé ces menaces et à revenir vers le FBI ce serait pour endurer la colère et la déception de Peter et pour être renvoyé en prison sans espoir de retour.

Cette éventualité ne lui plaisait pas, mais l'idée qu'un de ses proches puisse être tué lui était encore plus insupportable.

Il préférait se soumettre et souffrir, être ensuite renvoyé en prison mais les savoir tous sains et saufs.

Lorsque la fin de la journée arriva enfin Neal prit congé des membres de l'équipe de la façon la plus naturelle possible, ce qui n'était pas si facile qu'il l'aurait cru, même pour lui.

Il s'était vraiment attaché à eux, il détestait devoir les décevoir. Il n'avait pas peur de ce qui allait lui arriver, il avait peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Après un dernier regard sur l'équipe Neal s'éloigna sans se presser.

Peter le regarda partir d'un air préoccupé. Il avait le curieux sentiment que quelque chose clochait. D'ordinaire Neal s'attardait pour parler avec eux, tenter de les pousser à faire quelque chose en sa compagnie. L'espace d'un instant il fut tenté de rejoindre le jeune homme et de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, il décrocha en reconnaissant le numéro d'Elizabeth et oublia tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Le temps qu'il termine sa conversation Neal avait disparu. Peter chassa le mauvais pressentiment qui le taraudait et se hâta de rentrer chez lui, ce soir là ils devaient sortir Elizabeth et lui et il n'était pas en avance.

Pendant que Peter rentrait chez lui Neal suivait les instructions reçues, il se débarrassa de son traceur dans la première poubelle venue après en avoir tranché le bracelet et poursuivit sa route d'un pas pressé. Il espérait que celui qui lui avait envoyé ces mails savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il venait de faire pour rien. L'idée angoissante qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un piège, qu'il pouvait se retrouver seul une fois parvenu à destination et qu'il serait alors incapable de justifier son geste. Il avait si souvent menti et trompé les agents qu'ils ne pourraient pas le croire cette fois. S'il était retrouvé seul il serait sans aucun doute renvoyé illico en prison. Tout en avançant il se reprocha d'avoir encore une fois fait preuve de trop d'impulsivité. Peter avait raison, il ne réfléchissait pas assez avant d'agir. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi tour, il ne pouvait que continuer. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de l'entrepôt qui était sa destination finale il retint son souffle.

Qu'allait il découvrir à l'intérieur ? Qui l'attendait ? Que lui voulait on ? Pourquoi le menacer et menacer ses proches de la sorte ? Qu'avait il fait à cette personne pour qu'elle semble lui en vouloir autant ?

Un homme se tenait à quelques pas, Neal poussa un soupir de soulagement, même s'il ne faisait aucun doute que la personne n'était pas là pour simplement parler avec lui,il était content de ne pas se retrouver tel un idiot dans un entrepôt vide. il s'en rapprocha lentement.

L'homme se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

Neal se figea, le visage de l'homme avait changé mais il reconnaissait les yeux gris et le sourire ironique.

- Benjamin ?

- Bonjour Danny, cela faisait longtemps.

A des rues de là le téléphone de Peter se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, réprimant un juron il s'excusa auprès de sa femme et sortit du restaurant afin de répondre.

La voix de Jones lui parvint et ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas de sens pour lui.

- Comment cela Neal a retiré son bracelet ? C'est impossible...

Comme Jones l'assurait du contraire Peter se rendit à l'évidence, Neal avait recommencé, il s'était à nouveau enfui. Mais pourquoi ? Rien ne s'était produit à sa connaissance qui ait pu motiver l'escroc à faire un tel geste.

- J'arrive tout de suite. assura t'il à Jones avant de raccrocher la rage au cœur.

Il était déçu et très contrarié que Neal ait choisi de filer et surtout l'ait fait pile le soir où il pouvait enfin avoir une soirée en tête à tête avec Elizabeth. Mais Neal ne perdait rien pour attendre, lorsqu'il remettrait la main sur lui il allait lui dire très clairement ce qu'il pensait de lui et de son attitude ingrate et irresponsable.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Jones après avoir expliqué la situation à Elizabeth, qui se montra aussi surprise que lui et quelque peu inquiète pour le fugitif, et l'avoir mis dans un taxi, Peter était vraiment furieux. Que Neal se soit enfuit était déjà fort irritant mais qu'Elizabeth se fasse du soucis pour lui au lieu de le condamner sans appel était bien pire.

Ce fut donc de très mauvaise humeur que Peter arriva à côté de Jones, lequel n'avait pas encore touché à l'émetteur, préférant laisser Peter découvrir où Neal avait laissé son traceur.

- Où ? demanda Peter.

Jones lui désigna la poubelle.

Peter jura et regarda à l'intérieur, Neal n'avait même pas pris la peine de dissimuler le traceur, la petite lumière rouge clignotait allègrement à quelques centimètres de l'ouverture.

Les sourcils de Peter se contractèrent plus encore, le sentiment que quelque chose clochait lui revenait en force, ce n'était pas le style de Neal de laisser son traceur en vue après l'avoir retiré. Le Neal qu'il avait appris à connaître s'y serait pris mieux que cela pour s'en débarrasser.

- Donnez l'alerte, on doit le retrouver au plus vite, il ne doit pas être loin. ordonna t'il à Jones.

L'autre agent hocha la tête et fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

Peter retira le traceur de la poubelle et le tourna entre ses doigts pensivement.

- Où es tu donc parti Neal ? Dans quel pétrin es tu encore allé te fourrer ? murmura t'il.

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 2) Prises de risques**

Jones observa Peter qui tournait toujours le bracelet du traceur entre ses doigts, le visage de son supérieur avait perdu son expression contrariée, il semblait désormais plus inquiet que furieux.

- Patron, que faisons nous maintenant ? Demanda Jones.

Peter se tourna vers lui, visiblement indécis.

Le protocole voulait qu'il prévienne au plus vite ses supérieurs de la disparition de son consultant, mais quand il s'agissait de Neal et bien qu'il fasse son possible pour s'en défendre, Peter avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le protocole.

Il savait parfaitement et Jones le savait aussi, que s'ils donnaient l'alerte Neal retournerait en prison sitôt repris, ils savaient également qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de le voir retourner en prison, et cela malgré le fait que le jeune escroc ne l'aurait pas volé.

- On attend. répondit il au bout d'un moment de réflexion.

Jones hocha la tête, nullement surpris par la réponse, ce ne serait pas la première fois que son supérieur couvrirait les frasques du fantasque et incorrigible consultant, ce ne serait pas non plus la première fois que les dites frasques les mettrait tous, Hughes compris, dans une position délicate et des plus inconfortable.

Mais si Peter était prêt à courir ce risque alors Jones l'était aussi. Il espérait seulement que cette fois encore tout rentrerait dans l'ordre sans problèmes majeurs.

Peter fit disparaître le traceur dans sa poche et chercha un taxi du regard. Comme l'un d'eux passait justement il le héla d'un geste et le véhicule jaune stoppa net à sa hauteur.

- On se voit demain. lança t'il à Jones avant d'y monter.

Jones hocha la tête et regarda partir le taxi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer lui même.

Peter s'adossa au dossier de la banquette en soupirant. Il avait l'impression que le traceur pesait très lourd dans sa poche. Il espérait que Neal était seulement parti faire un tour, poussé par une de ses lubies et serait au bureau le lendemain, si tel n'était pas le cas, que pourrait il faire ? Hughes n'était pas stupide, il se laisserait peut être convaincre un jour ou deux que Neal ne venait pas pour cause de maladie, mais au delà il aurait des soupçons et voudrait sans aucun doute vérifier.

Peter réprima une grimace, non, mentir à Hughes n'était pas une bonne idée, il devait trouver au plus vite une bonne excuse pour justifier l'absence de Neal et il n'avait qu'une nuit pour ce faire. C'était court, très court. Trop court ?

Il ne devait pas perdre de temps et découvrir au plus vite où Neal avait filé.

- Je peux peut être vous aider ? lança une voix de l'avant du taxi.

Peter sursauta, manquant heurter le toit du taxi. Réprimant un juron il posa enfin les yeux sur le conducteur du taxi qu'il avait pris. Il était si plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne lui avait pas même lancé un regard en montant. Il le regrettait à présent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? aboya t'il.

- Je travaille. répondit Mozzie ironique. Et avant que vous ne m'insultiez je vous rappelle que j'ai une licence en règle.

- Obtenue illégalement. maugréa Peter.

- Je m'insurge ! Ma licence est parfaitement légale, et grâce à vous agent Burke, votre arrestation dans le milieu des taxis m'a obligé à passer par le circuit légal.

Un peu d'ironie plissa brièvement les lèvres de Peter. Ainsi il avait réussi à obliger Mozzie à se plier au système ? Comme quoi tout était possible...

Puis il revint à son soucis présent et cessa de sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que Neal a encore fait ? demanda Mozzie en regardant l'agent assis à l'arrière de son précieux taxi.

- Qui vous dit que Neal a fait quelque chose ? questionna Peter en retour.

C'était plus fort que lui, en présence de Mozzie il ne pouvait qu'être sur la défensive. Le petit homme était peut être un ami de Neal et se révéler souvent un précieux allié, Peter n'était pas certain d'apprécier que Neal continue à le fréquenter. Il pouvait espérer, sinon ramener Neal dans le droit chemin, du moins le garder dans des limites acceptables, mais Mozzie était d'après lui un cas désespéré.

- Vous avez quitté votre femme et un restaurant où il est nécessaire de réserver des semaines à l'avance pour rejoindre l'agent Jones près d'une poubelle, poubelle dont vous avez sorti un objet qui avait tout l'air d'un traceur, objet que vous avez glissé dans votre poche. Les conclusions ne sont pas très dures à tirer. répondit Mozzie avec le ton qu'il avait souvent et qui horripilait Peter.

- Vous nous espionniez ? demanda t'il d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Absolument pas, le hasard a fait que je passais près du restaurant lorsque vous en êtes sortis. protesta Mozzie.

Peter avait des doutes sur la véracité de l'information mais préféra ne pas pousser plus loin.

- Dommage que vous n'ayez pas choisi de passer près de Neal quand il a retiré son traceur. soupira t'il. J'imagine que vous ne savez bien sur pas où il est parti ?

- FBI, si je savais où était Neal je serai déjà en train de vous y conduire. répondit Mozzie.

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'au moment où Mozzie gara habilement son taxi devant le logement de Peter.

Peter régla la course, s'indigna pour la forme sur le tarif prohibitif que pratiquaient les taxis de nuit et rentra chez lui.

Elizabeth l'attendait dans le salon et vint à sa rencontre dès qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Peter soupira en voyant l'inquiétude qu'exprimait le regard de son épouse.

- Neal ? questionna Elizabeth.

Peter sortit le traceur de sa poche et le lança rageusement sur le meuble le plus proche.

- Il a filé. déclara Peter d'un ton amer.

Elizabeth se rapprocha et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Je suis désolée de l'apprendre... murmura t'elle.

Elle l'entraîna vers leur chambre, récupéra le traceur au passage, sachant par expérience qu'il y avait des choses à ne pas laisser traîner.

Dans l'entrepôt Neal fixait celui qui venait de l'interpeller sous le nom qu'il portait enfant. Benjamin n'avait que vingt ans la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, le jour où Benjamin était venu annoncer à son père qu'il quittait sa chambre d'étudiant à l'université pour aller vivre chez une femme qui l'avait pris sous son aile.

Neal, ou plus exactement Danny, avait préféré sortir pour ne pas les entendre se disputer. La femme chez qui Benjamin comptait s'installer se trouvait près de sa luxueuse voiture. Elle avait une classe folle, une allure que Danny n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir dans le quartier où il vivait. Elle portait des habits bien taillés, qui lui allaient à la perfection. Elle avait impressionné l'adolescent qu'il était alors.

Pour se donner une contenance il s'était mis à dessiner ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il n'avait pas tardé à être si concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'avait pas entendu la femme se rapprocher.

- Tu as du talent. avait elle dit soudain, le faisant sursauter et rougir.

Il l'avait vu sourire. Elle avait ouvert son sac et en avait tiré un carnet, avait noté un nom, une adresse et un numéro de téléphone.

- Tiens, si tu veux faire comme ton frère et échapper à ton milieu téléphone.

Ce jour là elle avait changé sa vie comme elle avait changé celle de Benjamin.

Neal reprit péniblement pied dans le présent.

Revoir Benjamin ranimait en lui tant de souvenirs. Pas tous bons hélas. Lorsque Benjamin était revenu vivre chez son père il n'avait encore que 10 ans et s'était réjouit d'avoir un grand frère, mais Benjamin l'avait toujours traité avec froideur et tenu à l'écart de sa vie.

Puis le choc premier des retrouvailles imprévues se dissipa et l'esprit de Neal recommença à fonctionner à plein régime.

La présence incongrue de Benjamin dans cet entrepôt, il n'était vraiment pas habillé pour traîner dans un endroit pareil, pas plus que ne l'était Neal en vérité, ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, Benjamin était celui qui lui avait envoyé les mails de menaces.

Restait à savoir pourquoi, et surtout ce qu'il avait en tête à son sujet.

- Je peux savoir ce que nous faisons ici ? demanda t'il d'un ton aussi calme que possible.

Benjamin lui adressa un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

- Je suis venu chercher mon petit frère afin de le conduire là où il va travailler à présent. répondit Benjamin.

Les yeux de Neal s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Travailler ? Travailler pour toi ?

- Non. rit Benjamin comme si Neal venait de faire une bonne plaisanterie. Pour des gens qui vont sans aucun doute énormément aimer tes talents.

- Tu es au courant que le FBI ne va pas apprécier que je disparaisse ? demanda Neal que la mention de ses talents avait légèrement rassuré.

Si Benjamin entendait le confier à des personnes qui voulaient profiter de ses talents de faussaire Peter et son équipe ne tarderaient pas à retrouver sa trace. Il lui suffisait de faire ce qu'ils voulaient et d'attendre.

- Je le sais, mais c'est sans importance, tu es parti de ton plein gré, tu as effacé toutes les preuves qui pouvaient mener à moi comme prévu et tu vas travailler librement pour ceux à qui je vais te conduire. Rien ne me reliera à toi et à ce que tu vas faire. Mais si tu ne fais pas tout ce que l'on va te demander je ferai exécuter tes proches comme prévu.

Le ton paisible de Benjamin glaça Neal.

Son frère aîné semblait si indifférent, il menaçait des gens de mort sans même lever un sourcil. Il allait devoir prendre très au sérieux ses menaces finalement. Il était désormais clair que Benjamin ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde et Neal le sentait tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

La photo retouchée de Peter lui revint en mémoire, le faisant déglutir avec effort.

- Et si le FBI me retrouve et vient me chercher ? se risqua t'il à demander.

- Je crois que tu seras très bien en prison. répondit Benjamin en souriant.

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 3) Comprendre**

Mozzie avait à peine déposé l'agent Peter Burke à son domicile qu'il faisait foncer son taxi en direction du domicile de Neal. Il y avait ses entrées, de jour comme de nuit.

Il n'eut pas besoin de sonner ni d'entrer par effraction, la magnifique porte de la demeure s'ouvrit devant lui alors qu'il gravissait les marches et on l'introduisit dans un salon où June se tenait déjà.

Mozzie la salua avec respect, June n'était pas complètement du même monde que lui, comprendre celui du crime, mais elle flirtait avec lui depuis des années et en était une connaisseuse avisée, étant la veuve d'un homme qui avait été de bien des arnaques et d'autres méfaits dont Mozzie adorait entendre parler.

Ce soir là cependant ils ne pensaient ni l'un ni l'autre au défunt Byron, leurs esprits n'avaient que Neal en tête.

Neal qui aurait du être dans ce salon avec eux et qui manquait à l'appel.

- Il se fait vraiment tard. déclara June d'un ton égal, avoir un mari flirtant avec la loi apprend très vite à ne rien trahir de ses sentiments. Il n'est pas dans les habitudes de Neal de ne pas venir me saluer lorsqu'il rentre de son travail. On m'a assuré qu'il ne s'était pas montré aujourd'hui, que se passe t'il ?

- C'est ce que je suis venu découvrir, avoua Mozzie, il semblerait que Neal se soit débarrassé de son traceur avant de disparaître. Me permettez vous d'inspecter sa chambre afin de découvrir d'éventuels indices ?

Il n'ajouta pas "Avant le FBI", ce n'était pas nécessaire, June savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était.

Elle lui accorda sa permission d'un geste gracieux de la main.

Mozzie prit congé d'elle et grimpa aussi vite que possible dans la chambre de Neal.

Tout y semblait à sa place, un tableau inachevé trônait sur un chevalet, le jeu d'échec était tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé après leur dernière partie avortée en raison de l'irruption de Peter qui avait eu besoin de Neal en urgence. Mozzie regarda le plateau avec attention, histoire de vérifier que Neal n'avait pas laissé un message par le biais de la disposition des pièces, Mozzie adorait l'utilisation des pièces du jeu d'échec pour échanger des messages, il avait d'ailleurs passé beaucoup de temps à convaincre Neal, nettement plus réticent quant à lui que c'était là un très bon moyen. A sa grande déception aucune des pièces n'avait été déplacée, soit Neal n'avait pas jugé bon de lui laisser un message, soit il n'avait pas encore intégré correctement les codes complexes instaurés par Mozzie. Le petit homme ressentit brièvement un peu de frustration, avoir passé tellement de temps à concevoir ces codes et les voir dédaignés de la sorte... il allait devoir parler très sérieusement à Neal lorsque ce dernier serait de retour. Il inspecta ensuite la garde robe de Byron, qui était devenue celle de Neal depuis plusieurs années, sans rien remarquer d'étrange, si Neal était parti de son plein gré, ce n'était visiblement pas une fuite préparée longuement, il n'avait pris aucun des costumes qu'il aimait tant.

Mozzie fit rapidement le tour des pièces allouées à Neal, il grimpa même sur la terrasse, fouilla scrupuleusement chaque recoin qu'aurait pu utiliser l'escroc pour cacher un message, mais rien, ni caché ni visible.

Il termina par l'ordinateur, un cadeau de June en remerciement pour un service que lui avait rendu Neal. Un ordinateur que Mozzie avait sécurisé lui même, on n'était jamais trop prudent avec le FBI. Il remarqua très vite que Neal avait effacé des mails dernièrement, les avait effacés avec beaucoup de soins, il était impossible de les restaurer à partir de cet ordinateur là. Mais ce n'était pas important pour Mozzie, lorsqu'il avait sécurisé le dit ordinateur il avait fait en sorte de relier la messagerie de Neal à l'une des siennes, ce qui faisait qu'il recevait tous les mails que recevait Neal. Bien entendu il n'en avait rien dit à Neal, celui ci n'aurait pas été d'accord pour un tel acte, mais Mozzie se devait de le protéger de tout, même de lui même, il était visible que depuis que Neal fréquentait le FBI il n'avait plus trop les idées claires.

Mozzie redescendit et prit congé de June, s'il y avait quelque chose dans les mails supprimés par Neal il se devait de le savoir. Il le devait au plus vite.

A des rues de là l'agent Peter Burke ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, tout en écoutant la respiration paisible de son épouse endormie à ses côtés et les ronflements de son chien endormi un peu plus loin dans son panier il essayait de se remémorer les agissements de Neal lors des derniers jours. Son consultant avait il eu un comportement qui aurait pu l'alerter ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression, Neal avait été égal à lui même, souriant, taquin, remuant... bref il avait été Neal Caffrey. Il l'avait même été plus que jamais ces trois derniers jours.

Peter se raidit, éveillant Elizabeth qui bien qu'endormie était sensible aux changements dans le corps de son époux.

Il réalisait d'un seul coup qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur un détail important, Neal avait été vraiment très souriant, taquin et remuant ces trois derniers jours, il avait été tel qu'il était à son arrivée dans le service, et Peter savait parfaitement que ce comportement était un masque pour Neal, une façon de dissimuler ses craintes et son mal être.

- Peter ? murmura Elizabeth en se blottissant contre lui.

- Je crois que Neal préparait sa fuite depuis plusieurs jours. déclara Peter.

Elizabeth soupira, regarda le réveil, il était plus de minuit, Peter aurait du être en train de dormir au lieu de ressasser ce qui s'était produit.

Elle obligea son mari à s'étendre et massa son front, cherchant à effacer la profonde ride qui le marquait. Une ride sur laquelle elle aurait pu écrire Neal Caffrey. Pourtant elle n'en voulait pas au jeune homme, ce n'était pas la faute de Neal, enfin, pas complètement, si Peter prenait les choses tant à cœur quand il s'agissait du consultant.

- Peter, pour le moment tu ne peux rien faire, tu as déjà fait tout ce que tu pouvais, tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour Neal. Je sais, tu le sais et je suis persuadée que Neal le sait aussi, que tu vas le retrouver et que vous vous expliquerez sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais pour le moment tu vas me faire le plaisir de cesser d'y penser et de dormir, il sera bien temps de recommencer à le chercher demain.

- Mais... risqua Peter soucieux.

- Pas de mais. répliqua Elizabeth d'un ton sans appel.

Peter referma les yeux. Elle avait raison bien sur, pourtant, il détestait l'idée qu'il laissait Neal livré à lui même une nuit entière, Dieu seul savait ce que le jeune homme était capable de faire quand il était livré à lui même, jusqu'où il était capable d'aller.

Mozzie se précipita vers son ordinateur et tapa la série de codes qui lui permettaient d'accéder à la messagerie qu'il avait reliée à celle de Neal.

Voulant aller droit au but il ouvrit directement le dernier mail effacé par Neal.

Les photos qui y étaient contenues s'ouvrirent automatiquement, envahissant l'écran, Mozzie redouta un instant qu'elles ne soient un moyen pour celui qui avait envoyé le mail de prendre le contrôle de son ordinateur, mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur celle qui se trouvait tout au dessus de la flopée d'images il cessa d'y penser.

Même s'il ne portait pas l'agent du FBI dans son cœur il n'avait jamais envisagé l'éventualité que laissait entrevoir la photo.

Reléguant les photos à l'arrière plan, il n'avait aucune envie de voir les autres si elles étaient de la même veine que celle qu'il avait eu sous les yeux, il parcourut le texte du mail.

Les menaces et les instructions étaient très claires, l'heure fixée pour la rencontre dépassée depuis longtemps.

Mozzie grimaça, Neal semblait être dans un sacré pétrin et lui était dans une situation qui ne lui paraissait guère plus confortable, il allait devoir montrer ce mail et ces photos à l'agent Burke, autant dire collaborer avec le FBI.

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du portable de l'agent du FBI, la coupe était amère, autant la vider au plus vite, il ne se sentirait pas mieux, mais il aurait la satisfaction de ne plus être le seul.

Peter qui commençait à somnoler se réveilla en sursaut au bruit de son téléphone portable sonnant sur sa table de nuit.

Il le saisit par réflexe et prit la communication.

- Allo ?

La voix de Mozzie, la dernière que Peter ait envie d'entendre à une heure si tardive lui parvint, il était sur le point de dire ce qu'il pensait d'un appel de ce genre lorsque ce que disait Mozzie lui fit oublier toute velléité de raccrocher et de dormir.

- Vous êtes certain de ce que vous avancez ? demanda t'il pourtant.

Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter son lit et surtout Elizabeth en pleine nuit.

Mais si ce que Mozzie disait était vrai, il se devait de le faire, ne ce fut-ce que pour vérifier.

- J'arrive tout de suite. Oui... d'accord, chez June.

Peter raccrocha son portable et se tourna vers son épouse.

Elizabeth le regardait, appuyée sur un coude, visiblement ni surprise ni particulièrement contrariée.

- Des nouvelles de Neal ? questionna t'elle.

- En quelque sorte, je suis vraiment navré chérie, je dois y aller.

- Je sais. Je te vois demain soir ?

- J'espère. maugréa Peter en se levant.

Il s'habilla en un tour de main et prit sa voiture, pas question de recourir à un taxi cette fois, il était vraiment pressé. Hors de question de perdre du temps.

Tout en conduisant il composa le numéro de Jones, il préférait qu'un autre agent soit présent avec lui pour voir les éléments que Mozzie disait avoir trouvé concernant la disparition de Neal.

Comme toujours Jones se montra performant et parfaitement disponible, ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison de June et y entrèrent, June était couchée mais un de ses employés se tenait prêt à pallier à toute éventualité, de jour comme de nuit.

Les deux agents du FBI gravirent l'escalier menant à la chambre de Neal dans un silence pesant.

Mozzie s'y trouvait déjà et tourna vers eux l'écran de l'ordinateur de Neal sur lequel il avait basculé mails et photos.

Peter n'entendit pas l'exclamation choquée de Jones, il était trop choqué lui même par les photos qui étaient à l'écran.

Il n'y avait plus rien à comprendre, tout était désormais très clair.

_A suivre_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 4) Réfléchir**

Neal avançait sans se presser vers le petit avion qui attendait sur la piste d'envol d'un petit aérodrome comme on en trouvait des dizaines tout autour de New York.

Il devait reconnaître que Benjamin avait bien fait les choses et soigneusement préparé chaque étape de son trajet.

Ils n'étaient restés ensemble que quelques minutes, le temps que Benjamin ne le remette entre les mains d'un chauffeur de maître qui l'avait conduit directement à l'aérodrome dans un véhicule aussi luxueux que discret et bien entendu sécurisé, Neal n'avait pas pas cherché à s'en assurer mais un léger cliquetis entendu peu après le démarrage, l'avait éclairé sur la défiance de Benjamin à son sujet, visiblement son frère n'entendait prendre aucun risque et le chauffeur avait verrouillé les portières au niveau de Neal. Sans nul doute les vitres l'étaient elles aussi.

Ce n'était pas très important, Neal faisait de son mieux pour ne plus y penser, même si la sensation d'être enfermé lui était pour le moins désagréable, il préférait réfléchir au genre de travail que les personnes qu'il allait rencontrer sous peu allaient bien pouvoir attendre de lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'en faire une idée pour le moment, tout dépendrait du genre d'affaires que traitaient les gens en question. Il serait fixé lorsqu'il serait devant eux.

Neal aurait apprécié le trajet, depuis quatre ans qu'il travaillait pour le FBI il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de voyager dans un véhicule de cette qualité, non que les voitures du FBI ne soient pas confortables, mais juste qu'elles n'étaient pas, et de loin, aussi luxueuses, s'il n'avait pas eu l'appréhension toute légitime d'un homme qui part pour l'inconnu.

Il avait quitté à regret le véhicule, conscient que chaque pas qu'il allait faire vers l'avion le rapprocherait des gens vers qui Benjamin l'envoyait, et surtout, l'éloignait de Peter.

Comme l'automobile l'avion montrait des signes évidents de la richesse de ceux qui l'utilisaient. Neal en était quelque peu surpris, il aurait lui opté pour un appareil plus discret, mais il aimait assez le luxe pour apprécier les lignes pures du Beechcraft (1) qui attendait qu'il soit monté à bord pour décoller.

Il y grimpa presque allègrement, malgré l'incertitude de son avenir il commençait à ressentir une certaine excitation, il avait fait ce que benjamin attendait de lui, pour le moment ses proches ne risquaient plus rien. Rien ne l'empêchait donc de profiter quelque peu des avantages qu'on lui offrait.

Une fois confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir crème il se remit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire lorsqu'il serait enfin en présence des personnes qu'il allait rejoindre.

Il espérait que peut être quelqu'un serait dans l'avion pour l'accueillir et lui exposer la suite du programme, mais visiblement les gens vers qui il allait étaient aussi prudents et organisés que Benjamin.

Un jeune homme en uniforme bordeaux lui servit une tasse de café après le décollage, Neal réprima un sourire, le fait que ce soit un homme et non une femme indiquait que les commanditaires du vol le connaissaient bien et savaient qu'il savait charmer les jolies filles. Pourtant, si prudents et renseignés soient ils Neal était persuadé qu'ils finiraient tôt ou tard par être découverts par le FBI et que Peter viendrait le chercher. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il vida sa tasse de café et la reposa avant de fermer les yeux.

Restait le problème de Benjamin...

Bien sur ils n'étaient pas vraiment frères, mais Benjamin n'en était pas moins le fils d'un homme que Neal avait apprécié, le seul homme en dehors de Peter qui se soit vraiment soucié de lui. Un homme qu'il regrettait d'avoir déçu.

Neal se mordilla les lèvres.

Il avait déçu Peter aussi... sa vie était elle donc destinée à n'être qu'un éternel recommencement ? Allait il décevoir tous ceux qui lui tendraient la main ?

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Il ne pouvait plus rien y changer de toute façon, Jason était mort depuis des années et Peter... Peter savait désormais à quoi s'en tenir à son sujet, mais ne saurait jamais ce qui avait motivé sa fuite cette fois ci. Même s'il remettait la main sur lui. C'était une promesse que Neal se faisait, il ne dirait rien à l'agent des menaces qu'il avait reçu.

Pendant que Neal s'envolait pour une destination inconnue Peter lui arrivait au terme d'une longue nuit blanche.

Dire que la vision des photos les avaient réveillés Jones et lui était peu dire, ils avaient été tellement secoués par ce que leur montrait Mozzie qu'ils allaient sans problème pouvoir tenir toute la journée et Peter doutait même de pouvoir facilement s'endormir le soir suivant.

Les photos ne l'avaient pas seulement choqué, elles l'avaient fortement alarmé et mis en rage, plus encore que le départ de Neal. Oui, Peter était furieux, contre lui qui n'avait pas su comprendre à temps que quelque chose clochait, contre le maître chanteur qui osait menacer ceux qui lui étaient proches et chers, qui osait pousser son consultant à la faute par ce biais, mais aussi contre Neal qui n'avait pas eu assez confiance en lui, en eux, pour leur parler de ces mails et organiser la riposte. De cela aussi il allait devoir parler au jeune homme lorsqu'ils auraient remis la main dessus.

Même si désormais il était clair que Neal n'avait pas agi de son plein gré mais sous la menace, Hughes lui même l'avait admis, ses actions décevaient Peter.

Il réfléchissait pendant que d'autres faisaient leur possible pour découvrir l'auteur des menaces et trouver où était parti Neal, l'entrepôt servant de lieu de rendez-vous était vide lorsqu'ils y étaient parvenus, détail qui n'avait en rien surpris Peter, il aurait été très surprenant que Neal et son maître chanteur s'y trouvent encore. Il n'avait pas non plus été surpris que l'on n'y trouve pas le moindre indice pouvant les mener au fugitif et à celui responsable de cet état des choses.

Il avait fait le tour de l'entrepôt, plus parce que c'était là le dernier lien entre lui et Neal, que par réelle conviction de pouvoir trouver quelque chose. Il était encore trop tôt pour que Neal laisse des indices, l'escroc était bien trop malin et prudent pour cela malgré sa tendance fâcheuse à la précipitation.

Il avait essayé de s'imaginer Neal à son arrivée sur place.

Le jeune homme était il calme et souriant comme souvent ou tendu et sur ses gardes ?

Sans doute un peu des deux.

Avait il abordé son maître chanteur, Peter n'était pas loin de qualifier l'individu de ravisseur, même si dans l'absolu l'homme, il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, n'avait enlevé personne, comme il abordait d'ordinaire les gens ?

C'était probable, Neal ne montrait que rarement ses craintes, même lorsqu'elles étaient amplement justifiées. Il fonçait et réfléchissait ensuite. Enfin, s'il en avait encore le temps bien entendu.

Peter s'était placé au centre du hangar, intimement persuadé que c'était là que s'était tenu Neal. Il pouvait presque sentir sa présence, imaginer son maintien et il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour visualiser aussi bien l'homme qui lui faisait face, cet homme qui leur avait arraché leur consultant.

Puis, comme il n'y avait plus rien à faire dans cet endroit, il avait regagné le quartier général du FBI. Là Hughes lui avait donné l'ordre de rentrer chez lui et de se reposer. Peter avait eu beau protester qu'il n'était en rien fatigué son patron n'avait rien voulu savoir. Jones était déjà rentré chez lui et lui n'avait plus qu'à en faire autant.

Vaincu Peter s'était laissé reconduire par un autre agent, Hughes ne tenait pas à ce qu'il prenne le volant en ayant si peu dormi depuis la veille, quelqu'un ramènerait son véhicule en fin de journée.

Il avait espéré qu'Elizabeth rentrerait après lui, qu'il aurait le temps de se reposer un peu, de préparer ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais elle était déjà là.

Elle s'était avancée vers lui, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

Elle n'avait pas posé de question, s'était contentée de l'enlacer, le visage de Peter parlait pour lui, Elizabeth avait su que Neal n'avait pas encore été retrouvé avant même qu'il n'ait refermé la porte. Elle avait su que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Elle n'osait pas questionner.

Tandis qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras Peter revoyait les photos.

Si seulement Neal leur avait fait confiance... il ne sentirait pas Elizabeth trembler légèrement contre lui. Il ne devinerait pas son angoisse, elle tenait tant à Neal, trop sans doute. Il devait lui dire ce qu'avait fait Neal. Ainsi Elizabeth saurait le peu de confiance que plaçait l'escroc en eux. Presque malgré lui il s'était mis à parler, révélant en partie la vérité. Il avait cependant passé sous silence les horribles photos, ne mentionnant que des menaces de mort sur l'entourage de Neal et le départ inconsidéré du jeune homme qui aurait du leur en parler au lieu de fuir. Lorsqu'il s'était tu Elizabeth s'était écartée de lui.

- Peter... je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire ces mots. avait elle dit. Je pensais que tu le connaissais mieux que cela. Il n'est pas parti pour se protéger, il est parti pour nous protéger.

Elle avait tourné les talons sans rien ajouter de plus et avait gagné la cuisine pour préparer le repas, plus pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit que pour se remplir l'estomac ou remplir celui de Peter, elle savait qu'ils n'auraient faim ni l'un ni l'autre ce soir là.

Peter lui était resté longuement immobile dans l'entrée, Elizabeth n'était pas venue le chercher, il avait besoin de réfléchir elle le savait. Il avait besoin de se reprendre aussi, et ce sans témoins.

Les mots avaient fait mouche. Le cœur serré Peter avait cessé de ressentir de la rancune envers le manque de confiance dont avait fait preuve Neal en cédant aux menaces au lieu de les prévenir. De leur donner une chance de se protéger et le protéger lui aussi.

Il savait qu'Elizabeth avait raison.

Neal était parti pour les protéger.

Neal les avait fait passer avant sa propre sécurité.

Peter espérait de toute son âme que ce ne serait pas au prix de sa vie.

_A suivre_

(1) Il s'agit d'un Beechcraft premier 1A, j'ai la manie de parfois chercher dans quoi je fais voyager mes personnages^^. Pour en savoir plus sur cet appareil voir lien (après avoir retiré les espaces, rajouté le http et les slash ) :

www . stratosjets aircraft / Premiere - 1A


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 5) Subir**

Neal qui s'était endormi sans en avoir conscience fut réveillé par le jeune homme en uniforme.

Il se redressa et constata que les moteurs ne tournaient plus.

- Nous sommes arrivés monsieur. souligna de façon bien inutile le jeune homme.

Neal hocha la tête et se leva, défroissa ses habits du plat de la main avant de se diriger vers l'issue que venait d'ouvrir le jeune homme.

Le moment de vérité était visiblement arrivé pensait il.

Il se trompait, une autre voiture attendait à quelques mètres de l'avion.

Neal laissa échapper un profond soupir de pure frustration. Ce voyage n'en finirait donc jamais ? Il en avait plus qu'assez de tant de déplacements, même s'ils s'effectuaient dans le confort. Il aurait donné plusieurs pièces de son butin pour être de retour auprès de Peter, pour un peu il serait presque d'accord pour porter un traceur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si cela lui permettait de revenir en arrière et de n'avoir jamais vécu le jour où il avait reçu le premier mail.

Il n'en monta pas moins dans le véhicule qui démarra sans tarder.

Il essaya de deviner où il se trouvait à présent, dans quel pays, mais rien dans le paysage qui défilait autour de lui ne le renseignait vraiment. La voiture roulait trop vite pour qu'il puisse lire les panneaux. C'était pour le moins frustrant, le temps qu'il repère la forme d'un support pouvant contenir quelque chose d'écrit la voiture l'avait pratiquement dépassé. Neal renonça au bout d'un moment, après tout peu importait où il se trouvait et où il allait, cela ne changerait rien à ce qu'il aurait à faire une fois parvenu à destination.

Oui... seule la destination importait.

Il se résigna à fermer les yeux et à attendre.

Pour passer le temps il se demanda ce que faisait Peter à cette heure.

Il était probable que l'agent du FBI avait réussi à le pister jusqu'au hangar, peut être même jusqu'à l'aérodrome, Neal le savait suffisamment malin et capable pour y parvenir. Sans compter qu'il était entouré d'une bonne équipe. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le suivre au delà. Si capable que soit Peter, si douée que soit son équipe, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir vers où il s'était envolé, Neal en était persuadé. Benjamin avait sans aucun doute fait ce qu'il fallait pour brouiller les pistes.

Le jeune escroc ne savait plus trop s'il devait se réjouir que le FBI ait perdu sa trace ou souhaiter qu'elle soit retrouvée. Il se força à revoir mentalement les photos. Cela le boosta pour souhaiter que jamais au grand jamais on ne le retrouve.

Après ce qui lui sembla avoir duré des heures la voiture passa un grand portail de fer forgé qui se referma derrière eux. Neal se raidit, qui disait portail disait propriété privée, donc fin du voyage et début des ennuis, enfin, selon ses critères qui n'étaient certainement pas ceux des gens qu'il allait voir.

Il descendit dès que le chauffeur ouvrit la porte, regarda autour de lui. Un jardin parfaitement entretenu, une maison blanche au toit recouvert de tuiles roses, aux fenêtres ornées de volets de bois brut et en arrière plan la mer. Tout était soigneusement entretenu, quelques palmiers donnaient un petit air des plus exotiques au lieu, Neal songea à part soi qu'il aurait mieux valu d'antiques oliviers, mais après tout si le propriétaire préférait les palmiers c'était lui qui voyait. Chacun ses goûts. A voir la maison il pouvait sans trop s'avancer penser qu'il était vraiment arrivé à destination et que le ou les gens qu'il allait voir n'étaient pas dans le besoin, tout ce qu'il voyait trahissait le goût du luxe et la richesse. S'il avait du s'installer dans ce pays il aurait sans doute choisi une maison de ce genre, avec vue sur la mer. Il aimait contempler l'étendue mouvante, elle était pour lui source de réconfort, enfin le plus souvent, ce jour là il ne ressentait aucun réconfort à la contempler. Peut être plus tard, s'il sortait de la confrontation pas trop meurtri. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais il voulait garder l'espoir.

Il commençait à se situer, ce genre de maisons lui était familier, il en avait déjà vu de semblables en Grèce. Soit il était dans ce pays soit dans un pays voisin. Il y avait un gros inconvénient à être dans ce pays ou un pays voisin, ce n'était pas des pays dont il parlait la langue, s'il ne trouvait pas de personnes parlant l'une des langues qu'il connaissait il serait sans ressources jusqu'à ce qu'il ait appris les bases, ce qui ne se faisait pas en un jour. On ne lui laissait aucune chance, tout était parfaitement préparé.

Comme il traînait au milieu de l'allée on vint le chercher, il fut fermement saisi par le bras et entraîné. Il ne résista pas, inutile de prendre des risques inutiles.

Un homme le guida à l'intérieur de la maison, dans le salon attendait un homme de grande taille, au visage rude encadré de boucles sombres dont le regard gris et froid se posa sur lui, un homme que Neal connaissait de réputation pour avoir vu son nom dans des dossiers et sur des photos lors d'une affaire qu'il avait traitée avec Peter, une histoire de faussaire réalisant de faux papiers pour un réseau de prostitution de luxe. Le faussaire avait été arrêté, certaines des jeunes femmes qui devaient bénéficier des faux qu'il fabriquait renvoyées chez elles, mais le chef du réseau n'avait pas été inquiété, faute de personnes décidées à l'impliquer.

Malgré l'envie des gens du FBI de l'envoyer à l'ombre pour très longtemps Anatoli Kirdan était resté libre comme l'air, il n'avait même pas été inquiété pour avoir embauché le faussaire.

Se retrouver face à lui surprenait et inquiétait Neal, l'homme avait de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir, après tout il avait été l'élément clef de l'arrestation du faussaire, étant celui qui avait certifié que les papiers étaient des faux. Oui... Anatoli Kirdan avait de très très bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir.

Neal se raidit, il avait beau essayer d'y croire encore, il doutait fortement qu'Anatoli l'ait fait venir pour remplacer le faussaire qu'il avait contribué à faire arrêter, cela faisait plus d'un an, il y avait fort à parier que le faussaire était remplacé depuis longtemps.

Mais dans ce cas que faisait il là ?

Que voulait de lui un proxénète ?

Neal repoussait de toutes ses forces l'éventualité que lui soufflait sa raison. Il était un très bon faussaire, l'un des meilleurs au monde, on ne pouvait pas le réduire au rôle de prostitué, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Le cœur serré d'angoisse malgré tout Neal attendit de voir ce qu'il allait se produire ensuite.

S'il se souvenait bien de ce qu'il avait lu sur Anatoli Kirdan dans les dossiers du FBI l'homme allait droit au but et ne perdait pas de temps en fioritures.

Au bout d'un long moment d'observation qui mit les nerfs de Neal à rude épreuve, Anatoli fit signe à l'homme qui avait escorté Neal de se retirer puis se leva et se rapprocha de l'escroc.

- Nous voila enfin face à face monsieur Caffrey, je dois avouer que j'attendais ce moment avec impatience, depuis qu'on m'a proposé vos services j'ai compté les jours et les heures.

- Et me voila. répliqua Neal.

Il s'en voulu immédiatement, pourquoi n'était il pas capable de tenir sa langue ? Il était vraiment incorrigible. Qu'est-ce que cela allait lui valoir comme ennuis cette fois ci ?

- Et vous voila. sourit Anatoli. A mon entière disposition pour une durée indéterminée. D'ailleurs il est temps que je m'assure que mon investissement est bon, suivez moi.

Neal lui emboîta le pas sans discuter, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte pour cette fois.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre où attendait un homme qui avait une dégaine de médecin. Neal se raidit instinctivement. Pourquoi y avait il un médecin ?

Anatoli s'installa dans un fauteuil sans le quitter des yeux, il se délectait visiblement et Neal n'en fut que plus encore intimement persuadé qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment.

- Déshabillez vous. ordonna le médecin dans un mauvais anglais. Ne gardez rien sur vous.

Neal ne bougea pas, ébahi par une telle demande. Quel intérêt de le faire se mettre nu ? Le mauvais pressentiment commençait à lui revenir, se pouvait il que...

Il tourna la tête vers Anatoli.

- Ne faites pas attendre le docteur. susurra Anatoli.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Neal avec effort.

- Bien entendu, je tiens à n'employer que des gens parfaitement sains et bien faits de leurs personnes. Ne vous en faites pas, on ne va pas vous faire de mal pour l'instant.

La fin de la phrase n'était pas rassurante.

Mais le ton indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Il retira ses vêtements, les déposa avec soin sur le lit et fit face au médecin, réprimant à grand peine l'envie de placer ses mains de manière à cacher son intimité. Il n'aurait jamais cru se montrer pudique un jour, mais là il se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise.

Le médecin l'examina attentivement, sans dire un mot, le palpant durement de ses doigts froids et osseux, lorsqu'il l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche pour inspecter ses dents Neal se sentit vraiment dans la peau d'un animal sur le point d'être vendu et il n'y avait aucune doute, il détestait se sentir ainsi.

L'examen terminé le docteur lui fit une prise de sang puis se retira, le laissant nu et humilié face à Anatoli.

- Vous faites toujours examiner vos faussaires de la sorte ? tenta t'il de plaisanter, mais sa voix sonnait faux, même à ses oreilles.

- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour me servir de faussaire monsieur Caffrey, j'ai déjà pourvu ce poste et j'en suis pleinement satisfait. Vous êtes là pour intégrer mon panel masculin.

C'était exactement ce que Neal redoutait d'entendre.

Il recula jusqu'au lit et chercha ses habits à tâtons. Anatoli le laissa se rhabiller, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, l'escroc avait perdu sa superbe et ce n'était qu'un début.

Le proxénète était pleinement satisfait, nu le jeune homme ne présentait aucun défaut et même s'il tenait à attendre les résultats des tests sanguins il savait déjà que Neal était sain.

Il savait aussi que ses clients allaient apprécier de pouvoir le louer, il avait déjà préparé une liste de ceux qu'avoir le jeune escroc à disposition comblerait.

_A suivre_


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 6) Se préparer**

Neal une fois rhabillé Anatoli lança un bref appel, la porte de la chambre se rouvrit sur un homme de grande taille solidement bâti qui était également familier à l'escroc, il l'avait déjà rencontré, il avait également fait arrêter son patron deux ans plus tôt. Boris Volodine qui n'était alors qu'un secrétaire ignorant les malversations de son employeur, Neal qui l'avait fréquenté plusieurs jours en avait témoigné et Peter qui lui faisait confiance dans cette affaire avait soutenu ses affirmations, n'avait été qu'un témoin peu bavard et encore moins disposé à témoigner contre son employeur, même sous la menace d'une peine de prison il avait refusé de dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à celui pour qui il travaillait. Neal et Peter avaient apprécié sa loyauté envers son employeur malgré le fait que cela ne les aidait guère pour ce qui était de leur dossier.

- Boris sera votre garde du corps pendant votre séjour parmi nous. déclara Anatoli. Je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà.

- Effectivement, nos routes se sont déjà croisées. admit Neal en croisant les doigts pour que Boris ne soit pas de ceux qui avaient une dent contre lui.

Celui qui devait être son garde du corps le fixait d'un regard sans expression qui n'était guère engageant. Neal avait gardé le souvenir d'un homme discret et efficace qui tenait plus que tout à son fils de sept ans, le seul parent qu'il lui reste.

- Je vous laisse refaire connaissance. déclara Anatoli en se dirigeant vers la porte. Neal, cette chambre sera la votre, vous la partagerez avec Boris les nuits de repos, pour celles où vous travaillerez vous serez dans la chambre de gauche.

- Justement, à propos de ce travail, vous ne pensez pas que vous auriez plus intérêt à utiliser mes talents de faussaire ? Vous avez sans doute bien mieux dans votre panel..

Anatoli marqua un temps d'arrêt puis se retourna lentement vers lui.

- Je vous remercie monsieur Caffrey, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai déjà pourvu le poste. Ne vous en faites pas, je tiens à ce que mes éléments restent en bonne forme, vous aurez une excellente alimentation, des soins de qualité, un entraînement sportif pour vous maintenir au top niveau et des périodes de repos. Sans compter que vous aurez sans doute à voyager dans de très bonnes conditions, certains clients aiment emmener ceux qu'ils louent dans leurs déplacements.

Il sortit sur ces mots.

Neal se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa le sol.

Cette fois il était bel et bien coincé.

Anatoli ne changerait pas d'avis.

Il allait devoir se soumettre à sa volonté, à celle d'inconnus également.

Ce n'était pas une idée plaisante.

Boris s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la porte fenêtre et se mit à lire. Anatoli l'avait fait venir pour surveiller sa nouvelle acquisition, pour rien de plus. Le fait que Neal et lui se soient déjà croisés n'entrait pas en ligne de compte, pas plus que le fait qu'à l'époque l'escroc lui ait semblé sympathique. Lui même avait trop à perdre pour se sentir concerné par les malheurs de Neal Caffrey. De toute façon il était bien placé pour savoir que le séduisant escroc était un maître en séduction, il s'en servait comme d'une arme et pour Boris il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'en sortirait très bien avec les clients classiques d'Anatoli. Pour ce qui était des spéciaux ce serait à lui de faire en sorte qu'ils ne sortent pas du cadre autorisé.

Neal se reprit au bout de quelques minutes et regarda vers Boris.

- Je peux sortir de la chambre ou c'est interdit ? questionna t'il.

- Vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble dans la villa, Anatoli ne vit pas ici et est déjà reparti. répondit Boris sans lever les yeux de son livre. Mais si vous essayez de sortir de la propriété vous serez puni.

Neal hocha la tête et préféra ne pas demander quelle punition il risquait s'il franchissait les limites du jardin. Pour le moment mieux valait faire profil bas.

Il allait devoir se faire à l'idée qu'il allait souffrir et ce n'était pas une idée plaisante. Mais il lui suffisait de repenser aux photos, aux menaces de Benjamin pour reprendre courage. Pour une fois il ne se battait pas pour lui mais pour d'autres.

C'était un sacré changement, même pour lui. Peter avait déteint sur lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se laissa aller à sourire, même si son sourire était empreint de tristesse. Il quitta la chambre, curieux de découvrir le reste de la maison. Si elle devait être sa demeure pour une durée indéterminée il valait mieux qu'il en étudie les moindres recoins et qu'il en découvre les faiblesses, toutes les failles qui pourraient éventuellement l'aider à filer si les choses tournaient mal. Une éventualité qu'il se refusait à envisager pour le moment. Il n'y recourrait qu'en dernier lieu, s'il n'avait pas d'autres options et qu'il avait le temps de prévenir le FBI.

Les mettre sur les dents en leur donnant une piste à suivre garantirait peut être la sécurité de ceux que Benjamin menaçait. Ce serait cependant risqué, il le savait et c'était pourquoi il ne le ferait que si sa situation devenait trop pénible.

Il fit le tour de chaque pièce, notant mentalement les détails qui lui semblaient intéressants. Comme il l'avait imaginé l'une des pièces avaient été aménagée en salle de sport, il y avait une bibliothèque, une salle vidéo et une piscine couverte était creusée derrière la villa, même si ce qui l'attendait n'était pas plaisant il serait au moins confortablement installé. Aucune des fenêtres n'était munie de barreaux, les portes s'ouvraient sans qu'il soit nécessaire d'en crocheter la serrure, celles qui étaient fermées à clef avaient la clef dans la serrure. C'était presque vexant, un peu comme si on le mettait au défi de tenter de fuir. Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre. Boris n'avait pas bougé et lisait toujours.

Réprimant un soupir il s'étendit sur son lit.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Il réprima un second soupir.

S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il détestait c'était bien l'attente.

Loin de là, dans son bureau du FBI, Peter pensait exactement la même chose, leur enquête avait pris un tour imprévu deux jours plus tôt lorsque des caméras leur avaient livrés les images de Neal et d'un autre homme tout aussi bien habillé et soigné que le jeune escroc. Un homme qui détonnait très nettement dans un décor de ce genre. Un homme qui avait été identifié comme étant Benjamin Enderson, un homme d'affaires jusqu'à ce jour en dehors de tout soupçons, un homme bien trop honnête aux yeux de Peter. Heureux de tenir un début de piste il avait sans tarder envoyé des hommes chercher l'individu afin de pouvoir l'interroger mais il avait eu la surprise de les voir revenir sans lui.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous revenez sans le suspect ? avait il demandé, regrettant de ne pas y être allé lui même, mais lorsqu'il avait fait la demande d'interpellation auprès de Hughes ce dernier avait refusé qu'il s'y rende sous prétexte qu'il était trop impliqué émotionnellement.

Peter avait détesté être mis sur la touche, surtout pour cette raison, Il l'avait détesté parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le nier, depuis quelques temps il n'était plus complètement objectif lorsqu'il s'agissait de Neal, il s'était trop attaché à son consultant.

Il détestait aussi que les hommes envoyés chercher le seul lien qui pouvait les conduire à Neal reviennent sans lui. La réponse à sa question l'avait laissé sans voix.

- Benjamin Enderson est hors de cause, ce n'est pas lui que nous avons sur les vidéos, il est au lit avec une grippe monstrueuse, du genre qui vous retient pendant des jours, vu son état il est impossible qu'il ait pu se rendre dans la zone des hangars. avait répondu le chef de l'équipe d'interpellation.

Peter avait réprimé un juron, il aurait pourtant juré qu'ils avaient trouvé l'homme à l'origine des menaces. Mais si l'individu était vraiment aussi malade que le prétendait son collègue il n'était certainement pas celui qu'ils cherchaient.

Il avait posé les yeux sur les photos obtenues à partir de la vidéo et celles qu'ils avaient trouvé de Benjamin Enderson. La ressemblance était vraiment troublante, malgré la mauvaise qualité des premières, s'il s'agissait de deux hommes différents alors ils étaient des sosies... ou bien des jumeaux.

Cela lui donna une idée, peut être que Benjamin Enderson avait un frère jumeau, un jumeau qu'il utilisait comme homme de l'ombre.

C'était une idée à creuser et Peter s'y employa sans tarder.

Mais Benjamin Enderson n'avait pas de frère jumeau, juste un demi frère par alliance que son père avait adopté après avoir épousé sa mère mais qui avait gardé son nom d'origine.

Un demi frère qui répondait au nom de Danny Brooks.

Peter n'en crut pas ses yeux en lisant ce nom.

C'était trop énorme pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence, pour qu'il s'agisse d'un autre Danny Brooks. Peter ne croyait ni aux coïncidences ni à la possibilité que Neal et ce Danny Brooks adopté par le père de Benjamin Enderson soient deux personnes différentes. Son instinct lui soufflait que Neal était bien le demi frère de Benjamin, mais aussi que l'homme d'affaire était bien celui que l'on voyait sur les vidéos, même si tout indiquait que cela était impossible.

Après tout Neal l'avait depuis longtemps habitué à voir l'impossible se produire, il commençait à en être presque blasé. On pourrait lui fournir des certificats médicaux signés d'une dizaine de médecins différents attestant que Benjamin Enderson avait une grippe trop grave pour avoir pu aller dans le hangar, qu'il continuerait à être persuadé qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Neal.

Il mettrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il trouverait des preuves de ce qu'il soupçonnait et il retrouverait Neal. En attendant il n'allait pas lâcher Benjamin Enderson des yeux. Quoi que fasse l'homme d'affaires Peter voulait en être informé.

Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il trouverait. Non seulement il trouverait, mais il ferait payer tous ceux qui auraient participé à l'affaire.

Il sortit une photo de Neal qu'il gardait dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Le sourire insolent et le regard clair de l'escroc le firent soupirer, dire que quelques jours plus tôt il les trouvait quasiment insupportables, à présent ils lui manquaient. Il voulait que Neal revienne, il voulait recommencer à travailler avec lui.

- Tiens bon Neal, on ne va pas te laisser tomber. murmura t'il.

_A suivre_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 7) Première mise en location**

Neal se réveilla en sursaut au terme d'un rêve pénible. Une fois encore il avait rêvé de Peter et de ceux qu'il avait côtoyé, dans ce rêve la mort de Kate se mêlait à celles de ses amis. Il cligna des paupières et regarda autour de lui, le décor désormais familier de la chambre accordée par Anatoli dans la villa grecque ne le rassura qu'à demi. Il n'oubliait pas que la menace de la prostitution planait toujours au dessus de lui et se rapprochait de plus en plus, cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'il se trouvait dans cet endroit sans nouvelles d'Anatoli mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas, cela ne pouvait pas durer, tôt ou tard il serait mis au boulot, et il appréhendait la façon dont cela allait se passer.

En se redressant il constata que le lit de Boris était déjà vide, comme il l'était tous les matins, son garde du corps se levait à l'aube et quittait toujours la pièce avant son réveil sans faire le moindre bruit.

Neal se leva à son tour, espérant que ce jour ne serait pas aussi routinier que les précédents. Boris était intraitable, Anatoli tenait à ce que Neal soit en forme donc chaque journée commençait par une bonne heure d'entraînement sportif, Neal devait bien avouer que cela lui faisait du bien, mais débuter une longue journée par une séance qu'il n'était pas loin de qualifier de séance de torture n'était pas pour lui la meilleure façon de s'éveiller. Il aurait de loin préféré commencer par une tasse de café et un bon petit déjeuner, mais rien à faire, Boris était intraitable, pas de nourriture avant d'avoir fait de l'exercice. Le premier jour Neal avait quelque peu rechigné mais lorsque Boris lui avait clairement fait comprendre que sans exercice pas de petit déjeuner, ni de déjeuner ou de dîner il avait du revoir sa position et capituler.

Réprimant un bâillement il passa de sa tenue de nuit à celle d'entraînement et se dirigea vers la salle de gym. Pour une fois, chose curieuse qui éveilla son intérêt, Boris ne s'y trouvait pas. Neal fut tenté d'aller voir ce qui le retenait loin de là, mais un pressentiment lui souffla qu'il valait mieux ne rien en faire et exécuter la séance sans lui. Une preuve de bonne volonté lui permettrait peut être de gagner la confiance de son garde.

Il terminait son heure d'entraînement lorsque Boris le rejoignit et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Étonné par ce manquement au programme Neal obéit et le suivit dans le salon. Sur la table basse était posé un paquet de feuilles.

Neal lorgna dans cette direction, se demandant si ces papiers le concernaient.

- Anatoli a prévu votre première location pour ce soir, vous avez la journée pour étudier ces documents et vous préparer. expliqua Boris.

Neal en oublia sur le champs toute envie de se doucher, se changer et prendre un copieux petit déjeuner.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'empara des feuilles. Il s'agissait d'un descriptif détaillé des femmes cougars et de la manière de les séduire.

Neal se sentit frémir. Il aimait les femmes, certes, n'avait rien contre celles qui étaient plus âgées que lui, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé chercher à leur plaire à un niveau plus poussé qu'un échange verbal. Tenté de reposer les feuilles et de fuir se réfugier dans sa chambre, mais il ne le pouvait pas, s'il flanchait maintenant il aurait retiré son traceur et déçu Peter pour rien. Trahi l'équipe, abandonné sa vie, sa liberté pour rien.

Il étudia chaque page avec attention. Au moins il n'aurait pas trop de mal à plaire aux clientes qu'allait envoyer Anatoli, il n'aurait qu'à être lui même, cela devrait être suffisant.

Laissant là les documents il reprit le cours normal de sa journée.

Pour ce qui était de la tenue il aviserait lorsque son "patron" serait là. Il avait le sentiment que ce dernier aurait son mot à dire sur le sujet.

Il ne se trompait pas, lorsqu'Anatoli arriva ce soir là il s'empressa de considérer Neal d'un œil critique puis se fendit d'un demi sourire.

- Je vois que vous savez prévoir. Bien, votre tenue vous attend là où a lieu la vente. Pressez vous, nous avons de la route à faire. Mais d'abord une petite précaution d'usage. Boris !

Neal n'eut pas le temps de bouger ni même de tourner la tête, un épais bandeau s'était abattu sur ses yeux, les mains de Boris lui saisirent les poignets et les emprisonnèrent dans une paire de menottes lui bloquant les bras dans le dos.

- Navré pour l'inconfort que cela va vous apporter, mais il impératif que vous ne sachiez où vous allez pour le moment. déclara Anatoli.

Neal serra les dents et se laissa entraîner. On l'installa dans une voiture, rapidement ses bras attachés commencèrent à le faire souffrir mais ni Boris ni Anatoli n'y prêtèrent attention.

Heureusement pour le jeune escroc le voyage fut assez court. Il fut sorti de la voiture et guidé vers une destination encore inconnue, toujours aveuglé et entravé.

On ne lui retira menottes et bandeau qu'une fois qu'il fut arrivé dans une salle de bains.

Neal haussa un sourcil en découvrant l'endroit.

- Lavez vous. ordonna Anatoli en sortant. Boris, surveille le bien et amène le moi une fois qu'il sera propre et sec. Inutile de le rhabiller, le peignoir suffira.

Boris s'adossa à la porte et regarda Neal.

- Vous avez entendu le patron. Faites ce qu'il a dit.

- Je ne suis pas sourd, j'ai compris. maugréa Neal en se déshabillant.

Il prit son temps pour se laver, se sécher et se coiffer. Puisqu'il devait se vendre autant se mettre le plus possible en valeur.

En guise de peignoir Boris lui tendit un kimono de soie noire brodé de dragons dorés. Neal ne s'en plaignit pas, il avait toujours trouvé les lourds peignoirs de bain peu seyants. Il passa donc le vêtement en souriant avant de suivre son garde. Boris ne lui avait pas fourni de chaussures mais cela importait peu, il en aurait sans doute plus tard, en même temps que sa tenue.

Son sourire ne tarda pas à s'effacer lorsqu'il passa la dernière porte que lui ouvrait Boris. Il s'attendait à se retrouver en présence d'Anatoli et de fait ce dernier était là, mais il n'était pas seul.

Une dizaine de femmes étaient assises dans de confortables sièges disposés en demi cercle autour d'une petite estrade circulaire. Neal se figea et les regarda, elles avaient toutes une allure des plus sexy, des visages lisses qui devaient tout à la chirurgie esthétique et assez de bijoux pour remplir une boutique.

Anatoli l'invita d'un geste à avancer et à monter sur l'estrade. Neal prit une profonde inspiration et obéit. Il se plaça face au petit groupe, croisa les bras sur la poitrine et ne bougea plus, réprimant l'envie de fermer les yeux, un sourire de commande sur les lèvres.

- Mes dames, je vous avais promis un magnifique spécimen, vous pouvez constater que je tiens mes promesses. Mise à prix de départ 10.000 dollars.

- 15.000 ! lança immédiatement une des femmes, une blonde peroxydée dont les yeux verts semblaient déjà déshabiller Neal.

Le jeune homme se coupa mentalement de ce qu'il était en train de vivre, il avait de l'entraînement, il avait eu plus d'une fois recours à cette technique lors des interminables sermons de Peter.

Il reprit pied dans la réalité lorsque Boris le poussa légèrement.

- Défait la ceinture. lui souffla le garde.

Neal se sentit pâlir, il porta des mains un peu tremblantes à la ceinture du kimono et la dénoua, la laissa glisser entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui échappe et tombe sur le sol à ses pieds. Les pans du kimono s'écartèrent lorsqu'il baissa les bras, dévoilant son corps nu. Les femmes le détaillèrent avec attention et les enchères reprirent de plus belle. A la grande surprise de Neal elles avaient déjà atteint 30.000 dollars. Il valait déjà plus que certaines des œuvres qu'il avait réalisées et vendues. Il manqua s'étouffer de surprise lorsque la femme blonde en face de lui l'emporta avec une enchère de 60.000 dollars.

Il récupéra sa ceinture et la remit en place avec soulagement, heureux d'échapper aux regards pour le moins avides de celles ayant échoué à remporter la vente.

- Félicitation ma chère Monica. disait Anatoli. Vous voila propriétaire de mon protégé pour les dix jours à venir. Je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser. Bien entendu Boris vous accompagnera, vous connaissez les règles très chère.

- Bien entendu. sourit Monica.

Elle se tourna vers Neal.

- Allez vous rhabiller, inutile de faire des frais, je tiens à choisir les tenues que vous porterez en ma compagnie.

Neal hocha la tête et fila vers la salle de bains afin de remettre la tenue qu'il portait en arrivant. Boris lui emboîta le pas afin de le surveiller.

Une fois dans la salle de bains Neal se mouilla le visage puis posa ses mains sur le bord du lavabo et pris une profonde inspiration.

Dix jours... il allait être la possession de cette femme dont il ne savait rien en dehors du prénom pendant dix jours... qu'allait elle exiger de lui ? Allait il devoir coucher avec elle ? Serait il capable de le faire si elle le désirait ? Elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder, mais comment savoir ce que cachait sa robe noire ? Le profond décolleté avait dévoilé deux seins plantureux et bien galbés qui n'avaient sans doute rien de naturel, mais la chirurgie ne pouvait effacer tous les signes de l'âge.

- Courage, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Monica ne couchera pas avec vous, elle veut juste avoir un homme jeune à son bras lors des soirées où elle se rend. déclara Boris.

Neal contracta ses épaules. Sa détresse était elle donc si visible pour que le garde en vienne à lui donner des conseils ?

Boris se garda bien d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il en avait déjà trop dit. Il quitta la salle de bains afin de laisser à l'escroc un peu d'intimité. Il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place en tout cas.

Neal se reprit et se rhabilla. Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir.

- Tu peux le faire. murmura t'il pour se motiver. Tu dois le faire, pour Peter, pour l'équipe...

_A suivre_


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 8) Premier jour avec Monica**

Neal à peine sorti de la salle de bains Boris l'entraîna vers la cour où attendait Monica, la riche femme d'affaires était pressée de repartir, ils avaient de la route à faire pour rejoindre l'aérodrome le plus proche. Anatoli et elle s'étaient déjà mis d'accords sur les détails, elle avait rempli et signé les papiers du contrat de location, réglé la note en faisant un chèque au montant vertigineux qu'Anatoli avait rangé dans sa mallette avec les documents sans sourciller, pour lui comme pour elle 60.000 dollars n'étaient qu'une broutille.

Le chauffeur de Monica fonçait autant que pouvaient lui permettre la route et la voiture qu'il conduisait et Neal cessa rapidement de regarder dehors, c'était bien trop effrayant à son goût. Il avait un certain attrait pour le risque, mais celui que leur faisait courir le conducteur n'entrait pas dans la liste des risques que Neal appréciait.

L'arrêt brutal sur le parking de l'aérodrome lui arracha un soupir de soulagement. Au moins ils étaient arrivés et en vie, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que ce ne serait pas cet homme qui allait également piloter l'avion, même si il y avait moins de risques dans les airs.

L'avion était tout aussi beau que celui qui avait amené Neal, ils y étaient à peine installés qu'un jeune homme en uniforme, ce détail amusa Neal, leur servait à boire. Pas une simple tasse de café cette fois mais une coupe d'un excellent champagne que Boris refusa d'un signe de tête. Le garde du corps préférait garder les idées claires. Anatoli l'avait mis en garde contre la malice de l'escroc, chose inutile, Boris savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir avec Neal, après tout son précédent patron avait été victime de cette malice. Neal lui ne se fit pas prier, tant qu'à servir de jouet à Monica, autant profiter des avantages qu'il pouvait en retirer.

Monica elle se plongea dans l'étude de documents qui l'attendaient, pianota sur son ordinateur portable, eut des discussions animées au téléphone, Neal n'aurait pas aimé être à la place des interlocuteurs. Elle était visiblement une patronne intraitable qui ne pardonnait aucune erreur et une femme d'affaires qui ne s'en laissait pas compter. Le jeune escroc enregistra les informations qu'elle laissait percevoir sans avoir l'air. Comme dans le cadre d'une escroquerie le domaine de la séduction exigeait de connaître la personne que l'on voulait convaincre.

Lorsque l'avion se posa finalement sur une des pistes de l'aéroport de Cannes et qu'ils en descendirent Neal avait retrouvé le sourire. Il était en terrain familier, étant déjà venu dans cette région des années auparavant. Il avait donné sa parole de ne pas chercher à s'échapper à Benjamin mais si les clientes d'Anatoli lui offraient de pareilles occasions d'être retrouvé il n'y pouvait rien. Ils n'avaient pas atteint le parking où se trouvait la limousine de Monica que plusieurs appareils photos avaient déjà cliqueté autour d'eux.

Monica ne s'en souciait visiblement pas, Neal faisait mine de ne pas s'en soucier non plus, mais il espérait du fond du cœur que certaines de ces photos finiraient sur des pages de journaux américains, des pages que Peter ou n'importe qui d'autre faisant partie du FBI et le connaissant pourraient voir. Des photos qui finiraient sur le bureau de Peter, qui mettraient Peter sur sa voie, qui permettraient à Peter de savoir qu'il allait bien. Qui lui donneraient l'impression qu'il était libre et menait la belle vie en France. Le cœur de Neal se serra à cette pensée. Peter allait croire qu'il s'était vraiment enfuit s'il voyait ces photos. Peter allait être en colère... lui en vouloir... Neal savait que le temps que Peter reçoive ces photos ils auraient déjà quitté Cannes, il était plus qu'improbable que le FBI puisse découvrir qu'il était à Cannes en compagnie d'une femme d'affaires avant que les dix jours n'aient pris fin et qu'il soit de retour dans la villa grecque. Neal était bien placé pour juger de la lourdeur du système, quand bien même par miracle les photos arrivaient sur le bureau de Peter avant le terme des dix jours il n'aurait jamais le temps d'obtenir les autorisations nécessaires et de parvenir jusqu'à lui à temps. Au mieux ils ne feraient que se croiser, s'apercevoir brièvement à travers une vitre.

Neal n'était pas certain de vouloir voir l'expression de Peter si cette éventualité se produisait.

Non, pour leur bien à tous les deux il valait mieux que Peter n'ait pas ces photos sous les yeux, qu'il n'ait pas l'espoir de le retrouver à Cannes. Cette déception supplémentaire. Peter ne méritait pas cela.

Une fois à Cannes Monica ne perdit pas de temps, avant même de prendre du repos dans sa villa en bord de mer, elle n'était pas une riche femme d'affaires pour rien, elle fit prendre à son chauffeur la direction des boutiques de luxe qu'elle affectionnait pour habiller ses escortes. Ce n'était pas tout de louer un jeune homme séduisant, il fallait également lui donner une allure convenable.

Neal souriait lorsqu'elle l'introduisit dans une boutique au nom prestigieux. Il se prêta bien volontiers aux caprices de Monica, essayant tenue après tenue, jouant bien volontiers les mannequins pour elle en souriant. Cela c'était une chose qu'il pouvait faire, un domaine dans lequel il excellait. Il en oublia presque Peter. Peter qui n'aurait pas compris le plaisir que l'on ressent à enfiler des tenues hors de prix et à parader avec. Peter qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de dépenser des fortunes dans des habits, qui préférait des tenues pratiques et solides. Peter qui était Peter et l'obligeait à garder les pieds sur terre. Peter qui n'était pas là. Peter qui ne devait plus jamais être là, près de lui, pour sa propre sécurité. Neal manqua trébucher en songeant que Peter ne serait plus jamais là. Brusquement il avait envie que Peter soit là, qu'il se moque un peu de ses goûts de luxe. Le regard de Monica le ramena à ce qu'il faisait. Il devait lui plaire et non penser à l'agent du FBI. Il lui sourit et reprit son défilé.

Une fois Monica satisfaite ils gagnèrent sa villa et elle abandonna pour un temps Neal pour aller se reposer en vue de la soirée, non sans lui avoir conseillé d'en faire autant et de se préparer pour 19 heures. Un conseil qui ressemblait beaucoup à un ordre.

Pris en charge par les employés de la villa Neal et Boris furent installés dans deux chambres contiguës. Neal qui n'avait pas vraiment sommeil pour le moment sortit sur le petit balcon commun à sa chambre et à celle de Boris. Il profita longuement de la vue sur mer, de la sensation de liberté qu'il ressentait. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion il s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces. Après tout Benjamin ne l'avait pas forcé, juste fortement encouragé. Il consacra ensuite une bonne heure à se préparer, à choisir la tenue qui serait le plus à même de plaire à la femme d'affaires.

Lorsque Monica sortit de sa chambre vers 18h30 Neal était fin prêt.

Monica le considéra des pieds à la tête.

- Satisfaisant. Bien, allons y.

Neal la suivit docilement et fit en sorte d'être un partenaire prévenant mais discret tout au long de la soirée. Il fit ce qu'il était censé faire, l'aida à sortir de la voiture, lui tint sa chaise au restaurant, la laissa choisir pour lui, fit honneur aux plats et aux vins qu'elle commandait, parla un peu lorsqu'elle le souhaitait et resta silencieux le reste du temps. Le restaurant de luxe ne l'impressionna pas, pas plus que l'entrée VIP dans une boite de nuit. Il n'était pas porté sur ce genre d'endroits bondés et bruyants mais il n'en montra rien. Monica en aurait pour son argent. Il dansa avec elle à sa convenance, se blottit dans un coin du carré privé où elle s'était installée lorsqu'elle dansa avec d'autres fêtards de sa connaissance et l'attendit en sirotant une coupe du champagne qu'elle avait fait poser sur la table.

Même s'il n'appréciait guère d'être dans ce lieu il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par Monica et par l'énergie dont elle faisait preuve sur la piste de danse. Il était à deux doigts de réviser certaines de ses convictions, les femmes d'un certain âge étaient visiblement différentes de ce qu'il pensait. Plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque Monica donna enfin le signal du départ, Neal avait définitivement cessé de penser qu'une femme de cet âge n'avait pas d'énergie et se fatiguait vite, il était plus de deux heures du matin et Monica semblait en pleine forme. Lui par contre n'aspirait plus qu'au repos, avait la tête bourdonnante et douloureuse après tant de temps passé dans ce lieu peu familier.

Il allait devoir s'endurcir , serrer les dents et s'entraîner s'il voulait réussir à tenir le coup pendant dix jours. Sans compter qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que les clients suivants soient des clientes sorties du même moule.

Tassé contre la portière de la limousine, les yeux dérivants de l'extérieur et de la nuit réconfortante vers l'intérieur et Monica visiblement ravie qui buvait encore, il luttait contre le sommeil avec de plus en plus de peine. Lui avait décliné l'offre d'un dernier verre. Boris silencieux et distant restait dans son coin.

Neal songea que des soirs et des nuits de ce genre allaient être son quotidien pour les neuf prochains jours.

Après avoir accompagné Monica jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et avoir pris congé Neal regagna la sienne et se réfugia à nouveau sur le balcon. Boris le laissa faire et se coucha, certain que l'escroc ne tenterait rien.

Il avait raison, Neal était trop fatigué pour avoir la moindre envie de fuir. Trop fatigué et trop triste. Malgré ses efforts, malgré le luxe dont s'entourait Monica, un luxe dont il raffolait avant, il n'avait pas réussi à apprécier cette soirée, il doutait de réussir à apprécier les suivantes.

Lui qui avait toujours couru après ce genre de choses il se découvrait avec surprise blasé de cela. Il aurait préféré être en train de boire une bonne bière en compagnie de Peter et de Jones.

Il calcula l'heure qu'il était être à New York, 20 heures passées, Peter devait être chez lui, auprès d'Elizabeth.

Neal sourit tristement dans l'ombre. Les imagina l'un près de l'autre, en train de discuter autour d'un bon repas préparé par Elizabeth. Il aurait aimé être avec eux.

Il resta longuement sur le balcon avant de se coucher. La fraîcheur de la nuit apaisa son crâne douloureux mais pas son cœur.

_A suivre_


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 9) Dernier jour avec Monica**

Neal se réveilla à l'aube. La veille au soir Monica avait décidé de rester chez elle et l'avait laissé se coucher tôt, ce dont il n'entendait pas se plaindre, les neufs soirs et neuf jours qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été l'occasion d'un véritable marathon. Monica était de toutes les soirées du festival de Cannes, Neal avait l'impression d'avoir croisé tous les photographes que comptait la région et d'avoir été photographiés par chacun d'entre eux. Il s'était demandé ce que cela déclencherait au final pour lui et pour ses amis. Il n'avait pas osé questionner Boris sur ce qu'il risquait de se passer en raison de toutes ces photos. Le calme de son garde du corps l'avait un peu rassuré. Boris ne serait pas si calme si le fait d'être pris en photo était un problème.

Pour une fois Neal n'attendit pas que Boris vienne lui dire de se lever pour le faire, il avait envie de profiter de cette dernière journée à Cannes en compagnie de Monica.

Elle l'avait certes épuisé mais elle lui avait aussi beaucoup appris, et pour cela il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il se prépara avec plus de soin que les jours précédents, coiffa ses cheveux et y déposa un chapeau qu'il avait réussi à obtenir après négociation, Monica n'étant pas alors convaincue qu'il ajouterait à son charme. Elle avait par la suite admis qu'il avait raison et avait apprécié l'effort.

Ce matin là Monica était elle aussi fort matinale et sourit en le voyant traverser le salon d'hiver.

Elle le rejoignit dans l'espace destiné aux repas.

Neal se leva et l'aida à prendre place.

- Que voulez vous manger ? demanda t'il en se dirigeant vers le buffet froid qui attendait déjà.

la question était purement rhétorique, en dix jours il avait appris les goûts de Monica et savait ce qui avait sa préférence, il aurait pu remplir son assiette, son verre et sa tasse les yeux fermés.

- Comme d'habitude. répondit Monica qui l'avait bien compris.

Neal sourit et la servit habilement.

Monica pris sa tasse et le regarda par dessus le rebord.

- Voici venu le dernier jour. J'avoue que vous allez me manquer, je ferai peut être à nouveau appel à vos services.

- J'en serai honoré. répondit Neal, un sourire de commande sur les lèvres. Il avait attendu qu'elle ait commencé à manger pour se servir et prendre place en face d'elle.

Monica but une gorgée de café, reposa sa tasse.

- Vous êtes très différent de ceux que j'ai loué par le passé auprès d'Anatoli. Vous êtes très doué, cultivé et capable d'être des plus charmants, mais vous ne faites cela ni par plaisir ni pour l'argent... cela m'intrigue... quelles sont vos motivations ?

- Vous n'avez jamais demandé quel était mon nom mais vous me questionnez sur mes motivations ? tenta d'éluder Neal avec humour.

- Je ne crois pas que vous me le donneriez, et je n'ai que faire d'un faux nom. Ce n'est pas le nom qui a de l'intérêt à mes yeux mais l'homme.

Neal baissa les yeux. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et de le faire vite. Où voulait elle en venir ? Était-ce une façon de le piéger ?

Il n'aimait pas cela. Mais alors pas du tout.

- Je suis désolé, mes motivations ne m'appartiennent pas. finit il par répondre avec prudence.

C'était là la réponse la plus sincère qu'il puisse lui faire, si elle ne voulait pas s'en satisfaire ils seraient dans l'impasse. Ce qui allait sans aucun doute faire se terminer leur rencontre de bien mauvaise manière. Neal songea que c'était fort dommage, elle avait été intéressante sur bien des points. Mais il n'était pas prêt à prendre des risques inutiles, pas quand il pouvait faire autrement. pas quand la personne qui lui posait des questions pouvait très bien être du mauvais côté et lui apporter un tas d'ennuis. D'un autre côté, s'il donnait quelques éléments à son sujet à Monica elle pourrait peut être mettre Peter sur sa piste, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était peut être pas parti de son plein gré. Si Peter comprenait cela il se méfierait, et s'il se méfiait il y aurait moins de risques. C'était un risque à courir. Un risque que Neal avait peur de prendre pourtant. L'envie d'échapper à ce milieu fut la plus forte.

- Je vois. murmura Monica en buvant son café sans le quitter des yeux.

- Mais il y a une personne qui pourrait peut être vous éclairer à mon sujet.

- Vraiment ? Qui donc ?

- Je vous le dirai ce soir avant de partir. répondit Neal d'un air malicieux.

Monica le considéra d'un air songeur. Son instinct de femme d'affaires lui avait rapidement soufflé que son tout dernier escort boy était bien plus qu'il ne semblait être, derrière le visage séduisant et les bonnes manières, derrière la culture et la décontraction elle avait pressenti qu'il y avait tout une part de mystère et quelques ombres bien cachées. C'était le genre de défi qu'elle affectionnait, le genre de choses qui la titillait délicieusement et elle n'avait de cesse de gratter le vernis jusqu'à découvrir ce qui avait attiré son attention.

Elle avait eu à faire à forte partie cette fois, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour le faire parler, elle était allée jusqu'à l'enivrer copieusement un soir, elle n'avait rien obtenu de lui. Même ivre son mystérieux escort boy conservait ses secrets. Soit elle avait fait fausse route, soit il était parfaitement entraîné et il ne lui dirait rien.

- Très bien, ce soir donc.

- Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ? questionna Neal pour ramener la conversation sur un domaine plus léger et amusant.

- J'avais pensé pousser jusqu'à Monaco, j'ai envie de jouer.

- Va pour Monaco. déclara Neal avec un large sourire.

Boris qui venait de se lever et de constater que la chambre de Neal était vide les rejoignit et considéra Neal d'un air soupçonneux. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Nous allons à Monaco Boris, n'est ce pas fabuleux ?

Le garde du corps se contenta de maugréer et tourna les talons.

- On dirait qu'il ne vous aime guère. remarqua Monica.

- Il a de bonnes raisons.

- Vraiment ? Puis-je savoir lesquelles ?

- Bien entendu, j'ai fait arrêter son ancien patron.

Monica reposa sa tasse, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- On dirait que vous êtes un homme dangereux... Peut être que je devrai connaître votre nom finalement.

- Caffrey, Neal Caffrey.

- Comme l'escroc international ?

Neal se contenta de hocher la tête en prenant un air modeste. Il se leva pour rejoindre Boris.

Le regard de Monica se fit songeur tandis qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner. L'homme en face d'elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir, mais qu'est-ce qu'un escroc international ferait dans son jardin d'hiver un beau matin du mois de mai ? Elle aurait sans doute du se sentir mal à l'aise ou menacée, mais à sa grande surprise ce n'était pas le cas. Après tout elle n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, elle avait juste payé pour avoir de la compagnie, personne ne la mettrait en prison pour si peu. Pas elle. Rien à craindre de ce côté là. Elle ne pensait pas non plus que le jeune homme soit là pour la dépouiller d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'avait rien fait qui aurait pu le laisser craindre. Par contre les révélations qu'on venait de lui faire lui mettait la puce à l'oreille, il avait sans doute fallu un événement d'importance pour qu'un escroc de la classe de Neal Caffrey devienne un élément du panel d'Anatoli.

Elle cessa d'y penser avant même d'avoir fini son petit déjeuner, pour le moment il n'était plus temps de se préoccuper de cela, elle voulait profiter le plus possible de cette dernière journée.

elle se prépara pour ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire puis se rendit sur le parking, comme elle le pensait le jeune homme et son garde du corps se trouvaient déjà aux côtés de la voiture, le chauffeur était lui déjà au volant, prêt à les conduire à bon port.

La journée lui sembla s'écouler à la vitesse de l'éclair, son escorte se montra plus charmeur et plaisant que jamais. Même si elle savait que le sourire qu'il arborait était faux elle profita de chaque seconde. Il se tint derrière elle pendant qu'elle jouait, souffla sur ses dés lorsqu'elle lui demanda. Elle prolongea la soirée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, elle n'avait aucune envie de le laisser partir.

Mais au final la fatigue fut la plus forte et elle donna à regret le signal du retour.

Pour la dernière fois Neal se coucha dans la chambre qu'elle avait mis à sa disposition. Au matin Monica insista pour qu'il emporte une des tenues qu'elle avait acheté pour lui, un petit bonus qu'elle lui offrait.

Neal la remercia doucement, se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Trouvez l'agent Peter Burke du FBI, lui vous parlera de moi.

Monica ne broncha pas et regarda partir la voiture qui emportait le séduisant escroc. Puis elle fit ce que lui soufflait son instinct, elle chercha et trouva l'individu dont on lui avait donné le nom. Elle savait y faire, elle eut rapidement le bureau qu'elle cherchait à joindre au bout du fil.

La voix de l'agent Burke était telle qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit.

- Ici l'agent Burke, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Me parler de Neal Caffrey. répondit Monica.

Peter eut un sursaut de surprise. Lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'une femme téléphonait de France il avait cru à une plaisanterie, mais la femme venait de prononcer le nom qu'il fallait pour avoir toute son attention.

- Pourquoi voulez vous que je vous parle de Neal Caffrey ? questionna t'il avec prudence.

- Il vient de quitter ma maison, il a donné votre nom avant de partir, d'après lui vous êtes le plus à même de me parler de lui. répondit Monica.

Peter s'adossa à son siège, ainsi Neal était en France. Mais que diable faisait il si loin de New York ? Surtout dans un pays ayant des accords avec les États Unis, cela n'avait aucun sens...

- Que voulez-vous savoir sur lui ? demanda t'il après un silence.

Qui que soit cette femme il pourrait sans doute lui soutirer quelques informations, mais visiblement pas sans lui en fournir en retour.

- Je voudrai savoir comment un escroc international peut être amené à devenir l'employé d'un entremetteur comme Anatoli Kirdan.

Peter bondit littéralement de son siège en entendant ces mots.

- QUOI !

_A suivre_


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 10) Appel à la patience**

Peter termina sa conversation avec la femme qui venait de le contacter le moral au plus bas. Elle avait comme de juste refusé de donner son nom et son adresse, avait téléphoné d'un téléphone intraçable, ce qui faisait qu'il avait peu de chances de la retrouver. Mais ce n'était pas là ce qui minait autant Peter. Elle était une simple cliente, elle ne l'intéressait pas. Non, ce qui désespérait Peter c'était les informations qu'elle lui avait fourni, entendre le nom d'Anatoli Kirdan était la pire des choses pour lui. Si vraiment Neal était entre les mains de cet homme le récupérer serait tout sauf facile, Kirdan était un malin qui savait défendre ses intérêts, nul doute que si le moindre uniforme ou groupe suspect faisait mine de se rapprocher de la villa grecque dont avait parlé la femme il ferait évacuer Neal vers une autre de ses planques.

Il devait pourtant en informer Hughes. Autant ne pas perdre trop de temps. Il se rendit aussitôt dans le bureau de son supérieur et lui exposa ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Comme il le pensait Hughes ne se montra pas ravi des informations qu'il avait obtenu.

- En Grèce ? Navré Peter, mais nous ne pouvons pas intervenir sur le simple témoignage d'une femme dont nous ne savons rien. Ce n'est ni notre juridiction ni notre domaine de compétences.

- Je sais, mais si cela était vrai, si Neal était bien là bas ?

- J'en serai désolé pour lui. Anatoli Kirdan est un trop gros poisson pour le moment.

Peter comprenait fort bien la situation. Hughes avait les mains liées, la dernière évasion de Neal, même si elle avait des causes pardonnables les mettaient tous dans une position très délicate.

- Et si Neal permettait la capture de Kirdan et le démantèlement de son réseau ? se risqua t'il à demander.

Hughes fronça les sourcils.

- Soyez sérieux Peter, vous avez déjà eu beaucoup de chances lors de la précédente évasion de Caffrey, s'il ne s'était pas trouvé qu'un criminel très recherché avait élu domicile sur cette île vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Kirdan n'est pas dans la liste des criminels qui sont assez haut dans le collimateur de la justice.

- Il s'y trouve cependant. Aider à sa capture serait un plus pour Neal. Sans compter qu'il n'est vraiment pas parti pour son propre compte, n'importe qui se penchant sur son dossier le réaliserait.

- Et réaliserait également qu'il nous file entre les doigts comme un rien, vous êtes vraiment prêt à prendre ce risque ?

Peter hocha la tête. Pour Neal il était prêt à beaucoup de choses, même à prendre des congés sans solde afin de partir pour la Grèce pour le chercher. Sans Neal il serait toujours en prison pour le meurtre du sénateur, il n'allait pas le laisser tomber. Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser entre les mains d'un proxénète. Hughes n'avait aucun mal à deviner le sens de ses pensées, il fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous demande de bien réfléchir à ce que vous allez faire agent Burke. Dit il d'un ton sec. Cela fait plusieurs fois que vous mettez votre carrière en danger pour cet individu.

- Et je pense que j'ai bien fait Monsieur, il nous a montré plus d'une fois qu'il nous était d'une aide précieuse. Vous ne sauriez le nier. C'est en partie grâce à lui que nous avons retrouvé nos postes vous et moi.

- Je ne cherche pas à le nier agent Burke. Votre consultant s'est montré fort utile à nos services, mais il me semble qu'il perturbe également beaucoup mon meilleur élément et cela ne me plaît pas.

Peter hocha la tête, le compliment lui aurait plu s'il n'avait pas été à la limite de l'avertissement.

- J'en prends note Monsieur, donc nous ne ferons rien pour sortir notre consultant de l'emprise d'un proxénète notoire où il s'est précipité pour éviter un drame ?

Il affronta le regard contrarié de Hughes.

- Pas pour le moment, moi aussi j'ai étudié le dossier de Kirdan agent Burke et je sais parfaitement qu'il ne garde jamais ses éléments dans les lieux où il organise les ventes, or il m'apparaît clairement que l'adresse fournie par la soi disant cliente que vous avez eu au téléphone est l'adresse d'un de ces lieux de vente. Quand bien même vous vous y rendiez, celui que vous voulez retrouver n'y sera pas.

Peter capitula, les propos de Hughes étaient l'expression du bon sens. Il se retira sans insister malgré l'envie qu'il en avait.

Jones et Diana évitèrent de lui poser des questions. Ils avaient parfaitement décrypté son expression lorsqu'il était sorti du bureau de Hughes, et elle indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas temps de l'interroger. Il n'y aurait pas d'intervention pour le moment.

Le soir venu Peter regagna son domicile avec le sentiment désagréable de n'avoir servi à rien ce jour là.

Bien sur il avait fait son travail, comme il le faisait toujours, mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire du sentiment qu'il faisait défaut à Neal, plus encore maintenant qu'il avait des infos sur l'endroit où se trouvait le jeune homme.

Elizabeth compris que quelque chose n'allait pas rien qu'à la façon dont il ferma la porte d'entrée. Elle laissa ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour venir à sa rencontre.

- Dure journée ? demanda t'elle doucement en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

- On peut dire cela ainsi en effet. Une femme a téléphoné pour avoir des informations sur Neal, elle affirme qu'elle a passé dix jours avec lui à Cannes. Il est entre les mains d'un proxénète.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Oh...

- Oui, oh comme tu dis, et bien sur nous ne pouvons rien faire, pas notre juridiction, pas notre domaine de compétence, en gros que Neal se débrouille tout seul pour s'en sortir. Le FBI ne fera rien pour lui pour le moment.

Elizabeth noua ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa joue sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolée chéri, ce n'est pas bon pour Neal n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas bon du tout en effet.

- Que vas tu faire ? En parler à Mozzie ?

- Certainement pas ! se récria Peter horrifié par cette perspective.

Elizabeth soupira.

- Chéri, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas trop, mais il est très lié à Neal et il a beaucoup de ressources.

- Illégales. maugréa Peter.

- Efficaces. souligna Elizabeth doucement.

- Je préfère passer par des voies légales, surtout considérant la situation de Neal justement. Je ne mets pas en doute les capacités de Mozzie, je sais qu'il pourrait parfaitement sortir Neal de sa mauvaise passe, mais si je le laissais faire il entraînerait à nouveau Neal dans une mauvaise voie. Si Neal échappe à Kirdan de manière illégale soit il devra recommencer à fuir et à se cacher, soit il retournera en prison.

Elizabeth soupira et caressa la joue de Peter.

- Ne te tourmente pas tant mon chéri. Je suis certaine que tu trouveras un moyen de le sortir de là sans enfreindre les règles.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

- Viens manger en attendant. sourit Elizabeth.

Peter la regarda s'éloigner.

- Je me douche rapidement et j'arrive. lança t'il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

- Prends ton temps, je n'ai pas fini.

Elle profita du fait qu'il soit à l'étage pour faire disparaître les magasines qu'elle s'était procurée, des magasines où elle avait découvert des photos de Neal. Elle pensait les montrer à Peter, que ce serait peut être utile à ses recherches, mais vu la tournure des événements elle préférait les cacher. Elle pourrait toujours les ressortir si les choses changeaient.

En Grèce Neal regagna la villa et sa chambre avec un sentiment mitigé.

Il avait conscience de s'en être vraiment bien sorti pour une première vente. Il se demandait ce que lui réservait l'avenir. Il se demandait aussi ce que Monica avait fait des informations qu'il lui avait fourni, si elle avait réussi à joindre Peter, si ce dernier avait pris au sérieux son appel, si elle lui avait fourni des informations sur l'endroit où elle l'avait vu et qui le détenait.

Il avait un peu de regret d'avoir cédé à l'envie de parler à Monica, craignait que cela ne mette Peter et les autres en danger si Benjamin en avait connaissance. D'un autre côté il pensait qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que Benjamin en soit informé, donc peu de risques à redouter. Pourtant, malgré ses efforts de logique il continuait à éprouver une crainte imprécise.

Il était partagé entre l'envie d'être sorti de là et la crainte que cela n'ait de très fâcheuses conséquences.

- Quel est la suite du programme ? demanda t'il à Boris pour se distraire de ses pensées.

- Pour le moment repos et poursuite de l'entraînement. Je vous dirai lorsque vous aurez un nouvel engagement en vue. Au fait, vous allez devoir bronzer nu à partir de demain, les clients n'aiment pas les marques de bronzage.

- Et cela ne va pas choquer le voisinage ?

- Ne vous souciez pas du voisinage, ne pensez qu'à soigner votre apparence, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour vous.

Neal regarda Boris avec surprise. Le ton de son garde du corps était à nouveau froid et distant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rien qui vous concerne ! aboya Boris en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

Neal hésita puis le rejoignit. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda Boris qui lisait dans son fauteuil préféré.

- Parfois cela fait du bien d'en parler. dit il doucement.

- Et parfois non. répondit Boris sans le regarder.

- Aussi. admit Neal.

Le silence retomba.

Neal ne savait pas comment relancer la conversation, puis il songea au fils de Boris.

- Comment va Alexis ?

Il vit les mains de Boris se crisper sur le livre, le garde du corps prit une profonde inspiration, posa le livre et se leva de son siège, il s'approcha lentement de Neal et le saisit à la gorge, le maintenant fermement mais sans serrer.

- Je vais vous donner un bon conseil et je vous suggère de ne pas l'oublier. Ne parlez plus jamais de mon fils, ne prononcez jamais plus son nom.

Il le relâcha ensuite et quitta la chambre.

Choqué Neal reprit son souffle avec peine et se frotta la gorge. Boris n'avait pas serré et il n'aurait pas de traces, mais il venait d'avoir très peur. Son esprit se focalisait à présent sur une nouvelle interrogation. Qu'était il arrivé à Alexis pour que Boris se mette dans une telle colère à sa seule mention ?

_A suivre_


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 11) Changement de cap**

Peter se réveilla en sursaut, au terme d'un mauvais rêve où il essayait de retrouver Neal au sein d'un labyrinthe inextricable, il entendait la voix de son consultant, savait qu'il était en danger, qu'il souffrait, mais il avait beau faire il tournait en rond et ne parvenait pas à trouver le bon chemin. Elizabeth réveillée par ses mouvements entrouvrit les yeux.

- Encore ce cauchemar ? murmura t'elle.

- Oui... avoua Peter en se passant une main un peu tremblante sur le visage.

Elizabeth soupira, deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'appel de la mystérieuse femme et la recherche entreprise par Peter ne donnait rien, il lui aurait fallu des moyens que la section des crimes en col blanc ne lui offraient pas. Des moyens qu'il aurait peut être eu s'il avait fait appel à Mozzie, chose qu'il se refusait à faire.

Peter se leva, incapable de rester couché plus longtemps malgré l'heure plus que matinale, il n'était que quatre heures du matin, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis se regarda dans le miroir. S'il avait la même tête au bureau il n'était pas étonnant que ses collègues, Diana et Jones compris se fassent discrets.

Il laissa retomber sa tête, les bras tendus, les mains crispées sur le rebord du lavabo. Son impuissance le rendait presque malade.

Après le meurtre du sénateur Neal avait remué ciel et terre pour le tirer d'affaire, pour laver son nom de l'accusation infamante. Peter se sentait coupable de ne pas lui rendre la pareille, surtout sachant pourquoi Neal était parti cette fois.

La silhouette d'Elizabeth se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Peter, cela ne peut plus durer. Tu dois faire quelque chose.

- Je ne peux rien faire, nous n'avons pas la compétence voulue.

- Pas dans le service où tu es, mais ailleurs ?

Peter se tourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment une femme exceptionnelle ?

Elizabeth laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Il me faut bien l'être si je veux être à la hauteur. dit elle en l'embrassant.

Arrivé à la première heure au bureau Peter rongea son frein jusqu'à l'arrivée de Hughes, il patienta encore quelques minutes le temps que son patron s'installe dans son bureau puis se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé.

Diana et Jones échangèrent un regard alarmé en voyant la porte se refermer derrière Peter. Ils avaient bien senti que tôt ou tard leur supérieur allait prendre une décision et que les choses allaient bouger, mais ils ignoraient encore si cela irait vraiment dans le bon sens. Ils étaient cependant certains d'une chose, quoi que décide de faire Peter ils voulaient en être. Leur loyauté envers lui était sans faille. Sans compter que passer tant de temps avec Neal Caffrey ne laissait personne indemne, pas même eux. Ils suivirent ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de la discussion sans en entendre un seul mot. Quoi que se disent les deux hommes les deux observateurs savaient que c'était important.

- Tu parie qu'il est en train de demander à être muté ? chuchota Diana.

Jones lui adressa un regard indigné.

- Je ne parie pas. Surtout pas ici. répondit il d'un ton digne.

Diana gloussa, moqueuse.

- Dis plus tôt que tu es certain de perdre.

Jones haussa les épaules et dédaigna de répondre.

Hughes n'était pas surpris que Peter veuille lui parler, il attendait cette discussion depuis qu'il avait opposé une fin de non recevoir à la dernière demande de Peter concernant la recherche du consultant disparu. Il s'y était préparé, il avait également prévu la suite.

- Je vous écoute. dit il calmement à Peter.

- J'ai bien réfléchi Monsieur, je demande à être muté à la brigade des mœurs.

Hughes le considéra avec attention.

- Vous êtes certain que cela en vaut la peine agent Burke ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Très bien. sourit Hughes.

Il sortit un document d'un tiroir de son bureau et le fit glisser en direction de Peter.

- Voila qui devrait vous combler.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Peter perplexe.

- Votre nouvelle affectation dans le service que vous visez. répondit Hughes tranquillement.

Il masqua sa satisfaction devant la surprise de Peter.

- Je vous laisse prévenir votre équipe, s'ils veulent vous suivre je ferai le nécessaire. ajouta t'il.

Peter prit le document, regarda son patron, confondu par sa clairvoyance.

- Merci Monsieur... dit il avant de quitter le bureau.

Jones et Diana firent mine d'être très occupés et de ne pas avoir regardé attentivement ce qu'il se passait.

Peter sourit en les rejoignant, il n'était pas dupe et savait qu'ils en avaient parfaitement conscience.

Il déposa le document fourni par Hughes sur le bureau de Jones.

- Une nouvelle affaire ? demanda ce dernier.

- Non. Ma demande de transfert aux mœurs.

Diana regarda Jones avec triomphe, ce dernier fit mine de ne rien voir.

- Vous êtes sérieux patron ?

- Absolument.

- Et nous ? questionna Diana.

Peter soupira.

- Je ne peux pas vous demander de me suivre, si vous estimez que votre place est ici je comprendrai.

- Je vous suis. déclara immédiatement Diana sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Jones lui était partagé, il avait toujours voulu être dans le service des crimes en col blanc, se frotter aux mœurs ne le tentait vraiment pas. Pourtant, si son supérieur et sa collègue y allaient il n'aimait pas l'idée de les lâcher.

- Clinton ? demanda Diana en fronçant les sourcils.

Jones se tourna vers elle, ce n'était pas habituel de l'entendre lui donner son prénom au lieu de son nom comme tous en avaient pris l'habitude, elle savait pourtant qu'il n'aimait pas cela.

- J'en suis aussi. répondit il d'un ton réticent.

Le visage de Diana s'éclaira. Elle se dirigea à son tour vers le bureau de Hughes.

Peter retint Jones.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé. Je comprends tout à fait.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste. dit Jones en s'assurant que Diana n'entende pas.

- Je suis d'accord. sourit Peter en lui tendant la main.

Jones hocha la tête et serra la main tendue, heureux que son chef soit de son avis. Diana serait d'une toute autre opinion, mais du moment que Peter comprenait ça irait.

Ils se séparèrent avant que Diana ne revienne, Peter regagna son bureau tandis que la jeune femme apprenait que son partenaire ne les suivrait pas aux mœurs et essayait de le faire changer d'avis.

Le transfert de Peter et de Diana ne serait effectif que la semaine suivante, cela leur laissait trois jours pour terminer leurs affaires en cours.

Peter rentra chez lui l'esprit plus serein. La machine était en train de se mettre en marche, une fois qu'il serait aux mœurs il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'une enquête d'envergure soit lancée contre Anatoli Kirdan. Il y passerait le temps qu'il faudrait, il ferait toutes les demandes qu'il faudrait, il creuserait toutes les pistes qu'il trouverait et il démantèlerait le réseau de prostitution pièce par pièce. Il ferait tomber Kirdan, il sortirait Neal de ses griffes.

Son arrivée et celle de Diana furent bien accueillies, le groupe qu'ils intégrèrent avait tout aussi envie qu'eux de mettre l'empire de la famille Kirdan à mal.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe anti Anatoli Kirdan. leur souhaita le chef de l'équipe. Par quoi voulez vous commencer ?

- Par étudier tout ce que vous avez sur lui. répondit Peter. Je veux tout savoir sur ce type, qui il fréquente, ce qu'il fait pendant ses vacances, s'il a de la famille, des amis, des ennemis... bref tout ce qu'on peut savoir.

- Vous aurez de quoi lire. sourit leur nouveau collègue.

Il les installa aux bureaux qu'ils occuperaient pendant tout le temps de leur séjour aux mœurs et déposa devant eux l'intégralité des documents qu'ils avaient.

Peter et Diana s'y plongèrent aussitôt. Trois jours plus tard ils en avaient lu pratiquement la moitié et Peter commençait à se faire une idée très claire du personnage. Anatoli Kirdan était un homme prudent, très organisé. Il serait dur à coincer, mais il avait des faiblesses, à commencer par son fils Ivan qui s'efforçait de se maintenir hors des affaires mais dont les entreprises achetées par Anatoli étaient pour le moins compromises.

Peter sourit en considérant la photo du jeune homme.

- Désolé mon garçon, mais tu vas être la porte d'entrée qu'il me faut.

_A suivre_


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 12) Une cliente particulière**

De nombreux jours, des semaines, des mois même, s'étaient écoulés depuis que Monica avait obtenu le droit d'avoir Neal à disposition pendant dix jours, le jeune homme avait attendu sans trop y croire qu'elle refasse appel à lui. Il n'avait pas été surpris qu'elle ne le fasse pas, elle était une femme d'affaires avisée, elle savait protéger ses intérêts et avait sans nul doute très vite compris que louer un escroc international, si séduisant puisse t'il être, en "fuite" qui plus est, n'était pas bon pour les affaires. Neal ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ne l'aurait pas fait non plus... enfin, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait s'il avait été prudent, il se connaissait trop bien pour affirmer qu'il aurait su résister à l'attrait du risque. Heureusement pour elle Monica était elle visiblement tout à fait capable d'y résister. N'ayant plus ni contact, ni nouvelles d'elle il ignorait si elle avait contacté Peter, si elle avait réussi à lui parler. Devant tous ces jours qui passaient sans que rien ne vienne lui indiquer qu'on soit à sa recherche, que Peter avait su pour la vente, pour le pays où il était, Neal perdit espoir. Il attendit longtemps puis renonça.

Il y avait eu d'autres ventes, d'autres femmes, d'autres jours dans des villes dont il il se moquait, dans des maisons riches qu'il ne regardait même plus, sur des yachts où il se contentait de jouer son rôle. Boris ne lui parlait que pour lui transmettre des informations ou des ordres. Neal ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter la brève période où Boris avait semblé être sur le point de devenir un ami. Il se sentait un peu seul parfois malgré le nombre de gens qu'il rencontrait au fil de ses contrats.

Il cochait les jours sur un calendrier qu'il s'était procuré et voyait peu à peu les semaines se changer en mois. Les fêtes, les boîtes de nuit, les restaurants se succédaient, les chambres à coucher également, satisfaire les moindres désirs des clientes, même sur le plan sexuel devenait la routine. Neal se sentait sombrer peu à peu, comme s'il était englouti par cette vie qu'il n'avait pas voulu, pas choisi, cette vie qu'on lui avait imposé par la menace. Le détachement qu'il s'était efforcé de maintenir au début s'était rapidement fissuré, il s'était senti peu à peu sali par toutes ces nuits, ces étreintes monnayées, ce sexe dépourvu de sentiments. Tout cela était si loin de ses propres valeurs, de sa conception de l'existence. Bien que n'ayant pas été un homme honnête, il n'avait pas la prétention d'affirmer le contraire, il avait la certitude d'avoir eu certaines valeurs. Mais ces valeurs lui échappaient, lui étaient arrachées alors qu'il se devait de se plier au désir d'autrui. Lui qui n'avait pas cédé en prison, qui avait trouvé le moyen de résister et de se protéger même des autres détenus était impuissant à présent et cela le détruisait aussi sûrement qu'une maladie qui le rongerait de l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'il était, tout ce dont il était capable, rien ne comptait plus, n'avait plus aucune valeur dans cette nouvelle vie.

Il n'espérait plus être secouru, sauvé de cette voie où on l'avait placé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule certitude, un seul réconfort, il avait fait le bon choix pour ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Il n'avait pas fait cela pour rien, il n'endurait pas tout cela en vain. Ils étaient en sécurité parce qu'il faisait ce qu'il faisait. Il s'y accrochait désespérément lorsqu'il se sentait faiblir.

La routine fut perturbée un matin de décembre, quinze jours avant noël, une période où Neal sentait le découragement devenir de plus en plus fort. Il avait toujours aimé Noël à New York, à cette période de l'année il aimait la frénésie qui semblait s'emparer de la ville et de ses habitants, la neige lorsqu'il y en avait, les décorations, les musiques. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de Noël pour lui cette année là. Pas de neige non plus, pas dans la région de Grèce où il se trouvait. Pas de grand sapin parfaitement décoré, étincelant de lumière dans la nuit, pas de chocolat chaud ni de biscuits à la cannelle préparés par Elizabeth, pas de lait de poule particulièrement corsé qu'affectionnait Mozzie, pas de soirée organisée par June. Personne à qui faire des présents et pour lui en faire. Neal n'en était que plus déprimé et sur le point de sombrer. Plus que jamais il se languissait de sa vie d'avant.

Pourtant, ce matin là Boris arriva avec un nouveau document. Pour une fois il avait le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui étonna Neal.

- On va sortir de la routine, Anatoli a signé avec une cliente très particulière. lança Boris.

Neal s'empara du document sans tarder, poussé par un regain d'intérêt. Espérant qu'il l'éclairerait sur les raisons qui pouvait amener un sourire sur le visage grave de son garde.

De fait particulière la cliente l'était bien. Jeune encore, à peine plus de trente ans, elle était obsédée par le mariage qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, son fiancé l'ayant abandonnée aux portes de l'église, et ne se lassait jamais de partir en voyage de noces, noces totalement fictives, les "mariés" qui l'accompagnaient dans ces voyages insensés étaient tous des escortes qu'elle louait à Anatoli. Il lui arrivait également de se faire passer pour une femme mariée depuis plusieurs années et désireuse de revenir sur les lieux de son voyage de noces avec son cher époux et leur enfant.

- Elle va louer Alexis pour jouer le rôle de l'enfant. expliqua Boris d'un ton qui trahissait sa joie.

Neal n'osa pas poser de questions, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire étrangler. Il enregistra cependant l'information et elle le fit frissonner. Si Alexis était à louer cela voulait dire qu'il était entre les mains d'Anatoli. Il fut horrifié de l'apprendre, Alexis n'avait que dix ans, c'était bien trop jeune pour être dans un tel milieu. Son visage devait trahir ses sentiments car Boris se rembrunit.

- Alexis n'est pas prostitué ! Il est... une garantie. déclara froidement le garde du corps.

Neal hocha la tête. Il comprenait mieux à présent, Anatoli s'assurait du bon comportement de Boris en détenant son fils. Pas surprenant que l'homme se soit mis en rage lorsqu'il avait mentionné Alexis, il ne devait pas le voir souvent, ne devait pas savoir non plus comment il allait et ce qu'il faisait.

- Je suis désolé. murmura t'il.

Boris fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et Neal n'insista pas, les mots étaient impuissants et dérisoires face à une telle situation.

- Son garde va l'amener demain afin que vous fassiez connaissance. continua Boris. Vous aurez une semaine pour vous préparer, la cliente veut passer les fêtes de fin d'années à New York. Je ne pourrai pas venir cette fois, vous serez surveillé par le garde de mon fils.

Neal hocha la tête. C'était bon à savoir. Il recommença à parcourir le document parlant de la cliente, il n'allait pas seulement devoir s'habituer à la présence d'Alexis, il lui fallait aussi apprendre à connaître la cliente afin d'être convaincant dans son rôle d'époux. Vu l'âge d'Alexis il serait censé être marié avec elle depuis plus de dix ans, c'était une longue période, une période qui exigeait qu'il connaisse le moindre détail qu'on lui fournissait dans le document sur le bout des doigts.

Il passa le reste de la journée à lire et relire le document, mémorisant chaque donnée. Au soir il savait les grandes lignes, il apprendrait le reste au fil des jours qui lui restaient.

Le lendemain Alexis arriva avec son garde Dimitri.

L'homme fut immédiatement antipathique à Neal. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard et le maintien de Dimitri qui déplaisait fortement au jeune homme. Il fut par contre ému de voir Boris et son fils se retrouver. L'enfant se jeta entre les bras de son père avec un cri de joie et ce dernier le serra contre lui avec un soulagement visible.

Neal se retira pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, ce que ne fit pas Dimitri.

Au soir Boris avait l'air contrarié. Neal s'en étonna, il aurait du sembler plus heureux, lui qui était si impatient de revoir son fils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? osa t'il demander.

Il y avait peu de chances pour que Boris cherche à l'étrangler alors qu'un autre garde et un enfant se trouvaient tout près.

Boris le regarda et Neal se raidit, mais le garde se contenta de soupirer, l'air accablé.

- Juste quelque chose qu'Alexis m'a dit qui ne me plaît pas.

- Puis-je savoir quoi ? demanda Neal avec prudence.

- Dimitri essaie de lui apprendre à manier une arme. Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse de mon fils un tueur. répondit Boris d'un ton qui exprimait son inquiétude et sa colère mais aussi sa souffrance d'être impuissant à protéger son fils.

Neal sentit son cœur se serrer. Boris n'était pas un homme qui abandonnerait son fils. Il était plus de ceux qui se battraient jusqu'au bout pour lui. Tout le contraire de James. Il se coucha avec l'idée obsédante qu'il devait sauver l'enfant du sort qui se dessinait pour lui. Qu'il le devait à tout prix. Il se réveilla le lendemain avec toujours cette même idée ancrée dans le cerveau.

Tout en effectuant son entraînement quotidien Neal se mit à réfléchir. Noël à New York... avec une jeune femme un peu dérangée, un enfant séparé de son père et un garde qu'il n'aimait pas. Tous les éléments pour tenter quelque chose. Pour risquer une action qui pourrait au minimum délivrer Alexis et ainsi permettre à Boris d'être plus libre de ses actes. Une action qui serait très délicate à préparer et exigerait qu'il gagne la confiance d'Alexis, mais aussi que l'enfant soit réactif et malin. Une action qui n'aurait qu'une seule chance de réussir.

Il regarda Boris et l'enfant qui parlaient au bord de la piscine, sous le regard de Dimitri qui ne les quittait pas. Alexis avait l'air éveillé et solide. Peut être qu'ils pourraient tenter quelque chose. Pourtant... Neal baissa les yeux. Ce serait un gros risque à courir, un très gros risque qui reposerait surtout sur les épaules d'un enfant de dix ans.

_A suivre_

_Commentaire : je sais que c'est un peu rapide comme transition mais je ne voulais pas m'éterniser sur les nombreuses clientes qu'a du satisfaire Neal et encore moins me lancer dans la description de la façon dont il devait les satisfaire. Toutes mes excuses à ceux qui auraient voulu le voir coucher avec elles, ce n'est pas mon style._


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 12) Prise de contact**

Les cinq jours suivant l'arrivée d'Alexis Boris le présenta à Neal et ce dernier passa le plus de temps possible avec le petit. Il découvrit avec satisfaction que l'enfant parlait anglais, son père avait jugé qu'il était bon qu'il soit bilingue. Alexis lui rappelait un peu Hector, le jeune garçon débrouillard qui lui avait été si utile lors de sa dernière cavale. Physiquement ils étaient pourtant très différents, Alexis était plus grand et plus mince, avec la blondeur et la peau claire hérités de sa mère, il ne ressemblait guère à Neal et d'après les photos qu'avait pu voir ce dernier de la cliente il ne lui ressemblerait pas vraiment non plus, mais si elle avait accepté l'enfant cela n'avait pas d'importance. La seule chose qui comptait pour Neal c'était de bien planifier son action, s'y préparer, y préparer Alexis mais aussi Boris. Même si le garde n'était pas du voyage il était une part primordiale du plan, sans lui pour convaincre Alexis de tenter le coup Neal n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à ses fins.

Il profita d'une séance d'entraînement pour aborder le sujet avec Boris.

- Je peux aider votre fils à échapper à Anatoli. souffla t'il alors que le garde se trouvait près de lui, lui montrant un nouveau mouvement.

Dimitri n'était pas dans la pièce, il surveillait Alexis qui profitait de la piscine, mais Neal préférait se montrer prudent.

Boris le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je connais bien New York, j'y ai des amis, si Alexis parvient à les rejoindre ils le protégeront.

- A quel prix ? marmonna Boris en continuant ce qu'il faisait.

- Je ne vous demanderai rien en échange. répliqua Neal. Si je le fais ce sera pour Alexis.

Boris l'étudia avec méfiance.

- Quel est votre plan ?

- A vous je ne dirai rien. Je préparerai votre fils lorsque nous serons arrivés à New York.

Boris hésita. Il se méfiait. Si Alexis était repris il serait puni et s'il ne l'était pas... ce serait Neal qui devrait payer. Boris n'était pas certain que l'escroc ait vraiment mesuré la portée future de l'acte qu'il proposait d'accomplir.

Pourtant, c'était tentant, Boris détestait savoir son fils retenu de la sorte.

- Vous êtes certain de vous ?

- Oui. répondit franchement Neal et il était sincère.

Boris se mura dans le silence, mais alors que la séance se terminait et que Neal pensait avoir échoué il prit soudain la parole.

- Je suis d'accord. Je vais en parler avec Alexis.

Neal réprima un soupir de soulagement. Il avait vraiment cru que Boris n'accepterait jamais.

Ce soir là il se coucha le cœur moins lourd. Il ne pouvait pas profiter de ce passage à New York pour fuir, il ne croyait plus qu'on vienne à son aide, mais il pourrait au moins aider le fils de Boris. Il pouvait faire une chose bien pour autrui.

Une fois à New York, lorsqu'il aurait réussi à obtenir un planning prévisionnel de la cliente, il se faisait fort de la convaincre, après tout il excellait dans ce domaine, il pourrait préparer l'évasion du petit.

Boris tint parole et prépara discrètement son fils à l'idée d'une évasion.

Alexis ne fut pas difficile à convaincre, il n'aimait pas plus que lui d'être détenu. Son jeune âge le rendait ouvert à tout, et pour lui l'évasion dont on voulait qu'il soit le héros était une fantastique aventure.

Il était, avant même qu'on lui fasse miroiter la possibilité d'une évasion, très impatient de se rendre à New York. Il n'en fut que plus impatient ensuite, à tel point que les deux hommes redoutèrent que cela n'alerte Dimitri, mais l'autre garde ne réalisa pas que l'excitation de l'enfant n'était pas seulement due à la perspective de découvrir un pays étranger.

Neal et Alexis se préparèrent avec beaucoup d'entrain, ils s'entendirent très vite à merveille et le jour du départ venu, alors qu'ils roulaient vers l'aéroport Neal sentit la main de l'enfant se glisser dans la sienne.

La cliente les attendait dans le hall, Dimitri les dirigea vers elle et Neal s'avança, le sourire aux lèvres et les bras tendus, déjà dans le rôle de l'époux qu'il était censé être.

- Ma chérie ! Enfin tu es là ! Tu nous manquais ! Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Très bon. répondit la femme, Coralie pour le temps de ce voyage, Neal ignorait si c'était ou non son vrai nom et s'en moquait éperdument.

Il l'étudia discrètement. Sur les photos qu'il avait vu d'elle elle était brune, mais c'était une jeune femme blonde qu'il découvrait et soit elle avait un coiffeur d'exception, soit elle venait juste de faire une teinture, soit c'était sa couleur naturelle, soit elle portait une perruque car il ne voyait pas de différence de teinte au niveau des racines. Elle n'avait pas changé la couleur de ses yeux par contre, ils étaient toujours gris, comme ceux d'Alexis.

Quoi qu'il en soit elle faisait bien plus plausible dans le rôle de la mère de l'enfant que lui dans celui du père à présent.

Neal l'enlaça et elle se blottit contre lui. Elle sentait bon, jouait parfaitement son rôle d'épouse amoureuse retrouvant son mari et leur fils après un temps d'absence. Il la laissa prolonger le baiser et attendit qu'elle s'écarte.

Coralie prit tout son temps pour le faire, elle était pleinement satisfaite de celui qu'on lui fournissait.

- Adriano, mon chéri, soyons sages, nous aurons tout le temps lorsque nous serons à New York. susurra t'elle.

- Excuse moi chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué. répondit Neal.

Adriano Licciardi, c'était le nom qui était inscrit dans le dossier, celui du fiancé indélicat. Neal réprima un soupir, visiblement sa cliente était loin d'avoir surmonté le traumatisme de l'abandon. Mais bon, ce n'était pas son problème après tout, il n'était pas là pour l'aider à surmonter ses problèmes mais pour jouer un rôle et il le ferait.

- Nous devrions y aller chérie, nous avons un long vol devant nous et Alexis est impatient de découvrir New York.

Coralie hocha la tête et sourit à l'enfant. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à ses yeux, il n'était qu'un accessoire, dont elle aurait pu se passer finalement, l'homme qu'on lui avait loué était bien mieux que sur les photos, elle avait hâte de voir ce qu'il valait au lit.

Alexis lui rendit timidement son sourire, il restait collé à Neal malgré les efforts de Dimitri pour le récupérer.

- Laissez le avec son père voyons. tança Coralie en constatant le manège du garde du corps.

Le visage de Dimitri se contracta mais il garda le silence.

Le petit groupe se mit en marche, Coralie avait confié les bagages à Dimitri, ce qui avait visiblement contrarié plus encore l'ombrageux garde du corps. Neal lui commençait à apprécier sa cliente, une femme qui réussissait à mettre Dimitri en rage ne pouvait que lui plaire. Il redoubla de prévenance envers elle.

Comme il passait près de Dimitri pour se rendre aux toilettes quelques temps après le décollage, le garde le saisit durement par le bras.

- N'oubliez pas que je vous ai à l'œil. souffla méchamment Dimitri . Le moindre faux pas et je vous balance au patron. Il vous fera punir et je serai ravi d'être celui qui vous infligera la punition.

- Je n'en doute pas. répondit Neal d'un ton indifférent.

Il libéra son bras et poursuivit sa route en réprimant l'envie de se le frotter. Dimitri avait vraiment serré très fort, il risquait d'avoir des marques. Ce n'était pas encourageant, l'homme était dangereux, vraiment dangereux, il allait devoir être très prudent en faisant évader Alexis, si Dimitri reprenait l'enfant Neal redoutait qu'il ne le batte. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un enfant puisse être battu par sa faute.

Il regagna ensuite sa place entre Alexis et Coralie. La jeune femme, visiblement blasée des voyages en avion avait laissé l'enfant s'installer près du hublot, ce dont le petit avait été ravi.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre, le transfert vers la limousine réservée par Coralie également.

Neal s'était senti quelque peu ému et tout de même nerveux, de fouler à nouveau le sol de New York. Il avait le sentiment d'en être parti depuis une éternité, une éternité qui n'avait en vérité duré que huit mois. Pourtant c'était le sentiment qu'il en avait. Il avait craint d'être arrêté sitôt descendu de l'avion, avait redouté à chaque pas dans l'aéroport entendre des voix dures lui intimer de ne plus bouger. Mais rien ne s'était produit et il était monté avec Coralie, Alexis et Dimitri dans le véhicule sans que nul ne cherche à l'arrêter. Est-ce que huit mois avaient suffit pour qu'on l'oublie ? N'y avait il donc pas d'avis de recherche le concernant ? Il trouvait ce calme fort troublant, un peu blessant également. Peter l'avait si longtemps traqué, n'était il plus un criminel en fuite ?

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'un des plus prestigieux palaces de New York et que l'employé qui officiait à l'accueil le salua avec respect en lui donnant le nom du fiancé enfui Neal cessa de craindre être arrêté. Visiblement il n'était plus assez recherché... à moins qu'on ne pense pas qu'il soit assez insensé pour revenir à New York et s'installer dans un palace.

Coralie aimait le luxe et avait visiblement de gros moyens, ce fut du moins la conclusion qu'en tira Neal en entrant dans la suite qu'elle avait réservée pour près d'un mois. Pas moins de trois étages distincts, une terrasse monumentale et trois chambres. Alexis et Dimitri s'installèrent tout en haut, Coralie fut intraitable à ce sujet malgré les réticences du garde, tandis qu'elle et Neal occupaient l'étage intermédiaire, le seul à disposer d'une chambre avec un grand lit propice aux ébats d'un couple.

Le fait que la chambre d'Alexis soit juste au dessus de la leur n'était pas le moins du monde un problème, l'insonorisation était parfaite.

Tandis que l'enfant explorait les lieux avec ravissement Neal se risqua sur la terrasse.

Le cœur serré il contempla la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à lui. La vue sur la cathédrale, les buildings à perte de vue. Il voyait tout cela mais il n'y pensait pas. Son esprit était ailleurs.

Peter, Elizabeth, Mozzie, June... ils étaient tous quelque part dans cette ville, ignorant qu'il s'y trouvait aussi.

_A suivre_

Petit bonus, un lien vers la suite louée par Coralie dans un des palaces de New York (elle ne se refuse rien pas vrai ?, ne pas oublier de rajoute : / /w w w . et d'enlever les espaces) : new york palace (point) com / towers/suites/triplex-suite


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 14) Une occasion à ne pas manquer**

Les huit premiers jours s'écoulèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair, Coralie adorait sortir se promener dans New York, mais au grand dépit de Neal et d'Alexis elle préférait laisser l'enfant à la garde de Dimitri. Neal se demanda très vite si elle n'avait pas loué l'enfant uniquement pour servir de décor. Il détestait cela, pour lui ce n'était pas le comportement normal d'une mère.

Ceci dit, il était mal placé pour juger du comportement normal d'une mère, la sienne ne lui avait pas prêté beaucoup plus d'attention quand il avait l'âge d'Alexis.

Lorsqu'ils rentraient de leurs balades Coralie allait se reposer et Neal profitait alors de chaque occasion où il se trouvait seul avec Alexis pour lui apprendre ce qu'il devait savoir sur New York. Il lui montra même un plan de la ville, sous le nez de Dimitri qui les surveillait avec une méfiance accrue. Neal avait affirmé qu'il voulait seulement montrer au petit combien New York était une grande ville et lui indiquer les principaux monuments et leurs emplacements.

Tout en effectuant cette visite virtuelle de la ville Neal indiquait à Alexis comment se rendre chez les Burke. Après avoir bien réfléchi il avait opté pour cette solution, envoyer l'enfant frapper à la porte de Peter et Elizabeth, l'envoyer directement au bureau du FBI était bien trop risqué, à la police également, Dimitri avait sans aucun doute tous les documents voulus faisant de lui le tuteur de l'enfant, il aurait alors beau jeu de se présenter au poste et aucun mal à le récupérer. Il suivit du doigt plusieurs rues qui y conduisaient, effleura les stations de taxis, les meilleurs endroits où en arrêter un. L'enfant écoutait et regardait avec attention, tout en l'interrogeant sur les monuments qu'il lui montrait ensuite.

Bien que le petit soit vif et intelligent Neal continuait d'être inquiet, il n'était pas certain qu'il serait assez intrépide pour réussir à prendre un taxi tout seul. Mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, Alexis allait devoir réussir.

Les nuits avec Coralie se passaient bien, elle n'exigeait pas trop de lui, ne demandait rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Une vraie relation de couple marié depuis dix ans qui entretenait la flamme sans pour autant se déchaîner. Une relation factice qui lui convenait parfaitement, une fois Coralie satisfaite et endormie il avait tout le temps pour réfléchir et préparer les documents qu'il confierait à Alexis afin que l'enfant les remette à Peter.

Il patientait une bonne heure, le temps d'être certain que sa cliente dormait profondément, puis se relevait et écrivait quelques minutes, cachait l'écrit et retournait se coucher.

Ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile à faire. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait souhaité dire à Peter, mais comment le faire par écrit ? Surtout dans un document qui avait toutes les chances de finir dans un dossier du FBI.

Neal avait finalement renoncé à ouvrir son âme comme il aurait tant voulu le faire enfin, et se contentait de donner des informations dépourvues de sentiments. Il songea que cela devrait tout de même plaire à Peter, c'était un parfait rapport de la situation, le genre de rapport qu'on appréciait au FBI. Plusieurs mois auparavant cela l'aurait fait sourire, mais à présent cela lui donnait surtout envie de pleurer.

Les documents une fois prêts et cachés dans la doublure du sac à dos d'Alexis Neal guetta l'occasion idéale pour tenter de faire évader l'enfant.

Mais pour cela il devait d'abord convaincre Coralie d'inclure Alexis dans leurs déplacements futurs.

Il commença à préparer le terrain le huitième soir, après lui avoir donné le plaisir qu'elle exigeait de lui.

Il avait attendu qu'elle ait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine nue comme elle aimait à le faire juste après qu'ils aient eu des rapports, avait commencé à caresser sa joue et ses cheveux avec douceur. Il la voulait détendue et réceptive.

Un sourire fragile s'était peint sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et malgré son détachement voulu Neal avait senti son cœur se crisper douloureusement. Même s'il avait fait son possible pour la voir seulement comme une cliente il sentait bien qu'elle l'émouvait par son vécu et la fragilité qu'elle cachait derrière ses demandes fantasques. Quelque part elle aussi avait besoin d'aide. Il avait repoussé ces pensées malvenues pour se concentrer sur son objectif. Il devait avant tout penser à Alexis. Coralie était peut être fragile mais elle était aussi très riche, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, pas non plus besoin d'être sauvée d'un péril.

- Chérie, avait il murmuré, se plongeant totalement dans le rôle qu'il était censé jouer, ne crois tu pas que nous devrions faire des choses avec Alexis ? Il nous voit pratiquement jamais... je pense que nous lui manquons.

Les yeux gris de Coralie l'avaient fixé avec perplexité, comme si elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il était en train de parler.

- Alexis ? avait elle soufflé d''un ton perdu.

Neal l'avait embrassé avec tendresse puis lui avait souri.

- Mais oui chérie, Alexis, notre fils.

- Ah oui... Alexis. avait soupiré Coralie.

Neal s'était efforcé de rester serein et de ne pas froncer les sourcils.

Il avait câliné Coralie pour la garder de bonne humeur.

- Cela me ferait vraiment très plaisir. avait il murmuré.

- Que voudrais tu faire avec lui ? Avait demandé Coralie. Il n'a que dix ans...

- Nous pourrions aller voir les décors des grands magasins, ils ne sont pas loin. avait suggéré Neal.

Coralie avait pris l'air songeur, comme si elle réfléchissait.

- Pourquoi pas, avait elle finalement dit, ce pourrait être amusant en effet.

Neal avait réprimé un sourire satisfait, c'était plus facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il avait déposé un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Merci ma chérie.

Coralie lui avait rendu son baiser puis l'avait regardé d'un air coquin.

- Si tu me montrais à quel point tu es heureux que nous fassions quelque chose en famille ?

Neal avait laissé échapper un rire et s'était empressé de la satisfaire.

Coralie s'était finalement endormie contre lui. Cette nuit là il ne s'était pas relevé, il avait gardé la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Il était partagé entre le désir de réussir à tout prix, pour le salut d'Alexis, peut être celui de Boris et pour que Peter sache enfin ce qu'il en était de lui, et la crainte de la réaction de Coralie face à ce qui lui apparaîtrait sans nul doute comme une trahison de sa part. Elle qui avait déjà été trahie par un homme allait en voir un autre lui faire la même chose... C'était sa déception plus que la colère de Dimitri et celle d'Anatoli qui affectait Neal. Il n'aimait pas blesser les gens, surtout pas les femmes.

Il caressa doucement la chevelure blonde, Coralie ne portait pas de perruque finalement, et il commençait à penser qu'elle était naturellement blonde.

- Je suis désolé... murmura t'il. Je suis tellement désolé de devoir te décevoir...

Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il n'y aurait sans doute pas d'autre occasion d'évasion pour eux.

Au matin Neal monta prévenir Alexis que c'était le grand jour, ils allaient sortir tous ensembles et ils devraient en profiter pour mettre leur plan à exécution.

Dimitri étant sorti faire une course privée et Coralie était occupée à se faire coiffer, Neal avait donc du temps pour préparer l'enfant à ce qui allait suivre.

- C'est aujourd'hui ? demanda Alexis en voyant son expression.

Neal hocha la tête.

- Oui. Nous allons nous rendre dans des grands magasins. Je ferai en sorte d'oublier quelque chose dans l'un d'eux et je te demanderai d'aller le chercher, tu en profiteras pour t'enfuir, prendre un taxi et aller à l'adresse que je t'ai donnée. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui. affirma Alexis.

Il la récita d'un trait et regarda Neal d'un air anxieux.

Neal lui sourit.

- C'est parfait. Tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef.

Alexis lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Je voudrais que vous veniez avec moi !

Neal soupira et lui tapota l'épaule.

- J'aimerai aussi, mais ce n'est pas possible.

Alexis fondit en larmes.

Neal le souleva entre ses bras et l'emporta jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche, l'installa sur ses genoux.

- Chhhh... calme toi Alexis, tout va bien, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, je vais m'en sortir et toi aussi.

Dimitri fit son apparition alors que Neal réconfortait encore l'enfant.

- Que se passe t'il ici ? grogna le garde.

- Son père lui manque. répondit Neal.

Dimitri eut un sourire mauvais.

- Il va devoir s'y faire.

Neal le regarda avec mépris et garda le silence. Alexis se leva d'un bond en voyant Dimitri écarter sa veste, dévoilant une arme à feux.

Neal le considéra avec des yeux ronds. Où donc avait il eu cela ?

Dimitri laissa retomber sa veste, il savait que le message était passé.

Neal se leva à son tour et redescendit vers le niveau inférieur. Il attendit d'être hors de vue et de portée d'oreilles pour déglutir avec effort. Ce qu'il venait de voir n'était pas rassurant. L'évasion allait être risquée, vraiment très risquée. Peut être ferait il mieux de renoncer.

La voix de Coralie le tira de ses pensées qui prenaient à nouveau un tour pour le moins morose.

- Chéri ? Comment me trouves tu ?

Il retrouva son sourire de convenance avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Tu es magnifique, comme toujours. affirma t'il.

Et de fait elle était vraiment très belle avec sa nouvelle coupe qui rendait sa chevelure plus vaporeuse et volumineuse. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec douceur.

- Tu vas être la plus belle femme de tous les magasins, je vais devoir me battre pour te garder. plaisanta t'il.

Coralie eut un rire amusé.

- Flatteur.

Neal affecta d'avoir l'air blessé.

- Flatteur moi ? Alors que je ne fais que dire la vérité concernant ma femme ?

Coralie lui pinça la joue et s'avança vers l'escalier.

- Alexis mon trésor, descend, nous sortons nous promener;

- J'arrive ! cria Alexis.

Il descendit l'escalier en trombe, Dimitri suivit plus lentement.

Tous les magasins étaient aussi bondés qu'ils pouvaient l'être, Bloomingdales était de loin le plus fréquenté, Neal se détendit, c'était vraiment l'endroit rêvé pour qu'Alexis s'évade.

Il déposa discrètement un des paquets que lui avait confié Coralie et qu'il avait gardé à la main au lieu de le ranger dans le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière, au pied d'un banc puis s'en éloigna en discutant avec Alexis.

Comme il l'espérait personne ne s'en rendit compte, Coralie regardait des bijoux, Dimitri ne quittait pas Alexis des yeux et ne vit pas son manège. Il attendit qu'ils soient dehors pour laisser échapper une exclamation contrariée.

- J'ai perdu un des paquets !

- Je vais le chercher ! dit aussitôt Alexis.

Le petit s'élança mais Dimitri le saisit par le bras et le retint.

- Pas si vite !

Alexis laissa échapper un cri de douleur et Neal se figea, les choses ne tournaient pas comme prévu.

_A suivre_


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 15) Une alliée imprévue**

Les yeux de Dimitri exprimaient une profonde satisfaction.

- Quoi que pensiez faire c'est raté. dit il à Neal.

- Je ne pensais rien faire du tout, j'ai vraiment oublié un paquet. affirma Neal en masquant son angoisse.

Il avait beau penser que le garde n'oserait jamais faire usage de son arme dans une telle foule il ne voulait pas prendre de risques pour autant. Armé ou non Dimitri était un homme dangereux, un homme qui pour le moment tenait toujours Alexis et lui serrait bien trop fort le bras.

Coralie s'avança, les sourcils froncés. Elle toisa Dimitri d'un air courroucé.

- Je crois que vous vous oubliez. Lâchez mon fils immédiatement.

Dimitri posa un regard froid sur elle.

- Il n'est pas votre fils et vous le savez très bien. Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une pauvre folle de toute manière.

Coralie blêmit et recula, se réfugiant entre les bras de Neal. Il les noua autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira tout contre lui.

- Calme toi chérie, il a voulu plaisanter. N'est-ce pas Dimitri ? Vous ne voudriez pas qu'une cliente se plaigne de vous à votre patron n'est-ce pas ?

Dimitri hésita puis fit la grimace.

- Non, je vous présente mes excuses pour cette plaisanterie que vous n'avez pas compris madame.

Coralie le regarda avec méfiance, l'incident l'avait fortement secouée.

Neal la fit se tourner vers lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Tu vois chérie, ce n'était qu'une très mauvaise plaisanterie, remets toi mon cœur, tu fais peur à Alexis.

Coralie le regarda avec angoisse et battit des paupières.

Elle resta encore un moment serrée contre lui, un peu tremblante puis s'écarta lentement.

- Lâchez Alexis maintenant. déclara Neal d'un ton neutre.

Dimitri obéit à contre cœur. Alexis se précipita vers Neal qui l'entoura d'un bras, gardant l'autre main sur le bras de Coralie.

Neal entraîna la jeune femme et l'enfant vers le magasin, il leur fallait poursuivre leur chemin comme si de rien n'était, la foule commençait déjà à s'agglutiner autour d'eux, alarmée par l'altercation. Ce n'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon. Neal n'avait aucune envie de voir des policiers se mêler de la chose, il n'était peut être pas trop recherché mais il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au poste.

- Ce n'est rien, lança t'il à la cantonade, juste un malentendu.

Son large sourire et son visage enjoué suffirent heureusement à faire illusion, les passants se détournèrent et ils purent s'engouffrer dans le magasin sans plus attirer l'attention. Tout s'était passé très vite, trop vite pour que des vigiles ou des policiers soient alertés. Cependant Neal savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop traîner dans le coin. Traînant Coralie et Alexis à sa suite il marcha jusqu'au banc où il avait laissé le paquet, une chance pour lui ce dernier s'y trouvait encore. Il libéra Coralie, ramassa le paquet et le brandit avec un large sourire.

- Je l'ai !

- Bravo papa ! s'exclama Alexis.

Coralie commençait à se détendre, mais Neal voyait bien à son regard qu'elle n'allait pas oublier l'incident de sitôt et qu'elle se posait des questions. Il se demanda avec angoisse si cela n'allait pas lui compliquer encore plus la tâche. C'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, qu'elle s'en mêle et lui mette, involontairement ou non, des bâtons dans les roues. Il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec la défiance quasi maladive, bien que justifiée en l'état, de Dimitri et la jeunesse d'Alexis pour en plus devoir gérer Coralie. Jusqu'à présent la jeune femme avait navigué sur son joli petit nuage rose de pseudo épouse comblée, qu'elle remette les pieds sur terre n'était pas une bonne chose. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen, n'importe lequel, pour la faire replonger dans son monde illusoire.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade mais le cœur n'y était plus. Alexis se serrait contre Neal, fermement accroché à sa main. Dimitri les suivait de très près, surveillant leurs moindres gestes. Finalement Neal regarda Coralie qui semblait pratiquement ailleurs.

- Chérie, je crois que notre fils est fatigué, nous devrions rentrer à l'hôtel.

Coralie hocha la tête.

- Rentrons dans ce cas. dit elle d'un ton détaché.

ils regagnèrent l'hôtel en prenant un taxi. Neal escorta Alexis dans sa chambre, Dimitri ne les laissa pas seuls comme Neal s'y attendait, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'escroc de réconforter le petit avant de le mettre au lit pour une sieste bien méritée. Il redescendit ensuite rejoindre Coralie.

La jeune femme était sortie sur la terrasse et regardait la cathédrale.

- J'aurais aimé me marier à cet endroit... passer vraiment ma nuit de noces ici... murmura t'elle lorsque Neal la rejoignit.

Neal entoura sa taille de ses bras et l'attira contre lui, elle se laissa aller contre son torse, tremblant légèrement.

- Je suis certain que vous pourrez le faire un jour. souffla Neal pour la réconforter. Vous êtes encore jeune, il n'est pas trop tard pour trouver l'homme qui saura vous correspondre.

Coralie tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda d'un air perdu.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Vous savez qui je suis. répondit Neal avec prudence.

- Non... je veux savoir qui vous êtes vraiment... quel est votre nom ?

Neal hésita. Il était tentant de lui répondre et d'être honnête, mais c'était également très risqué. Si Coralie avait déjà entendu son nom, qu'on lui ait parlé de ce qu'il avait fait, qu'elle sache qu'il avait fait de la prison, qu'il était catégorisé comme criminel, elle risquait de prendre peur. C'était là la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Coralie échappa à ses bras et lui fit face.

- Vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher ? demanda t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

Neal baissa les yeux.

- J'étais un escroc... un voleur... mais je ne le suis plus, j'ai payé ma dette envers la société. finit il par répondre.

- Vous avez fait... de la prison ? questionna encore Coralie en reculant d'un pas.

Neal la regarda avec tristesse. Il aurait du lui mentir, affirmer qu'il était un simple escort boy sans problèmes. Mais il ne voulait plus mentir. Maintenant il savait ce que Peter voulait de lui lorsqu'il lui demandait de ne pas mentir. Il savait aussi que la vérité n'était pas toujours la solution, quoi qu'en pense l'agent du FBI.

Pourtant il continua à dire la vérité, puisqu'il avait commencé autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- Oui.

Il se retourna vers la ville, il ne voulait plus voir la défiance et la crainte dans le regard de la jeune femme.

Coralie le fixa longuement. L'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle avait les épaules basses et la tête légèrement penchée. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé dangereux au cours des jours qu'ils avaient passé ensembles. Il s'était montré tendre, prévenant, il l'avait réconfortée lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle fit timidement un pas en avant.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom. dit elle.

- Caffrey... Neal Caffrey. répondit Neal sans se retourner.

Il était fatigué, fatigué de se battre et de ne pas réussir. Fatigué d'être dans sa ville et de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre ses proches sans les mettre en danger. On était la veille de Noël, il mourrait d'envie de fuir et de les rejoindre. Mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de les mettre en danger la veille de Noël. Le découragement était à deux doigts de le faire pleurer. La neige se mit soudain à tomber, recouvrant le sol de la terrasse d'un voile blanc, Neal renversa la tête en arrière, laissant les flocons atteindre son visage et y fondre doucement.

Coralie qui s'était peu à peu rapprochée et se tenait à quelques pas de lui, elle aussi tout contre la rambarde, le regardant avec fascination. Le nom qu'elle venait d'entendre ne lui disait rien. Mais cela n'était pas important, ce qui lui importait pour le moment c'était ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Il était vraiment très beau avec son léger hâle et sa chevelure brune qui se poudrait de blanc, malgré son expression de profonde tristesse et de découragement.

- Vous vouliez faire évader l'enfant. réalisa t'elle.

Neal hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Il fixa ensuite à nouveau le ciel neigeux.

Coralie se rapprocha avec lenteur et posa la main sur son bras, elle avait gardé son manteau mais ce n'était pas le cas de Neal et elle voyait bien que les lèvres du jeune homme commençaient à bleuir.

- Nous devrions rentrer. dit elle.

- Je n'ai pas froid. affirma Neal.

- Bien sur que si. protesta Coralie. Vos lèvres sont bleues.

Neal soupira.

- Aucune importance.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai échoué... je n'ai pas réussi à délivrer Alexis.

De l'eau coulait sur le visage de Neal mais Coralie n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait de neige fondue ou de larmes. Malgré elle elle se sentait émue par sa détresse qui n'était pas feinte. Il s'était battu pour le jeune garçon qu'elle n'avait considéré que comme un accessoire, il se souciait vraiment de lui. Il aurait du lui en vouloir de son attitude et de son manque d'intérêt pour le petit, il aurait pu se contenter de jouer son rôle quand elle le demandait et ne rien faire de plus. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui s'était produit. Il avait pris aussi soin d'elle.

- Pourquoi me venir en aide ? questionna t'elle. Rien ne vous y obligeait...

- Vous en aviez besoin. répondit Neal avec simplicité.

C'étaient les mots dont elle avait nécessité pour prendre une décision.

Il n'était plus temps pour elle de rêver à ce qui n'avait pas été et ne serait jamais. Il était temps pour elle de se battre pour des choses réelles.

Pour cet enfant dont elle ne savait encore rien mais qui avait visiblement besoin d'aide. Pour cet homme qui ne demandait rien et offrait visiblement sans attendre de retour. Pour ce bel homme triste qu'elle avait désormais envie de connaître. Elle se rapprocha de lui un peu plus et l'entoura de ses bras. Neal se laissa faire, tel était son rôle après tout. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de toute manière. Coralie leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant son regard, elle avait une idée qui commençait à germer dans son esprit, une manière de l'aider à sauver l'enfant. Une manière qui lui permettrait également de se venger du garde du corps et de délivrer son escorte.

- Je crois que je peux vous aider.

_A suivre_


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

Graças a Margarete1 para a revisão dele. Eu espero que a história o agradará até o fim e que eu não cometi um erro fazendo a tradução. Eu não conheço a Home de canção mas eu vou buscar.

* * *

**Chapitre 16) L'action de Coralie**

Les yeux de Neal exprimèrent sa surprise et son incrédulité lorsqu'il entendit et réalisa ce qu'elle disait. Coralie ne se rendait vraiment pas compte qu'elle avait à faire à des gens vraiment dangereux .

- Je ne crois pas... murmura t'il.

Il eut du mal à prononcer ses mots, malgré ses affirmations le froid était en train de l'engourdir très sérieusement.

Coralie le comprit à la façon dont les mots sortirent hachés de la bouche de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle n'insista pas et le tira vers l'intérieur, elle était vraiment soucieuse à présent et lorsqu'ils furent enfin à l'abri dans le salon elle réalisa qu'il était plus que temps. Neal était livide, sa chevelure sombre blanchie par la neige ne tarda pas à dégouliner d'eau glacée, sa chemise trempée lui collait au corps.

La main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne était froide, si froide qu'elle avait la certitude que son corps entier devait être tout aussi froid ou peu s'en fallait.

Elle ne pouvait le laisser ainsi. Il risquait de prendre mal. Cette idée était insupportable à Coralie. Il lui fallait faire quelque chose au plus vite. Le réchauffer dans un bain lui sembla la meilleure option possible.

- Venez, vous devez vous réchauffer.

Neal soupira mais lui emboîta le pas sans discuter. Quelque part il appréciait qu'elle prenne soin de lui. Coralie le laissa se dévêtir pendant qu'elle remplissait la baignoire. Neal n'avait plus aucune réticence à se déshabiller en présence d'une femme qu'il connaissait à peine, après huit mois passés à satisfaire des clientes il avait perdu le peu de pudeur qu'il possédait.

Il se glissa dans l'eau chaude avec un léger soupir.

Coralie le laissa se reposer quelques instants, elle emporta les habits mouillés et les confia au service d'étage. Elle en profita pour demander une chose très particulière dont elle aurait besoin le lendemain. Une heure plus tard, alors que Neal était encore dans la salle de bains, en train de se sécher les cheveux, on lui rapporta les habits propres et secs et on lui donna ce qu'elle avait souhaité se procurer. Elle rangea la tenue et glissa sa commande dans son sac à main. Elle savait que nul ne le fouillerait.

Dimitri et Alexis mangèrent dans leur chambre, Neal et elle dans la salle à manger de la suite. Coralie avait commandé un repas savoureux auquel Neal toucha à peine. Il se contenta d'y goûter pour lui faire plaisir, mais il était visible qu'il n'avait pas faim.

Finalement Coralie n'y tint plus et se leva.

- Je n'ai plus faim, allons nous coucher.

Neal hocha la tête, le regard un peu lointain, comme s'il réfléchissait ou regrettait d'en avoir trop dit, et l'accompagna dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, Coralie se plaça au dessus de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Parlez moi de vous.

Neal soupira, il resta un moment partagé entre le désir de tout dire et celui de se protéger. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Mieux valait que la jeune femme soit au courant de tout, cela lui permettrait sans doute de se raviser sur son désir de l'aider à délivrer Alexis. Oui, s'il lui révélait tout dans les moindre détails elle comprendrait quels dangers pouvaient la menacer.

- Cela risque de prendre du temps. fit il remarquer.

- Nous avons tout notre temps. répondit Coralie en bougeant pour s'installer près de lui.

Neal attendit que Coralie se soit installée au mieux, puis se mit à parler, racontant le crime de son père, son enfance, ses erreurs, ses amis, son frère adoptif, ses menaces et ce qu'il avait fait pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient proches. Puis il se tut.

Coralie caressa sa joue.

- Vous n'êtes pas seul, tant mieux.

- Il aurait mieux valu que je le sois, personne n'aurait eu de prise sur moi. soupira Neal.

- Vous voyez ces amitiés comme une faiblesse, moi je pense qu'ils sont votre force, sans eux vous ne seriez pas allé si loin, vous ne seriez pas vous.

Neal sembla troublé par ce qu'elle disait mais il ne le commenta pas. Coralie s'endormit finalement. Neal lui resta longuement éveillé, à réfléchir.

La tentative d'évasion patiemment préparée avait échoué, à présent Dimitri allait se méfier et les surveiller d'encore plus près. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir faire pour réussir à présent. Il était tenté d'abandonner, de peur que cela ne tourne vraiment mal. Mais comment dire à un enfant de dix ans qu'il l'a bercé d'illusions ? Comment le décevoir le jour de Noël ?

Au matin Coralie se réveilla la première, au premier mouvement qu'elle fit Neal ouvrit les yeux. Elle le regarda avec attention, il semblait avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, ses yeux bleus étaient assombris par la déception et l'angoisse de l'échec.

- Je vais commander le petit déjeuner, dit elle en se levant, restez couché.

Neal hocha la tête et se rallongea le regard rivé au plafond.

Coralie passa sa commande au service d'étage et patienta le temps qu'elle soit livrée.

Lorsque le serveur fut reparti elle sortit sa commande de la veille et calcula la dose de somnifère qu'il fallait pour que le jeune homme dorme plusieurs heures, elle glissa ensuite les comprimés dans la boisson de Neal, attendit qu'ils fondent, remua avec soin puis apporta le plateau dans la chambre.

Neal avait profité de son absence pour passer un survêtement de coton léger, habit qu'il affectionnait comme tenue d'intérieur.

Elle servit le jeune homme et le regarda boire la boisson droguée en retenant son souffle.

Allait il sentir le goût des somnifères ? La boisson était elle assez sucrée pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien ?

Neal ne mangea presque rien comme la veille et l'effet des somnifères n'en fut que plus rapide. Ce fut du moins l'impression qu'eut Coralie.

Le regard bleu cilla, les paupières de Neal s'abaissèrent quelques secondes puis se soulevèrent comme il réalisait ce qu'il se passait.

- Pourquoi ? murmura t'il avec effort.

Coralie caressa sa joue.

- Faites moi confiance.

Neal essaya de se relever, de lutter contre l'effet des médicaments qu'elle venait de lui faire ingurgiter, mais il retomba rapidement endormi.

Coralie l'installa au mieux, le couvrit avec soin et sortit de la chambre.

Elle monta à l'étage et appela Alexis.

L'enfant et Dimitri arrivèrent rapidement.

- Préparez vous, nous sortons. Rien que vous, Alexis et moi. dit elle à Dimitri.

- Sans Caffrey ? questionna Dimitri avec méfiance.

- Il dort, laissons le se reposer.

Dimitri la regarda avec défiance et descendit.

- Attends ici. ordonna Coralie à Alexis.

Le petit hocha la tête et s'installa dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre.

Elle descendit pour voir ce que faisait le garde. Comme elle le pensait il se trouvait dans la chambre et était en train de secouer Neal qui ne réagissait pas.

Coralie grimaça en voyant la tête brune osciller mollement au rythme des secousses.

- Laissez le !

Dimitri laissa retomber Neal, le jeune homme s'affaissa sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Je l'ai drogué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'il se repose. Il en a vraiment besoin.

Dimitri eut un sourire mauvais, il chargea Neal sur son épaule et l'emporta dans la chambre avec les lits simples, il le laissa tomber sur l'un d'entre eux puis remonta vers l'étage supérieur, il en redescendit avec un gros sac dont il tira des cordes. En un tour de main il ligota Neal, lui liant les poignets et les chevilles aux montants du lit.

- Voila, dit il en vérifiant les nœuds qui maintenaient bras et jambes écartés, comme ça aucun risque qu'il ne se sauve en notre absence.

Coralie se détourna, elle n'aimait pas du tout ce que le garde venait de faire mais elle ne pouvait rien faire ni dire.

- Nous y allons maintenant ? demanda t'elle.

- Oui. répondit Dimitri satisfait.

Coralie monta le chauffage dans la chambre, en ferma la porte et appela Alexis.

- Viens, nous allons faire du patin à Central Parc. lui dit elle.

Le petit la regarda avec un peu d'hésitation.

- Et Neal ?

- Neal se repose, nous le retrouverons pour le déjeuner. Viens maintenant.

- Je peux aller lui dire au revoir ?

- Non !

Comme Alexis sursautait elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Neal dort déjà, il ne faut pas le réveiller.

Alexis hocha la tête et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- Je n'ai pas de patins. fit il remarquer.

- Moi non plus, mais je suis certaine que nous parviendrons à en trouver. sourit Coralie.

Elle l'aida à passer son manteau, le laissa prendre son sac à dos puis s'habilla à son tour. Comme de juste Dimitri fut vêtu avant eux et Coralie l'avait vu glisser son arme sous son manteau. Elle réprima un sourire, tout se passait comme prévu.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se mêlaient tous trois à la foule qui errait encore dans les rues en ce matin de Noël.

Coralie attendit qu'ils soient là où il y avait le plus de monde mais surtout de repérer des

policiers non loin, elle se pencha vers Alexis.

- Essaie de fuir, cours aussi vite que tu peux.

L'enfant la regarda sans comprendre.

- Fais ce que je te dis. siffla Coralie.

Alexis ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête mais son ton était assez pressant pour qu'il obéisse.

Il s'élança dans une course folle, Dimitri partit après lui comme l'avait prévu Coralie et elle se mit à hurler à pleins poumons.

- Au secours ! Cet homme essaie d'enlever mon fils !

Les policiers alertés par les cris et la course poursuite intervinrent rapidement et maîtrisèrent Dimitri avant de le ramener, ainsi qu'Alexis auprès de Coralie.

Celle ci attira l'enfant contre elle et regarda les policiers avec des yeux pleins de larmes.

- Merci... oh merci... balbutia t'elle. vous avez sauvé mon enfant.

En fouillant Dimitri les policiers avaient bien entendu trouvé l'arme et jugé l'individu suspect, plusieurs témoins confirmèrent qu'ils l'avaient vu poursuivre l'enfant.

Ils amenèrent les trois personnes concernées au premier plan par l'affaire à leur poste de police afin de les interroger.

Coralie ne se démonta pas pour autant, tenant toujours Alexis en larmes contre elle, elle sortit les faux papiers qui lui avaient été remis au début du contrat de location et qui faisaient d'elle et d'Alexis une mère et son fils au delà de tous soupçons. Comme l'avait pensé Neal Dimitri n'avait lui que des papiers de tutorat qui furent considérés avec la plus grande méfiance.

Moins d'une heure après leur arrivée au poste de police Coralie et Alexis ressortaient sans encombre du bâtiment et Coralie faisait signe à un taxi en maraude qui stoppa immédiatement.

Elle y poussa Alexis, monta à sa suite et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

Son plan avait réussi ! Non seulement Alexis était libre, mais Dimitri était hors course à présent. Elle espérait de tout son âme qu'il serait emprisonné pour un bon moment. Ce dont elle était certaine par contre c'était qu'il lui faudrait sans aucun doute plusieurs jours pour se tirer d'affaire si par malheur il n'était pas condamné, jours qu'elle entendait bien mettre à profit pour délivrer son escorte de l'emprise du proxénète.

_A suivre_


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 17) rencontre le jour de Noël**

Le taxi filait rapidement dans les rues de New York, Alexis avait expliqué à Coralie ce que Neal lui avait dit de faire et elle avait approuvé ce plan, confier l'enfant à ce couple était la meilleure chose à faire. Lorsqu'enfin le véhicule stoppa devant l'adresse qu'on lui avait donné Coralie sentit la main d'Alexis s'accrocher à la sienne.

Elle le regarda et il lui rendit son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda t'elle.

- J'ai peur... je ne veux pas y aller tout seul... murmura Alexis.

Il était au bord des larmes et Coralie ne se sentit pas le cœur de le laisser affronter l'inconnu tout seul.

- N'aie pas peur, je viens avec toi. le rassura t'elle.

L'enfant lui sourit avec gratitude.

- Merci.

Ils sortirent tous deux du taxi après que Coralie ait payé la course, puis gravirent les marches du petit escalier conduisant à la porte d'entrée.

Coralie frappa à la porte avec assurance, elle avait vraiment envie de rencontrer l'agent du FBI dont son escorte avait parlé ainsi que sa femme, ne ce fut ce que pour savoir s'ils étaient aussi formidables qu'il les décrivait.

Une femme brune vint ouvrir.

- Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda t'elle en regardant Coralie.

- Vous devez être Elizabeth, je suis Coralie, c'est Neal qui nous envoie, votre mari est il là ?

Elizabeth regarda la jeune femme blonde et ravissante, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant si c'était Neal qui l'envoyait, et le jeune garçon tout aussi blond qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

Elle masqua sa surprise avec soin et les fit entrer.

- Peter ? Nous avons de la visite. lança t'elle.

Peter la rejoignit et considéra les visiteurs avec curiosité.

- Qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire ici ? demanda t'il.

Coralie poussa Alexis dans sa direction.

- Neal vous demande de veiller sur cet enfant, c'est un des prisonniers d'Anatoli Kirdan, le fils de l'homme qui garde Neal la plupart du temps.

Elizabeth qui surveillait son mari du coin de l'œil vit clairement son léger sursaut.

Depuis des mois que Peter et Diana avaient intégré les mœurs pour retrouver Neal elle savait que le jeune homme avait été localisé en Grèce, mais également qu'il avait été vu dans plusieurs autres pays en galante compagnie. Des intervenants locaux avaient fait parvenir des photos de lui prises en divers lieux et diverses occasions. Des photos qui avaient parfois fait souffrir Peter, qui l'auraient fait douter comme elles avaient fait douter certains de ses nouveaux collègues. Certaines de ces photos montraient Neal nu au bord de la piscine de la villa, en train de bronzer. Pour autant qu'avait pu en juger Peter d'après des photos prises plus tard, les séances de bronzage n'avaient pas donné grand chose. Peter n'avait pas été surpris, Neal avait une peau naturellement claire, il ne pouvait bronzer beaucoup. Il avait défendu son consultant face aux propos que ces gens s'étaient permis, leur rappelant que malgré les apparences Neal était prisonnier. Mais il savait que certains continuaient à douter et pensaient que l'escroc s'était enfui et menait la belle vie.

Peter lui savait qu'il n'en était rien, il avait toujours en tête les photos trafiquées, il savait l'effet qu'elles avaient eu sur lui et Jones. Il imaginait sans peine l'effet qu'elles avaient du avoir sur Neal qui pouvait se montrer si sensible parfois malgré son apparente désinvolture.

Voila pourquoi entendre une jeune femme ravissante lui dire que Neal leur confiait un enfant était une surprise des plus totales.

Un véritable cadeau de noël.

Peter sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion, cette femme connaissait Neal, elle lui avait au minimum parlé, il devait en savoir plus. Il devait l'interroger.

- Vous avez vu Neal ? Vous lui avez parlé ? Comment va t'il ? questionna t'il sans plus attendre.

Coralie sourit, amusée.

- Vous êtes exactement comme Neal me l'a dit.

- Il vous a parlé de moi ?

- Il m'a parlé de tous ses proches, de son père aussi.

Coralie ne manqua pas la lueur soucieuse qui traversa le regard de Peter. La mention de James Bennet était toujours une souffrance pour lui, bien que le temps soit passé. Il se reprit rapidement, peu importait le père de Neal, seul le jeune homme occupait ses pensées pour le moment.

- Neal est dans une position délicate, continua Coralie, pour le moment il est libre, j'ai réussi à faire arrêter l'homme qui le surveillait, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ce dernier va rester en prison...

Peter la regarda d'un air ébahi. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

Coralie expliqua toute l'affaire, le garde du corps indélicat, le désir de Neal de sortir Alexis des mains de Kirdan, son action du matin à Central Parc et l'arrestation.

Peter se précipita pour prendre sa veste.

- Merci pour ces informations, pardonnez moi, je dois vite aller à ce poste de police.

Il s'apprêta à les quitter sans plus attendre, il lui fallait mettre la main sur cet homme, pour le garder en détention et si possible obtenir de lui des informations. Coralie ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle s'interposa entre lui et la porte.

- Je crois que vous allez avoir besoin de moi.

Peter la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas certain que...

- Et moi je suis certaine du contraire, vous avez besoin de moi, ne ce fut-ce que pour trouver le poste de police en question.

Peter réalisa qu'effectivement elle n'avait pas donné d'adresse.

Il soupira, elle ne lui laissait guère de choix, il allait devoir l'emmener avec lui.

- D'accord, vous venez, mais le petit reste ici.

- C'est bien ainsi que je l'entendais. sourit Coralie.

Un instant plus tard ils étaient partis.

Une fois seule avec Peter Coralie cessa de sourire.

- Neal a confiance en vous, il tient également énormément à vous... je n'avais jamais vu un homme comme lui avant.

Peter sourit.

- Neal est vraiment à part. admit il.

- Et il a besoin de vous.

Peter tourna les yeux vers elle, un peu surpris.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Qu'il s'est jeté tête baissée dans un piège pour protéger des gens qui vous importent, qui sont son entourage mais qu'il laisserait se débrouiller si vous et votre épouse n'étiez pas impliqués.

- Vous oubliez June.

- Je n'oublie pas June, il l'aurait protégé lui même en d'autres occasions, il en est capable. Mais il sait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de protéger autant de personnes. Il sait aussi que vous ne lui pardonneriez jamais d'avoir sacrifié des gens. Vous pardonnez difficilement.

Peter réprima une grimace.

- C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait de grosses erreurs et qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en faire pardonner. Il n'a pas précisé de qui, mais je sais réfléchir.

Peter hocha la tête.

- On dirait bien en effet.

- Je pense que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le détourner de la voie qu'il a choisi.

- Et vous voyez mon intervention comment ?

- Je pense que vous pourriez le rencontrer pour le raisonner dans un endroit neutre, un restaurant par exemple. Un endroit où vous pourriez parler sans être dérangés dans un premier temps.

Peter hocha la tête.

- Vous semblez avoir déjà tout prévu.

- Non, pas tout, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Mais je vous fais confiance pour le convaincre.

Peter se mura dans le silence. Il était loin de partager la confiance de la jeune femme, il savait à quel point Neal pouvait être entêté parfois, surtout quand il pensait faire une chose bien. L'avenir leur dirait lequel d'eux deux avait raison.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour empêcher la remise en liberté sous caution de Dimitri, ce dernier avait bien utilisé son droit à un coup de fil et un avocat envoyé par Anatoli avait fait son travail. Cependant Peter n'eut qu'à sortir son badge et à parler brièvement en privé avec le chef du poste de police pour empêcher la libération. L'avocat tempêta, argumenta en vain et fut reconduit avec fermeté hors du poste sans son client. Tremper dans une affaire de mœurs était aux yeux des policiers bien plus grave qu'une tentative d'enlèvement.

Peter et Coralie échangèrent un regard satisfait.

- Je vais rentrer à présent. déclara Coralie. Nous sommes d'accord pour demain ?

- Oui. J'ai même une adresse à vous proposer. Que diriez vous du Little Owl ?

- Pourquoi pas. Où est-ce ?

Peter sortit une carte de sa poche et y griffonna une adresse et un numéro de téléphone.

- Téléphonez pour réserver par contre, le restaurant est vraiment minuscule.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, pour demain midi.

- Oui. Demain midi, je ne serai pas en retard, vous avez ma parole.

Il déposa Coralie près de Central Parc et la regarda disparaître dans la foule. Malgré la tentation qu'il avait de la suivre afin de savoir où se cachait Neal il ne le fit pas. Les retrouvailles du lendemain seraient bien assez tôt.

Pendant que Peter était en train de convaincre le chef du poste de police et que Coralie attendait qu'ils aient fini de parler Neal reprenait conscience. Il fut étonné et quelque peu inquiet de se retrouver soigneusement lié au lit sur lequel il reposait. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses liens, les cordes étaient en nylon, il n'avait aucune chance de les rompre et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les détacher placé comme il était. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'on vienne le détacher.

Il espérait de toute son âme que ce serait Coralie et non Dimitri.

Il était vraiment inquiet pour la jeune femme.

Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir ce fut la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir entrer qui se montra à lui.

- Quelle position surprenante... déclara l'arrivant.

Neal se figea, brusquement angoissé.

- Benjamin...

- En personne, venu voir comment allait son petit frère. Je dois dire que je n'attendais pas à te trouver en si mauvaise posture.

Benjamin prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit.

- Tu n'as pas été sage Neal, ta cliente est devenue ta complice, elle a fait arrêter Dimitri, mais elle ne s'est pas arrêté là. Après lui avoir confié l'enfant elle a mené ton ami Burke là où il était détenu pour empêcher qu'on le relâche. Anatoli est très fâché à présent.

- Je n'y suis pour rien ! protesta Neal avec angoisse.

Benjamin se pencha pour lui tapoter la joue.

- Tu sais très bien que si petit frère, tu as mis de mauvaises idées dans la tête de cette femme.

Les yeux de Neal s'emplirent de larmes.

- Ne leur fais pas de mal... fais ce que tu voudras de moi, mais ne leur fais pas de mal...

Benjamin se redressa, l'air songeur.

- Je vais y réfléchir... je pense que je ne vais rien faire si tu tiens parole. Continue à tout faire pour rester entre les mains d'Anatoli ou aller en prison et je ne ferai rien à tes amis.

- Je le ferai. murmura Neal.

Benjamin sourit et se releva.

- Tout est dit alors. Au revoir petit frère.

Il remit la chaise où il l'avait prise et se retira comme il était venu.

Une fois seul Neal craqua et se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir se retenir. Il était si près d'être délivré de son cauchemar et voila que son frère l'y replongeait.

_A suivre_


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

Merci à Lysanea pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent.

* * *

**Chapitre 18) Midi le lendemain de Noël**

Coralie regagna la chambre d'hôtel où elle avait laissé Neal avec un peu d'appréhension. Elle redoutait qu'il ne lui fasse des reproches. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui elle vit immédiatement qu'il avait pleuré, ses joues étaient toujours humides.

Neal tourna les yeux vers elle, son regard était éteint et résigné.

- Détachez moi s'il vous plaît... avait il murmuré d'une voix faible.

Coralie était allé chercher un couteau et avait tranché les cordes. Elle avait frissonné en voyant les marques rouges qu'elles avaient laissé sur la peau du jeune homme.

- Je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas, mais Dimitri...

- Aucune importance.

Neal se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit, il frotta ses poignets douloureux.

- Vous ne me demandez pas où est Dimitri et si Alexis est en sécurité ? s'étonna Coralie.

- Je sais déjà ce qu'il en est.

Coralie le regarda avec surprise.

- Comment pourriez vous savoir ?

- Mon frère est passé me parler de vos exploits.

Coralie en resta muette de stupeur.

- Comment a t'il pu entrer dans la suite ? demanda t'elle une fois remise de sa surprise.

- Je n'en sais rien.

Neal se leva et vacilla légèrement. Coralie se précipita pour le soutenir. Il la laissa faire, il ne voulait qu'une chose, quitter cette chambre.

Coralie le guida vers leur chambre mais il lui résista.

- Je veux me laver...

Coralie le regarda et compris ce qu'il ressentait, elle aussi avait voulu se laver après l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir son ex fiancé. Elle l'aida à gagner la salle de bains et le laissa seul. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de se reprendre sans témoin. Neal se déshabilla, rangea machinalement ses vêtements puis s'assit au bord de la baignoire. il se sentait vraiment très mal, à la limite de la nausée. Au bout d'un moment il se redressa enfin et se réfugia dans la douche, mais même se laver ne parvenait pas à le débarrasser de cette sensation de souillure. Il rejoignit Coralie après ce qui sembla une éternité à la jeune femme.

- Et maintenant ? Quel est le programme ? questionna t'il en essayant de prendre un ton léger.

- Pour aujourd'hui rien, je pense que vous avez encore besoin de vous reposer, nous sortirons demain. J'ai réservé une table dans un petit restaurant que l'on m'a conseillé.

Neal hocha la tête et s'installa dans un coin du salon, les yeux rivés sur la baie vitrée, l'esprit ailleurs. Coralie n'osa pas le déranger et s'occupa de son côté en songeant que c'était là le plus étrange Noël qu'il lui était donné de vivre. Mais elle réalisait fort bien que ce devait être un bien étrange Noël pour son escorte également, un Noël loin des gens qu'il aimait...

Finalement elle n'y tint plus.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de les voir ?

- Qui donc ?

- Vos amis.

Le visage de Neal se figea un instant puis se contracta tandis qu'il luttait contre les larmes.

S'il avait envie de les voir ?

Il en mourrait d'envie oui, mais Benjamin lui avait volé ce droit.

Ils se couchèrent tôt ce jour là. Neal resta une bonne partie de la nuit à repasser dans sa mémoire les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait de Noël, ils étaient peu nombreux dans son enfance, sa mère n'aimait pas fêter ce jour, elle affirmait que sans James ce n'était pas une vraie fête. L'enfant qu'il était alors n'osait pas protester et la faire pleurer. Kate et Mozzie s'en moquaient, pour eux ce n'était qu'un jour comme les autres, même si Mozzie se laissait parfois aller à quelques surprenants élans, il préférait oublier les Noëls en prison, il ne lui restait que ceux passés avec June, Peter et Elizabeth.

Il finit par s'endormir cependant et se réveilla avec les joues humides de larmes qu'il essuya d'un revers de main. Pleurer ne servait à rien de toute façon.

Le matin passa très vite, Neal se rendit un peu à contre cœur dans le restaurant où Coralie avait réservé une table. La jeune femme avait tant insisté qu'il avait fini par accepter. Ils arrivèrent à midi pile au restaurant et, sitôt qu'un serveur les plaça à une petite table à l'écart, enfin, aussi à l'écart que cela était possible dans un aussi petit établissement. Ils mangèrent rapidement, profitant du brunch de Noël proposé par l'établissement, puis lorsqu'ils furent rassasiés tous deux Coralie se releva.

- Je dois aller me rafraîchir un peu... affirma t'elle en rougissant légèrement.

Neal la regarda s'éloigner distraitement, quelque peu amusé par la façon des plus correctes dont elle venait de dire qu'elle se rendait là où vont les femmes. Puis il baissa les yeux et s'abîma dans la contemplation de la nappe immaculée. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire dessus mais cela l'occupait tout de même. Il en était presque à compter les fils lorsque la chaise de Coralie bougea de l'autre côté de la table. Neal sourit, comme toutes les femmes elle avait bien pris son temps, heureusement que les serveurs ne s'étaient pas empressés.

- Enfin te voila. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. dit il en relevant la tête.

Mais ce n'était pas Coralie qui était assise en face de lui. C'était un homme, un homme que Neal connaissait bien, qu'il ne pensait ne plus jamais revoir, surtout pas en cette journée du lendemain de Noël. Neal se figea de surprise, la bouche entrouverte sous le choc.

- Bonjour Neal. Déclara Peter d'un ton qui se voulait posé.

Lui était quelque peu mal à l'aise, lorsque la jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle allait faire en sorte que Neal soit dans ce restaurant à l'heure du déjeuner il n'avait pas trouvé que cela soit une très bonne idée. Bien qu'il ait affirmé à Coralie qu'il serait au rendez vous il avait été à deux doigts de renoncer à s'y rendre. Elizabeth à qui il en avait parlé pour cesser d'y penser l'avait surpris en approuvant complètement, lui faisant valoir qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver en terrain neutre Neal et lui.

- Fais cela pour lui chéri, avait elle dit, parce qu'il est ton ami et qu'il te manque.

Peter s'était finalement laissé convaincre et il avait été au rendez vous.

Mais maintenant qu'il était face à Neal les choses n'étaient pas si simples que ne le pensait Elizabeth. Il y avait tant de choses qui se dressaient entre eux, le chantage, le fait que Neal n'ait pas voulu leur en parler, qu'il soit parti, se livrant à son maître chanteur, ce qu'il avait fait pendant tous ces mois loin d'eux.

Peter avait le cœur crispé. Neal ne disait pas un seul mot, lui qui se montrait si bavard avant, lui qui avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour détendre l'atmosphère, ne disait rien. C'était si inhabituel, si perturbant. Peter le regarda plus attentivement. Malgré le léger hâle acquis lors des séances de bronzage en Grèce, on voyait bien qu'il était livide. Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés et Peter y lisait de la crainte. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait pensé retrouver son ami. Il fit un geste pour tendre le bras vers celui de Neal, espérant que le toucher suffirait à le rassurer, mais à peine avait il esquissé son mouvement que Neal se rejetait en arrière. Choqué Peter arrêta son geste.

- Neal ! C'est moi Peter, tu n'as rien à craindre. Regarde, je suis en civil, je ne suis pas là pour t'arrêter. Je ne suis pas là dans un cadre professionnel.

Neal prit une profonde inspiration et se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de retrouver son calme. Bien sur que c'était Peter... son ami... on était le lendemain de Noël et Peter était là, en face de lui, sain et sauf. Ils ne risquaient rien pour le moment. Pourtant...

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici... aucun de nous ne devrait y être... déclara t'il.

Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui, essayant de repérer une trace de quelqu'un qui soit en train de les surveiller. Benjamin avait visiblement des moyens importants. Il ne remarqua rien de suspect, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Il n'avait rien remarqué non plus quand les photos avaient été prises.

A demi rassuré seulement il reporta son attention sur Peter. Son partenaire avait l'air soucieux, mais pouvait il encore le nommer ainsi ? Les yeux de Peter semblaient l'étudier, comme s'il cherchait une preuve quelconque.

- Pourquoi es-tu là Peter ? demanda t'il au bout d'un moment.

- Je suis venu pour te ramener à la maison. répondit Peter.

- A la maison ? Tu veux dire en prison ?

- Non ! J'ai bien dit à la maison Neal, chez June si tu préfères.

- Je ne peux pas rentrer Peter...

- Bien sur que si, nous aurons bientôt assez de preuves pour inculper Kirdan, le père d'Alexis a été prévenu de l'évasion de son fils, il le sait en sécurité, il est en route pour nous rejoindre et il a avec lui des éléments à charge.

- Je ne peux pas rentrer Peter. répéta Neal la mort dans l'âme.

- Si ce sont les menaces de ton frère adoptif qui t'effraient, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui non plus, il est sous surveillance.

Neal laissa échapper un rire bref et amer.

- C'est là où tu fais erreur Peter, Benjamin est peut être sous surveillance, mais il reste dangereux. Je l'ai vu pas plus tard qu'hier et il m'a bien dit qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

- Il est venu te menacer ? Où ?

Neal s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise.

- Tu sais que je ne te le dirai pas Peter.

Peter soupira.

- Neal, je t'en prie.

- Je ne peux pas !

Neal se leva vivement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Peter se leva également et lui emboîta le pas.

Il le rattrapa quelques mètres plus loin dans la rue et lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter.

- Attends Neal ! Tu ne peux pas retourner entre les mains de Kirdan, ce serait de la folie.

- C'est pourtant ce que je vais faire, tu as dit que vous auriez bientôt assez de preuves, ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas encore le cas. Si j'y retourne vous en aurez assez.

- Neal...

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai raison Peter, je peux vous fournir les preuves qui vous manquent. Et en faisant cela je satisfait les désirs de Benjamin.

- C'est trop dangereux.

- J'ai confiance en toi Peter. Je sais que tu vas faire le maximum.

_A suivre_


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 19) Le prix des preuves**

Coralie qui surveillait le restaurant depuis un café voisin après s'en être échappée discrètement assista de loin à la discussion entre Peter et Neal. Elle vit ensuite les deux hommes se séparer, Peter resta sur place, les sourcils froncés tandis que Neal s'éloignait d'un pas pressé. Quoi qu'ils se soient dit cela n'avait pas suffit à convaincre Neal de rester avec son ami.

Elle soupira, déçue, régla son addition et quitta le café. Elle n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'une voiture stoppait près d'elle, deux hommes en sortirent et et la forcèrent à y monter. Elle fut rapidement ligotée et bâillonnée, tout s'était passé si vite que nul n'avait rien vu. La voiture repartit en douceur et ralentit en arrivant au niveau de Neal, le passager descendit la vitre et s'adressa au jeune homme;

- Monsieur Caffrey, Anatoli m'envoie vous chercher, le contrat en cours est annulé. Veuillez monter dans la voiture s'il vous plaît.

Neal hocha la tête et fit ce qu'on lui demandait, mais lorsqu'il découvrit que Coralie était déjà dans la voiture et comment elle était maintenue il s'inquiéta.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Il était hélas trop tard, l'homme qui avait ligoté Coralie lui planta une seringue dans le cou et y injecta un sédatif. Neal perdit connaissance en quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il avait la tête lourde et ses vêtements avaient disparu. Il était étendu sur un lit dans une chambre inconnue dépourvue d'autres meubles. Une pièce sans fenêtre seulement éclairée par une ampoule nue fixée au ras du plafond. Il se redressa avec peine, étant pris de vertiges au moindre mouvement.

Il fit le tour de la pièce dès qu'il fut en mesure de tenir debout, étudia la serrure de la porte. Elle était trop solide pour qu'il puisse espérer la forcer sans outils appropriés, outils qu'il n'avait pas et n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir. Il se voyait mal en demander à ceux qui viendraient tôt ou tard dans cette pièce et il savait déjà qu'on ne lui laisserait aucune chance d'en trouver. De plus, sortir de la pièce d'accord, mais pour trouver quoi de l'autre côté ? Le courage dont pouvait faire preuve Neal n'allait pas jusqu'à là. Il mit un moment à se rendre compte du bourdonnement léger qui sortait d'un conduit d'aération dont la grille se trouvait juste au dessus du lit. Il leva les yeux vers l'emplacement et entrevit une petite caméra derrière les barreaux. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour deviner qu'on le surveillait, chacun de ses gestes serait espionné.

Il regagna son lit et attendit. L'attente fut si longue qu'il s'endormit sans en avoir conscience.

Une main dure lui agrippant les cheveux et lui renversant la tête en arrière le sortit du sommeil. Rouvrant les yeux il découvrit le visage furieux d'Anatoli penché vers lui.

- Tu es content de toi ? grinça Anatoli. Tu as fait délivrer Alexis et permis à Boris de fuir avec des documents importants, mais crois moi, tu vas payer chèrement ton audace.

Neal ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais un coup violent en pleine poitrine l'en empêcha.

- Tais toi ! Hurla Anatoli. Je ne veux rien entendre de ta bouche en dehors des cris et des gémissements que tu pousseras lorsque ceux à qui je vais te confier s'occuperont de toi. Fini les belles villas, les endroits luxueux et les gentilles clientes.

- Coralie... se risqua tout de même à dire Neal qui s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme.

Anatoli entreprit de le rosser méthodiquement.

- Elle n'est plus ton problème ! Mais si tu veux savoir, son cher papa va devoir payer une rançon formidable pour la récupérer.

Neal se roula en boule pour se protéger autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il n'était pas surpris des propos, il se doutait déjà que Coralie était issue d'une riche famille, au vu des dépenses qu'elle se permettait. Il espérait qu'Anatoli disait vrai et que le père de la jeune femme sortirait vite son enfant des mains d'Anatoli.

Lorsqu'enfin son geôlier se retira Neal se déplia avec lenteur. Anatoli n'y était pas allé de main morte, il avait mal partout. Cela augurait mal de son avenir entre ses mains.

Il s'étendit en songeant qu'il aurait du écouter Peter et se mettre à l'abri.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne plus penser à rien, de ne pas céder à la peur.

Anatoli revint très vite, tenant une écharpe d'épais tissus noir qu'il noua sur les yeux de Neal.

- Interdiction de le retirer.

Neal se laissa faire en réprimant un gémissement de terreur. Se retrouver plongé dans l'obscurité était la pire chose qu'on puisse lui infliger. Après avoir entendu la porte se refermer et avoir tendu l'oreille pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une ruse, il se recroquevilla sur lui même en tremblant.

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire sinon attendre, endurer et prier pour que Peter et ceux qui travaillaient avec lui réunissent vite assez de preuves pour coincer Anatoli.

Coralie elle était détenue dans une chambre quelque peu plus confortable que celle de Neal, Anatoli la visita elle aussi, mais ne la frappa pas, elle avait trop de valeur en tant que telle si elle restait indemne, il savait qu'il valait mieux la rendre à son père en bon état. Il se contenta donc de lui faire peur, de la tripoter un peu et de lui infliger la vue, à travers un miroir sans tain, de ce que d'autres hommes faisaient subir à Neal.

La jeune femme regarda avec horreur et incrédulité les hommes violer le jeune homme, elle essaya de fermer les yeux mais Anatoli la gifla pour l'obliger à les rouvrir.

- Regarde ce qu'il endure à cause de toi. ordonna t'il.

Coralie fondit en larmes, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que celui qui se montrait si charmant avec elle lors des précédentes locations puisse se montrer aussi dur, encore moins qu'il cautionne et ordonne de telles horreurs.

Lorsque les hommes se retirèrent, enfin satisfaits, laissant Neal tremblant et meurtri sur le sol Anatoli ramena enfin la jeune femme dans sa chambre.

- Je vous laisse réfléchir aux conséquences de vos actes.

Coralie se précipita vers la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre pour vomir.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin rendue à son père elle était épuisée, aussi bien nerveusement que physiquement. Son père la mena sans attendre dans un établissement discret où elle put se reposer. Lorsqu'elle lui parla de l'homme qui était resté entre les mains d'Anatoli il se contenta de lui conseiller de l'oublier. Coralie n'insista pas, elle connaissait bien son père, il lui avait dit la même chose lorsque son fiancé était parti.

Peter lui redoubla d'efforts pour réunir au plus vite les preuves nécessaires à l'arrestation d'Anatoli et au démantèlement de son réseau de prostitution.

Malgré tous ses efforts et ceux de la brigade des mœurs cela leur prit deux bons mois, deux mois entiers pour repérer et fermer toutes les maisons où Anatoli avait des employés. Deux bons mois pour mettre enfin Anatoli en examen.

Mais Peter n'était pas satisfait pour autant, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé Neal malgré toutes les recherches, il ne restait plus que trois maisons à visiter et rien n'indiquait que son consultant s'y trouve, aucun témoignage ne venait indiquer cela.

Peter craignait que le pire ne soit arrivé au jeune homme.

Il ne se pardonnerait jamais si tel était le cas. Il ne cessait de se reprocher d'avoir laissé partir Neal le lendemain de Noël, de ne pas avoir su trouver les mots pour le retenir, pour le convaincre que Benjamin n'était pas une menace si grave.

Lorsqu'enfin ils investirent la maison des gardes d'Anatoli les choses se compliquèrent, les gardes n'étaient pas décidés à se rendre sans combattre. l'empoignade dura une bonne heure, puis les agents envoyés pour l'intervention maîtrisèrent le dernier garde et il fut emmené. Un seul d'entre eux fut laissé en liberté, Youri Delov était un agent infiltré et il protégea deux des employés forcés d'Anatoli, deux athlètes anglais censés être morts deux ans plus tôt dans le crash de l'avion qui les ramenait d'une compétition en Russie. L'un des deux grièvement blessé dans le crash avait perdu la vue et une de ses jambes restait très abîmée.

Peter laissa d'autres agents les prendre en charge, il avait bien d'autres préoccupations en tête. Il entreprit d'explorer la maison pièce par pièce, à la recherche du moindre indice concernant Neal. Il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'il déverrouilla la porte de ce qui lui sembla être une cellule plongée dans le noir. Lorsqu'il actionna l'interrupteur et que la pièce s'éclaira Peter découvrit une forme recroquevillée sur le lit. Il s'en approcha avec prudence, l'arme à la main, le fait que la pièce soit fermée de l'extérieur laissait penser que la personne était prisonnière mais Peter préférait ne prendre aucun risque.

Il se présenta selon les règles en vigueur sans que la personne dans le lit ne réagisse.

Parvenu tout à côté du lit il découvrit que la personne étendue là était un homme et avait un bandeau sur les yeux et grimaça. Il rangea son arme et posa la main sur l'épaule nue que découvrait la couverture.

- Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

L'homme se recroquevilla plus encore, essayant de disparaître entièrement sous la couverture.

Peter le considéra avec surprise, ce n'était pas une réaction courante de la part d'un prisonnier sur le point d'être délivré. Il se pencha et tira sur la couverture avec douceur.

- Ne me regarde pas ! lança le prisonnier d'une voix tremblante.

Peter se figea, choqué et incrédule.

- Neal ? Neal, c'est bien toi ?

Un sanglot fut la seule réponse. Peter laissa aller la couverture et s'assit au bord du lit, anéanti. Il avait réussi, il avait retrouvé son partenaire et ami. Mais trop tard. Il n'arrivait pas à poser les yeux sur la forme recroquevillée sous la couverture, il avait plusieurs fois vu Neal perturbé, blessé ou inquiet, mais il n'avait jamais pensé le voir en si piètre état.

Il fixa le sol, cherchant les mots qui seraient à même de réconforter son ami, mais rien ne lui venait. Il se sentait impuissant, désorienté.

D'autres agents se montrèrent à la porte.

- Une autre victime ? demanda l'un d'eux.

Peter hocha la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour parler.

L'agent se rapprocha, essayant de voir qui se trouvait couché là, de juger de son état. Il saisit un coin de la couverture pour en dégager la victime.

- Peter ! s'affola Neal.

La main de Peter s'abattit sur le poignet de l'autre agent.

- Ne le touchez pas !

Son collègue le regarda avec stupeur.

- Agent Burke ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda leur supérieur depuis le pas de la porte.

Peter entraîna l'agent dont il enserrait le poignet hors de la pièce et en referma la porte. Il ne voulait pas que Neal entende ce qu'il allait dire.

- Cette victime est Neal Caffrey. C'est à moi de m'en charger.

Son supérieur hésita, il était visible que Peter était bien trop impliqué. Mais devant l'angoisse qu'exprimait le regard de l'agent il préféra le laisser faire.

- Très bien. Faites le nécessaire.

_A suivre_


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

Merci à Margarete1 pour sa nouvelle review. Oui, Neal a enduré tout cela, mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Benjamin non plus d'ailleurs.

* * *

**Chapitre 20) Mise à nu**

Après avoir demandé à un autre agent d'aller chercher des secours, de faire venir une ambulance, Peter regagna la chambre, en referma la porte et retourna s'asseoir au bord du lit, s'efforçant d'apaiser Neal qui tremblait de tout son corps sous la couverture. Peter souffrait de le voir dans un tel état, c'était Neal Caffrey, celui qui se sortait toujours d'affaire, dont l'aplomb incroyable teinté d'insolence l'avait fait grincer des dents plus d'une fois. Il n'aurait pas du être tel que Peter le voyait en cet instant précis. Il aurait du être en train de sourire avec son charme habituel, de plaisanter sur le temps qu'avait mis Peter à venir le chercher.

C'était ce que Neal aurait fait avant...

C'était ce que Neal ne ferait peut être plus jamais.

Peter sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine à cette pensée.

Neal avait enduré des choses que Peter ne voulait pas même imaginer, il ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce sujet, ce n'étaient pas quelques réprimandes et quelques coups qui avaient pu mettre son ami dans un état pareil.

Lorsqu'il reprit place au bord du lit Neal s'écarta instinctivement et ce fut plus douloureux encore pour Peter. Le geste... la façon maladroite de se mouvoir du jeune homme dissimulé, le bruit de sa respiration entrecoupée... Neal avait si peur... et Peter doutait d'être en mesure de le délivrer de cette peur.

- Calme toi Neal, ce n'est que moi, les autres sont partis chercher du secours.

- Peter... soupira Neal.

- Ça va aller... continua Peter, Anatoli est en prison, ses hommes aussi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Neal poussa un profond soupir et roula sur le dos, son visage émergea de la couverture, le bandeau sur ses yeux inspira une crainte supplémentaire à Peter.

- Neal, est-ce que tu vois la lumière de la lampe ? demanda t'il d'un ton inquiet.

- Oui... mes yeux n'ont rien. affirma Neal.

Peter vit ses mains sortir de sous la couverture et se diriger vers le bandeau, il les arrêta avant qu'elles ne l'atteignent.

- Non !

Neal laissa fuser un cri de détresse et se débattit pour lui échapper.

- Laisse moi ! Laisse moi Peter ! Laisse moi le retirer !

Peter ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant et Neal était trop faible pour réussir à défaire son étreinte. Il cessa rapidement de lutter et se mit à pleurer, ses sanglots étaient une épreuve de plus pour Peter, mais il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Pas sans savoir depuis combien de temps son ami portait ce bandeau.

Il maintint Neal avec douceur et fermeté le temps que ce dernier se calme puis l'aida à se rallonger confortablement.

- Depuis combien de temps as tu ce bandeau Neal ?

Le visage de Neal se contracta.

- Je ne sais pas... j'ai perdu la notion du temps... je ne sors jamais de cette pièce.

A nouveau le cœur de Peter se serra. Neal enfermé dans cette chambre sans fenêtre, avec ce bandeau sur les yeux... La cellule qu'il avait occupé en prison était sans doute bien plus confortable pour lui, on ne lui bandait pas les yeux là bas. Il insista.

- Essaie de réfléchir, était-ce longtemps après ton retour chez Kirdan ou avant ?

- Avant... le jour où j'ai repris connaissance dans cette pièce. répondit Neal.

Peter soupira, il préférait ne pas dire à Neal que cela faisait deux mois. Le jeune homme l'apprendrait bien assez tôt.

- Il vaut mieux que tu le garde dans ce cas.

Neal poussa un long gémissement de détresse.

- Je t'en prie, laisse moi le retirer... je n'en peux plus de ne pas voir... implora t'il.

- Neal, je sais que c'est dur, mais il est plus prudent de laisser les médecins t'examiner avant. Les secouristes ne vont pas tarder. En attendant je reste avec toi.

Neal soupira et sembla se résigner.

- Merci Peter...

L'espace d'un instant Neal fut traversé par le désir saugrenu de se blottir contre l'agent du FBI. Il n'en fit pourtant rien, Peter n'aurait sans doute pas accepté ni compris un geste de ce genre et Neal avait trop peur d'être rejeté pour prendre un tel risque.

Les secouristes arrivèrent peu après, Neal sentit Peter se lever et s'écarter du lit pour leur laisser le champs libre.

Lorsque l'un d'eux écarta la couverture Neal s'y agrippa désespérément, essayant de garder son corps meurtri hors de vue de Peter. Il avait trop honte, il ne voulait pas que Peter voit dans quel état il se trouvait désormais. Hélas ses efforts furent vains, ses forces le trahirent et ses doigts laissèrent échapper la couverture.

Un silence assourdissant suivit la découverte de son corps.

Peter eut l'impression que son cœur manquait plusieurs battements puis repartait trop vite.

Le corps de Neal présentait tout un lacis de marques plus ou moins récentes, des meurtrissures qui racontaient mieux que des mots le calvaire que le jeune homme avait traversé.

Les tremblements de Neal augmentèrent, il laissa pourtant les secouristes l'examiner brièvement et l'installer sur le brancard qu'ils avaient amené.

Lorsque le brancard se mit en branle Neal paniqua.

- Peter !

Peter se précipita vers lui et lui saisit la main.

- Je suis là Neal. N'aie pas peur. Tout va bien.

- Où allons nous ?

- A l'hôpital Universitaire de Columbia. répondit l'un des secouristes.

Peter sentit la main de Neal se crisper dans la sienne. Il le regarda, les mâchoires du jeune homme étaient contractées à l'extrême.

- Neal... je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas. Pas cette fois. Je resterai à tes côtés, il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Benjamin...

- Nous en parlerons plus tard.

Neal soupira et cessa de parler. Il se sentait très faible, n'avait rien mangé ni bu depuis deux jours et il avait la tête qui tournait un peu. Il perdit connaissance avant qu'on l'installe dans l'ambulance. Les secouristes le placèrent aussitôt sous monitoring mais n'essayèrent pas de le ranimer, ils n'étaient pas inquiet outre mesure pour lui, son cœur battait normalement et ils avaient pu juger qu'il avait toute sa tête et sa mobilité.

Peter garda sa main dans la sienne tout le long du trajet.

Une fois au centre hospitalier Neal fut amené aux urgences et pris en charge par un médecin. Un agent du FBI les accompagna pour prendre des photos des blessures de Neal et consigner les commentaires du médecin. Le médecin et le photographe firent un état détaillé des diverses blessures qui marquaient le corps du jeune homme. Chacune d'entre elles fut photographiée et décrite avec minutie dans le rapport qui consignait tout.

Peter resta dans un coin de la pièce, regardant avec remords l'état navrant du corps de son consultant, essayant de ne pas écouter ce que les deux hommes disaient. C'était trop pour lui malgré son expérience d'agent. Ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose d'entendre énumérer les blessures d'une victime anonyme et d'entendre énumérer les blessures d'un ami. Il était également soulagé que Neal soit inconscient, ainsi il ne subissait pas une douleur de plus. Peter le connaissait assez pour être certain qu'il vivrait très mal cette inspection minutieuse. L'examen achevé le docteur fit installer Neal dans une chambre individuelle aux lumières tamisées, lui retira son bandeau examina ses yeux rapidement et le plaça sous perfusion.

Peter le suivit dans le couloir.

- Son état est il grave docteur ?

- Il est sérieux mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Il est déshydraté, souffre visiblement de malnutrition et ce en sus des blessures et contusions qui couvrent son corps. Pas de fractures non plus, juste quelques côtes fêlées.

Peter hocha la tête, à demi soulagé seulement.

- Et pour ses yeux ?

- Ils n'ont rien, d'ici quelques jours il pourra retrouver la lumière du jour. Il a juste besoin de se réadapter.

Peter remercia le médecin pour son aide et le regarda partir distribuer ses soins à d'autres.

Il resta auprès de Neal jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme reprenne connaissance.

Il l'aida à se redresser.

- Comment te sens tu ?

- J'ai un peu mal aux yeux...

- Le médecin a dit qu'ils avaient besoin de se réadapter, je vais baisser les lumières.

Peter joignit le geste à la parole et Neal soupira de soulagement.

- Merci.

- De rien, tu veux que nous parlions encore de Benjamin ?

Une lueur de crainte traversa le regard de Neal.

- Tu ne sembles pas mesurer le danger qu'il représente...

- Je te donne ma parole qu'il ne pourra plus te faire de mal. lui affirma Peter pour le tranquilliser.

- Tu ne le connais pas.

- Et toi tu ne le connais plus, tu étais encore très jeune quand vous vous êtes perdu de vue. Il a du beaucoup changer.

- Oui, il est devenu dangereux.

- Neal, nous avons les moyens de nous protéger nous même. Nous pouvons le faire sans te sacrifier.

Peter lui sourit avec assurance pour tenter de le calmer. Neal détourna les yeux. Il sentait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à convaincre son partenaire, il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen pour les protéger lui et sa femme. Anatoli Kirdan était désormais hors course, il se demanda ce que ferait Benjamin en apprenant cela. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'en prendrait à personne à cause de cela. Il ne le pensait pas ami avec Kirdan mais comme Peter venait de le souligner il ne connaissait plus Benjamin. Il était temps d'essayer d'apprendre ce qu'il en était.

- Neal ? appela Peter qui n'aimait pas l'expression qui s'était peinte sur le visage de son partenaire.

- Je suis fatigué... souffla Neal.

Peter le regarda avec intensité, à force de le fréquenter il avait développé un sens très fiable concernant les mensonges que Neal pouvait dire, il les sentait presque viscéralement. Il était donc certain que le jeune homme était en train de lui mentir à demi. Le fait qu'il le fasse moins d'une heure après leurs retrouvailles était très mauvais signe. Neal était peut être affaibli et meurtri, mais il n'avait pas perdu sa capacité à prendre des décisions fâcheuses. Peter songea qu'il allait devoir le garder à l'œil. Mais pour le moment Neal était dans un lit d'hôpital, relié à une perfusion, encore trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait le laisser sans crainte.

- Je te laisse te reposer, je repasserai bientôt. dit il en quittant la chambre.

Neal ferma les yeux et se remit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour écarter encore la menace que représentait Benjamin. Malgré ses efforts il avait du mal à réfléchir vraiment. La fatigue et les manques se faisaient cruellement sentir. Il s'endormit avant de trouver une solution satisfaisante.

_A suivre_


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 21) Un visiteur indésirable**

Le lendemain Peter arriva à la première heure, mais si tôt arriva t'il il n'était pas le premier dans la chambre de Neal.

Un homme se tenait déjà près du lit, tournant le dos à Peter.

Penché vers Neal il semblait lui parler avec douceur et Peter s'apprêtait à ressortir afin de les laisser discuter sans témoins lorsque le regard de Neal se tourna vers lui, implorant.

Il y avait tellement de peur dans le regard du jeune homme que Peter réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il porta aussitôt la main à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver son arme, arme qu'il n'avait pas ce jour là, n'étant pas en service il ne la portait pas. Réprimant un juron entre ses dents serrées il s'approcha de l'intrus en se préparant à un probable combat.

- Écartez vous de ce lit lentement, les mains bien en vue. ordonna t'il.

L'homme écarta docilement les mains de son corps et se retourna lentement.

Peter l'identifia sans peine, il avait visionné la vidéo de la zone des hangars assez souvent pour cela.

- Benjamin Enderson... laissa t'il échapper avec dégoût. Que venez vous faire ici ? Vous venez vous réjouir de son état ? Lui faire encore plus de mal ? Vous ne trouvez pas que vous lui en avez fait assez comme cela ?

Benjamin le regarda d'un air de reproche.

- Ce sont de bien vilaines accusations Agent Burke, je ne faisais que rendre visite à mon petit frère hospitalisé. Le hasard a fait qu'il le soit dans le même établissement que ma mère.

- Vous avez une mère vous ? questionna Peter avec incrédulité.

Une ombre douloureuse traversa le regard de Benjamin, si rapidement que ni Neal ni Peter ne s'en rendirent compte.

- Je suis comme tout le monde, je suis né d'une mère et d'un père. répondit il avec un humour froid.

- J'ai du mal à le croire vu votre attitude.

Benjamin soutint son regard puis haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte. Il en avait assez, il préférait partir. Peter fut tenté de lui barrer la route mais le regard de Benjamin, un regard semblable à celui qu'avait parfois Neal dans les moments de tension l'en dissuada. Quoi qu'ait l'homme comme motivation elle était assez puissante pour qu'il ne soit pas disposé à renoncer. Il regarda Benjamin quitter la chambre, songea qu'il devrait en apprendre plus sur la soit disant mère de cet homme puis reporta son attention sur Neal.

Le jeune homme tremblait de tout son corps et avait les yeux fermés. Ses mains étaient crispées sur les draps. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer, sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper un souffle entrecoupé.

Peter se précipita vers lui.

- Neal ! Calme toi ! Respire profondément...

Il glissa ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme et l'aida à se redresser.

Les mains de Neal relâchèrent les draps pour s'agripper à la chemise de Peter.

Peter le garda contre lui jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Neal redevienne normale.

- Que t'a t'il dit ? questionna ensuite Peter.

Les mains de Neal relâchèrent leurs prises sur sa chemise, le jeune homme détourna les yeux.

- Rien d'important. Il me rendait seulement visite.

- Neal... pas de cela avec moi. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'est pas venu pour faire une simple visite de courtoisie.

Neal se raidit et resta silencieux.

Peter le recoucha et s'éloigna du lit pour garder son calme.

Il avait conscience que Benjamin avait du proférer de nouvelles menaces, mais si Neal refusait d'en parler il ne pourrait rien faire.

- Neal, je t'en prie, laisse moi t'aider. demanda t'il.

Neal le regarda à la dérobée puis détourna les yeux.

- Je suis désolé Peter, c'est impossible. Laisse moi maintenant, c'est mieux ainsi.

Peter le regarda d'un air blessé puis quitta la chambre.

Neal referma les yeux, luttant pour ne pas pleurer. Il savait qu'il décevait Peter, mais il ne croyait pas avoir d'autre choix. Benjamin lui avait rappelé qu'il ne devait pas perdre trop de temps pour réussir à se faire juger. La voix posée de son frère lui avait semblé plus pressante que jamais, comme si Benjamin avait un délai à respecter. Cela l'intriguait, pourquoi donc Benjamin avait il hâte qu'il retourne en prison ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, cela n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux. Pourtant il devait y en avoir un.

Peter lui quitta l'hôpital afin de se calmer. Tout en marchant il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait faire si Neal refusait de lui parler. Il décida à contre cœur de laisser du temps à Neal pour réfléchir. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais il espérait de tout son être que ce délai suffirait à Neal pour réfléchir et prendre la bonne décision. Plusieurs jours passèrent, Peter venait chaque jour visiter Neal. Même si ce dernier refusait toujours de lui parler. Il enquêta également sur la mère de Benjamin Enderson.

L'homme n'avait pas menti, sa mère, Lydia Enderson était bien hospitalisée au Columbia, dans l'unité des cancéreux en phase terminale. Avant de lui rendre visite afin de l'interroger sur son fils il se renseigna sur elle. Elle était pratiquement au terme de sa vie d'après le personnel médical qui ne se fit pas prier pour parler d'elle. Leurs témoignages allaient tous dans le même sens, elle était une malade exécrable qui passait ses nerfs sur tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Ils parlèrent également de Benjamin, le décrivant comme un fils dévoué qui avait bien du mérite de rendre visite à une mère qui ne l'aimait pas et le rabaissait à la moindre occasion.

Peter se rendit dans la chambre de la malade en s'attendant à être mal accueilli. A sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il se présenta l'attitude de Lydia Enderson changea radicalement, de revêche qu'elle était à son entrée elle devint souriante et avenante. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir. Peter l'examina discrètement, bien que très malade elle prenait soin de son apparence, était coiffée et maquillée de manière à masquer au mieux les ravages du mal qui l'emportait. Il était également clair que sa maladie ne l'empêchait ni de parler ni de réfléchir. Son regard mit Peter mal à l'aise dès le début. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant et de très déplaisant à l'intérieur. Peter réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eu le même sentiment en présence de Benjamin. L'homme lui était antipathique en raison des menaces qu'il avait proféré et du fait que cela avait contribué à l'état actuel de Neal, mais il n'avait pas ressenti ce qu'il ressentait en présence de sa mère.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider Agent Burke ? demanda t'elle avidement.

Un peu désorienté par le brusque changement Peter s'assit afin de la mettre en confiance.

- J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser sur votre fils. répondit il.

L'expression de Lydia Enderson ne changea pas, elle resta souriante et détachée. Sa réponse stupéfia Peter.

- Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire sur Benjamin. Il a toujours été mauvais. Déjà tout petit je sentais bien qu'il avait le mal en lui, cela se voyait dans son regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu faire, mais si un agent du FBI vient m'interroger à son sujet c'est certainement qu'il a mal tourné comme c'était prévisible. Je vous assure que j'ai fait mon possible pour détruire les racines du mal en lui, mais en vain. J'avais beau le punir il ne changeait pas.

Peter lui posa encore quelques questions auxquelles elle répondit de façon similaire. Il eut beaucoup de mal à la remercier en partant, il était profondément troublé par la façon dont elle parlait de son fils unique, un fils qui d'après le personnel médical lui était dévoué.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment fonctionnait leur relation mère/fils, mais il était certain d'une chose, elle était loin d'être normale. Il commençait à douter que ce soit Benjamin qui mène le jeu comme il le pensait au départ. Mais quelles raisons pouvait avoir Lydia Enderson de haïr Neal au point de pousser son fils à le menacer ? Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré d'après les rapports qu'avait lu Peter. Il allait lui falloir creuser un peu plus dans cette direction afin de vérifier l'affolante théorie qui s'incrustait dans son esprit. Une théorie qui ne lui plaisait pas, il préférait et de loin continuer à voir Benjamin comme une source de danger. Il fit la part des choses en se disant que quoi qu'il en soit vraiment Benjamin restait une menace, qu'il soit ou non aux ordres de sa mère il n'en était pas moins celui qui menaçait.

L'impression qu'il avait tort de laisser Neal seul trop longtemps ne quitta pas Peter lorsqu'il fut dans l'obligation de retourner au bureau afin de faire son rapport mais aussi de faire sa demande de réintégration dans le service des cols blancs comme l'avait déjà fait Diana qui elle n'avait pas participé aux interventions sur le terrain, son travail consistant en tout autre chose.

Il avait beau savoir que le jeune homme était entre de bonnes mains il restait inquiet.

Les quelques fois où il était allé voir Neal il avait bien senti que ce dernier était sur ses gardes, mais pas seulement. Neal évitait de le regarder droit dans les yeux, évitait son contact et frissonnait chaque fois qu'un membre du personnel hospitalier s'approchait de lui. Peter avait du mal à voir la crainte envahir le regard de Neal dans ces instants. Cela renforçait son sentiment de culpabilité. Il aurait voulu réconforter le jeune homme, mais Neal refusait son contact désormais.

Il s'en ouvrit au médecin qui suivait Neal. Ce dernier ne lui cacha pas qu'il était fort soucieux pour l'état mental du jeune homme, mais que le confrère psychiatre à qui il avait demandé de faire une évaluation de Neal n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher un seul mot. Neal avait compris dès la première question à qui il avait à faire et s'était muré dans un silence hostile.

Cela ne fut pas une surprise pour Peter, il aurait pu prédire que le jeune homme allait réagir de la sorte si on lui avait parlé de la visite du psychiatre avant qu'elle ne se produise.

- Il n'a pas réussi à se faire une idée si je comprends bien. résuma t'il.

- Il a seulement constaté que votre ami était très perturbé et m'a conseillé de le garder sous surveillance, il est à craindre que votre ami ne développe une tendance obsessionnelle pour la propreté corporelle. Une tendance qui pourrait devenir préjudiciable pour lui si on ne veille pas à l'empêcher de consacrer trop de temps à son entretien et surtout à la manière dont il s'y prend. Certaines victimes de viol vont jusqu'à l'auto mutilation à force de frotter leurs corps.

Peter prit mentalement note de ce que lui expliquait le médecin. Il avait bien pensé que Neal allait être perturbé par ce qu'il avait vécu, mais pas que ce serait à ce point. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à croire que cela puisse être si grave malgré l'affirmation d'un psychiatre, Neal était Neal, il se remettait de tout, il ne pouvait pas sombrer si facilement. Sa faiblesse actuelle devait être due en grande partie à son état physique dégradé. Peter s'accrocha avec force à sa certitude. Cela était plus facile que de voir Neal comme un homme brisé.

Il continua également à explorer la piste de Lydia Enderson.

_A suivre_


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 22) Une demande imprévue**

Plusieurs jours après la discussion entre Peter et le médecin qui suivait Neal le médecin prévint Peter que Neal avait assez repris de forces pour quitter l'hôpital, sa sotie était prévue deux jours plus tard, Neal en avait déjà été informé. Cette information réjouit fortement Peter, enfin les choses allaient revenir à la normale, enfin, presque à la normale, Neal ne parlant toujours pas à moins d'y être forcé. Peter espérait fortement que reprendre sa place de consultant au sein du FBI aiderait Neal à se reprendre. Que cela favoriserait sa guérison. Il avait hâte de retrouver son partenaire, tel qu'il avait été avant toute cette affaire.

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il vint chercher Neal le jour dit, mais il fut obligé de stopper avant de parvenir à la chambre du jeune homme, des agents barraient le chemin.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? questionna t'il.

- Nous sécurisons la zone pendant le transfert d'un prisonnier. répondit l'un des agents lorsqu'il leur présenta son badge.

La réponse laissa Peter perplexe, il ne voyait pas quelle chambre avait été attribuée à un prisonnier dans la zone qu'interdisaient ces hommes.

Son instinct lui souffla rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il en eut la confirmation très rapidement, d'autres agents ne tardèrent pas à se montrer, sortant de la chambre de Neal et encadrant le jeune homme.

A nouveau Peter sentit son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que Neal avait encore inventé ? Pourquoi des agents parlaient ils de lui comme d'un prisonnier en cours de transfert ? Où le transféraient ils ?

Comme souvent Neal évita son regard, mais cette fois Peter ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il voulait savoir ce que Neal mijotait et il n'allait pas le laisser partir sans l'apprendre de sa bouche.

Usant de son état d'agent du FBI il obtint la permission de parler avec Neal seul à seul pendant quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent.

Il ramena le jeune homme visiblement réticent dans la chambre qu'il venait juste de quitter.

Neal était tendu et pâle, comme s'il avait peur sans oser l'avouer.

Peter le fit asseoir dans le fauteuil et tira une chaise à lui pour ne pas rester debout, il voulait avoir l'air accessible et non en train de juger Neal.

- Neal, s'il te plaît, parle moi, dis moi ce qu'il se passe ici.

Neal baissa les yeux, fixant le sol avec obstination.

Peter patienta quelques minutes puis perdit patience. Il se releva et croisa les bras pour ne pas céder au désir de secouer le jeune homme.

- NEAL ! CELA SUFFIT ! PARLE MOI BON SANG !

Il vit Neal sursauter et se recroqueviller sur lui même, palissant encore plus. La colère naissante de Peter disparut immédiatement. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage et se laissa retomber sur la chaise.

- Je suis désolé Neal, je n'aurai pas du crier...

Neal réprima un sanglot et replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il tremblait de tout son corps.

- Je n'en peux plus Peter... murmura t'il au bout de quelques secondes. Je ne veux pas retomber entre les mains d'autres hommes comme Anatoli... je ne veux pas non plus risquer de perdre un de mes proches... j'ai demandé à être jugé, au vu de ce qui m'est arrivé un juge doit déterminer si je dois l'être ou non. Ces agents sont là pour me mener en détention préventive.

C'était encore pire que ne l'avait cru Peter.

- Neal ! Tu te rends compte que tu risques de ne jamais pouvoir revenir travailler comme consultant au FBI ? Que si le juge décide que tu dois être jugé tu risques fort d'être renvoyé en prison définitivement ?

- Oui. C'est ce que je veux.

Peter le regarda avec ébahissement. C'était bien Neal Caffrey, l'homme éperdu de liberté qui venait de parler ?

- Tu veux retourner en prison ?

- Oui. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre en dehors de vous. Sarah est à Londres, elle a une nouvelle vie dont je ne fais pas partie, mon père est en prison, ma mère est je ne sais où, Helen est morte, Kate aussi.

- Il te reste ta liberté. objecta Peter.

- Ma liberté ? Je l'ai perdue voila des mois, à l'instant même où je suis entré dans ce hangar.

Peter sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine à ces mots. Il ne pouvait rien objecter à ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de Neal, mais le seul fait que ce soit justement Neal qui le dise avait quelque chose d'irréel et de terriblement triste. Dans l'esprit de Peter il était clair que Neal n'aurait pas du dire une chose pareille, qu'il n'était pas fait pour cela. Neal était fait pour l'optimisme et la joie de vivre, pas pour cet abattement et cette résignation.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas demander aux agents de laisser Neal en liberté jusqu'à l'évaluation du juge. La mort dans l'âme il laissa Neal être emmené par eux. Il ne voulait pas les accompagner, il ne voulait pas voir Neal être emprisonné, même si cela ne devait être que provisoire. Il les regarda l'installer dans un fauteuil roulant et l'entourer comme un mur avant de l'emporter.

Neal tourna la tête vers Peter avant que celui qui poussait son fauteuil ne le fasse tourner à l'angle du couloir. L'agent était immobile devant la chambre désormais vide, les bras le long du corps et le visage exprimant un profond accablement. C'était dur à contempler, Neal voyait bien que Peter était déçu et n'aimait pas être impuissant comme c'était actuellement le cas. Il n'aimait pas quand à lui décevoir à nouveau Peter. Mais une fois encore il n'avait pas le choix, dans la chambre Benjamin lui avait parlé clairement, le temps leur était compté, s'il n'agissait pas très vite ses amis seraient en danger. Il y avait eu dans la voix de son aîné une note qu'il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre, à la limite de la douleur. Neal avait fini par se dire qu'il avait rêvé et ne plus y penser. Mais il n'avait pas cessé de penser aux menaces et avait profité de la première occasion, la visite d'agents venus l'interroger, pour faire sa demande.

Et à présent, il était là, dans un fauteuil roulant, en train d'être escorté hors de l'hôpital par une demie douzaine d'agents pas vraiment souriants et encore moins bavards. Des agents qui le considéraient visiblement comme suspect et ne le quittaient pas des yeux. En d'autres temps cela aurait amusé Neal, que ces hommes semblent le suspecter de s'apprêter à leur fausser compagnie à la première occasion, et ce malgré sa faiblesse. En d'autres temps ils n'auraient pas eu tort. Mais les temps avaient changé et il se sentait trop faible et trop triste pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il avait peur aussi, de ce qui l'attendait en prison, de ce qu'allait décider le juge... Pourquoi un juge aurait de la sympathie pour lui ? Il avait été un escroc et ne s'était jamais vraiment défait de certaines mauvaises habitudes malgré Peter. Il savait parfaitement que parfois, devant certaines choses ses mauvais instincts revenaient le titiller même s'il s'interdisait d'y céder.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait, une cellule où il serait seul, du fait de sa collaboration avec le FBI il serait probablement une cible pour certains des autres détenus. Le personnel de la prison serait donc sa seule compagnie. Sauf si bien entendu il avait de la visite. Peut être que Peter viendrait le voir s'il n'était pas trop fâché après le verdict du juge si ce dernier optait pour son renvoi en prison.

Une fois parvenu à la prison Neal fut placé dans la cellule qui serait sienne jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le juge. On ne lui laissa pas le fauteuil roulant mais cela n'avait aucune importance, il n'aurait pas beaucoup de marche à faire, les cellules individuelles n'étaient pas vraiment grandes. Il s'étendit sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Les seules inconnues à présent étaient le temps qui allait s'écouler entre son arrivée en prison et le moment de la rencontre avec le juge ainsi que la décision finale du dit juge.

Peter fit tout d'abord un tour dans la chambre de Lydia Enderson pendant que cette dernière était en salle de soin pour sa chimio. Il plaça un micro dans un endroit discret où il ne risquait pas d'être découvert et étudia rapidement les affaires que la femme avait dans sa chambre. Il trouva quelques photos de Neal prises pendant qu'il était aux mains d'Anatoli, des photos qui firent grincer les dents de Peter. Il y avait également des photos de famille dans un album. Peter découvrit Lydia plus jeune, un enfant blond aux cheveux longs et à l'air étrangement absent, un jeune adolescent au visage déformé en qui il eut du mal à reconnaître Benjamin, et un autre adolescent plus âgé dont la vue figea presque Peter de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'Anatoli Kirdan faisait sur les photos de famille de Lydia Enderson ? Il photographia les clichés avec son téléphone portable et rangea tout ce qu'il avait dérangé en faisant bien attention de tout remettre à la place exacte où il l'avait trouvé. Il se retira ensuite avant le retour de la femme.

Il se plongea ensuite avec acharnement dans l'étude du passé d'Anatoli Kirdan, de son père Miroslav Kirdan et des Enderson. Il lui apparut rapidement que Lydia avait été la compagne de Miroslav pendant plusieurs années alors que Benjamin était encore un enfant. Lui et Anatoli avaient vécu sous le même toit pendant neuf ans, ils avaient deux ans d'écart, Anatoli étant l'aîné. Peter découvrit également que Benjamin avait souvent fréquenté les urgences à cette époque. Entre autre pour une mâchoire brisée qui s'était mal ressoudée et lui avait laissé de graves séquelles, notamment une difficulté à parler. Le médecin de garde avait proposé une opération qui aurait réparé le problème, mais ni Miroslav ni Lydia n'avaient voulu débourser la somme nécessaire à l'opération. Peter découvrit avec écœurement que chaque dossier médical faisait mention de la maladresse de Benjamin. Les photos qui y étaient jointes lui disaient que l'enfant avait été battu. Par contre l'autre enfant, celui aux cheveux longs n'avait jamais été conduit aux urgences, pas plus qu'Anatoli. Chose surprenante il n'était fait mention de l'enfant blond nulle part, pas d'acte de naissance, pas d'inscription dans une école. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Peter ne savait pas même son nom. Il n'aimait pas cela, c'était mauvais signe. C'était toujours mauvais signe lorsqu'un enfant apparaissant sur des photos n'avait pas d'identité.

Peter revint à Benjamin, visiblement son père biologique n'avait pas non plus déboursé un centime pour le faire opérer, mais quelqu'un l'avait fait par la suite puisque Benjamin n'avait plus aucun problème d'élocution. Il rangea tous les éléments qu'il avait réussi à réunir dans un dossier qu'il avait ouvert. Un dossier qu'il ramena chez lui par prudence. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres se penchent dessus. Il ne savait pas si cela lui serait utile un jour, mais il avait l'impression que oui.

_A suivre_


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 23) Rencontres avec un juge**

Les jours filaient assez rapidement, Peter et Diana avaient quitté sans trop de regrets la division des mœurs. Du moins Peter l'avait fait, pour Diana il en allait un peu autrement, elle s'était rapidement sentie à sa place dans ce service et elle y serait bien restée, mais sa loyauté envers Peter le lui interdisait. Elle était venue avec lui, elle se devait de repartir avec lui. Ses regrets furent augmentés par le fait que Peter, trop préoccupé par le sort de Neal ne se rende absolument pas compte qu'elle avait envie d'y rester. Malgré leur départ du service ils continuèrent à suivre le déroulement de l'affaire d'Anatoli Kirdan. Lorsqu'on leur annonça que les photos et les mails de menaces qui avaient poussé Neal à tomber entre les mains du proxénète avaient été découverts dans l'un des ordinateurs d'Anatoli. Peter fut très étonné par cette information, l'attitude de Benjamin l'avait convaincu que l'homme était à l'origine des menaces, que ces dernières soient découvertes dans un ordinateur appartenant à Anatoli le désorienta quelque peu. Sa première pensée fut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il ne pouvait contredire les découvertes de ses collègues. Il garda donc le silence sur ses doutes, du moment que ces éléments augmentaient le poids des charges contre Anatoli cela lui convenait. S'il s'avérait par la suite que Benjamin constituait réellement un danger, ce dont Peter commençait à douter, il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Pour Neal les jours semblaient s'écouler beaucoup plus lentement. Il n'y eut que Mozzie parmi ses connaissances pour lui rendre visite. Neal refusa de le rencontrer, il savait déjà parfaitement ce que son ami avait en tête. S'il voyait Mozzie ce dernier tenterait de le convaincre de trouver un bon avocat et de préparer avec lui une défense imparable. Neal ne voulait pas risquer de changer d'avis, il tenait à rester sur sa décision. Il préférait prendre le risque de le vexer que de subir son influence. Il fit donc simplement passer un message à son ami et essaya de ne pas penser à la réaction de Mozzie lorsqu'il verrait un gardien lui apporter un message au lieu de voir arriver celui qu'il était venu voir.

Mozzie lut rapidement le mot et se retira sans un mot. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour obliger Neal à le voir, mais il n'entendait pas en rester là. A peine était il sorti de la prison qu'il téléphonait à celle en qui il avait décidé de placer sa confiance, Elizabeth Burke. Il lui exposa ce qui venait de se passer et l'étendue de ses inquiétudes concernant l'avenir de Neal s'il continuait dans ce genre d'attitude.

Elizabeth écouta sans dire un mot puis rassura Mozzie de son mieux, elle lui assura qu'elle en parlerait avec Peter le soir même.

Peter comprit qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire dès qu'il poussa la porte de leur domicile. Elizabeth l'attendait dans l'entrée et son visage montrait clairement qu'elle ne céderait pas et mènerait la conversation à son terme quoi qu'il fasse.

Il l'embrassa et l'entraîna vers le salon, la fit s'asseoir et prit place à ses côtés.

- Je t'écoute, qu'as tu à me dire ?

Elizabeth lui sourit.

- Je me doutais que je ne parviendrais pas à te surprendre. Il s'agit de Neal.

Peter soupira.

- Qu'a t'il encore fait ?

- Il a refusé de voir Mozzie cet après midi. Mozzie est très inquiet.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, Neal est persuadé qu'il doit se sacrifier pour nous. Il essaie de couper les liens.

- Nous ne pouvons pas accepter cela Peter ! se récria Elizabeth choquée.

Peter l'attira contre lui.

- Nous ne l'accepterons pas chérie. Je te promets que je vais faire le maximum pour éviter qu'il retourne en prison. Je ne veux pas le perdre, pas maintenant que son bourreau est en prison. J'ai des éléments qui devraient le rassurer...

- Mais il ne voudra pas non plus te recevoir je présume.

- C'est à craindre effectivement.

Mozzie n'avait pas tort de se faire du soucis, lorsque l'avocat commis d'office demanda à voir Neal il se retrouva face à un client qui n'avait aucune envie de sa présence auprès de lui. C'était une situation inédite pour l'avocat, d'ordinaire ses clients se montraient parfois grossiers, angoissés, violents mais rarement indifférents. Le jeune homme pâle qui entra dans la salle qui leur avait été attribuée avait le visage creusé par la fatigue mais un regard décidé.

Neal s'installa de l'autre côté de la table et croisa ses doigts dessus, il les fixa tout le long de l'entretien. L'aspect et l'identité de l'avocat n'avaient aucune importance pour lui.

- Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, je n'ai pas besoin de vos services.

L'avocat manqua s'en étrangler.

- Je vous demande pardon ? J'ai du mal comprendre... vous ne pouvez pas avoir dit que vous ne vouliez pas de mes services, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux...

- Vous avez parfaitement entendu et je suis parfaitement sérieux, je n'ai pas besoin des services d'un avocat.

- Mais enfin... si le juge décide que vous devez être jugé pour complicité ? Vous aurez besoin d'un avocat !

- Je ne le pense pas. Mais merci d'être venu.

Neal se leva et se tourna vers la porte pour partir. L'avocat rendu muet par leur discussion ne put que le regarder sortir sans rien dire. Il se retira ensuite, ébahi et désorienté par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Neal regagna sa cellule envahi par une profonde angoisse, les dés étaient jetés, il avait refusé l'aide d'un avocat, il serait seul face au juge.

Étendu sur le lit il réprima un sourire de dérision.

Non, il ne serait pas seul, Peter serait là, Peter se battrait pour lui, donc contre lui. Peter n'écouterait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire pour le faire changer d'avis. Peter refuserait de l'abandonner. C'était rassurant et terrifiant en même temps.

Pour passer le temps en attendant de rencontrer le juge et de recevoir sa sentence il lui arrivait de crayonner distraitement sur un bloc qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Les visages des gens qui lui étaient chers naissaient sous ses doigts, Peter le visage neutre, essayant de rester calme et professionnel, Elizabeth souriante et malicieuse tandis qu'elle regardait son mari, Sarah, June... puis lorsqu'il eut épuisé les possibilités il passa à d'autres personnes, Coralie, Anatoli, Alexis, Boris, Benjamin... tous furent dessinés les uns après les autres, il dessina ensuite le Benjamin adolescent dont il gardait le souvenir. Le dessiner ramenait ses souvenirs d'enfant. Il se souvenait avoir espéré qu'ils s'entendraient, mais Benjamin ne parlait pas alors, sauf s'il y était absolument contraint, du fait de sa malformation à la mâchoire et n'avait que faire d'un enfant de dix ans. Ils avaient chacun leur chambre, elles étaient côte à côte et Neal avait vaguement le souvenir d'une nuit où un très mauvais rêve était venu le tourmenter et où quelqu'un était venu le serrer dans des bras solides. Il se souvenait s'être rendormi contre cette personne qui restait silencieuse mais dont la présence l'avait rassuré. Il n'avait plus jamais fait ces mauvais rêves et plus jamais il n'avait eu la visite ni le réconfort de ces bras. Maintenant qu'il y repensait il se disait que ce devait être Benjamin cette nuit là. Sa mère ne se serrait pas levée pour si peu et le père de Benjamin n'était pas là.

Quelques jours plus tard Peter recevait une convocation qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Le juge qui allait devoir évaluer si oui ou non Neal devait être jugé venait d'être désigné et il souhaitait le rencontrer avant que la séance ait lieu. cette convocation étonna Peter et l'alarma quelque peu, était-ce mauvais signe ? Il s'y rendit en priant pour que le juge n'ait pas déjà arrêté son opinion sur Neal en fonction de ce qu'il savait sur son passé. Si tel était le cas Peter était fermement décidé à tout faire pour le faire changer d'avis. Comme il l'avait affirmé à Elizabeth il n'entendait pas abandonner Neal à son destin.

Le juge attendait Peter dans son bureau. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'un certain âge, qui exerçait sa fonction depuis plus de trente ans et dont la probité ne pouvait être mise en doute. Cependant, et Peter le comprit dès qu'il entra, quelque chose tracassait visiblement le juge. Il tapotait machinalement le dossier concernant Neal et invita Peter à prendre place face à lui d'un simple geste. Peter commença à se préparer au pire. Mais le juge le prit au dépourvu.

- Agent Burke, j'ai besoin que vous me confirmiez certains détails de ce dossier, le criminel que je dois juger demain, ce Neal Caffrey, est il exact qu'il est né Neal Georges Bennet ?

Peter confirma la chose, un peu étonné que le juge veuille avoir confirmation d'un détail aussi insignifiant. Sa surprise augmenta plus encore lorsqu'il vit le juge soupirer et se frotter le front.

- Quelque chose ne va pas votre Honneur ? se risqua à demander Peter.

- J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire que non, mais je crains d'être dans l'obligation de me récuser en tant que juge, je risque de ne pas être impartial. Répondit le juge.

La surprise de Peter n'en fut que plus grande encore.

- Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas…

- Vous savez sans doute que j'ai débuté ma carrière de juge très jeune, à tout juste trente ans. L'une des premières affaires que j'ai eu à juger s'est révélée assez mouvementée, l'un des policiers devant témoigner est venu accompagné de son épouse enceinte et proche du terme qui a tenu a assister au procès et a été cause de sa suspension.

- Laissez moi deviner votre Honneur, elle a accouché dans votre tribunal. Se risqua à dire Peter en souriant.

Il commençait à reprendre espoir, si ce que le juge était en train de lui dire était vrai c'était une très bonne chose, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce juge se récuser. Il était peut être la meilleure chance de Neal à présent. Il s'interdisit de croiser les doigts malgré l'envie qu'il en avait soudain. Rien n'était gagné, le juge pouvait maintenir sa décision de se récuser.

- Exactement, ils lui ont d'ailleurs donné mon prénom en second prénom. Vous comprenez à présent pourquoi il serait préférable que je refuse de juger ce dossier.

- Je ne suis pas de votre avis votre Honneur, le fait que Neal Georges Bennet soit né dans votre tribunal voila plus de trente ans, n'a aucune incidence sur le procès en question. Si je ne m'abuse vous n'avez eu aucun contact avec lui par la suite, vous êtes donc totalement étranger à l'homme et au criminel qu'il est devenu en grandissant. Rien ne s'oppose donc à ce que vous jugiez son cas demain.

Le juge s'accorda quelques minutes de réflexion puis se rendit à l'avis de Peter.

- Très bien, je ne vais donc pas me récuser. Maintenant arrivons en au second point qui me tracasse, cela fait bien longtemps que je travaille pour la justice, mais je n'avais encore jamais vu un criminel demander à être jugé alors que rien ne l'y oblige et encore moins refuser d'être assisté par un avocat.

Peter fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Neal estimait qu'il devait retourner en prison mais il ignorait que le jeune consultant était allé jusqu'à refuser d'être assisté d'un avocat.

- Il a fait cela ?

- Oui agent Burke, il l'a fait. Confirma le juge. Vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi ? Que je sache à quoi m'attendre.

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'est Neal Caffrey, on doit s'attendre à tout venant de lui.

_A suivre_


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 24) Un procès très attendu**

Le juge ayant fixé le jour de la séance qui déterminerait si Neal devait être jugé les choses se mirent à aller en accélérant. Neal commença à mal dormir, dès qu'il fermait les yeux son angoisse augmentait et il finissait toujours par rouvrir les yeux en haletant de terreur. Il s'asseyait et s'appuyait contre le mur, repliait ses jambes contre son torse pour se rassurer. Dans ces moments là il se sentait encore plus seul que jamais. Il écoutait les bruits en provenance des autres cellules, de ceux qui dormaient et des autres, les conversations étouffées, les sons caractéristiques de gens en train de s'amuser sexuellement. Il avait l'impression de ne plus entendre qu'eux et ils lui donnaient envie de vomir et de se boucher les oreilles. Il n'était pas rare que son estomac gagne la partie et le précipite vers l'unité de toilettes le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il s'en relevait les larmes aux yeux et retournait se blottir sur son lit, la tête cachée dans le mince oreiller. Il ne s'endormait qu'épuisé au bout de longues heures d'attente. Il en perdait l'appétit également, les menus déjà pratiquement insipides qu'on lui servait lui semblaient totalement dépourvus de goût.

Prévenu de cet état des choses par les gardiens qui surveillaient Neal Peter redoubla d'effort pour réunir tous les éléments qui pouvaient jouer en faveur du jeune homme. Il était hors de question pour lui que Neal soit jugé et renvoyé en prison, ce qui arriverait fatalement si le juge décidait qu'il devait être jugé. Peter savait à présent que malgré sa force de volonté et son désir de les protéger Neal ne survivrait pas à un retour en prison. Peter refusait de le voir dépérir et mourir entre les quatre murs d'une cellule de supermax.

Le jour du procès arriva, Neal était prêt, enfin autant que sa fatigue due aux nuits sans sommeil lui permettait de l'être, il s'attendait à ce que Peter et son équipe soient là, il ne fut pas déçu, ils étaient là. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, June, Mozzie et Elizabeth étaient présents. Neal ne s'y attendait pas, il pensait que Peter ferait en sorte de protéger Elizabeth de cette affaire. Il ne pensait pas non plus que June viendrait. Cela le toucha beaucoup et l'angoissa tout autant. Si jamais Benjamin venait voir ce qu'il se passait, s'il surveillait ou faisait surveiller le tribunal il n'allait pas manquer de remarquer qu'ils étaient venus.

Neal les regarda en passant, aucun d'entre eux ne lui adressa la parole lorsqu'il passa devant eux encadré par ses gardiens. Il ne s'en offusqua pas ni n'en fut blessé, le moment ne s'y prêtait pas et il comprenait parfaitement leur silence. En demandant à être jugé c'était comme s'il les trahissait. Il s'installa à la place qu'on lui désigna et attendit. Peter sentit la main d'Elizabeth se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle était bouleversée, il était lui aussi choqué par l'image que leur montrait Neal, le jeune homme semblait avoir encore maigri, ses habits toujours seyants d'ordinaire, flottaient autour de son corps trop mince, lui donnant une apparence fragile et négligée et ses yeux cernés ressortaient cruellement dans son visage d'une pâleur extrême. La séance débuta par les divers témoignages. Peter et son équipe expliquèrent ce qu'ils savaient, certains agents des mœurs vinrent ensuite, leurs témoignages étaient plus mitigés, pour certains d'entre eux Neal était coupable et ils le dirent ouvertement. Des photos furent montrées, des documents divers également. Neal fut vraiment surpris lorsque June et Elizabeth allèrent à la barre tour à tour. Il écouta ce qu'elles disaient sur lui, leurs témoignages étaient en sa faveur.

Le juge écouta les différents témoins avec attention, tout comme Neal dont le visage se crispait douloureusement à chaque nouveau témoignage. Lorsque les mails furent présentés, ainsi que les photos, Peter qui surveillait Neal le vit perdre toute couleur. Visiblement le jeune homme n'avait pas compris qu'ils avaient trouvé ces documents qu'il pensait avoir détruit. Peter se demanda si cela allait changer la position de Neal, s'il allait revoir sa façon d'agir, s'il allait enfin se défendre. Lorsque le juge eut terminé d'étudier tous les documents qu'on lui présentait il y eu un temps d'attente. Les personnes présentes se taisaient, le juge regardait pensivement les photos qu'il avait encore sous les yeux.

Puis ce fut le tour de Neal de s'avancer vers la barre, comme l'avait précisé le juge à Peter Neal avait récusé son avocat commis d'office et refusé d'en engager un, préférant assurer sa « défense » lui-même. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à l'endroit voulu. Il était si pâle que Peter se demanda s'il n'allait pas se trouver mal. Mais le jeune homme parvint à destination, posa les mains sur la barre et ne bougea plus, attendant que le juge l'interroge.

Peter s'attendait au pire, il ne fut pas déçu.

Après avoir prononcé les paroles rituelles le juge fixa Neal d'un regard sans indulgence. La discussion avec Peter l'avait décidé à ne rien montrer de ce que pourrait lui inspirer le jeune homme. Pour lui seule la réalité des choses comptait désormais.

- Est-ce que vous avez une déclaration à faire ou puis-je commencer ?

- Vous pouvez commencer votre honneur. Répondit Neal.

- Bien. Commençons par les raisons qui ont motivé votre départ.

Neal ne se troubla pas à première vue bien que son visage soit figé. Une ombre de sourire qu'il peinait à maintenir se peignit sur ses lèvres.

- Une soudaine envie de voir du pays votre Honneur.

- Une soudaine envie de voir du pays… répéta le juge avec un peu d'ironie.

- Oui, votre Honneur.

- Sans avoir les moyens de payer.

- J'ai su pallier à cet inconvénient.

- D'une bien étrange façon, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Je présume que les mails que vous avez reçus avant n'étaient pour rien dans ce brusque désir de voir du pays ?

Le visage de Neal exprima aussitôt une surprise sans borne. Une surprise totalement feinte qui ne trompa personne. Peter se tendit aussitôt, il savait que Neal s'apprêtait à mentir.

- Quels mails votre Honneur ?

- Ceux qui vous étaient adressés et que nous avons vus en preuves un peu plus tôt.

Le visage de Neal se crispa à nouveau, perdant son expression faussement surprise. Il hésita avant de répondre.

- J'ignore tout de ces mails. Affirma-t-il avec effort.

Le juge décida d'aller droit au but comme il en avait l'habitude. Il n'aimait pas qu'on essaie de le tromper. Il voulait voir si le jeune homme tiendrait bon et maintiendrait ses mensonges.

- Monsieur Caffrey, si je me souviens bien vous étiez un escroc de haut vol…

- Excusez moi votre honneur, je crains fort en être toujours un, ces mails sont mon œuvre. interrompit Neal.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, de tous les mensonges de Neal celui-ci était le plus lamentable et le moins crédible.

- Ah ? Donc vous dites que finalement vous êtes l'auteur de ces mails que vous disiez ignorer ? releva le juge.

- Oui votre Honneur, pardonnez le mensonge, la force de l'habitude. répondit Neal.

- Ce qui nous ramène à ma question précédente, étiez vous un escroc de haut vol ?

- Oui votre Honneur.

- Avez-vous perdu le feu sacré ?

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, monsieur Caffrey, pour un escroc de votre réputation, je ne vous trouve pas très crédible.

Neal marqua une pause avant de répondre et regarda discrètement vers Peter. L'agent du FBI avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, son regard ne présageait rien de bon. Lorsqu'il vit que Neal le regardait il soutint son regard, Neal détourna le sien, mal à l'aise.

- J'ai un peu perdu la main on dirait. Soupira Neal.

- A ce stade là ce n'est plus seulement perdre la main, c'est un véritable suicide. répliqua le juge.

Neal baissa les yeux, le jugement qu'il espérait rapide et en faveur de son retour en prison ne se déroulait pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu. Le juge semblait plus tôt bien disposé à son encontre, ce qui ne lui convenait pas. Mais comment retourner la situation sans pour autant se montrer indélicat envers le magistrat ? Il voulait retourner en prison à cause de ce qu'il avait fait en tant que prostitué et escroc, pas pour insulte à magistrat. Il opta pour ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la franchise.

- Votre Honneur, j'ai eu l'occasion de faire le point sur mes erreurs passées et je les regrette. C'est pour cette raison que je ne cherche pas à défendre ma cause.

- Pour autant que je puisse en juger, vous ne cherchez effectivement pas à la défendre mais à vous faire emprisonner.

- Oui votre Honneur, car c'est là ce que je mérite.

Il regarda à nouveau vers Peter, afin de reprendre courage, puis se tourna vers le juge. Le moment de vérité était proche, il devait donner tout ce qu'il avait, pour ceux qu'il avait autour de lui.

- J'avais été accepté au sein d'une équipe et je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre que de me servir de ses membres et de les décevoir.

- Vous avez déjà connu la prison monsieur Caffrey.

- Oui votre Honneur.

- Combien de détenus tiennent le même discours que vous ?

- S'il y en a je ne les ai pas rencontrés.

- C'est bien ce qui me pose problème monsieur Caffrey.

Une lueur d'angoisse perça dans le regard de Neal. Il garda le silence, crispant ses mains sur la barre devant lui pour les empêcher de trembler. A nouveau il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Les échanges entre le juge et lui lui faisaient penser à une partie d'échecs, une partie qu'il semblait être en bonne voie de perdre. Il cherchait fiévreusement un moyen de retourner la situation, mais il semblait bien qu'il ait utilisé toutes les pièces qu'il avait à sa disposition.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se défendre aussi mal. Remarqua le juge songeur.

- Il n'y a rien à défendre votre Honneur. Laissa tomber Neal d'un ton amer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que pensent vos collègues il me semble. Leurs témoignages étaient éloquents.

- Ils se trompent à mon sujet, j'ai tellement usé de charme et de stratagèmes à leur encontre qu'ils n'ont pas une vision claire de ma personne.

Neal n'avait pas besoin de regarder Peter pour savoir que l'agent du FBI était en train de grimacer, ce qu'il venait de dire revenait ni plus ni moins à déclarer que les membres du bureau avaient été assez bêtes pour se laisser avoir. Cela lui faisait mal de les humilier de la sorte, mais ce ne serait jamais une douleur équivalente à celle de les savoir morts par sa faute.

- Si nous croyons ce que les photos montrent, vous avez été soumis à un chantage.

- Chantage que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces votre Honneur. Je me permets de souligner le fait que tous les témoignages entendus plus tôt indiquaient clairement que j'étais libre de me déplacer à ma guise au cours des dix derniers mois.

- Vous ne sauriez nier que s'il y a eu chantage ce qu'indiquaient certains de ces témoignages, les mails et les photos, le fait d'être en apparence libre ne constitue pas une preuve de la réalité de cette liberté.

_A suivre_


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 25) Verdict**

Neal battit des paupières, il était en train de perdre la partie, le juge semblait fermement décidé à ne pas prendre en compte ses arguments et le jugement s'orientait vers une issue que Neal refusait de tout son être. Ce qui se profilait à l'horizon de cette ébauche de procès, sa remise en liberté, avec au pire une peine dérisoire ou un sermon. Le cœur au bord des lèvres il décida de jouer son va tout, de laisser parler ses sentiments. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire devant témoins, surtout pas devant Peter. Il se tourna vers le juge, pour une demande qu'il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à faire, une demande qu'il se devait de faire à présent. Une demande qui le mettait au supplice, qui risquait de se voir opposer un refus, ce qui ne serait pas blâmable de la part du juge, il ne méritait aucune faveur. Il avait perdu tout droit à en recevoir. Il se prépara mentalement à un refus mais tenta tout de même le tout pour le tout. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- Votre Honneur, pourriez vous m'accorder le droit de vous parler seul à seul ? implora-t-il. Je vous donne ma parole qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une ruse.

Le juge prit le temps de réfléchir mais se laissa convaincre par le visage tendu et livide de Neal. Quoi que veuille lui dire le jeune homme cela pouvait valoir le coup d'être entendu. C'était de toute manière son devoir de prendre sa décision en ayant tous les éléments en main. Il accepta sans poser de questions.

- Bien.

Sur la demande du juge la salle fut évacuée, Neal et le juge se retirèrent dans un petit bureau sans fenêtres qui jouxtait la salle. Peter fut le dernier à sortir et son expression contrariée augmenta la détresse de Neal. Il ne voulait pas contrarier Peter, seulement le protéger. June se retira, elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps, elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait, le retour de Neal chez elle lui suffirait comme preuve de sa réussite, en cas d'échec elle préférait être chez elle pour l'apprendre.

Peter se mit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir, il ne savait pas ce que Neal pouvait bien avoir à dire au juge en privé mais il se doutait que cela n'allait pas dans le sens des efforts qu'il avait fait, des efforts qu'avaient fournis Diana et Jones aussi. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus Neal, le manque de confiance en eux du jeune homme était presque blessant. Pensait il vraiment que Benjamin était en mesure de s'en prendre à eux sans qu'ils ne fassent rien maintenant qu'ils étaient prévenus ?

Le juge s'installa derrière le bureau et invita Neal à prendre place sur un siège. Le jeune homme s'assit avec lenteur. Un moment s'écoula sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle. Neal avait la gorge trop nouée pour le faire.

- L'agent Burke ne semblait pas ravi. Fit remarquer le juge.

- Il a de très bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir. Répondit Neal. J'ai trahi sa confiance si souvent…

- Vous vous en voulez ?

- Oui.

Le juge prit note de la note d'indéniable sincérité que recelait la voix du jeune homme. Il croisa les mains sur son bureau et fixa Neal droit dans les yeux. Il vit le jeune homme se tendre, retenir brièvement son souffle mais résister à l'envie de détourner les yeux et soutenir son regard. Il songea que c'était un bon point pour lui. Tout n'était pas perdu pour l'ancien escroc, malgré ses erreurs il avait visiblement un bon fond. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi l'agent Burke luttait tant pour lui. Il ne voulait pourtant pas prendre de décision hâtive. Pas avant d'avoir tout entendu et bien réfléchi.

- Hmm… bien, de quoi vouliez vous me parler exactement ?

Neal prit une profonde inspiration et se lança. A sa grande honte sa voix tremblait lorsqu'il se mit à parler. Il pria pour que le juge ne s'en rende pas compte.

- Votre Honneur, je mérite vraiment de retourner en prison, vous savez ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fait… ces hommes qui ont témoigné, je les ai tous trahis et mis en danger sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte… il est temps pour moi de payer pour cela. Leurs vies sont en danger par ma faute et la mienne ne vaudra jamais les leurs, alors, pour qu'ils n'aient plus rien à redouter vous devez me renvoyer en prison.

Le juge écouta attentivement et ne tarda pas à réagir.

- Monsieur Caffrey, votre avocat si vous l'aviez gardé assez longtemps, vous aurait sans doute expliqué que je suis de ceux qui mettent les points sur les i et les barres sur les t. J'ai donc étudié votre dossier de fond en comble avant de vous avoir en face de moi. Si j'en crois ce dossier, vous et l'agent Burke avez un taux de réussite assez exceptionnel. Je ne me trompe pas n'est-ce pas ?

Neal hocha la tête et tenta d'orienter la discussion en faveur de Peter et des autres agents.

- Ce sont d'excellents agents.

Le juge ne se laissa pas entraîner dans cette voie et reprit vers la direction qu'il voulait explorer.

- Vous ne niez donc pas être en partie responsable de ces résultats.

Neal biaisa de son mieux.

- Je ne nie pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour rester libre.

Une fois encore le juge ne se laissa pas convaincre.

- D'après les dossiers vous avez fait plus que cela.

- Manipulations une fois encore.

Le juge hocha la tête, il commençait à cerner l'esprit du jeune homme en face de lui, la fatigue et l'angoisse devaient fortement diminuer ses talents, il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à défendre sa position. A moins qu'inconsciemment il ne veuille pas vraiment être jugé coupable. Un peu de pitié traversa l'esprit du juge, il s'efforça d'en faire abstraction. Ce serait faire insulte au jeune homme que de le prendre en pitié, Neal Caffrey méritait mieux que cela.

- Monsieur Caffrey, êtes vous absolument certain que si vous vivez ils vont mourir ?

Neal songea que c'était là une très bonne question, une question qui ranimait ses craintes. Il y répondit en songeant à ce qu'il avait traversé ces derniers mois.

- Je suis certain que j'ai là dehors des ennemis décidés à les éliminer si je ne suis pas soit en prison soit entre leurs mains.

Le juge opina mais fronça les sourcils, encore peu convaincu par l'affirmation.

- Il me semblait pourtant que ces ennemis avaient été arrêtés.

- Pas tous, le principal responsable n'a pas été inquiété, rien ne le relie à toute cette affaire, il a su protéger ses arrières. C'est bien là le problème, il est toujours en liberté et rien ne permet de le relier à ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est donc libre de remonter une équipe.

Le juge comprenait l'origine de l'angoisse du jeune homme. Il savait qui était son ennemi mais ne pouvait rien prouver. Pourtant l'agent Burke lui avait précisé que bien que ne pouvant être inquiété l'homme était surveillé.

- N'est il pas sur surveillance ?

- Cela n'empêchera rien.

- Ne seriez vous pas en train de le surestimer ?

- Non votre Honneur.

- Vous avez bien dit qu'ils étaient d'excellents agents ?

- Oui votre Honneur.

- Pourtant vous les sous estimez face à cet ennemi.

Les épaules de Neal s'affaissèrent.

- Ils ne le connaissent pas comme moi je le connais.

- Vous l'avez côtoyé combien de temps ?

- En dehors de ces derniers mois ? Huit ans.

- Pensez vous que ce désir de vous détruire est comme une obsession chez lui ?

- Oui votre Honneur.

- Est-ce que vous avez également conscience que le fait d'aller en prison mettra votre vie en danger ?

- Oui. Mais comme je vous l'ai précisé ma vie ne vaut pas grand-chose.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter. D'autre part comment pouvez-vous être assuré qu'être en prison protégera vos amis ? Parce que ce sont vos amis.

- C'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Je le sais parce qu'il me l'a dit.

- A quel moment vous l'a-t-il dit ?

- Lorsque Peter, je veux dire l'agent Burke a retrouvé ma trace, puis quand il est venu me voir alors que j'étais hospitalisé. Il m'a mis le marché en mains, soit rester, soit faire en sorte d'être envoyé en prison. Dans le cas contraire il ferait exécuter ceux qui me seraient proches.

- Votre crainte va surtout vers l'agent Burke n'est ce pas ? Même si les autres comptent aussi…

- L'agent Burke m'a sorti de prison et m'a évité d'y retourner.

- Il y a donc un lien d'amitié noué entre vous ?

- Non !

- Je croyais que vous deviez être sincère. s'agaça le juge.

Neal baissa les yeux. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme sur de lui qu'il affectait d'être depuis qu'ils étaient dans le bureau. Sa fatigue et sa faiblesse étaient nettement visibles, sa détresse aussi. Sa détermination faiblissait mais il s'y accrochait encore avec désespoir.

- Je n'aime pas évoquer ma relation avec l'agent Burke… murmura t'il.

- En quoi une relation d'amitié peut elle être dérangeante pour vous et l'agent Burke ?

- Elle n'a pas lieu d'être ! Je suis un criminel et lui l'agent chargé de veiller à ce que je reste sous contrôle… en se liant à moi il met sa carrière en danger. Répondit Neal d'un ton douloureux.

Il adressa un regard las et implorant au juge.

- Je vous en prie, j'ai déjà causé la mort de deux femmes que j'aimais, laissez moi sauver la vie des agents et de leur entourage.

- Vous parlez de la partenaire de votre père et de votre ex compagne ?

- Oui votre Honneur.

- Pour autant que je sache d'après les rapports d'enquête, rien ne vous relie directement à leurs morts, en quoi en êtes-vous responsable ?

- Je les ai exposées au danger.

- Kate Moreau était aussi connue des services de police que vous, quand à la partenaire de votre père sa mort est directement imputable aux services de protection des témoins qui ont failli à leur tache.

- Alors vous n'allez rien faire pour me permettre d'agir au mieux ?

- Je ne suis pas du tout convaincu qu'aller en prison vous permette d'agir au mieux monsieur Caffrey, cherchez encore, je suis certain que vous trouverez un bien meilleur moyen de protéger ceux qui vous sont chers. Bien, je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la question, il est temps pour moi de rendre mon verdict.

Neal hocha la tête, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre sinon capituler et s'en remettre à la volonté du juge. Mais déjà il cherchait comme lui avait conseillé le magistrat, quel serait le meilleur moyen pour protéger ses proches. Il regagna la salle du tribunal à ses côtés, reprit place dans le box des accusés et attendit que les autres intervenants reviennent.

Peter entra en premier, le visage toujours aussi sombre et fermé. Il reprit place sur la chaise qu'il occupait un moment plus tôt et croisa à nouveau les bras, fixant Neal en silence.

Neal quand à lui ne parvenait pas à soutenir son regard. Lorsque le juge rendit son verdict, annonçant qu'il déclarait l'accusé non coupable, qu'il ne serait donc pas jugé et qu'en fonction des éléments dont il avait eu connaissance, il autorisait sa remise en liberté, sous la surveillance du FBI bien entendu, Neal n'écoutait plus vraiment, il était trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite, à peser le pour et le contre.

Pour le bien de tous il devait prendre ses distances, s'éloigner de Peter et des autres, pour leur propre sécurité.

_A suivre_


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 26) Conséquences **

Une fois le verdict du juge tombé et ce dernier parti, Neal hésita encore. Malgré ce qu'il redoutait et la direction qu'il avait décidé de suivre, il n'oubliait pas qu'il était bien au sein de l'équipe, aux côtés de Peter, de Diana, de Jones. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait mis plus de trois ans à construire. Ne parvenant pas à prendre une décision il rejoignit le groupe. Il avait beau savoir que c'était faire preuve de faiblesse, il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin d'être avec eux, même quelques minutes. Elizabeth l'embrassa, Diana et Clinton Jones le félicitèrent à leurs façons. Diana en souriant, Jones de façon plus grave et mesurée. Neal accepta leurs félicitations sans dire un mot, ses yeux clairs écarquillés et un peu absents.

Il ne parvenait pas encore à réaliser que le juge l'avait absout de ses crimes, qu'il n'allait pas retourner en prison. Il avait l'impression de naviguer dans une sorte de rêve. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, comment un juge digne de ce nom, une personne saine d'esprit avait elle pu le déclarer en tant que victime et non en tant que coupable ?

Il se laissa entraîner par Peter en direction de la sortie du tribunal, un Peter nettement plus détendu et souriant que pendant le procès. Un Peter qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule et l'y avait laissé.

Neal aimait le poids de cette main d'homme sur son épaule, c'était rassurant, réconfortant, la preuve que Peter n'était pas si fâché que cela contre lui finalement, qu'il lui pardonnait d'avoir demandé à être jugé, d'avoir tout fait pour retourner en prison.

Oui… Peter savait pourquoi Neal avait agi de la sorte, pourquoi il avait fait tout cela, il comprenait Neal mieux que personne et savait lui pardonner ses erreurs.

L'espace d'un instant Neal reprit confiance en lui et en l'avenir. Il avait la main de Peter sur son épaule, lourde, chaude et rassurante, il pouvait avoir confiance. Peter était là, près de lui, fort et protecteur, tout irait bien.

Mais cela ne dura pas, dès qu'ils furent au dehors Neal repéra immédiatement la silhouette immobile de l'autre côté de la rue. Tournant les yeux dans cette direction il identifia Benjamin et ce dernier lui adressa un sourire étrange. Il y avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux gris de l'homme. Il porta la main au côté de sa tête, deux doigts repliés, puis les agita en direction de Neal, lequel se trompa et pensa qu'il visait Peter toujours à ses côtés, puis il s'éloigna d'un pas pressé sans se retourner une seule seconde.

Neal pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas se leurrer sur le sens du geste que venait de faire son frère, Benjamin n'avait pas renoncé à sa vengeance et lui indiquait clairement qu'il avait décidé qui serait sa prochaine victime. Il allait s'en prendre à Peter ! il n'aurait pas du se laisser aller et rester avec le groupe, il aurait du faire plus pour être emprisonné. Mais il était trop tard, il avait échoué et quelqu'un d'autre allait en payer le prix.

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, que son corps et son esprit épuisés par tout ce qu'il avait traversé, étaient en mesure de surmonter pour le moment, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un seul geste ou émettre un seul son pour prévenir Peter et les autres, il eut le sentiment que tout se brouillait autour de lui et sombra dans l'inconscience, s'effondrant à terre sans bruit, échappant à la main de Peter, il se recroquevilla, agité de frissons nerveux.

Benjamin qui s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle de la rue fut alarmé par des cris s'élevant derrière lui. Prudent il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et vit que Neal s'était effondré sur le trottoir. Il stoppa net, se dissimula dans l'ombre d'un porche et observa la scène. Ce n'était pas là ce qu'il avait prévu. Il ne voulait que saluer la libération de Neal, mais visiblement le jeune homme avait mal interprété son geste. Un peu de contrariété et d'inquiétude pointa dans son esprit. Il avait pourtant atteint tous ses objectifs jusqu'à présent, obéir à sa mère, se venger d'Anatoli, récupérer des biens supplémentaires en rachetant les entreprises d'Anatoli vendues au rabais après son arrestation et malmener un peu Neal en lui faisant craindre de perdre ceux qui lui étaient proches. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit, faire croire quelque chose était d'après lui bien plus efficace que de faire quelque chose. Il surveilla ce que faisaient les personnes autour de Neal. Même s'il avait longtemps éprouvé du ressentiment envers lui, pour des raisons qui lui étaient personnelles et qui n'avaient rien à voir avec Neal, en grande partie à cause du venin distillé en lui par sa mère et par Miroslav. En raison également de la disparition du seul frère dont il se soit senti proche. Un enfant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir toucher sans déclencher une crise, un enfant qu'il aimait et dont il avait été privé à l'âge de 13 ans. Un enfant qui n'en était plus un désormais et qu'il brûlait de retrouver. Qu'il retrouverait peut être bientôt si sa mère tenait parole et lui donnait enfin l'adresse de l'institut où elle avait laissé l'enfant. Il fallait qu'elle tienne parole ! Il avait fait ce qu'elle voulait, il avait menacé Neal, l'avait envoyé entre les mains d'Anatoli. Il n'était pour rien dans ce qu'il s'était produit ensuite.

Peter ne remarqua même pas la présence de Benjamin et encore moins son départ et son arrêt au coin de la rue, toute son attention focalisée sur Neal qui gisait privé de connaissance sur le pavé, tremblant de tout son corps malgré son inconscience.

- Prévenez les secours ! Qu'ils envoient une ambulance ! hurla-t-il en s'agenouillant aux côtés de Neal.

Il ne voyait pas de sang, rien n'indiquait que l'évanouissement de Neal soit le fait d'un projectile, cela le rassura qu'à peine. Il avait beau savoir que ces dix mois de sévices avaient fortement ébranlé le jeune consultant, il avait beau savoir que les derniers jours n'avaient pas été plus faciles pour Neal, il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour le brillant Neal Caffrey s'effondrer en pleine rue. Il n'aimait pas cela, savoir que l'ancien escroc pouvait craquer de la sorte devant tout le monde le peinait étrangement, lui donnait envie de soulever le corps tremblant entre ses bras et de le tenir bien serré contre lui, pour le réconforter.

Il n'en fit bien entendu rien, parce qu'il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas bouger Neal avant que des secouristes l'aient examiné et surtout parce qu'agir de la sorte semblerait bien incongru aux yeux de son équipe et des badauds attirés par la scène. Un agent du FBI ne pouvait se donner en spectacle, surtout pas en étreignant le corps tremblant d'un repris de justice libéré uniquement pour servir de consultant. Retirant sa veste il en couvrit le corps de Neal et se redressa. Il inspecta les environs, cherchant un détail qui pourrait expliquer la brutale défaillance de Neal, mais il ne remarqua rien d'anormal.

Lorsque l'ambulance arriva enfin il s'écarta pour laisser agir les secouristes, ces derniers écartèrent la veste et Peter la récupéra. Neal qui commençait à revenir à lui poussa un soupir en sentant la chaleur de la veste lui être retirée, même si très vite une couverture vint la remplacer après que l'on ait placé son corps frissonnant sur un brancard, ce n'était pas aussi réconfortant que le contact de la veste de Peter, l'odeur de désinfectant le révulsait, il aurait préféré garder celle de la veste, l'odeur de Peter.

Il entrouvrit les yeux lorsque les secouristes firent monter le brancard dans le véhicule. Peter se tenait en retrait, observant la scène, visiblement peu désireux de venir avec lui. Neal sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, Peter ne devait pas rester ainsi dans la rue ! C'était dangereux, Benjamin pouvait le faire attaquer à tout moment.

- Peter… appela t'il dans un souffle.

Peter qui parlait avec Jones tourna la tête vers lui. Voir les yeux du consultant ouverts le soulagea. Au moins Neal avait repris connaissance, Peter voulait croire que c'était bon signe. Il sourit brièvement à l'escroc et se tourna à nouveau vers Jones. Neal qui était sur le point de tendre la main abandonna et referma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il prenne ses distances avec Peter, il fallait qu'il le fasse dès à présent. Il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer encore sur l'agent du FBI.

Elizabeth qui se trouvait aux côtés de Peter fut la seule à voir le geste avorté de Neal, elle vit le bras du jeune homme se soulever légèrement et retomber presque aussitôt. Elle tira sur la manche de Peter. Son époux se tourna vers elle.

- Elizabeth ?

- Tu devrais aller avec lui chéri.

Peter la regarda avec surprise. Le regard d'Elizabeth le convainquit de ne pas discuter. Il se dirigea vers l'ambulance et y grimpa sans rien demander à personne. Les secouristes le fixèrent comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à lui dire de redescendre puis croisèrent son regard et reprirent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Peter s'installa de manière à ne pas les gêner et prit doucement la main de Neal dans la sienne.

Les yeux de Neal se rouvrirent et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Peter...

- Je suis là Neal, tout va bien. Ne te fais pas de soucis, je vais rester avec toi.

- Benjamin...

Peter eut l'impression de revivre le moment où il avait retrouvé Neal dans la maison des gardes d'Anatoli.

- Nous en parlerons plus tard, garde tes forces.

- Peter... il était là... il nous surveillait...

Peter fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Neal s'était évanoui.

Il pressa doucement la main de Neal.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui, ne te fais plus de soucis. Il ne va plus être une menace pour personne.

A nouveau il garda la main de Neal dans la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur destination, une fois encore ils revenaient au Columbia, cela ne surprit pas Peter, c'était même une bonne chose, le médecin qui avait soigné Neal la première fois pourrait revenir le soigner.

Il fut très satisfait de voir que le médecin en question les attendait.

Il lui fit un rapide topo de la situation et de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le médecin hocha la tête.

- Ce n'est sans doute qu'un choc nerveux, ne vous inquiétez pas Agent Burke, il s'en remettra vite avec du repos et une meilleure alimentation. Je vais le faire garder en observation pour cette nuit et demain il pourra rentrer chez lui si quelqu'un reste avec lui au moins les premiers jours.

Peter le remercia et laissa Neal quelques minutes pour téléphoner à Elizabeth.

- Chérie, c'est moi, tout va bien, Neal n'est pas en danger. Il pourra sortir demain, par contre il ne pourra pas rester seul...

A l'autre bout de la ligne Elizabeth sourit et attendit, bien que sachant déjà ce que Peter allait lui demander et étant d'accord.

Peter marqua un temps d'attente, espérant que son épouse lui permettrait de ne pas faire cette demande en lui faisant une proposition. Mais Elizabeth ne disait rien et il dut finalement se résoudre à demander.

- Chérie ?

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Est-ce que cela t'ennuierai si Neal venait s'installer chez nous quelques jours ? Juste le temps qu'il se remette ?

Elizabeth sourit à nouveau.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Je vais préparer la chambre d'amis. A demain mon cœur.

- Bonne fin de journée chérie.

Ils raccrochèrent ensembles et Peter retourna auprès de Neal.

_A suivre_


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 27) Promesses non tenues**

Une fois que l'ambulance fut partie, emportant Neal et l'agent Burke, que le reste du groupe et les quelques curieux qui s'étaient agglutinés pour assister au fait divers du moment, se soient dispersés Benjamin sortit de l'ombre et héla un taxi.

- Hôpital universitaire de Columbia. indiqua t'il au chauffeur.

Il y fut quelques minutes après l'ambulance, mais ce ne fut pas vers les urgences qu'il se dirigea, il avait une visite bien plus importante à faire.

Il regrettait presque que son garde du corps et ami Mike Flint ne soit pas là. Il aurait apprécié de sentir sa présence rassurante à ses côtés lors de l'épreuve qu'allait sans nul doute être la discussion avec sa mère. Mais Mike se refusait absolument à approcher la mourante qu'il n'aimait pas.

Il entra dans la chambre avec appréhension. De quelle humeur était sa mère ce jour là ?

Il vit très vite qu'elle n'était pas bien disposée.

- Alors ? demanda t'elle avidement.

- Il a été remis en liberté. Mais il est retourné à l'hôpital, il est à bout de forces. répondit Benjamin.

Il savait quels mots prononcer pour la satisfaire.

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de Lydia.

- Bien, c'est très bien, ton frère a fait du bon travail. dit elle.

Benjamin fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, une fois encore Lydia soulignait les efforts d'Anatoli et ne faisait pas grand cas des siens. Il n'en était pas surpris, elle avait toujours agi de la sorte.

- C'est terminé maintenant mère. Dites moi où est Vassilli.

Lydia le regarda avec dégoût.

- Parce que tu crois avoir mérité une récompense ? C'est ton frère qui a tout fait.

- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Anatoli ait Neal comme vous le vouliez. J'ai rempli ma part du marché.

- Tu as surtout fait ce qu'il fallait pour détruire ton frère, à cause de toi Anatoli est en prison !

Lydia leva sa canne et l'abattit sur le bras de Benjamin. Malgré sa maladie elle gardait une certaine force, pas assez pour le blesser gravement mais suffisamment pour lui faire mal. Benjamin recula vivement et croisa les bras. Il s'efforçait de garder son calme et de ne rien montrer.

- J'ai accompli ma part du marché. J'ai fait ce que j'avais dit que je ferai. Le reste ne dépendait pas de moi mais d'Anatoli.

Lydia marcha vers lui, la canne levée, visiblement hors d'elle et décidée à le frapper encore. Il recula pour rester hors de portée.

- Tu as manigancé pour envoyer ton frère en prison !

- Anatoli n'est pas mon frère et ne l'a jamais été.

- Comment oses tu ? Il t'aimait tellement ! Tu es un monstre ! Tu as peut être changé ton visage, mais je sais quelle abomination se cache derrière les beaux traits que tu t'es acheté.

Le visage de Benjamin se crispa malgré ses efforts pour garder le contrôle.

- Il m'aimait ? Il m'a violé avant même que j'ai dix ans et son père m'a prostitué ! C'est cela l'amour pour vous ?

- Menteur ! Tu es un menteur ! Ils n'ont jamais fait cela ! C'est toi qui séduisais les gens, perverse créature !

Attiré par les cris un aide soignant entra dans la chambre.

- Que se passe t'il ici ? demanda t'il.

Lydia se laissa tomber sur une chaise et agita une main tremblante en direction de Benjamin. Elle fondit en larmes comme si elle était terrorisée.

- Ce monstre a essayé de m'agresser ! Empêchez le de me faire du mal ! sanglota t'elle.

L'aide soignant hésita, il était nouveau dans le service et ne savait que penser.

Benjamin posa un regard écœuré sur sa mère et sortit.

Il valait mieux qu'il ne reste pas une seconde de plus. Il ne pouvait pas d'avantage aller voir comment allait Neal, il valait mieux qu'il rentre chez lui, qu'il retrouve les bras de son épouse et de leurs enfants.

Dans un autre service Peter était retourné aux côtés de Neal. Le jeune homme avait été mis sous tranquillisants et dormait paisiblement.

Peter en profita pour réfléchir, Neal était entre de bonnes mains et tiré d'affaires pour le moment, mais comment allait il réagir lorsqu'il irait mieux ? Allait il se remettre de ce qu'il avait vécu et reprendre sa place à leurs côtés ou préférerait il prendre ses distances ? Peter redoutait que Neal ne choisisse la seconde solution. Il redoutait de voir le jeune homme couper les ponts avec eux. Il pouvait pourtant comprendre que Neal puisse choisir cette option, le comprendre mais pas l'accepter. Ils avaient traversé trop d'épreuves pour que cela se termine de la sorte.

Il posa les yeux sur le dormeur. Le visage de Neal continuait à exprimer son angoisse, il était toujours trop pâle et tendu.

- Neal... Neal... qu'allons nous donc faire de toi ?

- Rien du tout. marmonna Neal en entrouvrant les yeux.

Peter soupira.

- Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?

- Je ne dormais pas.

- Je vois... qu'as tu fait des médicaments ?

Neal sourit et désigna la table de nuit.

Peter ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit les comprimés que Neal y avait caché.

- Joli tour de passe passe, mais tu vas les prendre maintenant.

- Peter... protesta plaintivement Neal.

- Tu as besoin de repos Neal.

- J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi.

- En fait de rentrer chez toi, tu vas plus rentrer chez nous. corrigea Peter.

Neal le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non. Le médecin a dit que tu ne pouvais pas rester seul, donc Elizabeth et moi nous allons donc te garder à l'œil.

- Mozzie...

- Est très gentil, très capable mais il est hors de question que je te laisse entre ses mains.

Les yeux de Neal s'arrondirent plus encore. Jamais encore il n'aurait cru que Peter puisse lui tenir un tel discours.

- Mais pourquoi ? Avant tu...

- Je sais, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé les choses ont changé. Tu as changé, j'ai changé, et je ne veux plus suivre les anciennes règles. Je veux en construire de nouvelles.

Une légère rougeur marqua le visage pâle de Neal.

- De nouvelles règles ? répéta t'il.

- Oui. Je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il se passe il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir. Je ne te sacrifierai pas Neal. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses non plus.

- Benjamin...

- C'est notre problème à tous, tu n'as pas à l'affronter seul.

Neal battit des paupières. Les mots de Peter le touchaient mais il avait encore peur.

Peter lui tendit les médicaments.

- Prends les, je reste là cette fois, tu ne seras pas seul. Je te le promets.

Neal hésita puis prit les médicaments et les avala. Peter lui tendit ensuite un verre d'eau. Il ne chercha pas à vérifier si Neal avait vraiment avalé les comprimés, il préférait lui faire confiance.

Neal se réinstalla dans le lit en soupirant.

- Je préférerai rentrer... murmura t'il.

- Demain Neal. Tu peux bien patienter une nuit.

Neal hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

Peter s'installa sur le lit d'appoint mis à sa disposition par le médecin.

Au moins il n'aurait pas à passer la nuit sur une chaise ou dans un fauteuil.

Il pensait se contenter de somnoler mais il s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi les nuits précédentes, trop pris par l'approche de la rencontre avec le juge.

Il fut réveillé en cours de nuit par des gémissements provenant du lit voisin. Il regarda vers Neal, le jeune homme était recroquevillé sur lui même et tremblait de tout son corps.

Il se redressa en se demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire. devait il essayer de tirer Neal de son mauvais rêve ? Ce qui voulait dire le réveiller alors qu'il avait tellement besoin de sommeil... Ne ferait il mieux pas de simplement lui faire sentir sa présence et attendre que le jeune homme se calme de lui même ? D'ailleurs pouvait il le tirer du sommeil alors qu'il l'avait obligé à prendre des médicaments ?

Il se leva et s'approcha du lit de Neal en l'entendant pleurer. Il ne voulait pas le laisser pleurer ainsi, il ne supportait pas de l'entendre.

- Neal ? appela t'il doucement.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, le dormeur s'était enroulé si serré dans ses couvertures que son corps s'en était retrouvé entravé comme par des liens, à la lueur de la petite lampe qu'avait allumé Peter au dessus du lit d'appoint le visage de Neal lui apparut, crispé par l'angoisse.

Peter se pencha un peu plus, essayant de localiser les épaules du jeune homme dans l'enchevêtrement de tissus. Il réussit à en trouver une en tâtonnant, la saisit avec précaution et attira Neal à lui, l'aidant à échapper au piège des draps enroulés autour de lui.

Neal s'éveilla à demi et entrouvrit les yeux avec effort, réprimant un cri d'effroi il se débattit avec vigueur.

- Non !

- Neal ! C'est moi Peter ! Tu es en sécurité...

Mais Neal ne semblait pas l'entendre et se débattit de plus belle. Peter le tira hors des couvertures et après s'être assis au bord du lit l'installa presque sur ses genoux en essayant de le maîtriser sans lui faire de mal.

Il ne cessait de lui parler pour le raisonner et au bout d'un assez long moment Neal cessa soudain de se débattre et posa sur lui un regard embrumé par les larmes et l'effet des médicaments.

- Peter ?

- Enfin tu te réveilles. soupira Peter soulagé.

Neal battit des paupières et se laissa aller contre lui. Il sembla seulement réaliser qu'il était pratiquement sur les genoux de Peter et bondit pour s'écarter.

Peter surpris le laissa aller et comprenant sa gêne se releva, se détournant pour lui laisser le loisir de se reprendre.

Tassé contre le mur Neal prit une profonde inspiration et pressa ses mains contre son visage.

Qu'avait il fait ? Comment s'était il retrouvé sur les genoux de Peter ?

Il n'osait plus regarder vers l'agent du FBI et ce dernier ne parvenait pas plus à se retourner vers lui.

Bien que n'ayant rien à se reprocher ils éprouvaient une gêne qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Peter fut le premier à se retourner, songeant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se sente aussi embarrassé, ni lui ni Neal n'avaient rien fait de mal.

Restait à en convaincre son consultant, et vu comment les épaules du jeune homme tremblaient ce ne serait pas si facile.

- Neal, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Neal se raidit et se tourna vers lui.

- Je... je suis désolé... Peter... je ne voulais pas...

- Cela je l'ai bien compris, mais pourrais tu m'expliquer ce que tu ne voulais pas exactement ?

Les épaules de Neal se soulevèrent puis retombèrent et il ferma les yeux.

- Faire quelque chose qui te dégoûte.

Peter le regarda sans comprendre. De quoi était il donc en train de parler ?

Devant son silence Neal rouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Après ce que j'ai fait pendant ces mois... murmura t'il avec effort.

Peter s'empourpra.

Neal réprima un gémissement et se replia à nouveau sur le lit.

- Neal... murmura Peter.

- Je suis désolé Peter... ne me déteste pas s'il te plaît...

Peter se demandait ce qu'il convenait de faire face à une telle situation, qu'aurait fait Elizabeth à sa place ? Mais lorsqu'il entendit le murmure désespéré de Neal il sut ce qu'il convenait de faire, même s'il n'était pas Elizabeth et qu'il n'était pas porté sur les contacts physiques, surtout entre lui et un autre homme, c'était la seule chose à faire.

Parce que c'était Neal.

Il s'installa au bord du lit et attira le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il essayait de ne pas être trop raide, de ne pas montrer à quel point ce genre de comportement lui était inhabituel et inconfortable. Neal avait fait bien pire pour les protéger, il méritait ce geste.

- Tu ne me dégoûteras jamais Neal et je ne te déteste pas non plus. Ne crains pas ce genre de choses de ma part, d'accord ?

- Mais, ce que j'ai fait...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait qui compte à mes yeux mais pourquoi tu l'as fait.

Neal hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Merci Peter...

L'agent du FBI le sentit se détendre entre ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard l'ancien escroc dormait à nouveau paisiblement.

_A suivre_


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 28) Une écoute édifiante**

Lorsque Neal s'éveilla au matin Peter était déjà debout et parlait avec le médecin sur le pas de la porte.

Neal les regarda avec un peu d'angoisse, espérant qu'on allait pas lui annoncer qu'il devait rester encore.

Peter se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

Prêt à rentrer à la maison ? demanda t'il.

Neal eut l'impression que son cœur sautait dans sa poitrine face à ce sourire.

- Oui !

Il se leva avec empressement.

Peter le rejoignit pour l'aider à se rhabiller tandis que le médecin patientait. Ils rejoignirent le docteur qui adressa un regard sévère à Neal.

- Monsieur Caffrey, j'ose espérer que cette fois vous n'allez pas revenir au bout de quelques jours, non que je sois contre les retours de mes patients en tant que visiteurs, histoire d'avoir de leurs nouvelles, mais en général je préfère qu'ils espacent leurs passages dans mon service en tant que patients, cela donne une mauvaise image de ma profession.

Neal hocha la tête.

- Je vous promets que je vais tout faire pour éviter de venir vous encombrer une troisième fois docteur, outre le fait que je m'en voudrai de vous porter préjudice je ne suis pas très porté sur la fréquentation des hôpitaux.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. sourit le médecin. Bon retour chez vous monsieur Caffrey.

- Merci docteur.

Neal se tourna vers Peter.

- On y va ?

- Oui. sourit Peter.

Il avait écouté les propos de Neal avec plaisir, il avait eu l'impression de retrouver l'ancien Neal, le vrai Neal, celui qu'il connaissait et appréciait.

Il entraîna son ami vers la station de taxis.

Neal le suivit docilement.

Ils furent rapidement à destination et Peter ouvrit la porte à Neal. La silhouette d'Elizabeth ne tarda pas à se montrer.

- Peter ! Neal ! Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt... venez, tout est prêt. Neal, je suppose que tu as hâte de te mettre au lit.

- Et bien, pas vraiment... répondit Neal.

Elizabeth lui fit les gros yeux.

- J'ai du mal à le croire, tu as maigri, tu as vraiment l'air fatigué et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te reposer. insista t'elle.

Neal chercha le soutien de Peter mais ce dernier leva les mains en signe d'impuissance.

- Oh non, n'y pense même pas, si elle veut que tu ailles dormir, tu vas aller dormir, je ne m'en mêlerai pas, même pas pour toi.

Neal grimaça et suivit Elizabeth à contre cœur. Bien qu'épuisé encore il n'avait pas envie de se coucher, surtout chez Peter et Elizabeth. Même si son corps réclamait du repos il avait la sensation qu'il n'avait pas le droit de les laisser prendre soin de lui, qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il était un escroc, un faussaire, un menteur professionnel, et depuis quelques mois un prostitué, ils n'auraient pas du ouvrir leur porte à quelqu'un comme lui.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées Elizabeth le força à s'asseoir au bord du lit et se pencha pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.

- Je me doute de ce que tu es en train de penser Neal, mais tu as tort. Tu n'es plus un criminel, je le sa is parce que Peter n'aurait jamais proposé de prendre un criminel chez lui. Souviens toi la première fois que tu es venu ici.

Neal hocha la tête.

- Il était contrarié. admit il.

- Et aujourd'hui il t'oblige à venir. Il veut prendre soin de toi. Tu ne crois pas que cela veut dire que quelque chose a changé ?

Neal rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Ce que je suis devenu... murmura t'il.

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais Neal. Nous le savons tous n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourtant je l'ai fait... librement. J'y suis allé seul.

- Tu y es allé sous la menace. Même si tu penses le contraire cela compte pour nous.

Neal hocha la tête. Il fixait toujours le sol. Elizabeth soupira. Elle préférait ne pas insister pour le moment. Elle se lança sur un sujet moins pénible pour eux.

- June m'a fait porter quelques habits lorsque je l'ai prévenue que tu resterai quelques temps chez nous.

Le visage pâle de Neal s'éclaira d'un sourire heureux.

- Il faudra que je lui téléphone pour la remercier.

- Tu auras tout le temps de le faire lorsque tu te seras reposé. Installe toi, mets toi à l'aise, repose toi et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelle nous. lui dit Elizabeth.

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque la voix de Neal la rappela.

- Elizabeth...

- Oui Neal ?

- Tu crois que Peter pense comme toi ? Que je ne suis pas...

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase mais Elizabeth savait ce qu'il ne pouvait dire. Elle était soulagée qu'il ne dise pas ce mot, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

- J'en suis persuadée.

- J'ai l'impression de l'être. émit Neal en frissonnant.

- Tu ne l'es pas Neal. affirma fermement Elizabeth.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit.

- Repose toi maintenant, ne pense plus à tout cela.

Elle laissa la porte entrouverte, redescendit l'escalier avec l'impression d'être une mère venant de mettre son fils malade au lit. Il y avait un peu de cela quelque part, mais pas seulement. Elle allait devoir aborder sérieusement le sujet avec Peter.

Neal se déshabilla et se lava rapidement, il était trop fatigué encore pour avoir le courage de frotter sa peau comme cela le démangeait de le faire. Il se glissa entre les draps et ferma les yeux. Malgré les propos rassurants d'Elizabeth il continuait à ressentir une impression de culpabilité et de souillure. il se recroquevilla instinctivement en sombrant dans le sommeil.

Elizabeth chercha où était son époux afin de savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'ils pouvaient parler.

Peter était dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau, un casque sur les oreilles il écoutait les enregistrements du jour pris par le micro qu'il avait placé dans la chambre de Lydia. Elizabeth se retira, il n'était pas temps pour eux de parler. Plus tard sans doute.

Peter passa rapidement sur les échanges entre Lydia et le personnel de l'hôpital. En dehors du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours cordiaux ils ne présentaient aucun intérêt pour lui. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Benjamin il devint beaucoup plus attentif.

L'échange entre Lydia et son fils fut très édifiant pour Peter, maintenant il savait pourquoi Benjamin avait fait ce qu'il avait fait et surtout qu'il n'était en rien le complice d'Anatoli.

Il prit note du nom prononcé par Benjamin. C'était à n'en pas douter le nom de l'enfant blond. Maintenant Peter avait des éléments supplémentaires pour ses recherches. Visiblement Benjamin voulait retrouver ce Vassili, le retrouver avant lui serait sans doute un avantage.

Il grimaça en entendant le bruit d'un objet frappant un corps, il n'avait pas besoin d'être sur place pour deviner qu'il s'agissait sans doute de la canne de Lydia heurtant Benjamin. Les propos suivants le firent également frissonner. Ainsi donc Benjamin avait été prostitué par le père d'Anatoli... considérant que d'après les dossiers Benjamin était allé vivre chez son père à l'âge de 15 ans, cela signifiait qu'il avait été une victime très jeune. Peter espérait de tout son cœur que Miroslav Kirdan avait au moins eu la décence, si du moins ce mot pouvait être utilisé dans ce cas, d'attendre que l'enfant ait au moins dix ans. Il se doutait pourtant que la décence était le cadet des soucis d'un proxénète et il y avait fort à craindre que le jeune garçon ait été prostitué peu de temps après l'union de sa mère avec l'homme. Peter frissonna encore en songeant que Benjamin n'avait que sept ans à cette époque. C'était très jeune pour endurer de pareils sévices, mais au vu des dossiers médicaux le fait d'être prostitué avait peut être été le moindre des soucis de Benjamin à cette époque. Surprenant qu'il se soucie encore d'autrui après avoir traversé de pareilles horreurs. Pourtant Peter ne pouvait le nier, Benjamin se souciait visiblement de Vassili, au ton de sa voix on comprenait parfaitement qu'il tenait vraiment à le retrouver. Même si cela n'excusait pas tout, surtout pas le fait qu'il ait envoyé Neal entre les mains de celui qui l'avait violé enfant, cela constituait des circonstances atténuantes. Peter n'était pas encore disposé à lui pardonner le mal causé à Neal, mais il comprenait mieux à présent. Il en tiendrait compte le moment venu. Enfin, peut être, tout dépendrait du temps qu'il faudrait à Neal pour se remettre.

Il repassa l'enregistrement de la période qui l'intéressait et en fit une copie. Du fait que Lydia et Benjamin étaient liés à Anatoli Kirdan le mandat couvrant les investigations le concernant et concernant ses proches les couvrait aussi.

Peter n'avait pourtant pas l'intention de livrer l'enregistrement au FBI, il avait placé le micro sans en prévenir personne et cela pourrait lui apporter des ennuis. Il avait une bien meilleure idée. Une idée qui concernait Benjamin en tout premier lieu. L'homme les avait fait surveiller ? Fort bien, cela allait être son tour à présent. Peter n'allait pas le lâcher d'une semelle et lui faire bien sentir.

Satisfait d'avoir pris une décision il rangea son matériel et rejoignit Elizabeth. Celle-ci le regarda et vit son expression décidée.

- Tu as obtenu ce que tu souhaitais ? demanda t'elle.

- En quelque sorte, j'en sais plus sur celui qui hante l'esprit de Neal, je sais ce que je dois faire à présent.

- Mais tu ne vas pas m'en dire plus.

- Je ne vais pas le faire en effet. Je préfère t'épargner ce que j'ai entendu.

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

- Je comprends.

- Neal est couché ?

- Oui. Mais il est préoccupé. Il a peur que tu ne le juge.

Peter soupira.

- Je...

- Prends le temps de réfléchir à cela également. Peux tu vraiment affirmer que tu ne le feras pas ?

Peter fronça les sourcils.

- Elizabeth, je...

- Tu l'as déjà fait.

- C'était mérité ! protesta Peter. Il avait agi en connaissance de cause !

- N'est-ce pas encore le cas aujourd'hui ?

Peter se troubla et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. protesta t'il au bout d'un moment.

- Pour toi peut être, mais pas pour lui. Il sait qu'il t'a déçu plusieurs fois par le passé et que tu as eu du mal à lui pardonner, comment pourrait il être serein à présent ?

Peter la regarda, visiblement blessé par les propos.

Elizabeth caressa sa joue avec douceur pour le réconforter.

- Ce n'est pas qu'il ne te fait pas confiance chéri, c'est qu'il a peur, terriblement peur de te perdre.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, nous ne sommes pas si proches. maugréa Peter.

- Crois tu ? répondit Elizabeth en riant. Peux tu me l'affirmer en toute sincérité ?

Peter la regarda sans comprendre.

- Mais de quoi es-tu en train de parler ?

- Du lien entre toi et lui.

Peter s'empourpra fortement.

- Il n'y a aucun lien entre lui et moi ! protesta t'il.

Elizabeth fit la moue.

- Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu nies. Mais c'est inutile chéri. Nous savons très bien ce qu'il en est vraiment.

- Il n'y a aucun lien entre Neal et moi. affirma encore Peter. Je ne suis pas attiré par lui !

Elizabeth le regarda avec un peu de pitié.

- Parce qu'il faut absolument passer par le sexe pour nouer un lien ? Tu me déçois mon cœur.

_A suivre_


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 29) Mise en place**

Neal fut réveillé par la main de Peter se posant sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'il se redressa il croisa le regard de l'agent du FBI, un regard qui évita le sien.

Il considéra Peter avec perplexité, que s'était il passé pendant son sommeil pour que son ami ait ce regard ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda t'il en repoussant en arrière des mèches folles qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

Il allait devoir aller chez un coiffeur, sa chevelure ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait pour le moment. L'expression de Peter n'avait rien de rassurant.

- Que se passe t'il Peter ?

Peter se raidit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Rien, c'est l'heure du dîner, tu descend manger avec nous ?

Neal prit une profonde inspiration, il n'avait encore jamais vu Peter faire preuve d'une telle mauvaise foi. Ce n'était ni normal ni rassurant. Neal n'aimait pas du tout que Peter mente. Ce n'était pas le genre de l'agent du FBI. Cela ne lui allait pas.

- Est-ce de ma faute ? demanda t'il.

Peter se retourna vers lui, grimaça un sourire peu convaincant.

- Non. Tu descends ou pas ?

Neal battit des paupières.

- Je ne préfère pas.

- Parfait, je vais te monter un plateau alors.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Mais tu vas manger tout de même, ordre du médecin, tu te souviens ?

Neal replia ses jambes contre son torse.

Il se mura dans le silence et regarda Peter sortir.

Une fois seul il se leva et commença à se rhabiller. Il était trop mal à l'aise pour avoir envie de rester. Il regarda vers la fenêtre. Pouvait il sortir par là ? Il hésita un peu, regarda en direction de l'escalier. Aucune chance de réussir à sortir par la porte d'entrée en tout cas, pas avec Peter et encore moins avec Elizabeth. Seule issue la fenêtre.

Il l'ouvrit et mesura la distance qui le séparait du sol. S'exhorta au courage. Ce n'était pas si haut, il pouvait réussir s'il se tenait au rebord et se laissait pendre dans le vide avant de lâcher prise.

Lorsque Peter revint dans la chambre avec un plateau Neal était déjà assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, les jambes pendant dans le vide, il cherchait la meilleure prise du regard.

Peter laissa tomber le plateau et se jeta en avant pour le retenir. Le contenu du plateau se renversa avec fracas sur le sol, Neal sursauta et perdit l'équilibre, mais les bras de Peter s'étaient déjà refermés sur sa taille et le retinrent.

Paniqué il se figea, il était encore à demi hors de la chambre, seulement retenu par les bras de Peter qui haletait en le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

Quelques secondes se passèrent avant que Peter ne le tire à l'intérieur de la chambre,ne le force à lui faire face et se laisse tomber à genoux sans le lâcher. Fermement maintenu par la poigne de l'agent du FBI Neal n'eut d'autre option que de s'agenouiller lui aussi.

Ils restèrent un long moment face à face, haletants et aussi choqués l'un que l'autre.

Neal fut le premier à parler.

- Euh, Peter ? Tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant ? demanda t'il d'une voix tremblante.

Peter le relâcha mais ce ne fut que pour le gifler sans ménagement.

Neal bascula en arrière sous le choc et poussa un cri où surprise et douleur se mêlaient. Il regarda Peter avec incrédulité et angoisse.

Elizabeth entra dans la chambre à l'instant même où Peter giflait Neal, attirée par le bruit du plateau tombant sur le sol elle était montée en trombe.

- Peter ! s'exclama t'elle d'un ton choqué.

Neal se recula jusqu'au mur le plus proche.

- Il était sur le bord de la fenêtre, si je ne l'avais pas retenu... déclara Peter d'une voix tremblante.

Il plaça ses mains sur ses yeux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. S'il était arrivé une minute plus tard Neal aurait déjà sauté. Dans son état il se serait sans aucun doute blessé.

Elizabeth s'empressa de refermer la fenêtre et s'agenouilla près de Neal.

- Peter, laisse nous, va dans le salon pour te calmer d'accord ?

- Chérie...

- Fais ce que je dis !

Peter sursauta et se redressa.

- El...

- Nous te rejoindrons dans un instant. dit Elizabeth d'un ton plus doux. Fais moi confiance.

Peter se releva, ramassa les débris, le déposa sur le plateau et quitta la chambre sans se retourner.

Elizabeth attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour se tourner à nouveau vers Neal, elle glissa deux doigts sous le menton du jeune homme pour l'obliger à la regarder.

- Neal, explique moi ce que tu voulais faire ? dit elle fermement.

Neal prit une profonde inspiration.

- Partir...

- Comme ça ? Sans dire au revoir ? Et d'ailleurs pour partir où ?

- Je ne sais pas... je voulais juste partir...

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

- Peter est fâché contre moi.

- Oh non Neal...

Elizabeth essaya de l'attirer contre elle mais il se libéra souplement et se réfugia un peu plus loin.

Devant le tremblement qui agitait le jeune homme Elizabeth n'insista pas.

- Peter n'est pas fâché contre toi Neal. Il est en colère c'est vrai, mais pas contre toi. Viens, nous allons le rejoindre d'accord ?

- Non...

- Neal, viens, il faut régler cette affaire maintenant. insista Elizabeth.

Neal la regarda puis se releva en prenant une profonde inspiration.

- Je pourrai partir ensuite ?

- Nous parlerons de cela aussi.

Neal la suivit vers le salon.

Peter était assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, il semblait si abattu et honteux que Neal se sentit plus coupable encore.

- Je suis désolé Peter... murmura t'il.

Peter laissa retomber ses mains et regarda Neal.

Il garda le silence pourtant.

Neal baissa les yeux.

- Je vous demande pardon, à tous les deux... je vais partir...

- Non ! déclara Peter d'une voix sans appel.

Neal frissonna.

Peter se leva et le saisit par les épaules.

- Si tu pars ce sont eux qui gagnent. C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non...

Neal secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis... murmura t'il. Je voudrai rentrer chez moi... mais c'est où chez moi ?

Il se laissa tomber à genoux.

- Je n'ai pas de véritable chez moi... je n'en ai jamais eu... je suis comme les coucous... je m'installe chez les autres...

Peter soupira, se passa la main sur les yeux et s'approcha de Neal, l'aida à se redresser.

- Tu te trompes Neal, tu n'es pas un coucou ici, tu es chez toi. Tu ne t'es pas imposé à nous, nous t'avons accueilli dans notre foyer.

Neal le regarda à travers ses larmes.

- Ce n'est pas vrai... j'ai envahi votre vie...

- Nous sommes heureux que tu sois entré dans notre vie Neal. déclara gentiment Elizabeth en s'approchant à son tour.

Elle et Peter entourèrent le jeune homme, posant leurs bras sur ses épaules. Neal cessa peu à peu de trembler.

Peter regarda la joue rougie de Neal avec remords.

- C'est moi qui te dois des excuses, je n'aurai pas du te frapper, mais lorsque je t'ai vu à la fenêtre...

- Je comprends, c'était stupide de ma part, je me serai sans doute blessé si tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps. répondit Neal.

- Tu n'auras peut être pas tant de chances la prochaine fois. déclara Peter d'un ton sévère.

Neal eut un demi sourire qui n'était que l'ombre de ses sourires d'avant, mais qui avait tout de même un air de déjà vu pour Peter.

- Il n'y aura pas d'autre fois. affirma t'il.

Peter haussa un sourcil dubitatif, avec sur le visage un air quelque peu incrédule. Elizabeth sourit et les entraîna vers la salle à manger.

- Maintenant que nous avons réglé ce point, allons manger. Neal, je ne veux rien entendre en dehors de tes mâchoires en train de faire leur travail.

Neal hocha la tête et s'installa à la place qu'elle lui désignait.

- Et demain tu feras la vaisselle, en punition pour tes bêtises de ce soir. continua Elizabeth en allant chercher les plats.

Neal ne protesta pas. Il mangea peu, lentement, sans les quitter des yeux elle et Peter. Il semblait à la fois heureux et inquiet.

- Tout va bien Neal ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Oui...

- Tu sembles ailleurs.

- Je n'ai pas trop de souvenirs de vie de famille, en dehors d'avec vous. murmura Neal en baissant les yeux vers son assiette.

Peter et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard. Il était rare que Neal se laisse aller à ce genre de confidence, elle n'en était que plus précieuse à leurs yeux. Ils se gardèrent bien de le questionner de peur de le faire se replier dans sa coquille. Le repas terminé Peter et Neal débarrassèrent la table puis Peter le raccompagna dans sa chambre et regarda vers la fenêtre.

- Je peux te faire confiance où je dois la condamner ?

Neal rougit un peu.

- Je ne m'enfuirai pas Peter. souffla t'il d'une voix tremblante.

- J'ai ta parole ?

- Tu as ma parole.

Peter hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait et lui sourit.

- Elle me suffit. N'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments avant de dormir, tu trouveras un verre et une bouteille d'eau dans la salle de bains. Bonne nuit Neal.

- Bonne nuit Peter.

- Bonne nuit Neal ! lança Elizabeth en passant dans le couloir.

- Bonne nuit. sourit Neal.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bains et après une brève hésitation il avala la dose de médicaments prescrits par le médecin. Quelques minutes plus tard il dormait à poings fermés.

Peter repassa voir s'il était couché, entrouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami et sourit en voyant la forme immobile dans le lit. Il referma la porte doucement et rejoignit Elizabeth.

- Tout va bien, il dort déjà.

Elizabeth l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Une bonne explication ça aide.

Peter hocha la tête.

- Je vais sortir Satchmo quelques minutes et je reviens. dit il.

La promenade fut vite expédiée, Peter n'avait plus qu'une envie, se coucher. Il vérifia portes et fenêtres, remit de l'eau et quelques croquettes dans la gamelle de Satchmo puis monta se coucher.

Elizabeth l'attendait, assise au bord du lit. Peter s'attarda pour la contempler, songeant une fois de plus combien il avait de la chance d'avoir rencontré une femme si exceptionnelle.

- Tu sais que je t'aime Madame Burke.

Elizabeth lui sourit.

- Je t'aime aussi Monsieur Burke, mais je crois que j'aimerai également que tu prenne une douche avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Peter sourit et fit ce qu'elle disait avant de la rejoindre.

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et ils se couchèrent.

Peter effleura le dos de son épouse. Elizabeth le regarda.

- Tu crois que Neal dort déjà assez ?

- Je le pense, il a pris ses médicaments.

Elizabeth laissa fuser un léger rire.

- Rien ne nous empêche donc d'en profiter. conclut Peter.

_A suivre_


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 30) Mauvaise nuit**

Benjamin était en train de terminer de vérifier des documents qu'il venait de recevoir lorsque l'un de ses protégés arriva en trombe dans son bureau.

- Problème ! hurla le jeune homme.

Benjamin sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

Dale était l'un de ses premiers protégés, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris souvent agité. Benjamin l'avait recueilli quelques années plus tôt alors que l'adolescent essayait de pirater ses comptes. Dale n'avait alors que 13 ans et Benjamin avait rapidement découvert qu'il était l'un des bâtards d'Anatoli. Un enfant qu'Anatoli n'avait pas reconnu et dont la mère était une des employées de la famille Kirdan. Élevé en marge de la famille, ayant sous les yeux ses frères et sœurs reconnus par leur père, Dale ne rêvait que de vengeance.

Benjamin l'avait pris sous sa protection et lui avait donné les moyens de développer ses talents pour l'informatique. Malgré ses problèmes de comportement, plusieurs médecins s'étaient penchés sur son cas sans réussir à se mettre d'accord, pour l'un le garçon était psychotique, pour un autre il souffrait de schizophrénie, un troisième le catégorisait autiste de haut niveau, Dale était un véritable génie dès qu'il avait un ordinateur entre les mains et Benjamin n'avait jamais regretté de l'avoir sorti des griffes d'Anatoli. Même si parfois il était un peu dérangé par lui à plus de minuit comme ce jour là.

- Quel est le problème ? demanda t'il avec calme.

- J'ai craqué la vidéo surveillance de l'hôpital. Natalia est allée voir la vieille.

Benjamin se tendit, Dale avait toujours dit la vieille pour parler de Lydia et il savait parfaitement qui était Natalia et surtout ce qu'elle était. Si la fille préférée d'Anatoli était allée voir Lydia c'était effectivement la promesse de problèmes.

- Je t'écoute, qu'as tu vu exactement ?

- Natalia est ressortie avec un plan. La vieille l'a envoyée faire quelque chose.

Benjamin sentit sa nuque se raidir. Il avait presque la certitude de savoir de quel plan il s'agissait et où allait la jeune fille. Il valait mieux qu'il aille s'en assurer, connaissant Natalia elle allait agir au plus vite, sans doute la nuit même. Il se leva de son bureau en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

- Préviens Mike que j'ai besoin de lui. dit il à Dale en se précipitant vers la pièce sécurisée où il rangeait ses armes. Avec trois enfants de 4, 6 et 8 ans à la maison il ne prenait aucun risque. Il posa la main sur le scanner qui seul permettait d'entrer dans la pièce et qui ne réagissait qu'à sa main, celle de Mike et celle de Marie la mère des enfants, son épouse adorée.

Dale dut obéir dans la seconde car Mike le rejoignit très vite, suivi de Marie.

Benjamin se raidit en voyant son épouse entrer. Marie avait été chargée par son ancienne protectrice de veiller sur lui et, en femme amoureuse qu'elle était, elle prenait sa mission très à cœur.

- Tu ne viens pas ! lança t'il d'un ton âpre.

- Je sais, je reste ici et je protège les enfants. maugréa Marie.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'armer elle lui saisit le cou et l'embrassa.

Puis elle regarda Mike d'un air dur.

- Débrouille toi pour me le ramener entier.

Mike hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

Ce colosse aux origines imprécises, Benjamin le savait né en Afghanistan de père inconnu mais ses informations à son sujet s'arrêtaient là, était un allié fidèle, Benjamin n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il ignorait même son vrai nom. Il savait seulement qu'il pouvait avoir pleinement confiance, il avait sauvé la vie de Mike et ce dernier lui était totalement dévoué.

- Allons y, le temps presse. lança t'il à son garde du corps et ami.

Mike hocha la tête et le suivit.

Marie les regarda partir, le cœur étreint par l'angoisse. Elle savait que Benjamin n'attachait aucune importance à sa vie, il n'hésiterait pas à la risquer. Elle se mit à prier pour qu'il lui revienne.

Peter fut tiré du sommeil par un bruit de verre brisé provenant de la chambre de Neal. Il entrouvrit les yeux en maugréant. Au même instant d'autres bruits de verre brisé se firent entendre au rez de chaussée et Satchmo se mit à aboyer de toutes ses forces.

- Chéri ? demanda Elizabeth d'un ton inquiet.

Peter essaya d'allumer la lampe de chevet mais le courant était coupé.

- Ne bouge pas d'ici. murmura t'il à sa femme, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

- Sois prudent. souffla Elizabeth.

Peter prit son arme et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruits, il commença à descendre l'escalier, il s'occuperait de Neal plus tard.  
Par dessus les aboiements de Satchmo il percevait des bruits étranges, des crépitements qu'il mit un moment à identifier. un frisson très désagréable lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Les bruits qu'il entendait ressemblaient aux bruits d'un incendie.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas il vit que les portes et les fenêtres étaient en feu. Il n'y avait aucun issu possible par le rez de chaussée, les flammes étaient bien trop fortes déjà. Peter saisit Satchmo par le collier et l'entraîna vers l'escalier, il leur restait une chance de s'en sortir en passant par la fenêtre d'une chambre, mais il fallait faire vite.

Il poussa Satchmo dans la chambre qu'il venait de quitter et en referma la porte derrière eux.

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda Elizabeth en l'éclairant avec une lampe torche.

Peter cligna des yeux, ébloui par la lumière et se protégea le visage d'une main.

- Il y a le feu en bas, prépare toi à sortir par la fenêtre, je vais chercher Neal...

- Le feu ? répéta Elizabeth en palissant.

Peter était déjà sorti, il se reprochait d'avoir obligé Neal à prendre les calmants, le jeune homme allait être un poids mort s'il ne parvenait pas à l'éveiller.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'amis il crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Une jeune fille était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait le lit où reposait Neal. Un cercle de feu entourait le lit et s'en rapprochait peu à peu. Neal rendu inconscient par les médicaments ne réagissait pas malgré la fumée qui s'élevait et le faisait tousser dans son sommeil. L'horreur de Peter atteignit son maximum lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune fille, elle n'avait pas vingt ans, était en train de filmer ce qu'il se passait.

Peter ne perdit pas de temps à demander à la jeune femme qui elle était.

- FBI ! Ne bougez pas ! hurla t'il.

La jeune fille éclata de rire et se précipita dans le vide. Peter tira mais trop tard. Avant que Peter ne puisse arriver à la fenêtre la mystérieuse jeune fille avait disparu grâce à une échelle de corde suspendue au rebord de la fenêtre.

Peter se tourna vers le lit, les flammes se rapprochaient de plus en plus du lit où gisait Neal.

Il s'apprêtait à essayer de l'atteindre lorsqu'un cri d'Elizabeth et d'autres bruits de verre et de bois brisé provenant à présent de leur chambre lui parvint.

Il regarda Neal, partagé entre le désir de le sauver et celui de se précipiter au secours de sa femme. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Neal, s'il attendait une minute de plus le lit allait prendre feu et le jeune homme serait perdu.

Il prenait son élan lorsqu'un homme entra dans la chambre et le repoussa en arrière, muni d'un extincteur le nouveau venu entreprit d'éteindre les flammes.

- Allez chercher votre femme et sortez d'ici, quelqu'un va vous aider en bas.

- Qui ? questionna Peter qui ne parvenait pas à le voir clairement.

- Dépêchez vous ! hurla l'homme en s'élançant pour sortir Neal du lit.

Peter se précipita vers sa chambre.

Elizabeth avait sorti leur petit extincteur et essayait d'éteindre les flammes qui menaçaient à présent leur chambre à coucher.

- Ne perds pas ton temps chérie, on doit sortir. lui dit Peter en lui prenant la main.

- Neal ? interrogea Elizabeth.

- Quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de lui. Viens.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et le suivit. Peter tenait le collier de Satchmo d'une main et son arme de l'autre, il préférait rester prudent.

Un colosse se tenait sur le seuil, piétinant ce qui restait de leur porte d'entrée. Il avait éteint les flammes qui dévoraient le porche et s'effaça pour les laisser sortir.

L'autre homme sortit peu après, portant le corps inerte de Neal enroulé dans une couverture.

Peter soupira en entendant les sirènes d'un camion de pompiers venant vers eux.

Au dessus d'eux les flammes faisaient rage à l'étage et il songea avec colère qu'ils ne rentreraient pas chez eux avant un très long moment.

Les pompiers se mirent rapidement au travail.

Peter s'écarta pour les laisser travailler et rejoignit le petit groupe que formaient Elizabeth, Satchmo, Neal et les deux hommes.

Le plus grand des deux hommes surveillait les alentours, l'autre était en train de faire le bouche à bouche à Neal. Il fallut quelques secondes à Peter pour identifier Benjamin en l'homme qui s'efforçait de ranimer Neal.

Peter soupira de soulagement lorsque le jeune consultant se mit à tousser. Benjamin se redressa et s'essuya le front.

- C'était juste. murmura t'il.

Peter braqua son arme vers lui.

Elizabeth le regarda de travers.

- Chéri, cet homme vient de sauver la vie de Neal, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger ton arme. dit elle d'un ton sévère.

- Cet homme est Benjamin Enderson. répliqua Peter.

- Il pourrait bien être Jack l'éventreur que cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il vient de sauver la vie de Neal.

- Jack l'éventreur vivait il y a plus de cent ans. maugréa Peter.

- Théodore Bundy alors.

- Il ne tuait que des femmes.

- J'ai de la chance que ce ne soit que Benjamin Enderson alors.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

- El...

- Peter, il est trois heures du matin, je suis en robe de chambre, tu es en pyjama, Neal a failli mourir étouffé, des pompiers sont en train de dévaster ce qu'il reste de notre maison, alors :e fait que l'homme qui a sorti Neal d'une chambre en feu et nous a permis de sortir d'une maison en feu par la porte d'entrée et non par une fenêtre avec un labrador de 40 kilos, ne te plaise pas m'indiffère.

Peter soupira, rangea son arme et battit en retraite vers le camion de pompiers.

- Nous avons un blessé ici. les prévient ils en désignant Neal qui gisait à demi sur le trottoir, à demi sur les genoux de Benjamin.

Un secouriste ne tarda pas à venir voir ce qu'il en était et Peter songea que cela allait signifier un retour à l'hôpital pour Neal. Nul doute que le jeune homme n'allait pas apprécier.

Benjamin laissa le secouriste lui prendre Neal et se tourna vers Elizabeth.

- Permettez moi de vous offrir l'hospitalité pour cette nuit.

- Volontiers. sourit Elizabeth.

- Chérie ! protesta Peter.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard noir qui le fit taire.

Benjamin fit signe à Mike d'aller chercher la voiture et se dirigea vers les pompiers à qui il donna son adresse afin que les Burke puissent être localisés.

Moins d'une heure plus tard ils étaient devant la maison de Benjamin et Marie venait à leur rencontre.

Peter songea que Benjamin et Neal avaient le même goût pour les jolies femmes aux cheveux roux, même si la chevelure flamboyante de Marie était bien plus rousse que celle de Sarah.

Marie les salua avec politesse et entraîna Elizabeth vers la chambre d'amis la plus proche.

- Je vais vous apporter des vêtements propres. dit elle avec douceur. Benjamin, tu veux bien sortir quelque chose pour son mari ?

Benjamin hocha la tête et disparut.

Peter soupira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de la chambre. Il n'aurait jamais cru en se couchant ce soir là qu'il finirait la nuit dans la maison d'un homme dont il se méfiait.

_A suivre_


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 31) De surprise en surprise**

Un bruit dans le couloir sortit Peter de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui passait et découvrit un jeune garçon qui n'avait pas dix ans, un jeune garçon qui avait les yeux et la chevelure sombre de Neal. Un jeune garçon qui était une copie juvénile de l'escroc. Peter ouvrit de grands yeux, il devait être en train de rêver, Benjamin et Neal n'avaient aucun lien de sang, un fils de Benjamin ne devrait pas ressembler à Neal. il cligna des paupières, pensant être en train de rêver. Mais l'enfant était réel, il resta planté dans le couloir, ses yeux clairs rivés sur Peter.

- Qui es tu ? Demanda Peter au bout d'un moment de contemplation mutuelle.

- Je ne parle pas aux inconnus. répondit le gosse en se reculant. Son visage méfiant à présent faisait plus encore penser à Neal.

Peter était vraiment très étonné, il n'était pas très familier des enfants, mais il avait toujours pensé que les enfants ressemblaient à leurs parents par le sang.

Marie sortit d'une pièce voisine et regarda l'enfant. Son visage exprima rapidement de la contrariété. Elle le rejoignit vivement et se plaça de manière à le cacher à Peter. Ce fut du moins l'impression qu'il en eut. Alors qu'elle rejoignait l'enfant il entendit une porte s'ouvrir mais personne ne vint. Pourtant Peter avait la sensation que la personne qui ne se montrait pas était en train d'observer ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir. Il se passa la main sur le front en songeant qu'il y avait bien des mystères dans cette maison. Il regrettait de plus en plus qu'Elizabeth ait choisi de faire confiance à Benjamin et plus encore de l'avoir laissée faire. Il aurait du dire non et les emmener à l'hôtel.

- Nicolas, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? demanda Marie.

- J'ai entendu du bruit. Répondit l'enfant.

- Nous avons des visiteurs, dis bonne nuit et retourne te coucher.

- Bonne nuit. répéta docilement Nicolas avant de tourner les talons.

- C'est votre fils aîné ? questionna Peter.

Marie le regarda avec froideur.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à mon mari. répondit elle.

Elle apporta les vêtements promis à Elizabeth et se retira. Benjamin déposa d'autres habits à côté de Peter.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, j'ai appris trop tard que ma mère avait rencontré Natalia. dit il.

Peter le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Natalia ?

Il était un peu perdu, la seule Natalia qu'il connaissait dans l'entourage d'Anatoli était une adolescente encore scolarisée. Enfin, scolarisée était un bien grand mot, d'après ce qu'en avait lu Peter elle passait plus de temps à faire la fête et à mal se conduire qu'à étudier. Une telle écervelée était bien loin de la fille qu'avait aperçu Peter sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre d'amis. il fallait une bonne dose de folie et d'intrépidité pour faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Cela ne cadrait pas du tout avec ce que Peter savait de la fille d'Anatoli.

- La fille préférée d'Anatoli.

- Cette gamine était Natalia ? C'est impossible ! Natalia Kirdan est une fille à papa pourrie gâtée qui ne pense qu'à faire la fête.

- Oui. Quand à être une fille à papa pourrie gâtée... ce n'est pas faux, Anatoli l'adore et lui passe tout. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'est que cela. Ne croyez pas que parce qu'elle n'a que 17 ans elle est inoffensive. Anatoli l'a éduquée pour être vraiment dangereuse. La fille à papa pourrie gâtée qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser cache une véritable psychopathe obsédée par les incendies. On raconte qu'Anatoli a tué sa première femme, la mère d'Yvan et de Natalia et qu'il a fait disparaître le cadavre en le brûlant, ce qu'on ne raconte pas par contre c'est qu'il a fait allumer le bûcher par leur fille de 5 ans et qu'au contraire de son frère de sept ans elle a beaucoup apprécié le spectacle.

Peter frissonna. Si ce que disait Benjamin était la vérité ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance cette nuit.

- Je saurai m'en souvenir. Mais comment avez vous su qu'elle allait s'attaquer à nous ?

- Ma mère déteste Neal, Natalia adore son père. Deviner ce qui allait se passer n'était pas difficile.

Peter hocha la tête et se souvint brusquement qu'il avait omis de prévenir son équipe de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se le reprocha aussitôt, il aurait du le faire dès qu'il avait compris qu'il y avait le feu. Mais où avait il donc la tête pour oublier de faire une chose si évidente ?

Contrarié d'avoir fait une telle erreur il se tourna vers Benjamin.

- Je peux téléphoner ? Je dois prévenir mon équipe que nous avons un problème.

- Bien sur, par ici.

Benjamin l'introduisit dans un salon et lui tendit un téléphone.

Peter contacta Jones et Diana et les informa de la situation, leur demandant de lancer immédiatement un avis de recherche contre Natalia Kirdan. Si ses deux collègues furent choqués par ce qu'il leur apprenait ils n'en perdirent pas pour autant de vue ce qu'ils avaient à faire et se mirent au travail sans tarder. Il était clair dans leurs esprits à tous que les menaces qu'avait reçu Neal des mois plus tôt se concrétisaient à présent. Tout ne faisait que commencer. Ils avaient cru que l'arrestation d'Anatoli allait mettre un terme à toute l'affaire, ses entreprises étaient en train d'être vendues, ses comptes étaient gelés, ses employés identifiés et interrogés. Nul n'avait songé qu'une adolescente évaporée pourrait être un problème ou constituer une menace.

Peter reposa le téléphone. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir plus cette nuit là. Après une douche rapide et avoir passé les habits fournis par Benjamin, il accepta à contre cœur l'aide de Benjamin et se rendit avec lui aux urgences de l'hôpital. Cela lui coûtait de dépendre de celui qu'il avait du mal à voir autrement que comme un adversaire, mais il n'avait pas le choix, sa voiture était restée à côté de son logement incendié. Prendre la voiture de Benjamin était plus rapide que de faire appel à un taxi, surtout si tard dans la nuit.

Là un aide soignant leur appris que Neal était passé en soins intensifs, il n'avait pas été brûlé mais souffrait d'une détresse respiratoire due aux fumées qu'il avait inhalées.

Peter s'apprêtait à s'enquérir de son état mais Benjamin fut plus rapide.

- Ses jours sont ils en danger ?

- Non, il est sous assistance respiratoire jusqu'à demain, le temps que le stress se soit dissipé.

- Pouvons nous le voir ? demanda Peter.

- Rien ne s'y oppose, mais il est inconscient.

- S'il vous plaît... dit Benjamin avec effort.

L'aide soignant les guida jusqu'à la chambre où avait été installé Neal.

Comme il l'avait dit Neal était sous assistance respiratoire, mais ce n'était pas tout, il était aussi sous monitoring cardiaque. Les machines à côté du lit étaient les seules à faire du bruit.

Peter se figea sur le seuil, Benjamin lui marcha jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur la chaise placée à côté.

Il prit entre les siennes l'une des mains de Neal. Le jeune homme avait encore des traces de suie sur le visage. Benjamin reposa la main de Neal, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, se leva pour gagner la petite salle de bains et revint avec le mouchoir humide, il le passa avec douceur sur le visage du jeune homme inconscient.

Peter le regarda faire sans rien dire. Benjamin semblait épuisé et honteux.

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. déclara Peter au bout d'un moment de réflexion. Nous ne pouvons rien faire et votre famille vous attends.

Benjamin leva des yeux surpris vers lui.

- Vous voulez le laisser seul ?

- Il n'aimerait pas que nous soyons là à le regarder s'il se réveille avec ce tube dans la gorge. Mais vous avez raison, il ne peut pas rester seul, je vais faire venir quelqu'un.

Benjamin soupira et se releva.

- Vous le connaissez mieux que moi.

- Je n'aurai pas l'audace de prétendre une telle chose, Neal est quelqu'un de difficile à cerner.

Benjamin le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Vous êtes le plus proche de lui pourtant.

Peter réprima une grimace. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à penser ainsi ?

- Nous y allons ? demanda t'il pour détourner la conversation.

Benjamin le regarda et hocha la tête.

Ils passèrent par le service de sécurité de l'hôpital où Peter expliqua que Neal devait être surveillé et que personne d'étranger au centre hospitalier ne devait l'approcher. Une surveillance fut aussitôt mise en place. Elle serait renforcée par des agents du FBI aux premières heures du jour, mais pour le moment Peter ne voulait pas déranger Hugues qui était le seul à pouvoir approuver la mise à disposition d'agents.

Une fois en voiture Peter attendit que Benjamin ait démarré pour relancer la conversation.

- J'ai rencontré votre fils aîné tout à l'heure.

- Nicolas n'est pas mon fils biologique, sa mère nous l'a confié peu après sa naissance. Je suis son tuteur.

- Qui sont ses parents ?

- je crois que vous avez déjà une idée sur la question. répondit Benjamin.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

- Il ressemble à Neal... mais c'est impossible, je l'aurai su s'il avait eu un enfant.

- Pas si lui même l'ignore.

- Hein ? Comment cela ?

- Vous avez bien entendu.

- Neal ne sait pas qu'il a un fils ?

- La mère du petit a découvert qu'elle était enceinte après que vous ayez arrêté Neal et qu'il ait été envoyé en prison.

- Et elle ne voulait pas le garder ?

- En effet, elle a jugé qu'avoir un bébé sur les bras lui poserait problème. Mais elle ne voulait pas avorter pour autant.

- Vous ne me direz pas son nom je présume.

- Elle a fait en sorte de dissimuler sa grossesse, même à Neal. Je n'ai pas le droit de trahir sa confiance. Nicolas saura qui est son père en temps et en heure et il décidera s'il veut le rencontrer.

Peter soupira et se demanda qui pouvait bien être la mère de Nicolas et comment elle avait pu avoir la force d'abandonner son enfant. Comment elle avait eu le culot de cacher à Neal qu'il avait eu un enfant. Elle n'avait sans doute pas été le voir en prison, les gardiens auraient repéré une femme enceinte et cela aurait été signalé. Il était surpris, à cette époque Neal était avec Kate et même si Peter avait eu des doutes sur l'amour que Kate éprouvait pour Neal, il n'en avait jamais eu sur l'amour du jeune homme pour la jeune femme. Neal était très amoureux de Kate. Peter n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse lui être infidèle. Il lui semblait vraiment tomber des nues et il se demandait sur quels autres sujets il avait bien pu ne pas avoir le moindre soupçon.

- Ce n'est pas très juste pour Neal. Vous le privez de son enfant.

- Cela c'est ce que vous pensez, je ne partage pas cet avis. Je veille sur le fils de Neal depuis sa naissance. Il n'aurait pas pu le voir avant de sortir de prison de toute manière et tant qu'il travaille pour vous il n'a aucune chance d'en avoir la garde. D'ailleurs même ensuite, je doute que l'on confie un enfant à un ancien escroc. Nicolas est bien mieux dans ma famille que dans un foyer ou une famille d'accueil.

Le silence retomba dans la voiture. Peter ne pouvait pas nier les faits que venait d'exposer Benjamin.

Benjamin se tourna vers Peter lorsqu'il eut garé la voiture dans le garage.

- Ne le dites pas à Neal. Il n'est pas prêt. Je préfère attendre qu'il ait surmonté certaines choses avant de lui dire qu'elle lui a donné un fils.

La lumière se fit brusquement dans l'esprit de Peter, manquant le faire bondir.

- Nicolas est le fils de Kate !

Benjamin soupira. Il était inutile de nier l'évidence. Il aurait pourtant préféré que l'agent du FBI ne parvienne pas si rapidement à la conclusion inévitable.

- Oui.

_A suivre_


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 32) Des lendemains agités**

Un silence oppressant s'ensuivit et se prolongea, Peter essayait d'assimiler les dernières informations, mais cela faisait beaucoup en peu de temps, même pour lui.

la fille d'Anatoli avait mis le feu à leur maison, Neal était hospitalisé et pour couronner le tout il avait un fils de plus de huit ans dont il ignorait l'existence.

- Il est tard, enfin, plus exactement, il est tôt. soupira Benjamin. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai du travail qui m'attend plus tard dans la journée. J'aimerai dormir une heure ou deux si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Il ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture.

Peter le suivit.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez sauvé Neal cette fois que je vais vous juger digne de confiance ni que je vais penser que vous êtes un homme bien. lança t'il.

Benjamin se tourna vers lui, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

- Je n'espérais pas que cela soit possible Agent Burke. Mais considérant que ma propre mère me hait, je dois bien avouer que vos sentiments à mon encontre ne me touchent guère.

Peter hocha la tête, le ton de Benjamin était assuré, son visage fermé et inexpressif, mais sa façon de se tenir laissait un doute dans l'esprit de Peter. Quelque chose lui disait que l'homme n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il le prétendait.

Il rejoignit la chambre où dormait Elizabeth et s'assit au bord du lit. Le poids de son corps fit pencher légèrement le matelas et Elizabeth se réveilla. Elle se redressa sur un coude.

- Chéri ? Vous n'êtes pas restés auprès de Neal ?

- Non. Il est sous bonne garde et nous n'avions pas le courage de le regarder avec l'intubation et le monitoring cardiaque.

Elizabeth ouvrit des yeux inquiets.

- Sous monitoring ? Son état est si grave que cela ?

- Il a été intoxiqué par la fumée, mais il n'est pas en danger.

Elizabeth soupira de soulagement.

Puis elle regarda Peter et l'obligea à s'étendre à ses côtés.

- Repose toi un peu. Tu en as bien besoin, surtout considérant que Neal ne va sans doute pas apprécier de se réveiller à l'hôpital.

Peter grimaça.

- Merci de me le rappeler...

Elizabeth lui sourit et se rapprocha pour l'entourer de ses bras, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Dure soirée... murmura t'elle.

Peter soupira. C'était peu de le dire, et cela ne faisait que commencer, il allait devoir retourner voir dans quel état était leur domicile, participer à la recherche et à la capture de la fille d'Anatoli, ce qui ne le ravissait pas le moins du monde. Il ne parvenait pas par contre à décider ce qui lui semblait le plus pénible, devoir retourner voir une maison dévastée ou courir après une gamine cinglée passionnée par les incendies...

Il plongea dans un sommeil agité et fut réveillé moins d'une heure plus tard par un très mauvais rêve où il se retrouvait à nouveau dans la chambre d'amis face au cercle de feu cernant le lit où reposait Neal. Il se sentait paralysé, incapable de bouger et le feu se rapprochait inexorablement du lit. Peter essayait de se délivrer de sa torpeur, de bouger, de voler au secours de son ami, mais ses pieds semblaient rivés au sol, son corps ne parvenait pas à bouger. Son angoisse ne cessant d'augmenter il se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Chéri ? murmura Elizabeth d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Ce n'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve. la rassura Peter.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas vraiment... répondit Peter en songeant à Neal toussant sur le lit, plongé dans un profond sommeil à cause des médicaments.

Il ne voulait pas mettre ce genre d'images dans l'esprit d'Elizabeth. Il avait du mal lui même à les supporter, il ne voulait pas y exposer son épouse.

Elizabeth bailla, soupira, se blottit contre lui à nouveau et se rendormit.

Peter lui resta éveillé, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire dans la journée à venir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla peu après sept heures il se prépara le plus vite possible et commanda un taxi afin de rejoindre les locaux du FBI au plus vite.

Diana et Jones l'attendaient de pied ferme, ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à retrouver Natalia Kirdan mais un avis de recherche avait été lancé.

- Le patron veut vous voir. déclara Diana lorsque Peter les rejoignit.

Peter se tourna en direction du bureau de Hughes, leur patron regardait dans leur direction et lui fit signe de le rejoindre dès que leurs regards se croisèrent.

Peter réprima un soupir et s'empressa d'obéir.

- Fermez la porte agent Burke. ordonna Hughes.

Peter fit ce qu'il disait et attendit.

- Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette affaire agent Burke. déclara Hughes. Vous auriez pu y rester tous les trois cette nuit. Je préfère vous retirer de cette affaire et vous mettre sous protection.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Hughes ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Peter, la jeune fille qui s'est attaquée à vous a également tenté de s'en prendre à la personne chez qui habite Neal Caffrey, heureusement le personnel et les systèmes de sécurité ont réussi à faire échouer sa tentative, la dame s'en tire avec quelques contusions et une belle peur. Par contre la famille de cette personne est très remontée contre votre consultant, ils le tiennent pour responsable de ce qu'il s'est produit et refusent qu'il revienne vivre chez elle.

Peter soupira, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, Neal allait détester apprendre que June avait été assaillie, il allait s'en sentir responsable et s'en vouloir beaucoup. Pourtant, il ne pourrait pas le lui cacher. Surtout considérant que la famille de June ne voulait plus de lui chez elle.

- Que voulez vous que je fasse en attendant ?

- Que vous preniez du repos pour commencer, je vais affecter d'autres agents à l'affaire Kirdan. Retournez dormir, lorsque vous vous sentirez prêt allez voir votre maison, réglez vos affaires à ce sujet, trouvez en une autre...

- Et Neal ? Je dois m'éloigner de lui également ? Alors qu'il est à l'hôpital et qu'il a besoin de moi ?

Hughes le considéra pensivement.

- Je dois avouer que je suis tenté de le faire, mais je sais pertinemment que vous n'en tiendriez pas compte, vous iriez tout de même et nous serions dans une désagréable position vous et moi. Donc, considérant que Neal Caffrey est pour le moment une victime des événements je ne vous retiendrai pas. Je vais même vous affecter à sa protection. Je vous demande seulement d'être prudent et de ne pas oublier que vous êtes vous aussi une cible.

- Je n'oublierai pas Monsieur. Merci.

- Ne me remerciez pas, faites ce qu'il faut pour que je n'ai pas à regretter de vous laisser avec Neal Caffrey.

- Et pour mes équipiers ?

- Je vais les affecter eux aussi à un autre dossier. En attendant que la jeune Kirdan ait été appréhendée et que son père et elle aient été jugés. Vous êtes des témoins plus que potentiels pour le procès.

- Il en va de même pour Neal.

- C'est bien pour cela que je vous affecte à sa garde.

- Je comprends.

Peter se tourna vers la porte.

- Puis-je ?

- Faites donc, et envoyez moi vos équipiers.

- Bien Monsieur.

Peter quitta le bureau de Hughes et prévint Diana et Jones que Hughes voulait les voir.

Il regarda autour de lui, Hughes lui avait dit de retourner se reposer, mais il n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez Benjamin Enderson. Il soupira en songeant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un autre logement au plus vite. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait omis de dire à son supérieur qu'il était hébergé par l'un des suspects.

Il regarda vers le bureau de Hughes, hésita, partir sans rien dire était tentant mais ce serait une erreur, s'il ne prévenait pas son supérieur de la situation ce dernier risquait d'en prendre ombrage, à juste titre d'ailleurs.

Il attendit donc que Jones et Diana soient ressortis du bureau pour frapper à nouveau à la porte.

- Peter ? s'étonna Hughes en le regardant en fronçant les sourcils. Auriez vous oublié quelque chose ?

- En effet Monsieur, je ne vous ai pas précisé que Benjamin Enderson s'est porté à notre secours la nuit dernière et nous a offert un toit pour la nuit. Bien entendu nous allons chercher un autre logement dès aujourd'hui.

Hughes le regarda avec amusement.

- Rien ne presse agent Burke, monsieur Enderson ne fait pas partie des suspects je vous le rappelle, rien ne s'oppose donc à ce que vous soyez hébergés chez lui. Bien au contraire, tout me pousse à redouter qu'il ne soit lui même une cible, il est donc très positif que vous habitiez chez lui pour le moment.

- Mais Monsieur... protesta Peter qui ne partageait pas du tout cet avis.

- Pas de mais agent Burke, restez chez lui jusqu'à avoir trouvé un nouveau logement.

- Et si Neal se réveille et sort de l'hôpital, lui aussi devra habiter sous le toit de celui qui est lié à son bourreau par le mariage de sa mère ?

- Je présume que ce serait trop demander effectivement. Admit Hughes. Disons que vous allez rester chez les Enderson jusqu'à la sortie d'hôpital de votre consultant.

Peter dut se résoudre à cette situation, même si elle était loin de le satisfaire. Il quitta le bureau de Hughes et les locaux du FBI en se sentant quelque peu coincé. Chose qu'il détestait au plus haut point. Il avait l'impression de passer à côté de choses primordiales. Pour ne plus y penser et se motiver à nouveau il se rendit à son domicile. La vue de l'état désastreux de l'habitation lui serra le cœur. Les pompiers avaient condamnés les issues. Peter grimaça, il avait espéré pouvoir entrer et regarder s'il pouvait récupérer certaines choses. Tout ce qu'il avait réuni en douce sur Lydia et Benjamin était sans nul doute perdu. Si cela n'avait pas brûlé l'eau des lances à incendies l'avait sans doute mis à mal. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui, des heures de travail et d'écoute qui n'avaient servi à rien.

Il regarda son logement avec résignation, sa voiture qu'il ne pouvait prendre, les clefs se trouvant dans l'habitation sinistrée et se détourna pour héler un taxi.

Puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire en ce lieu pour le moment autant qu'il rentre se reposer. Il regagna le domicile des Enderson un peu à contre cœur toutefois.

Elizabeth vint à sa rencontre, téléphone portable collé à l'oreille.

- Chéri, déjà de retour ? s'étonna t'elle après avoir raccroché.

- Je suis en quelque sorte mis sur la touche à cause de l'incendie. J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne plus me mêler de l'affaire Kirdan et de veiller sur Neal. soupira Peter.

Elizabeth lui sourit.

- Cela tombe bien, nous avons beaucoup à faire, ne ce fut-ce qu'au niveau de l'assurance, ils veulent nous voir chez nous cet après midi à 15 heures.

- Je suis déjà passé chez nous, les pompiers ont tout fermé.

- Je sais, on vient de me l'expliquer mais ils vont rouvrir pour l'expertise.

Peter réprima une grimace. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour finir la journée en beauté, retourner dans leur logement incendié afin d'assister à une expertise.

- C'est la compagnie d'assurance qui veut voir ? Ils croient qu'on a invité cette fille chez nous pour qu'elle mette le feu peut être...

Elizabeth haussa les sourcils devant son ton sarcastique.

- Bien sur que non chéri, c'est la procédure standard.

Peter se détourna en maugréant.

La procédure standard... une façon élégante de dire "On vous soupçonne d'avoir mis le feu vous même pour toucher les primes d'assurances. Et même si on ne vous soupçonnait pas on va tout faire pour éviter de devoir payer et le fait que vous soyez du FBI n'y changera rien."

- Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu. lui souffla Elizabeth.

La dernière chose dont elle aurait besoin cet après midi là serait qu'il soit grognon en raison d'un trop plein de fatigue. L'expertise allait être bien assez pénible comme cela.

_A suivre_


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 33) Mauvais réveil**

Une impression désagréable, vraiment très désagréable, fut la première chose que sentit Neal en revenant à lui. Il y avait quelque chose de gênant qui lui irritait sérieusement la gorge, gorge qui lui semblait terriblement sèche. Il essaya de tousser pour s'en débarrasser, mais cela ne suffisait visiblement pas. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour essayer de comprendre, fit un mouvement pour se redresser mais une main se posa immédiatement sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher. En même temps que le son d'une voix il entendit les bruits d'une machine d'hôpital. Des bruits qu'il n'aurait pas du entendre dans la chambre d'amis des Burke. Il se raidit instinctivement en le réalisant.

- Ne bouge pas Neal. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Nous sommes à l'hôpital. J'ai appelé, un médecin va arriver.

Neal reconnu la voix de Peter, mais ce que disait l'agent du FBI n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Ils étaient chez Peter et Elizabeth lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Pas à l'hôpital. A moins qu'il n'ait rêvé que Peter le menait chez lui...

Neal fronça les sourcils, il ressentait une sensation de brûlure dans la poitrine, respirer était presque douloureux et que dire de cette présence pénible dans sa gorge ?

Il essaya de parler pour demander à Peter ce qu'il se passait, mais il se rendit compte que la chose qui gênait sa gorge ne lui permettait pas de parler.

Affolé il tourna les yeux vers Peter, espérant que ce dernier allait lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était produit dans son sommeil.

Il réalisa alors que Peter portait des habits qui ne lui étaient pas habituels. Des habits qui ressemblaient plus à ceux que lui même affectionnait. Cette incohérence perturba plus encore Neal. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en avait désormais la certitude. Peter semblait fatigué, préoccupé, et il ne se ressemblait plus dans ces habits. Que Peter ait l'air fatigué et préoccupé n'était pas vraiment nouveau, Neal lui avait déjà vu un tel visage et une telle expression, mais qu'il ne se ressemble plus c'était inattendu. Neal n'aimait pas l'inattendu chez l'agent du FBI. Ce qu'il appréciait c'était justement que Peter soit posé, un homme d'habitudes immuables. Que Peter ne soit pas comme d'habitude le déstabilisait et l'effrayait.

Peter soupira en voyant l'incompréhension et l'angoisse envahir le regard de son consultant. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant, Neal s'était endormi sain et sauf dans leur chambre d'amis et il se réveillait intubé dans un lit d'hôpital. Il y avait de quoi perturber n'importe qui, à plus forte raison un homme déjà ébranlé par les circonstances comme l'était Neal. Il devait se montrer clair sur la situation sans pour autant trop entrer dans les détails pour ne pas paniquer inutilement Neal.

- Nous avons été attaqués il y a deux jours, tu as été intoxiqué par des fumées lors d'un début d'incendie. C'est pourquoi tu es ici avec ce tube dans la gorge.

Neal ouvrit de grands yeux. Les informations qu'il venait de recevoir le désorientaient. Elles amenaient de nouvelles questions dans son esprit.

Attaqués ? Mais par qui ? Pourquoi ?

Peter sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées et répondit à la question qu'il ne pouvait formuler.

- La fille d'Anatoli nous a rendu visite, mais tout va bien, elle a été appréhendée depuis. Tout est sous contrôle.

Neal battit des paupières, tout semblait simple à entendre Peter, mais s'il en jugeait par l'expression de l'agent et par son visage fatigué, ce n'était peut être pas si simple.

Le médecin appelé par Peter fit enfin son apparition. Neal se mit à espérer qu'il allait le délivrer de ce qui le gênait tant.

Le médecin lui sourit tout en contrôlant ce qu'affichaient les appareils. Neal en aurait protesté avec véhémence s'il en avait eu la capacité. Mais étant donné qu'il avait toujours un tube dans la gorge il ne put qu'émettre un grognement désapprobateur.

- Un peu de patience monsieur Caffrey. Je vais y venir, chaque chose en son temps.

Une fois assuré que tout était en ordre le médecin autorisa la libération de Neal. Un infirmier vint rapidement faire le nécessaire.

Lorsqu'enfin le tube quitta son organisme, Neal toussa et grimaça, sa gorge lui faisait vraiment mal.

Peter lui tendit un verre d'eau que Neal avala avec plaisir. L'eau apaisa un peu la douleur de sa gorge. Il soupira de soulagement. Mais lorsqu'il essaya de parler il n'y parvint pas. Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.

- Vos cordes vocales risquent d'être paralysées pendant deux ou trois jours. expliqua l'infirmier.

Peter se détourna pour cacher son sourire en voyant le visage de Neal se renfrogner. Même si la situation n'était pas des plus brillantes, savoir l'ancien escroc privé de parole pendant deux ou trois jours était tout de même amusant.

Neal le regardait en fronçant les sourcils et en agitant les mains lorsqu'il se retourna dans sa direction.

Peter fit mine de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait, pourtant les gestes de Neal étaient éloquents, il mimait le fait d'écrire.

- Si tu te sens assez remis, ton frère Benjamin nous attend dans le parking, il a une maison à nous montrer.

Neal haussa les sourcils, l'air interrogateur, un air qui cachait mal le retour de son angoisse. Le visage de Peter se referma, il n'avait plus envie de sourire.

- Notre maison a été dévastée par l'incendie, elle n'est plus habitable, Benjamin nous propose de nous installer dans une de ses possessions inoccupées. Expliqua t'il brièvement.

Neal le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la raison et il n'était pas loin de le penser, Peter venait il vraiment de lui dire qu'ils allaient rejoindre Benjamin sur le parking pour aller visiter une maison ? Il était en train de rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Avec un soupir il referma les yeux et se cala aussi confortablement que possible dans le lit.

Peter le regarda avec étonnement.

- Neal ? Tu ne veux pas te lever et quitter l'hôpital ?

Neal haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'un rêve inutile de bouger.

Peter fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans l'esprit compliqué de son consultant cette fois ?

- Neal ? Hôpital ? Partir ? articula t'il.

Neal secoua la tête en signe de refus.

Cette fois Peter n'avait plus aucun doute, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Neal...

Il n'eut pas de réponse, pas plus de réaction.

Le jeune homme gardait les yeux fermés, il avait croisé les bras sur la poitrine.

Peter soupira et sortit de la chambre, il se rendit dans un magasin tout proche et s'adressa à la première personne disponible.

- Excusez moi, auriez vous un bloc et un crayon à me fournir ?

La personne lui tendit ce dont il avait besoin, il paya et retourna voir Neal. Le saisit par l'épaule et attendit qu'il ait rouvert les yeux pour lui tendre le bloc et le crayon.

- Tiens, de quoi écrire, explique moi ce qu'il se passe.

Neal soupira, pris ce qu'il lui tendait et écrivit quelques mots avant de lui rendre le bloc.

"Inutile que je me lève, je suis en train de rêver." avait il écrit.

Peter haussa les sourcils.

- Tu crois que tu es en train de rêver ?

Neal hocha la tête.

Peter soupira.

- Que pourrai-je faire pour te convaincre que ce n'est en rien un rêve ?

Neal haussa les épaules en faisant la moue.

- Je vois, soupira encore Peter, tu ne veux pas le croire. Je présume que te pincer est hors de question ?

Neal le fusilla du regard.

Peter leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

- Je n'allais pas le faire. Je faisais juste une suggestion.

Neal le considéra avec méfiance.

Peter lui sourit.

- Mais si je ne parviens pas à te convaincre que tu n'es pas en train de rêver, qui le pourrait ?

Neal pencha la tête une seconde, comme s'il réfléchissait profondément puis tendit la main pour reprendre le bloc. Lorsqu'il le rendit à Peter un seul mot s'étalait sur la feuille. Un nom.

"Elizabeth".

Peter soupira.

- Elle est à son travail, sois raisonnable...

Neal croisa les bras, le visage fermé, une moue presque boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Benjamin lassé de les attendre apparut sur le pas de la porte. Neal sursauta et se raidit à sa vue. Peter se passa la main sur le visage. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de vivre cela en ce moment, son consultant qui faisait une sorte de caprice et en plus cohabiter avec un homme qui n'était pas blanc blanc malgré le fait qu'on ne puisse rien prouver le concernant. Il fit signe à Benjamin de ressortir, qu'il allait le rejoindre. Benjamin lui obéit sans poser de questions, mais lorsque Peter sortit enfin il avait les sourcils froncés.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Benjamin.

- Neal pense être en train de rêver. D'après lui seule Elizabeth peut le convaincre que ce n'est pas le cas.

Benjamin hocha la tête.

- Je peux le comprendre, il a subi pas mal de chocs ces derniers temps. Il a besoin de reprendre des repères et ce n'est pas facile. Surtout considérant qu'il était inconscient lors de l'incendie.

- Je vous trouve bien compréhensif pour quelqu'un qui l'a expédié tout droit en enfer. ironisa Peter.

Benjamin le fixa en silence quelques secondes et se détourna et commença à s'éloigner.

Peter le rappela.

- Attendez, où allez vous ?

Benjamin s'arrêta un bref instant, tourna la tête vers lui, le regard froid.

- Puisque nous en avons fini pour le moment et que la visite du domicile dont je vous ai parlé est reportée, je vais voir comment va ma mère.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous continuez à vous soucier d'elle. avoua Peter.

- Je n'ai qu'une seule mère et elle est la seule à savoir où est Vassilli.

- Elle ne vous le dira jamais et vous le savez.

- Je préfère espérer encore.

- Cela ne vous mènera nulle part.

- Tant pis.

Benjamin reprit sa progression, les épaules raides. Il n'avait pas apprécié la brève conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Peter. Même si elle ne le surprenait pas vraiment, un agent du FBI n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on s'attend à voir devenir votre ami à la première occasion, pas même s'il est hébergé chez vous depuis 48 heures non plus visiblement. Benjamin n'était pas surpris, mais il était tout de même déçu. Il avait espéré qu'au moins l'agent du FBI lui accorderait une trêve jusqu'à ce que Neal aille mieux. Décidément il demandait toujours trop à tout le monde. Il allait falloir qu'il se corrige de ce défaut avant qu'il ne le blesse gravement.

Il changea d'avis avant d'atteindre la chambre de sa mère, d'après les éclats de voix qu'il percevait du couloir elle était en train de s'en prendre à un membre du personnel de l'hôpital. Inutile de s'exposer à être blessé encore plus en lui servant de cible suivante. Visiblement elle était encore assez en forme puisqu'elle parvenait à crier. Il serait toujours temps de retourner la voir ultérieurement.

Il retourna vers la chambre de Neal. Il s'attendait à y retrouver l'agent du FBI mais Neal était seul, il reposait sur son lit, les yeux clos et le visage crispé comme s'il réfléchissait.

Benjamin le considéra du pas de la porte. Le jeune homme avait une expression qui lui inspirait de la méfiance, il connaissait cette expression, Nicolas avait la même lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire une sottise.

_A suivre_


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

Obrigado a Margarete1 para a mensagem dele. É verdade, é difícil de apreciar o Benjamim visto o que ele fez a Neal o enviando a Anatoli. Ele tem desculpas não obstante. Eu espero que no curso de capítulos o texto parecerá a ele menos doloroso.

* * *

**Chapitre 34) admettre la vérité**

La sensation d'être observé alerta Neal, tournant la tête il découvrit Benjamin sur le pas de la porte. A nouveau sur ses gardes il observa l'homme qui avait été la cause de tout. Celui qui par ses menaces l'avait expédié dans ce qui s'était finalement révélé être proche de l'enfer.

Regrettant de ne pouvoir parler pour le moment Neal dut se contenter de le fixer avec défiance.

Benjamin se rapprocha et prit place sur la chaise près du lit.

- Je ne vais pas m'excuser de ce que j'ai fait, nous n'avons jamais été proches tous les deux et j'avais besoin d'obtenir des réponses. Mais je ne suis pas de ceux qui ont l'habitude de ne pas solder leurs dettes et j'ai bien conscience que j'ai une dette envers toi. dit il d'un ton calme.

Neal le considéra, se demandant si l'homme qui lui parlait de la sorte avait perdu la raison ou était en train de se moquer de lui.

Puis il se souvint qu'il était en train de rêver et se laissa aller à sourire, soulagé. Il était normal que Benjamin tienne des propos dépourvus de sens pour lui. Tout était possible dans un rêve après tout. Il tenait même des propos assez censés et raisonnables à bien y réfléchir, il aurait pu se laisser aller à bien pire. Il aurait pu porter des habits qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, comme Peter. A propos de Peter, c'était amusant, les vêtements que portait Peter quand il était venu ressemblaient à ceux de Benjamin. Une preuve supplémentaire que Neal était en plein rêve. Peter n'était pas homme à porter les habits d'un autre.

- Je sais que tu crois être en train de rêver, poursuivit Benjamin, mais il faudra bien que tôt ou tard tu admettes que c'est bien la vérité. Le mieux serait que tu le fasse au plus vite, tes amis sont dans une assez mauvaise situation, ils ont perdu leur maison et tout ce qu'elle contenait. Tant que le procès n'aura pas eu lieu ils ne pourront rien récupérer. J'ai une solution pour eux, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour les convaincre. Connaissant l'agent Peter Burke ce ne sera pas chose facile et je n'ai aucune chance d'y parvenir. Toi en revanche, tu peux le faire.

Neal le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir en entendre plus. Mais comment faire taire Benjamin ? Le rêve devenait vraiment très pénible, trop pénible. Neal en avait assez. Il devait trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à ce rêve.

Il prit finalement le bloc de papier et écrivit rapidement quelques mots avant de le tendre à Benjamin.

"Je ne t'aiderai pas à piéger mes amis."

Benjamin fronça à son tour les sourcils.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de les piéger ! Je veux juste les aider. protesta t'il.

L'air de Neal indiquait clairement qu'il n'en croyait rien.

Benjamin secoua la tête avec agacement.

- Je ne t'ai fait aucun mal Neal ! Même lorsque nous étions enfants. Anatoli n'était pas censé te faire ce qu'il t'a fait. T'utiliser en tant qu'escorte et éventuellement en tant que prostitué mais rien de plus. L'appât du gain aurait du suffire à te protéger. Crois moi, si j'avais pensé qu'il allait en arriver à cela... jamais je n'aurai accepté de t'envoyer à lui.

"Tu as menacé Peter." écrivit Neal d'une main tremblante.

- Pas seulement lui. Il est intéressant de noter que tu penses avant tout à cet homme... vraiment très révélateur tu ne crois pas ? Tu devrais être plus prudent Neal. C'est dangereux de montrer ses sentiments. Il est tout aussi dangereux de faire autant confiance à quelqu'un dont le travail est de vous surveiller. Si proche de vous puisse sembler être ce ne sera qu'une apparence. Presque une forme de mensonge.

Neal l'interrompit d'un geste et écrivit quelques mots rageurs.

"Peter n'est pas ainsi !"

- J'espère de tout cœur que tu as raison, je veux bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, mais qu'en est il de son épouse ?

Neal détourna les yeux. A cela il n'avait pas de réponse. Elizabeth l'acceptait, mais le ferait elle si Peter n'était pas là ? Neal en doutait parfois. Lorsque Peter était en prison Elizabeth avait eu des propos qui l'avaient blessé même s'il ne s'en était jamais plaint, même s'il les avait cru mérités. Et Peter... Neal frissonna en se souvenant ce qu'avait fait Peter. Il repoussa ces pensées, il ne voulait plus d'elles. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant et après que Peter ait été en prison. Tout été redevenu comme avant au bout d'un moment, c'était la seule chose qui comptait. La seule !

Benjamin l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Tu dois bâtir ta vie en dehors d'eux Neal.

Les yeux clairs de Neal s'emplirent de larmes. Il secoua la tête en signe de refus. Benjamin soupira, le relâcha et s'écarta.

- Je ne te dis pas de couper les liens avec eux, mais de bien les observer et de faire attention à toi. Je comprends à quel point tu tiens à eux, j'ai joué sur ce point pour t'envoyer chez Anatoli, mais à présent je veux t'ouvrir les yeux. Voila aussi pourquoi je veux mettre à votre disposition une maison assez grande pour eux et toi. Tu auras tout le loisir de vérifier s'ils t'aiment vraiment en vivant avec eux. Prends cela comme un défi si tu le souhaite.

Neal ferma les yeux et crispa les mains sur les draps. Benjamin fronça les sourcils, les larmes roulaient plus encore sur les joues de l'ancien escroc.

- Neal ? appela Benjamin.

Neal ouvrit la bouche pour parler, soupira puis récupéra son bloc.

"Ce n'est pas un rêve que je fais..."

- Non en effet, c'est bien la vérité.

"La maison des Burke a brûlé..."

- Oui.

"C'est de ma faute."

- Non Neal, tu n'y es pour rien, c'est ma mère qui a envoyé Natalia chez eux.

"Pourquoi ?"

- Elle te déteste.

"Pourquoi ? Nous nous sommes jamais rencontrés."

- Tu as réussi à plaire à mon père alors qu'il n'avait pas d'intérêt pour moi. répondit Benjamin.

Neal le regarda d'un air interdit, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Benjamin soupira et baissa les yeux.

- Ma mère s'est faite épouser en tombant enceinte de lui, et le résultat ce fut moi. Un résultat décevant d'après elle, qui a été la cause du départ de mon père et de leur divorce.

Neal grimaça. Il comprenait mieux l'amertume et la rancune de Benjamin.

"Je suis désolé." écrivit il.

Benjamin s'efforça de lui sourire.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Même si je te l'ai fait payer et que je le regrette.

"J'aurai préféré que tu regrette avant de le faire." écrivit Neal.

Benjamin soupira.

- A vrai dire moi aussi, mais je ne suis pas certain que j'en aurai eu la capacité... et il y a Vassili...

"Vassili ?"

- Mon demi frère qui est hélas également celui d'Anatoli.

Neal ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Tu n'as jamais parlé de lui."

- Vassili a été placé en foyer, ma mère et son père ne le supportaient plus. J'avais treize ans et je n'ai jamais réussi à découvrir ce qu'il était devenu.

"Quel âge avait il ?"

- Il allait avoir sept ans.

"Il est plus jeune que moi alors."

- Oui... vous avez presque deux ans de différence.

Benjamin sortit la seule photo de Vassili qu'il ait pu garder.

Neal la prit et regarda le jeune garçon blond aux cheveux longs qui s'y trouvait représenté.

Vassili regardait en l'air et semblait ne pas avoir conscience d'être pris en photo. Son regard semblait très lointain, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

"Il est beau..." écrivit Neal.

Il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire, ce n'était qu'un mauvais cliché qui avait mal vieilli. Pour lui c'était loin d'être suffisant pour se faire une idée sur quelqu'un.

Benjamin reprit la photo et la rangea avec soin.

- Prêt à quitter l'hôpital à présent où tu tiens absolument à attendre que la femme de l'agent Burke vienne te confirmer que tu n'es pas en train de rêver ? demanda t'il.

Neal haussa les épaules et regarda autour de lui.

"Je n'ai pas d'habits." écrivit il ensuite. "J'avais des affaires chez les Burke, mais je suppose qu'ils sont perdus, je vais devoir récupérer d'autres vêtements chez June."

Benjamin soupira. Il avait omis de parler de cela à Neal, il le réalisait en lisant ce que venait d'écrire le jeune homme. Visiblement l'agent Burke ne l'avait pas fait non plus. Il était temps d'en informer Neal, même si cela n'était pas une chose plaisante à dire. Neal allait sans doute mal le vivre. Benjamin se prépara à une réaction négative et se mit à parler, essayant de choisir les mots les plus justes. Ceux qui choqueraient le moins.

- Justement, à ce propos, la fille d'Anatoli s'est attaquée à celle qui t'hébergeait...

Le visage de Neal perdit toutes couleurs. Son premier sentiment fut un sentiment de révolte. Pas June ! Pas celle qui avait été si bonne pour lui ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Il se mit à trembler si fort qu'il manqua tomber de son lit.

Benjamin le saisit par les épaules et l'obligea à rester allongé.

- Elle va bien Neal ! Elle a été choquée mais elle n'est pas blessée.

Neal se calma difficilement, sa respiration devenait si haletante et sifflante que Benjamin se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'appeler quelqu'un. Il décida pourtant d'attendre encore, devinant que le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas qu'un médecin vienne le toucher encore.

- Calme toi Neal. ordonna t'il.

Neal le regarda, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, en vain, elle restait sifflante et laborieuse. Les mains de Benjamin pesaient fermement sur ses épaules, le maintenant en place tandis que son corps tremblait en raison du choc nerveux qu'il venait de subir. Il ne cessait de penser à June, à ce que la vieille dame qu'il aimait tellement avait du ressentir lorsqu'on s'était attaqué à elle. Il pensait également que c'était de sa faute, comme pour l'incendie de la maison des Burke. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté et qui l'avait poussé à se soumettre s'était tout de même produit.

Benjamin resta au dessus de lui, le tenant fermement mais avec douceur. Ne cessant de lui parler d'une voix calme et apaisante. Il était visible qu'il avait de l'expérience, que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une telle situation. Neal se laissa peu à peu emporter par le rythme de sa voix, c'était indéniablement apaisant. Il réprima avec effort un bâillement lorsqu'enfin sa respiration fut redevenue normale et que son corps ne trembla plus. Vraiment très apaisant. Neal battit des paupières, il n'allait tout de même pas se rendormir, pas si vite... pas alors qu'il venait de sortir de deux jours de ce que l'on pourrait pratiquement qualifier de coma. Peut être un peu provoqué, il faudrait qu'il pense à demander avant de quitter les lieux.

- Tu peux te rendormir Neal, tu viens de traverser un mauvais moment, repose toi, je reviendrai avec les Burke et des habits pour toi. Tu as un message pour ta logeuse ?

Neal soupira, s'empara du bloc et traça rapidement quelques mots.

"Dis à June que je suis désolé."

- Je n'y manquerai pas. assura Benjamin. Dors maintenant.

Neal soupira, s'agita un peu et s'endormit finalement, vaincu par la fatigue. Benjamin attendit encore quelques minutes puis se retira.

Il avait encore beaucoup à faire avant le soir.

_A suivre_


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

Para Margarete1 : O prefere que eu deixo a resposta em francês?

Obrigado para esta mensagem nova. É verdade que nós podemos considerar o Benjamim como alguém imperdoável e de certo modo ele é isto. Ele jogou com a vida de Neal e o que ele lamenta mudança nada. Por outro lado, sendo a pessoa que o criou, eu sei o que ele suportou e assim eu tenho mais mal para o odiar. É necessário considerar como bem o fato como para Benjamim as torturas e os estupros durou anos, sem qualquer pessoa o (isto) ajudar e ele ainda era uma criança, enquanto para Neal era só dois meses e como adulto. Eu não sei que são ambos mais capaz recuperar disto jejum.  
Por outro lado, parabéns, você notou que o Benjamim tenta esparramar o Neal dos amigos dele.

* * *

**Chapitre 35) Une pénible rencontre**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Neal se sentait mou et engourdi, comme s'il avait trop dormi. Il se redressa et s'étira. La tête lui tournait un peu et il avait la sensation curieuse que son esprit était absent, empli de coton.

Ce n'était pas bon signe, s'il devait soutenir une conversation il serait bien en peine de sortir deux mots cohérents.

Il se souvint alors qu'il n'aurait pas à soutenir de conversation puisqu'il était pour le moment dans l'incapacité de parler. Il soupira, cela aurait pu être un soulagement, mais pour le moment il ne vivait pas cela comme un soulagement. Plus comme un soucis supplémentaire.

Le souvenir des paroles de Benjamin lui revint, lui amenant les larmes aux yeux. June... elle aurait pu être tuée... par sa faute.

Il essuya ses larmes avec un peu d'agacement. Décidément il était devenu bien trop sensible, cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Il constata avec plaisir que son esprit s'éclaircissait. C'était au moins cela de gagné. Restait à prendre une décision.

S'éloigner de Peter et des autres ne servirait plus à rien, il était trop tard, le danger était déjà sur eux. A présent il était temps de faire face.

D'affronter les ennemis. A commencer par la mère de Benjamin.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Neal.

Elle au moins allait être facile à trouver et il n'aurait pas beaucoup de chemin à faire. Il testa sa voix, et constata qu'il parvenait de nouveau à parler, faiblement, douloureusement certes mais il y parvenait.

Il quitta son lit et se dirigea vers le couloir. Il avait de la chance, celui qui était censé le garder avait quitté son poste.

Neal en profita pour filer. Il savait que Peter allait passer un sacré savon au gars, mais ce n'était pas son problème, enfin pas pour le moment, lui aussi allait en prendre pour son grade en temps et en heure. Ce n'était pas grave, il aviserait le moment venu.

Il se dirigea vers la section où se trouvait Lydia. Il ressentit les effets de sa faiblesse avant même d'y parvenir mais poursuivit obstinément. Il devait absolument parler à cette femme. Se faire une idée en personne de ce qu'elle était et de ce qu'elle avait en tête.

La chance était avec lui, lorsqu'il atteignit le service les infirmiers étaient dans leur salle de repos, visiblement ils fêtaient quelque chose, Neal parvint à se glisser sans être vu dans la chambre qu'il visait.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Lydia la femme le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Vous !

- Et oui, moi. sourit Neal en s'installant dans un fauteuil et en croisant les bras.

- Sortez immédiatement de ma chambre ou je préviens la sécurité !

- Mais je vous en prie, faites donc, mais vous passerez définitivement devant la seule chance que vous ayez d'arranger les choses.

- D'arranger les choses à quel niveau ? questionna Lydia d'un ton ironique. Anatoli est en prison, Natalia également. Leurs comptes sont gelés, leurs biens saisis.

- Le procès n'a pas encore eu lieu. Les choses peuvent encore changer.

- Je ne vois pas comment.

- Un témoin pourrait refuser de témoigner contre eux.

- Et je présume que ce témoin ce serait vous.

Neal hocha la tête.

- Mais bien entendu cela aurait un prix. Vous devrez dire à Benjamin où est son frère Vassili et faire en sorte qu'Anatoli et sa fille se tiennent tranquilles.

Lydia éclata de rire.

- Je préfère encore qu'Anatoli et sa fille restent en prison.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous préférez ne rien faire pour eux que renoncer à faire souffrir Benjamin. C'est lui votre véritable cible et non moi. Depuis le début, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, vous avez toujours détesté votre fils, vous vous êtes évertuée à le détruire. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi.

- Il a tout gâché. cracha Lydia. Et vous avez achevé de réduire à néant le peu de chances que j'aurai pu espérer retrouver.

Neal se redressa et la toisa. Lydia fatiguée par sa dernière séance de soins était dans l'incapacité de se lever de son lit mais il n'avait aucune pitié pour elle, pas plus qu'elle n'avait eu de pitié pour Benjamin.

- Je pense que vous avez gâché vous même les chances que vous auriez pu avoir. Aussi bien auprès de votre mari que de vos enfants. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, aucun de nous ne viendra plus jamais vous déranger.

- Benjamin reviendra ! Il revient toujours, avec son stupide espoir de retrouver son débile de frère.

- Je peux vous assurer que non, j'y veillerai. Vous finirez vos jours toute seule madame... oh, excusez moi, je ne me souviens pas de votre nom. Non, inutile de me le dire, à vrai dire je n'en ai cure. Adieu.

Il repassa la porte, ignorant les vociférations de Lydia. Il marqua une pause près du bureau des infirmiers.

- Excusez moi, je crois que la patiente de la 109 fait une crise d'hystérie.

- Mais qui êtes vous ? s'étonna l'une des personnes présentes dans le bureau.

- Toutes mes excuses, je ne me suis pas présenté, mon nom est Neal, je suis un des frères adoptifs du fils de cette dame. Du côté de son père. Il m'avait chargé de passer la voir, mais visiblement je tombe mal. Vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour elle ? C'est vraiment épouvantable de l'entendre crier de la sorte, je ne voudrai pas devoir dire à mon grand frère que l'état de sa mère s'est aggravé.

L'un des infirmiers se dépêcha d'aller donner à Lydia une dose de calmants et Neal se retira après l'avoir remercié et avoir pris le temps de discuter un peu avec les autres personnes présentes malgré la douleur que cela lui causait.

Lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre il était épuisé, avait vraiment très mal à la gorge, mais il était satisfait de son escapade. Son sourire s'effaça cependant lorsqu'il découvrit Benjamin, Peter et l'homme affecté à sa surveillance en grande discussion devant la porte de sa chambre.

Il était doué pour se glisser dans le dos des gens mais là il n'avait aucune chance. Prenant une profonde inspiration il se dirigea vers eux.

Benjamin fut le premier à le remarquer et à se tourner vers lui, ce qui attira l'attention de Peter puis du garde.

Peter s'avança vers lui, le visage exprimant une visible exaspération.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais passé ?

- Parti faire un tour... risqua Neal.

Il aurait été convainquant s'il n'avait pas trébuché au même moment, ses jambes commençant à sérieusement faiblir.

Peter soupira et glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à regagner sa chambre.

- Tu es vraiment l'individu le plus exaspérant, le plus irresponsable et le plus irréfléchi que je connaisse ! Tu as pensé que tu aurais pu faire un malaise pendant ta soi disant promenade ?

- Oui, je me suis dit que dans un hôpital cela ne prêtait pas vraiment à conséquence. répondit Neal d'un ton détaché.

Sa tentative d'humour n'eut pas l'honneur de plaire à Peter, l'agent du FBi se remit à rugir.

- NEAL !

- Peter, pitié pour mes oreilles. gémit Neal en faisant mine de se les boucher avec les mains.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

- Finalement je crois que je te préférai inconscient.

Neal le regarda avec des yeux ronds et se mura dans le silence. Peter soupira, les silences de ce genre était habituels pour Neal et indiquaient en général qu'il était choqué et voulait le faire savoir.

- Je suis désolé... murmura t'il. Je me suis fait du soucis lorsque j'ai trouvé la chambre vide et que le garde m'a dit qu'il t'avait laissé seul. J'ai cru que...

Peter ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, ce n'était pas nécessaire, Neal savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Peter avait cru que quelqu'un était venu et avait réussi à l'enlever. Il avait sans doute craint le pire. Un regain de honte lui revint. C'était lui qui devrait présenter des excuses à Peter et à l'agent qui était en poste devant la chambre.

Il se laissa reconduire dans la chambre, évitant le regard de l'homme qui avait sans aucun doute du passer un très mauvais moment à l'arrivée de Peter. Il s'assit avec soulagement au bord du lit. S'étendre n'avait jamais été si tentant, sa balade chez Lydia l'avait vraiment mis à plat. Il essaya à nouveau de plaisanter.

- Je suis en moins bon forme que je ne le pensais, cette petite promenade m'a épuisé.

Peter fronça les sourcils et le regarda sévèrement.

- Je te conseille de ne pas trop te plaindre, sinon je vais devoir demander au médecin de te rendormir pour quelques jours.

Neal le regarda d'un air qui se voulait malheureux et Peter se renfrogna plus encore.

- Et ne me fais pas ce regard là, je le connais trop bien pour m'y laisser prendre. Maintenant dis moi où tu étais.

Neal resta silencieux. Il regarda Benjamin qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- Je suis allé dire bonjour à la mère de mon grand frère.

Benjamin et Peter sursautèrent avec un bel ensemble et le regardèrent avec effarement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Tu n'as pas fait une chose aussi stupide !

La seconde exclamation provenait de Peter. Neal serra brièvement les dents.

- Je voulais faire sa connaissance, puisqu'elle m'en voulait autant.

- C'était dangereux... grommela Peter en secouant la tête.

- Dangereux ? Elle n'avait pas la force de se lever.

- Ne discute pas ! gronda Peter.

Neal soutint son regard sans sourciller malgré sa fatigue.

- Je devais le faire Peter. Je voulais être certain de bien avoir jugé cette personne.

- Admettons. Mais à quoi cela t'a t'il servi au final ? Vous êtes devenus amis ?

- Pas le moins du monde. admit Neal. Mais je sais ce qu'il en est d'elle. Peter, nous devons retrouver Vassili. Quand à toi Benjamin, j'ai pris la liberté de dire à ta mère qu'elle ne te reverrait pas, j'espère que tu ne me feras pas mentir.

Benjamin soupira.

- C'est tout de même ma mère... murmura t'il.

- Tout comme James Bennet était mon père, pendant les trois premières années de mon existence, ensuite il a cessé de l'être même si biologiquement parlant il l'est toujours. Mettre au monde un enfant ne fait pas d'un père ou d'une mère un parent digne de ce nom. Toi et moi sommes bien placés pour le savoir. J'ai tiré un trait sur mon père. S'il te plaît, fais en autant pour ta mère.

- Neal n'a pas tort. intervint Peter. Cette femme n'est pas une mère pour vous et vous en avez fait bien assez pour elle. Il est temps de baisser les bras.

Benjamin soupira et secoua nerveusement la tête. Il avait passé tant de temps à prendre soin de sa mère malgré le méchant caractère qu'elle présentait et sa cruauté à son égard. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de cesser alors qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

- Je ne peux pas... elle a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, et maintenant Anatoli et Natalia sont en prison. Elle va être vraiment seule.

- Benjamin, elle l'a bien cherché. protesta Neal. Tout le mal qu'elle a fait...

- C'est parce que je l'ai déçue. déclara Benjamin en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Son visage exprimait une vive inquiétude, le fait que Neal soit allé la voir le tourmentait beaucoup, elle devait être bouleversée et furieuse. Il se devait d'aller la voir.

Neal et Peter échangèrent un regard navré.

- Il te ressemble beaucoup. murmura Peter lorsque Benjamin eut disparu.

Neal le regarda avec surprise.

- Comment cela ?

- Vous avez le même sens du dévouement.

_A suivre_


	37. Chapter 36

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

Pour Margarete1 : Obrigado por ter respondido minhas palavras. Eu vou continuar respondendo no português neste caso. Como você eu uso o tradutor, eu espero que não seja muito duro ler. Você pode escrever em português se você quiser, não é um problema.  
Benjamim é muito complicado. Eu não digo isto mais.  
Para a história do último capítulo, eu não vejo Neal que fica sem fazer qualquer coisa, não é seu caráter, até mesmo se eu às vezes mostro para ele frágil.  
Sim, o Peter comparou o caráter deles. Para o momento nós não falamos o Nicolas por outro lado.

* * *

**Chapitre 36) Douleurs imprévues**

Neal ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais n'en fit rien finalement, il regarda Peter d'un air étrange puis se recroquevilla dans son lit.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

- Neal ? Pas de répartie bien sentie ?

- Non. maugréa Neal en fermant les yeux.

Peter s'installa à côté du lit.

- C'était si dur que cela de parler avec cette femme ?

- Non.

- Je t'ai connu plus bavard.

- Je n'en doute pas. Navré de déroger aux habitudes que tu apprécies. Tu n'as qu'à classer ces changements parmi les nouvelles règles que tu voulais établir.

Peter se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, il savait quand son partenaire avait besoin de repos.

Il arrivait à la porte lorsque la voix de Neal le fit stopper. Une voix faible, rauque et qui tremblait de douleur. Peter eut l'impression étrange que Neal avait du mal à parler. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement.

- Je me sens mal Peter... disait Neal.

- Je comprends, je vais te laisser te reposer.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, j'ai mal à la gorge...

Peter perçut alors dans la voix de Neal quelque chose qui l'incita à se retourner. Le visage de son consultant était livide. Il revint vers le lit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

- Neal ?

Les yeux de Neal le regardèrent avec angoisse.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à prononcer un mot. Une toux soudaine l'agita, amenant du sang à ses lèvres.

Peter se tourna vers la porte restée ouverte.

- Allez chercher un médecin ! hurla t'il au garde.

L'homme lui obéit sans tarder.

Peter glissa ses bras dans le dos de Neal et le maintint en position assise, les yeux du jeune homme exprimaient une forte angoisse.

- Tout va bien Neal, essaie de respirer calmement, ne panique pas. Un médecin va venir.

Neal était terrifié, il avait bien senti que sa gorge lui faisait mal lorsqu'il avait parlé avec Lydia, mais ce n'était qu'une faible douleur, rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait à présent. La vue du sang n'était pas pour le rassurer. Sa voix était l'un de ses meilleurs atouts, parler l'avait sorti plus d'une fois de situations très délicates. Que deviendrait il s'il ne pouvait plus parler ? Peter n'aurait plus besoin de lui comme consultant, le FBI ne s'encombrerait pas d'un infirme.

Sa terreur enfla jusqu'à le submerger totalement. Que ferait on de lui s'il ne pouvait plus parler ? Serait il renvoyé en prison ? Ce serait comme une condamnation à mort pour lui, encore plus qu'avant la décision du juge.

Lorsque le médecin arriva Neal tremblait de douleur et de terreur, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Calmez vous monsieur Caffrey. déclara doucement le médecin. Laissez moi vous examiner.

Peter obligea Neal à se tourner vers le docteur, il garda une main sur sa nuque pour le rassurer.

- Voila qui est mieux, ouvrez la bouche. Bien. Voyons voir ce qu'il vous arrive.

Le médecin examina rapidement la gorge de Neal et se détourna.

Il interpella l'un de ses internes.

- Prévenez le radiologue, nous devons examiner monsieur Caffrey de façon plus approfondie.

Neal regarda Peter avec angoisse. Il s'agrippa à sa manche.

- Reste calme Neal, ce n'est sans doute rien. Ces examens vont nous dire ce qu'il t'arrive. Il faut y aller.

Neal prit une profonde inspiration et relâcha sa manche. Il laissa les infirmiers l'installer dans un fauteuil roulant et l'emmener.

Les examens qu'on lui fit passer au service de radiologie indiquèrent qu'une de ses cordes vocales était paralysée, le fait que Neal se soit forcé à parler avait causé une légère lésion, d'où le sang. Il termina les examens à bout de souffle, fortement stressé.

Une fois les examens achevés Neal fut ramené dans sa chambre et recouché, on plaça un masque à oxygène sur son visage pour l'aider à respirer et se calmer. Peter qui l'avait attendu dans la chambre lui prit la main pour le soutenir. Le médecin vint leur expliquer la situation.

- Votre corde vocale gauche est toujours paralysée pour le moment monsieur Caffrey, c'est de là que viennent vos difficultés à parler. C'est une chose qui se réglera d'elle même, je vous invite à ne pas forcer et à parler le moins possible jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre. La détresse respiratoire est d'origine purement nerveuse.

- Mais, et le saignement ? questionna Peter.

- Il est imputable au fait que monsieur Caffrey ait forcé sa voix. Ce n'est qu'une lésion bénigne, rien qui doive vous inquiéter.

Peter hocha la tête et regarda Neal. ce dernier semblait avoir plus de mal à accepter la situation, Peter songea que ce n'était pas surprenant, un si beau parleur tel que Neal ne pouvait que mal vivre ce qui lui arrivait et redouter que cet état ne devienne habituel.

Peter lui n'avait pas vraiment de crainte à ce sujet, le sort ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel envers son consultant et ami. C'était tout bonnement impossible, Neal Caffrey ne pouvait pas rester muet. Il était fait pour s'exprimer et il allait retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Pour plus de prudence nous allons prolonger son séjour parmi nous d'un ou deux jours. poursuivit le médecin avant de se retirer.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls Neal regarda Peter d'un air malheureux. L'agent du FBI l'exhorta à la patience.

- Ce n'est que pour deux jours de plus Neal, cela te fera un peu plus de repos et cela nous laissera à Elizabeth et à moi plus de temps pour retrouver un logement.

Neal grimaça et détourna les yeux.

Il tendit la main pour prendre son bloc mais Peter l'en empêcha.

- Non, tu n'es pas coupable, et oui, je sais ce que tu allais écrire.

Neal fit la moue et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Peter le laissa aller et Neal écrivit quelques mots avant de lui tendre le bloc.

"En es-tu vraiment certain ?"

Peter haussa les sourcils.

- Si j'en suis certain ? Je commence à bien te connaître Neal.

Une lueur étrange traversa le regard de Neal.

"Ferme la porte." écrivit il.

Peter le considéra avec un peu de méfiance, qu'est-ce que l'ancien escroc était en train de mijoter ? Cela ne lui plaisait guère mais il fit ce que le jeune homme demandait.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Neal le jeune homme avait retiré son masque, quitté son lit et avançait vers lui. Son visage fatigué exprimait une étrange résolution. De la crainte également. Peter se raidit, persuadé que Neal allait lui jouer un mauvais tour. Il ne bougea cependant pas, attendant de voir ce que Neal allait oser.

Neal s'arrêta tout contre lui et glissa une main contre sa nuque, l'effleurant à peine, en une caresse d'une douceur incroyable qui fit frissonner Peter. Les longs doigts souples de Neal jouèrent avec lui, effleurant sa peau dans une zone que Peter n'aurait jamais cru si sensible.

Sentant sa respiration s'altérer il saisit le jeune homme par les épaules et l'écarta de lui.

- Mais à quoi es tu en train de jouer ?

Neal lui adressa un étrange sourire, leva les mains pour se défaire de la prise de Peter et retourna sur le lit, remit le masque en place, il rédigea ensuite quelques mots et brandit le bloc en direction de Peter.

"Des hommes ont payé pour que je leur fasse cela."

Peter frissonna et détourna le regard. Il détestait que Neal se mette à parler de cela, de cette période de sa vie, cette période où il avait été obligé de se rabaisser à des actes épouvantables.

- Neal... c'est du passé... tu n'as pas à revivre ces horreurs.

Neal hocha la tête et écrivit à nouveau.

"Cela te dérange ?"

Peter le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu peux être plus précis ? Qu'est-ce qui devrait me déranger ?

"Que je sois devenu un prostitué. Cela te dégoûte d'imaginer ce que j'ai fait avec d'autres hommes..."

Peter secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Non ! Tu es libre de ne pas me croire, mais c'est la vérité, tu ne me dégoûteras jamais Neal.

"Et si je te disais que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ?"

Peter le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce le cas ?

Neal prit une profonde inspiration, lui rendit son regard puis détourna les yeux.

- Réponds moi Neal, tu as lancé le sujet, va jusqu'au bout maintenant.

Neal secoua la tête nerveusement. Lancer un sujet était facile, aller jusqu'au bout ne l'était pas. Maintenant qu'il avait l'attention de Peter il regrettait d'avoir pris un tel risque. Une fois encore il opta pour un mélange de sincérité et de faux semblant.

Dire la vérité, mais pas toute la vérité. Après tout, c'était sa spécialité.

"Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que je ne veux pas te perdre."

Peter hocha la tête. Il avait envie de partir, de fuir cette forme d'intimité qui était en train de se tisser entre eux et qui lui faisait peur, mais il savait que s'il le faisait maintenant, il perdrait Neal définitivement. Il détruirait tout ce qu'ils avaient mis des années à construire. Neal ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance après cela. Quelque part Peter ne voulait pas que cette relation entre eux prenne fin. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille trop loin non plus. Cela était perturbant, dérangeant, parce qu'il était ce qu'il était, Neal était ce qu'il était... mais qu'était Neal exactement ? Peter n'était plus certain de le savoir vraiment.

Il repensa à la main de Neal sur sa nuque, ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux, électrisant sa peau de leur seul contact.

Neal avait affirmé que des hommes avaient payé pour qu'il les touche comme il venait de le faire, curieusement Peter avait l'impression que ce n'était pas complètement vrai, il espérait que ce n'était pas complètement vrai. La façon dont Neal l'avait touché... Peter détestait penser que Neal avait pu toucher d'autres hommes comme il venait de le toucher.

Neal le regardait, essayant de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Le visage de Peter exprimait de la confusion, de la gêne, un peu de honte. Neal détourna les yeux, le cœur serré. Il aurait du s'en douter. Peter n'appréciait pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il le mettait mal à l'aise.

"Oublie tout ça." écrivit il rapidement.

Il posa le bloc sur la table, tourné vers Peter et s'étendit sur le côté, de façon à ne plus voir le visage de Peter.

Peter prit connaissance du message et tourna les yeux vers Neal.

Le jeune homme était couché, lui tournant le dos, Peter vit que ses épaules étaient contractées.

- Neal...

Neal ne bougea pas.

- Neal, je ne vais certainement pas oublier. C'est bien trop important.

Neal se raidit plus encore en entendant ces mots.

Il n'osait pas se retourner pourtant, il avait trop peur d'avoir mal compris.

Peter avait il vraiment dit que c'était bien trop important ? Mais qu'entendait il par cela ?

Peter se rapprocha et posa la main sur l'épaule de Neal, il la sentit se contracter encore plus et cela le blessa.

- Neal, je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis, je dois bien l'avouer... Elizabeth a l'air de penser qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et moi et je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois comprendre lorsqu'elle me dit cela... Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre, mais...

Il se mordilla les lèvres et essaya de clarifier ses pensées, d'expliquer une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

- J'essaie de comprendre, ce n'est pas clair du tout... cette angoisse que je ressens lorsque mon épouse me dit qu'il y a un lien entre toi et moi... cette impression que ce n'est pas normal, que je ne devrai penser qu'à elle...

Peter s'interrompit, il venait de se rendre compte que les épaules de Neal tremblaient. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Neal était en train de pleurer.

_A suivre_


	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

Para Margarete1 : Eu entendo o ponto de vista perfeitamente. É verdade que o Neal sofreu muito e que ele é não saiu de dificuldade contudo. Eu não penso que este texto pode partir para o golpe, não é o que eu quero. Eu vejo uma relação mais como os irmãos e irmãs ou de amigos muito bons. Quando eu olho para a série que eu tenho a impressão que o Neal vê o Peter como um modelo, um pequeno o pai quem ele não teve. Nós vamos ver como a história vai terminar em todo caso. Mas não é imediatamente para.  
Muito obrigado para a leitura e os comentários.  
Bjs e o vê logo.

Merci à Sophie pour ses reviews qui font très plaisir aux auteurs débutants dans le secteur White Collar que nous sommes. Nous regrettons de ne pouvoir répondre en direct à ses messages.

* * *

**Chapitre 37) Des sentiments mitigés**

Peter resta un moment sans bouger, ne sachant trop que faire, se sentant maladroit, inutile et incapable d'agir correctement.

Pourquoi blessait il tant Neal ? Pourquoi son ami pleurait il exactement ? A cause de lui ou pour une autre raison ?

Peter ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse satisfaisante.

Par contre, rapidement savoir que Neal était en train de pleurer lui fut insupportable. Il ne voulait pas le laisser pleurer seul.

Il essaya de reproduire maladroitement le geste que Neal avait osé sur lui et les sanglots de Neal augmentèrent.

Peter se recula, désolé.

Il n'était vraiment pas doué, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de chose dont il était familier. Il avait plus que jamais envie de tourner les talons, seule la certitude que Neal ne s'en remettrait pas le retenait. il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se retenir longtemps par contre, il était au bord de la panique à présent. La situation était trop pénible, trop inhabituelle et inconfortable. Rien dans sa vie ne l'avait préparé à affronter une telle forme de tension. il était un bon agent, il savait décrypter le comportement des gens, il se savait doué pour tout ce qui concernait les chiffres mais il était depuis toujours hétéro, il n'avait jamais pensé devenir autre chose. Pire encore, il ne voulait pas changer. Il voulait rester l'homme qu'il avait toujours été. La seule chose qui le retenait encore dans cette chambré était la certitude que s'il en sortait il perdrait une chose primordiale, une chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer, qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier clairement mais qui lui était devenue indispensable. Une chose qui était liée à Neal.

Il ne parvenait pas encore à admettre que c'était Neal lui même.

Neal n'en pouvait plus, il avait peur, il se sentait tout aussi perdu que Peter. Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire que ce qui n'aurait du être qu'un simple partenariat entre un criminel voulant sortir de prison et un agent du FBI voulant coincer d'autres criminels avait évolué vers autre chose ? Il avait peur et il ne pouvait pas même dire cette peur, il n'avait que les larmes pour exprimer toute l'étendue de sa peur, de sa détresse.

Il ne parvenait plus à les retenir et bien qu'elles soient un soulagement il se détestait de les verser, de faire preuve de faiblesse devant Peter.

Il avait envie que Peter parte, qu'il ne soit plus témoin de sa faiblesse et en même temps la pensée même que Peter puisse partir le terrifiait plus encore, le faisant pleurer de plus belle.

Neal était partagé entre l'envie de dire à Peter de partir et celle de le supplier de le toucher. Le besoin de contact physique n'avait jamais été si fort.

Que Peter ait osé lui caresser la nuque l'avait touché. Il en désirait plus. cela le torturait. Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de désirer une telle chose... le contact de Peter.

Peter appartenait à Elizabeth et Elizabeth était son amie. S'il se laissait aller à profiter de la gentillesse de Peter, de son sentiment de culpabilité, il allait les perdre tous les deux. Il ne le voulait pas. Mais cela faisait tellement mal de sentir la présence de Peter et de ne pouvoir se rapprocher de lui.

Ses pleurs devenaient si forts qu'il avait à nouveau du mal à respirer malgré le masque.

Peter n'y tint plus, reposant ses mains sur les épaules de Neal il força le jeune homme à lui faire face. Voir le beau visage de son consultant tordu par le chagrin et la souffrance, inondé par les larmes lui serra le cœur.

Il avait une part de responsabilité dans tout cela. Il aurait du retenir Neal lorsque Coralie leur avait permis de se retrouver face à face dans un restaurant. Il aurait du le ramener à la maison, l'empêcher de se livrer à nouveau à son bourreau. S'il avait fait cela, s'il avait été un responsable digne de ce nom Neal ne serait pas si dévasté, n'aurait pas enduré de tels sévices...

Ses pensées devaient se lire sur son visage car la main de Neal se posa sur sa joue.

Peter le regarda, les yeux de Neal étaient grand ouverts, brillants de larmes et suppliants.

Il y avait tellement de peur et de souffrance à l'intérieur que Peter ne le supporta pas.

Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps trop mince de son consultant.

- Je te demande pardon Neal... je n'aurai pas du te laisser partir.

Elizabeth qui venait rendre visite à Neal referma la porte sans faire de bruits. Elle se recula, le visage un peu crispé.

Elle aimait beaucoup Neal mais elle avait parfois un peu peur de l'emprise qu'il avait sur son mari. Depuis qu'il connaissait Neal Peter avait beaucoup changé. Il avait pris des risques, toujours pour venir en aide au jeune escroc. Elizabeth était de tout cœur avec son mari, elle le soutenait comme elle était censé le faire, elle estimait que c'était son rôle d'épouse et pourtant... parfois elle se prenait à détester la relation qui s'était instaurée entre son époux et le jeune et séduisant escroc.

Chaque minute que Peter dédiait au jeune homme était une minute que Neal lui volait à elle. Elle avait bien compris que les deux hommes avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Quelque part Neal était devenu un élément essentiel de la vie de Peter et elle devait bien admettre que la réciproque était vraie. Le problème c'était qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de place dans cette relation. Il y avait Neal et Peter et Peter et elle. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle pouvait accepter qu'une partie de la vie de Peter soit consacrée à son travail, que cette partie ne la concerne pas, c'était normal, elle même avait une partie de sa vie qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, que Peter ne pénétrait pas. Mais elle ne ramenait pas cette part de son existence chez elle. Son métier ne laissait personne qui en soit une part s'installer chez elle et les séduire elle et son mari.

Elle n'avait personne qui soit semblable à Neal Caffrey dans son côté de l'existence.

Elle se plaça dans un coin de la cafétéria donnant sur l'entrée. De là elle pouvait surveiller les lieux sans se faire remarquer. Lorsqu'enfin elle vit Peter quitter le centre hospitalier elle retourna vers la chambre de Neal.

Le garde qui savait qui elle était la laissa passer sans s'étonner qu'elle revienne. Elle entra et s'arrêta net. Neal dormait profondément, un masque à oxygène qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la première fois, sur le visage.

Elizabeth se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Sa poussée de jalousie lui avait fait oublier un élément essentiel. Neal avait souffert, bien plus que Peter ne lui avait dit. Il était parti pour les protéger, sans penser à ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Elle s'installa près du lit et observa le visage de Neal. Il semblait si jeune et vulnérable dans son sommeil. Il lui donnait envie de caresser son front, de le réconforter.

Elle soupira, il lui était impossible de détester Neal. Mais elle avait tout de même du mal avec la situation. Elle se relevait pour partir lorsque Neal ouvrit les yeux et la regarda avec angoisse. Elle se figea. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant précis.

- Neal...

Le jeune homme tendit la main vers le bloc et écrivit quelques mots.

"Pardonne moi... je ne voulais pas."

Elizabeth secoua tristement la tête, une fois encore Neal devinait trop bien ce qu'elle avait en tête et en souffrait, surtout il se sentait responsable.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Neal, tu n'as pas voulu cette situation, Peter non plus...

Elle n'ajouta pas "Moi non plus", ce n'était pas utile, Neal le savait.

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Repose toi maintenant, je vais rentrer.

Neal referma docilement les yeux.

Elizabeth se retira, le cœur serré.

Une fois encore elle avait tout oublié, sa rancune, ses moments d'indignation, les longues heures, les jours sans Peter, le fait que Neal s'interposait entre son mari et elle. C'était aussi cela l'effet Neal Caffrey, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir longtemps si on le laissait s'approcher.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital lorsqu'elle aperçut Peter immobile sur le parking. Elle cessa de marcher, surprise qu'il soit encore là.

Peter s'approcha d'elle lentement.

- Que faisais tu El ? demanda t'il. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entrée quand j'étais avec Neal ?

Elizabeth soupira.

- Je vous ai vus. répondit elle.

Peter haussa les sourcils.

- Tu nous as vus ? Qu'as tu vu d'après toi ?

- Neal entre tes bras.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Ce que tu as vu, c'est Neal en train de souffrir et moi essayant de le réconforter. Rien de plus. dit il fermement.

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

- Je sais.

- Tu dis cela, mais tu n'es pas entrée.

- Enfin Peter, je trouve mon mari tenant un homme dans ses bras, c'était affreusement gênant. Tu réagirais comment si tu arrivais dans mon bureau et que tu me trouvais en train de tenir mon assistante entre mes bras ?

- Je crois que je n'en parlerai pas sur un parking en tout cas. maugréa Peter en regardant autour de lui.

- Où veux tu que nous en parlions alors ? Parce qu'il faut en parler, cela ne peut plus durer ainsi Peter !

Peter la regarda avec appréhension.

- Ne me dis pas que tu songes à me quitter parce que tu m'as vu tenir Neal.

Elizabeth le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais que vas tu donc imaginer ? Bien sur que non je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, surtout pas parce que je t'ai vu tenir Neal. A bien y réfléchir, j'aurai pu trouver cela mignon si j'avais été prévenue... mais vous me laissez à l'écart et cela, je ne peux pas l'accepter !

- El...

- Il n'y a pas de El qui tienne ! Je peux accepter que tu passes du temps avec lui, qu'il y ait un lien entre vous, mais cela me rend folle de penser que ta vie avec lui n'a rien à voir avec ta vie avec moi !

Peter la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il était totalement ébahi par ce qu'il entendait. Il devait avoir mal compris. Ce ne pouvait être vrai... Elizabeth ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'il avait noué un lien avec Neal, elle ne lui reprochait pas de la délaisser au profit du jeune homme, enfin, pas exactement, mais de ne pas lui en parler ?

- Je ne comprends plus rien... avoua t'il.

- Sans vouloir te vexer mon chéri, j'ai bien l'impression que cela fait un bon moment que tu as perdu le fil. déclara doucement Elizabeth.

Peter secoua la tête, embarrassé.

- Je te répète qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. insista t'il. Nous ne sommes que des amis.

Elizabeth posa la main sur son bras.

- Je le sais bien chéri, Neal cherche une famille, pas des amants et c'est ce que nous allons lui donner.

Peter se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que tu es une femme exceptionnelle Elizabeth Burke ?

- Je le sais oui, mais malheureusement mon exceptionnel époux a tendance à l'oublier. sourit Elizabeth en l'embrassant.

Peter lui rendit son baiser et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Comment envisages tu la suite chérie ?

- Toi, moi et Neal. répondit fermement Elizabeth. Plus de secrets ni de vies séparées.

_A suivre_


	39. Chapter 38

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

Para Margarete1 : Bom dia,

Eu sempre aprecio muito seus comentários.  
Como para o que você fala sobre o que diz o Neal a Peter, eu tenho bem medo se é uma mentira, ele não fez o que ele disse. Eu não sei por que ele quis causar o Peter assim. Talvez pôr isto teste e veja a reação dele. Em todo caso, na posição dele, com o que ele sofreu e o bandeira em olhos ele não pôde fazer o que ele disse a Peter.  
Eu não sei quantos capítulos permanece para fazer, mas não é terminado imediatamente, ainda há muito dizer.  
Obrigado por seu interesse e o veja logo.

* * *

**Chapitre 38) Des éléments intrigants**

Peter quitta Elizabeth l'esprit pas vraiment en paix, la discussion avec son épouse, ce qu'il s'était passé avant avec Neal, tout cela le perturbait. Il éprouva le désir de se changer les idées et il se dirigea vers les locaux du FBI, pour le moment il n'avait pas besoin de veiller sur Neal, il n'avait plus besoin de se préoccuper de l'assurance, tout avait été réglé lors de la rencontre prévue. Plus facilement qu'il ne le pensait d'ailleurs, il aurait cru que cela aurait été plus compliqué. Soulagé de cette préoccupation, décidé à ne pas se laisser submerger par ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu pleurer Neal ou appris de la bouche du garde que son épouse avait ouvert et refermé la porte de la chambre d'hôpital pile à l'heure où il tenait le jeune homme entre ses bras. Il avait redouté que son épouse ait mal interprété ce qu'elle avait vu, mais il avait préféré ne pas rester et laisser à Elizabeth l'occasion de voir Neal sans lui. Il savait qu'elle trouverait le jeune homme endormi, Neal l'était lorsqu'il était sorti. Il avait espéré qu'elle n'aurait pas le cœur de le réveiller. Heureusement, il avait eu raison.

Il chassa ces pensées là également, il préférait se concentrer sur d'autres sujets, plus précisément sur l'un des sujets qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

Hughes avait eu raison de lui dire de rester chez les Enderson jusqu'à la sortie de Neal, cela avait permis à Peter de découvrir quelques petits détails à propos de Benjamin qu'il aurait sans doute manqué s'il n'avait pas fait ce que demandait son supérieur.

C'était l'un de ces détails qui le ramenait dans les locaux du FBI cet après midi là. Il venait chercher une autorisation de visiter trois étages totalement privés de l'immeuble qu'occupaient les entreprises de Benjamin Enderson.

Peter avait été impressionné la première fois qu'il avait découvert l'endroit, une véritable ruche en activité jours et nuits, Benjamin avait eu la lubie de regrouper des représentants de toutes les entreprises dépendant de lui dans ces locaux, et comme il en avait sur toute la planète certains de ces responsables travaillaient à l'heure où d'autres dorment. Cela avait demandé beaucoup de travail et une parfaite logistique, mais pour autant que sache Peter, cela fonctionnait. Pour cela il tirait son chapeau à Benjamin, c'était un beau tour de force que de coordonner autant de services. Il s'était penché sur chaque service sans rien trouver d'anormal, Benjamin avait parfaitement couvert ses arrières, il n'y avait pas une seule trace d'activité illégale dans tout ce qu'il gérait.

La seule chose suspecte qu'ait pu découvrir Peter était le fait que les trois derniers étages étaient la possession exclusive de Benjamin, personne n'y entrait jamais en dehors de quelques livreurs et du service d'entretien.

Peter avait essayé de faire parler les membres du service d'entretien qu'il avait réussi à rencontrer, mais s'était heurté à un silence total. Tous avaient signé un contrat de confidentialité qui entraînerait le renvoi immédiat d'une personne trop bavarde. Faire le ménage devait bien payer, Peter n'avait rien obtenu d'eux.

Il s'était donc résigné à demander une autorisation officielle d'aller mettre son nez dans ces mystérieux étages, autorisation qu'il venait d'obtenir.

Il avait vraiment hâte d'y être et de découvrir ce que pouvait bien cacher Benjamin dans ces étages.

Le papier en poche il prit la direction de l'immeuble.

Il commençait à y être connu, on l'escorta jusqu'au bureau de Benjamin sans faire de difficultés.

Benjamin se tenait derrière son bureau lorsque Peter entra, il se contenta de lever les yeux et de fixer l'agent du FBI avec ennui.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite agent Burke ? demanda t'il d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne ressentait aucun plaisir à voir Peter revenir traîner dans son entreprise.

Peter se contenta de déposer le mandat l'autorisant à fouiller les trois étages où Benjamin était presque seul à aller sur le bureau.

Benjamin l'étudia rapidement et se crispa, tandis qu'une vague de colère déferlait sur lui.

- Je refuse !

- Vous n'avez pas le choix. répliqua Peter narquois. Ce document m'autorise à entrer dans ces étages et à voir ce que vous y cachez. Si vous refusez de m'y conduire et de m'en ouvrir les portes je les ferai sauter. A vous de choisir.

Benjamin serra les dents, si le FBI faisait sauter les portes protégeant son musée des œuvres s'y trouvant risquaient d'être endommagées, ce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix. Il devait donc se résoudre à laisser l'agent Burke entrer. Pourtant il n'était pas question de le laisser seul dans cet endroit, il allait rester à ses côtés et garder un œil sur lui.

Peter le laissa lui ouvrir la voie, préférant rester derrière lui afin de surveiller ses gestes. Même s'il était peu probable que Benjamin tente quoi que ce soit contre lui à l'intérieur de son propre immeuble il préférait rester prudent.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient à l'intérieur du musée privé de Benjamin, un musée qui semblait ne tourner qu'autour des œuvres de Neal Caffrey. Où que Peter pose le regard il ne voyait que des réalisations du jeune homme, la salle dans laquelle ils étaient entrés en premier était pratiquement vide, elle ne contenait que quelques tableaux, des originaux que Peter se souvenait avoir vu dans l'appartement de Neal, cela l'éclairait sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus après avoir été saisis quelques mois plus tôt, après la disparition de Neal. Il pensait qu'ils avaient été mis sous scellés mais les voir dans cette pièce indiquait qu'ils avaient eu un autre sort. Peter ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible.

- Ce sont des tableaux de Neal qui avaient été saisis, comment les avez vous obtenus ?questionna t'il afin d'avoir confirmation de ses soupçons.

La réponse ne tarda pas, empreinte d'un mépris glacial.

- Ils ont été vendus par l'agence, je m'en suis porté acquéreur.

Benjamin n'avait pas de raisons de mentir et la réponse choqua Peter, quelqu'un au FBI avait fait une erreur ou il s'agissait d'un abus, les tableaux étaient des originaux et non des copies, ils auraient du être conservés dans l'attente d'être restitués au jeune homme, comment se faisait il qu'ils aient été vendus ? Il allait devoir se renseigner à ce sujet et cela lui déplaisait.

La salle suivante était vide, comme si elle était en attente de recevoir d'autres œuvres, mais celles qui venaient ensuite foisonnaient de peintures, sculptures et autres copies réalisées par Neal. Peter identifia certains faux qu'il avait eu brièvement entre les mains et qui auraient pu lui permettre de coincer l'escroc bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait fait, mais qui avaient mystérieusement disparus avant qu'il ne puisse obtenir les documents l'autorisant à intervenir. Il en découvrit certains dont il ne savait rien et songea qu'il allait devoir interroger son consultant à leur sujet.

Il cessa d'y penser en atteignant la dernière salle, celle ci contenait des dessins et des sculptures plus maladroites, visiblement réalisées par les mains d'un enfant, mais si maladroites puissent elles être elle témoignaient déjà du talent de leur auteur. Tout d'abord surpris Peter se tourna vers Benjamin qui le regardait toujours avec l'air d'un fauve enragé qu'une chaîne trop solide retenait loin de la victime qu'il rêvait de déchiqueter.

- C'est quoi tout cela ? Les dessins de votre fils ?

Le visage de Benjamin se crispa un peu plus, sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa légèrement comme s'il était sur le point de mordre puis il reprit son calme et lança un regard dédaigneux à Peter.

- J'aurai cru que vous reconnaîtriez le coup de main de Neal. Mon père et sa mère gardaient tout ce qu'il faisait enfant, j'ai récupéré ces objets à la mort de mon père. La mère de Neal voulait s'en débarrasser.

Peter hocha la tête et recommença à regarder autour de lui, un coffre vitré attira son attention, il contenait des albums reliés de cuir.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Des photos de famille. Vous voulez voir cela aussi ? ironisa Benjamin.

Peter fut tenté de répondre que oui mais s'en empêcha, même s'il était très tentant de découvrir à quoi avait bien pu ressembler Neal entre 5 et 18 ans il ne se sentait pas le droit de le faire.

- Non. C'est bon, j'ai fini, nous pouvons partir.

Benjamin le regarda, de la défiance au fond des yeux.

- Vous allez me les prendre ?

- Si j'avais voulu vous les prendre je serai venu avec des agents.

Benjamin ressentit vaguement du soulagement, au moins il n'allait pas être privé du contenu de son musée. Cela ne le consolait pas de la profanation qu'il venait d'endurer mais cela le rassurait tout de même. L'agent Burke n'était pas du genre à donner de faux espoirs.

Il regagna son bureau et passa le reste de la journée à ressasser cette désagréable visite. Il détestait le fait qu'une personne qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'inviter à entrer dans son musée privé ait réussi à s'y introduire.

Il ne craignait pas que l'on vienne en saisir certaines, même s'il s'en était procuré quelques unes par des moyens détournés. Il ne redoutait pas non plus que cela puisse lui attirer des ennuis, même s'il était conscient qu'en se procurant certaines des œuvres présentes dans ce musée privé il avait compliqué le travail de Peter et du FBI. Ils avaient réussi malgré tout à coincer Neal, à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait fait que les retarder un peu, pas de quoi l'envoyer en prison.

Il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée que l'agent Burke soit tenté à l'avenir de dire à Neal que c'était lui qui s'était porté acquéreur de la majeure partie de ses œuvres. Cela donnait une détestable et bien entendu totalement fausse, impression qu'il éprouvait un attachement imbécile pour le jeune faussaire.

Benjamin n'avait aucune envie d'être catégorisé sentimental. Il préférait de loin que l'on le voit comme quelqu'un de froid simplement animé par l'envie de faire du profit.

Jusqu'alors il pensait avoir réussi à démontrer à l'agent Burke et à son épouse qu'il était avant tout un homme d'affaires ne reculant devant aucune manipulations pour parvenir à atteindre son but. Il avait soigneusement distillé dans leurs esprits qu'il avait jeté Neal dans les bras d'Anatoli dans l'unique but de récupérer les entreprise Kirdan.

Il en avait longuement parlé au cours d'un repas qu'ils avaient pris en commun, les Burke, Marie et lui. Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à porter un toast à cette réussite.

Elizabeth Burke avait quitté la table après qu'il ait porté ce toast, le visage crispé et le regard flamboyant d'indignation. Son mari était resté jusqu'au bout mais son visage fermé et la crispation de ses mâchoires étaient éloquents.

Il cessa d'y penser en quittant son bureau. On était vendredi, c'était le jour où il se détendait en jouant les pianistes dans un obscur piano bar. Un endroit connu que d'un cercle restreint d'individus qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la finance et étaient bien loin de se douter que le silencieux John Smith qui posait les mains sur le clavier de l'instrument posé dans un coin de la salle était un homme d'affaire ayant des entreprises tout autour du monde.

Benjamin aimait tout particulièrement ces moments, simplement lui et son instrument, les demandes des clients, leurs commentaires, les quelques pourboires qu'il recevait et qu'il reversait, comme il le faisait pour son maigre salaire, à un centre d'entraide, quelque peu gonflé par un don qu'il sortait de sa poche. Le piano n'était pas de grande qualité mais il n'était pas désaccordé et avait un joli son, les clients du piano bar n'étaient pas bruyants ni grossiers, ils étaient même sympathiques dans l'ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de Benjamin.

_A suivre_


	40. Chapter 39

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

Para Margarete1 : Obrigado por este pedaço de revisão de notícias. É verdade que ele não é óbvio para entender as motivações de Benjamim, é alguém que confiará pouco a pouco no curso de capítulos. Eu sou um pouco aborreceu para ter que dizer isto, mas normalmente os autores não têm o direito para responder no texto, o que deixa as mensagens das pessoas não registradas no local sem respostas. Eu lhe escrevo todos o mesmo porque eu aprecio seu esforço e suas mensagens. Se você pudesse unir que facilitaria nossas trocas sem quebrar o regulamento. Numerosos leitores fazem isto, só ter as oportunidades do local.

* * *

**Chapitre 39) Ce qu'on attendait pas**

Benjamin passa prendre Marie vers 19 heures, son épouse aimait à l'accompagner, Mike se joignit à eux comme il le faisait parfois, il aimait l'ambiance du piano bar et affectionnait leurs boissons. Il y avait même enseigné un cocktail de son cru que seuls quelques intrépides se risquaient à commander, un mélange au dessus du quel il valait mieux ne pas craquer une allumette tant les alcools le composant étaient forts. pour autant que le savait Benjamin il s'agissait d'une version très personnelle d'un Red Alert (1). Le barman l'avait baptisé Burn Up.

Avant de partir le couple prit le temps de passer voir les enfants qui finissaient de manger sous la surveillance de leur garde d'enfants. Une femme qu'ils connaissaient depuis leurs naissances et en qui le couple avait toute confiance. Une femme qu'ils avaient soigneusement cachée aux Burke pour des raisons qui la concernaient en premier lieu.

Penser aux Burke fit penser à Benjamin qu'il ne les avait pas vu ce soir là.

- Sais tu où sont nos invités ? demanda t'il à son épouse.

- Ils sont sortis pour la soirée. répondit Marie avec satisfaction.

Benjamin hocha la tête et cessa de penser au couple.

Une heure plus tard il prenait place devant son piano et posait avec amour les mains sur les touches. Il n'avait rien d'un pianiste de génie mais il avait une bonne relation avec cet instrument. Il commença par un air qu'aimait son épouse puis enchaîna sur une demande d'un client. Il joua ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures avant de faire une pause.

Satisfait de sa première partie il se leva et se retourna vers la salle afin de localiser Marie et Mike. Ils étaient à la table habituelle, ce qui le fit sourire, il se dirigeait vers eux lorsque son regard fut attiré par un couple qui n'était encore jamais venu dans cet endroit, un couple qui a son avis n'avait rien à y faire. Son visage se ferma à leur vue et il dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas les rejoindre et leur dire de partir. Il rejoignit la table de Marie et de Mike et se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'ils avaient gardé pour lui. Marie lui avait déjà commandé une boisson. Benjamin avala une grande gorgée de son LIIT(2) et secoua la tête.

- C'est vraiment une mauvaise journée. siffla t'il entre ses dents.

- Il les a vus. commenta Mike en sirotant son Burn Up.

- Bien sur que je les ai vus. grogna Benjamin. Je ne suis pas aveugle, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

- Je présume qu'ils viennent profiter de la musique. commenta Mike.

Benjamin le regarda de travers sans que cela ne trouble le garde du corps, il avait tellement enduré dans sa vie d'avant qu'un regard noir ne lui faisait rien.

Elizabeth n'avait pas vraiment compris lorsque Peter l'avait fait manger en vitesse dans un petit restaurant avant de l'entraîner dans un piano bar qui ne payait pas de mine vu du dehors.

L'intérieur la rassura, l'endroit était confortable, intime, avec de petites tables rondes en bois sombre et des fauteuils en bois et cuir couleur de miel. Un piano trônait dans un coin de la salle, posé sur une petite estrade. Un homme aux cheveux sombres un peu longs retenus par un lien de cuir noir sur la nuque était en train de jouer. Elizabeth apprécia aussitôt son jeu, il était doué et aimait visiblement ce qu'il faisait.

Peter la guida dans un coin, une position d'où ils pouvaient bien voir le piano sans être trop en vue.

Elizabeth s'installa et le regarda.

- C'est un joli endroit, comment l'as tu découvert ? demanda t'elle.

Peter lui sourit.

- Tu le sauras dans un instant. répondit Peter.

Elizabeth le regarda d'un air perplexe. Elle préféra ne pas insister et se plongea dans l'étude du menu. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande et les servit rapidement.

Elizabeth se mit à siroter sa boisson en écoutant la musique.

Plusieurs boissons et de nombreux morceaux plus tard elle commençait à se sentir légèrement somnolente.

Brusquement le pianiste cessa de jouer et se leva, Elizabeth vit son mari sourire et se pencher légèrement en avant.

- Ça va devenir intéressant. dit il.

Elizabeth le regarda avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Peter lui fit discrètement signe de regarder le pianiste.

Elizabeth tourna les yeux vers l'homme en question et se figea. Elle n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite, la tenue du pianiste n'ayant rien à voir avec celle de l'homme d'affaires, mais c'était bien Benjamin qui venait de se lever et traversait la salle. Elizabeth le vit marquer un temps d'arrêt, vit son visage se fermer lorsque son regard passa sur eux.

- Et voila, il nous a vus. sourit Peter visiblement satisfait.

Elizabeth le regarda de travers.

- Chéri, ne me dis pas que tu nous as amenés ici pour embêter l'homme qui nous héberge.

Peter lui adressa un sourire qu'elle connaissait bien tandis qu'il se composait un visage qu'elle connaissait tout aussi bien, ceux qu'il prenait lorsqu'il se sentait coupable de ce dont elle l'accusait mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

- Chéri... soupira Elizabeth en secouant la tête avec accablement.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il était vraiment pianiste ici. Avoue que c'est tout de même difficile à croire.

Elizabeth haussa les sourcils et le regarda.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Mais enfin Elizabeth, c'est un homme d'affaires !

Elizabeth haussa à nouveau les sourcils, le toisant avec une visible réprobation. Peter se tassa instinctivement sur son siège.

- Parce que c'est un critère de restriction ? demanda t'elle avec un peu d'ironie. C'est cela qu'on vous apprend au FBI maintenant ? A ranger les gens dans des catégories ? Comment tu as fait pour apprécier Neal dans ce cas ? Il n'est pas rangé dans la catégorie criminels pour toi ? Incompatible avec la catégorie FBI dont tu fais partie...

- Mais enfin chérie...

- Il n'y a pas de mais enfin chérie qui tienne ! Pour ta gouverne ils ont un très beau piano à l'étage, dans la salle de musique.

Peter la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu es montée à l'étage ?

- Oui, un des enfants m'y a invitée.

- Tu as vu leur garde d'enfants alors ?

- Non, seulement la jeune fille qui la remplace lorsqu'elle sort.

Peter soupira, un peu déçu, il avait espéré que son épouse avait peut être eu la chance d'apercevoir la mystérieuse garde d'enfants des Enderson. Il regarda en direction de la table où avait pris place Benjamin, son regard se heurta à celui de Marie qui le fusillait du regard. Il détourna les yeux avec embarras. Finalement, venir voir si Benjamin était vraiment pianiste n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée. Mais bon, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

- Tu veux que nous partions ? demanda t'il.

- Non. répondit Elizabeth. Si nous partons maintenant nous allons nous faire remarquer.

Peter hocha la tête et attendit.

Ils furent surpris de voir le serveur leur apporter deux verres qu'ils n'avaient pas commandé.

- Qu'est-ce que cela ? demanda Peter.

- Un cadeau des occupants de la table du pianiste. répondit le serveur.

Peter regarda les verres qu'on venait de leur apporter.

- Et qu'est-ce donc ?

- Un Red Alert pour vous et un Virgin Red Alert (3) pour votre épouse.

Peter trempa avec prudence les lèvres dans son cocktail tandis qu'Elizabzeth goûtait le sien avec plaisir. Il y avait tant de tabasco dans le verre de Peter qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de tousser et reposa le verre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas chéri ? s'inquiéta Elizabeth.

- Ce truc est affreusement épicé. répondit il en désignant le verre.

Elizabeth réprima un sourire.

- Ce que c'est de jouer avec des allumettes mon chéri. plaisanta t'elle.

Peter lui adressa un regard de reproche et ne toucha plus à son verre.

- On dirait qu'ils n'apprécient pas le verre que je leur ai fait parvenir, enfin, surtout l'agent. remarqua Marie avec satisfaction. Elle surveillait la table des Burke et ne les quittait plus des yeux depuis que le serveur qu'elle avait envoyé avait déposé les verres.

Benjamin regarda lui aussi et nota la rougeur de Peter.

- Tu leur as envoyé quoi comme boissons ?

- Les deux versions du Red Alert. répondit malicieusement Marie.

Benjamin laissa échapper un rire, l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec douceur et retourna au piano pour sa seconde partie.

Il termina après minuit comme chaque vendredi soir, il y avait toujours des demandes de dernière minute et il mettait un point d'honneur à satisfaire tout le monde.

Pour titiller un peu l'agent du FBI il avait glissé quelques morceaux d'ordinaire accompagnés de paroles qui ne glorifiaient pas l'agence. Peter fit mine de ne pas se rendre compte de la chose, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de la provocation.

Il n'en manquait cependant pas une seule et plus d'une fois Elizabeth vit ses mâchoires se contracter. Elle posa la main sur son bras pour lui intimer de garder son calme.

- N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui es venu le provoquer sur son terrain. Lui souffla t'elle.

Peter hocha la tête, les dents serrées. Comme il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir sa contrariété Elizabeth jugea plus sage de lui dire qu'elle était fatiguée et voulait rentrer.

Peter n'osa pas refuser, il était déjà fort tard et ils avaient à faire le lendemain, on leur avait donné l'autorisation de rentrer dans le logement incendié afin de voir s'ils pouvaient y récupérer des choses. Jusqu'à présent les scellées posées par le FBI et les protections des pompiers avaient suffit à éloigner les rôdeurs et décourager d'éventuels voleurs, mais Peter et Elizabeth savaient parfaitement que plus le temps passait plus la tentation devenait grande pour les voyous d'y aller faire un tour et donc les risques augmentaient d'autant que leur maison soit pillée. Ils n'avaient aucune envie d'arriver un jour à leur ancienne adresse et de découvrir que ce qui leur restait leur avait été dérobé, leur domicile profané. C'était la hantise d'Elizabeth qui espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle pourrait retrouver des objets. Elle n'était pas allée au domicile pour l'expertise, Peter avait réussi à l'en dissuader, en arguant qu'une équipe du FBI mandatée pour étudier la scène de crime qu'était devenue leur maison serait également présente. Il y était donc allé seul, avait enduré le travail de l'expert de l'assurance et des experts du FBI successivement. Le FBI ayant bien entendu eu la primeur de la visite. Peter gardait un assez mauvais souvenir de ces moments. Ceux où il avait du guider ses collègues en leur expliquant ce dont il se souvenait. Les bruits, les aboiements de Satchmo, le feu entourant le lit de Neal, la jeune fille en train de filmer...

Lorsque Benjamin rejoignit son épouse et Mike les Burke étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps.

- Ils n'ont pas tenu longtemps. remarqua t'il.

- Ils sont partis un peu avant 23 heures. déclara Mike en terminant son dernier verre.

- Il me semble que demain ils vont aller chez eux voir ce qu'ils peuvent sauver. expliqua Marie d'un ton plus doux.

Bien que n'ayant jamais traversé une telle épreuve, elle se doutait combien cela devait être pénible pour les Burke et même si elle n'avait guère d'affection pour l'agent du FBI, elle compatissait tout de même à leur malheur.

_A suivre_

Pour les amateurs de cocktail (et n'oubliez pas, l'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé) :

(1) mélange de tabasco, jus de tomate et vodka, dans la version Burn Up (qui n'existe pas bien entendu) on rajoute du gin, du rhum blanc, du triple sec, de la téquila et du poivre noir.

(2) Long island Iced Tea, mélange de vodka, de gin, de rhum blanc, de triple sec, de téquila de citron et de cola

(3) mélange de jus de cerise, d'eau de coco et de soda.


	41. Chapter 40

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

Para Margarete1 : Eu realmente sou entristecido para o aborrecer com isto. Há um local que como explica unir e conectar em ffnet, é uma pergunta de ffnetmodedemploi, por outro lado ele está em francês. Eu espero que as explicações deles o ajudarão. Eu espero que nós possamos continuar trocando mensagens. Parece que nós também podemos conectar com Facebook, mas eu ignoro como.

* * *

**Chapitre 40) Révélations aux portes de l'hôpital**

Lorsqu'enfin Neal fut autorisé à quitter le centre hospitalier deux jours après sa visite à Lydia, le médecin ayant jugé bon de le garder encore un peu sous surveillance en raison de sa légère crise, il quitta son lit avec un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Certes en théorie tous les alliés d'Anatoli étaient désormais en prison, attendant le procès, mais c'était également ce qu'ils avaient cru après l'arrestation d'Anatoli et de ses hommes, Natalia leur avait prouvé qu'ils avaient tort. Neal redoutait l'apparition d'une autre fille d'Anatoli ou d'un fils plus dangereux que l'inoffensif Ivan.

Il écouta avec attention les instructions du médecin, le remercia et se tourna lentement vers Peter qui attendait sur le pas de la porte. Il n'avait pas revu Benjamin depuis son escapade et s'en inquiétait un peu. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que son frère par adoption soit en train de tramer quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eu. Il avait également peur que Benjamin soit retourné voir sa mère, ruinant les efforts qu'il avait fait qui lui avaient coûté si cher. Qui lui avaient valu deux jours supplémentaires à l'hôpital. Il allait qu'il pense très sérieusement à refréner ses pulsions pour éviter de revenir trop vite dans les lieux. Ou alors il devrait peut être demander que l'on mette son nom sur l'une des portes, une chambre réservée en quelque sorte. Il réprima une grimace, non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il préférait ne pas envisager cette option, elle était par trop déprimante.

- Peter, sais tu ce que fait Benjamin ?

La réponse ne le rassura pas.

- Je dois bien avouer que non.

Le ton et le visage de Peter indiquait clairement qu'il s'en moquait bien.

Neal soupira, abandonnant le sujet pour le moment, il aurait bien le loisir de s'en préoccuper par la suite. Pour le moment sa préoccupation était tout autre. Il regarda le fauteuil roulant que venait d'amener un infirmier. Fauteuil dans lequel il était censé prendre place pour quitter les lieux. Son visage exprimait clairement le déplaisir qu'il ressentait face à cette éventualité.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. fit valoir Peter fermement, tu vas devoir t'y faire.

"Je peux marcher !" écrivit Neal le plus gros possible en guise de protestation véhémente. Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres de Peter.

- Mais bien entendu, je n'en doute pas. Tu es assez entêté pour le faire alors que tout ton corps te dit qu'il ne faut pas. Tu l'as déjà fait si souvent. Seulement cette fois il n'en est pas question. Alors tu prends place dans ce fauteuil et nous y allons. J'ai les clefs de la nouvelle maison.

"On y va sans Elizabeth ?"

- Elle nous attend sur place avec le camion de déménagement.

Neal le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quel camion de déménagement ?"

- Celui qui contient ce qu'il reste de nos affaires ainsi que quelques autres choses dont tu auras besoin.

Neal soupira.

Il avait envie de dire à Peter à quel point il était désolé de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il ne savait trop comment faire. Écrire de tels mots lui semblait dérisoire et des plus inapproprié. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Mais qu'est-ce qui suffirait ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse satisfaisante. Frustré il laissa échapper un sifflement qui exprimait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait.

Peter tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Neal secoua nerveusement la tête et s'installa à contre cœur dans le fauteuil roulant sans même prendre la peine de griffonner quelques mots en réponse. Peter fronça les sourcils mais resta silencieux. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler une fois en sécurité.

Un infirmier poussa le fauteuil jusqu'à la sortie et s'arrêta à quelques mètres des portes. Neal frissonna, plus que quelques mètres et il serait dehors, il serait libre...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une seconde, il baissa la tête, quelque chose n'allait pas...

Son regard s'arrêta sur sa cheville.

Oui, quelque chose manquait, il n'y avait pas de traceur. Peter ne lui en avait pas remis, cela n'était pas normal.

Il leva les yeux vers l'agent du FBI, essayant de comprendre. Était-ce un oubli ? Comment Peter pouvait il avoir oublié un détail si primordial ?

- Quoi encore ? demanda Peter en notant son regard.

Neal grimaça devant le ton un peu agacé et indiqua d'un geste sa cheville libre.

Peter regarda et sourit.

- Ce n'est plus nécessaire, tu as terminé de purger ta peine. Tu es un homme libre, souviens toi, c'est toi même qui avais demandé à être jugé.

Neal fronça les sourcils, il était tellement préoccupé par l'idée d'avoir échoué le jour du jugement qu'il n'avait pas écouté tout ce que disait le juge. Il avait donc manqué des propos d'une telle importance ? Non... Peter devait être en train de se moquer de lui. Le traceur devait l'attendre dans la nouvelle maison.

Neal savait que rien de ce que venait de dire Peter ne pouvait être vrai. Il n'avait pas achevé sa peine, il avait passé dix mois hors du contrôle du FBI, cela suffisait à repousser sa libération d'autant, et il pouvait s'estimer heureux que cela ne l'ait pas renvoyé tout droit en prison.

Il sentit des larmes lui échapper et rouler sur ses joues.

Peter lui mentait... cela était vraiment blessant, injuste... Pourquoi Peter mentait il sur un sujet pareil ? Lui qui avait toujours prôné l'honnêteté...

Il entendit l'agent du FBI soupirer et le vit s'accroupir près de lui, poser une main sur sa cuisse.

- Neal... je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est ni un rêve ni un mensonge. Nous retournerons voir le juge, il t'expliquera ce que tu as manqué le jour de l'audience. Je te jure que je te dis la vérité, tu es un homme libre désormais, plus de traceur...

Peter prit une profonde inspiration et détourna un instant le regard. La suite était plus dure à dire. Il avait peur de la réaction de Neal lorsqu'il l'entendrait. Peur de ce que l'ancien escroc pouvait décider de faire après cela... Peur que l'oiseau épris de liberté qui dormait toujours au fond du cœur du jeune homme ne décide de l'entraîner vers d'autres horizons. Vers des lieux où il ne serait pas et où il ne pourrait pas le protéger.

- Une fois que le procès Kirdan aura pris fin tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras, je n'aurai plus rien à dire sur tes activités tant qu'elles restent légales. Tu pourras même quitter New York si tu en as envie...

Il se redressa et se tourna vers les portes.

C'était fait, il avait transmis le message, dévoilé que les portes de la cage étaient ouvertes.

Il entendit Neal se redresser et quitter le fauteuil roulant.

Il retint son souffle. Neal n'allait tout de même pas... pas si vite ! Pas si tôt ! Non ! De toute façon il ne le pouvait pas, il était encore trop faible, pas entièrement remis de ses dix mois entre les mains d'Anatoli. Il était encore sous protection. Peter avait le droit de le retenir s'il tentait de disparaître immédiatement. Il en avait le droit... Mais aurait il la force de retenir le jeune homme si ce dernier choisissait de partir ?

Peter entendit Neal faire quelques pas mal assurés et cela lui tordit le cœur. Le pas léger de son consultant était hésitant, comme s'il peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Peter n'osait pas se retourner, il redoutait de découvrir l'expression de son consultant. Non ! Plus son consultant. Peter sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau. Neal n'était plus son consultant, il avait terminé de payer sa dette, ainsi en avait décidé le juge et personne au FBI n'avait objecté. Les papiers officiels avaient été remplis, archivés, il le savait, il les avait eu sous les yeux, il avait même du apposer sa signature sur certains d'entre eux.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de le dire à Neal à cette époque, il avait retardé le moment le plus longtemps possible et maintenant qu'il avait enfin fini par le lui expliquer il regrettait de l'avoir fait.

Neal allait partir, il ne pouvait en être autrement et Peter savait qu'il n'aurait pas le cœur de le retenir, pas après que le jeune homme ait tant souffert.

Il prit une profonde inspiration en entendant Neal parvenir tout près de lui. Désormais l'ancien escroc était juste derrière lui et avait cessé de marcher. Peter pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Cette pensée le fit frissonner. Le souffle de Neal sur sa nuque... comme ses doigts quelques jours plus tôt... Cela allait lui manquer si Neal décidait de partir. Pourtant... il ferait mieux de s'y faire, après le procès Neal n'aurait plus de raisons de rester près de lui. Il n'y aurait plus aucune raison qui fasse qu'il puisse sentir le souffle de Neal sur sa nuque.

Peter se sentit rougir légèrement. Où donc son esprit était il en train de s'égarer ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

Neal ne bougeait plus et Peter commençait à trouver cela vraiment suspect. Il n'osait pourtant pas se retourner, sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
C'était ridicule à bien y réfléchir... il se comportait comme un idiot, pas comme un agent du FBI. Il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui et qu'il se retourne. Peut être que s'il regardait Neal il réussirait à lui ôter tout envie de partir. Après tout Neal le lui avait dit lui même le jour de la mort de Kate, il était la seule personne qui puisse faire changer le jeune homme d'avis. Le seul que Neal écouterait avant de prendre un mauvais départ. Enfin... si toutefois Neal n'était pas certain d'avoir absolument raison bien entendu.

Peter sentait bien que son esprit était en train de s'égarer sur des souvenirs qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas ramener à la surface de sa mémoire. Sur une période de leur vie où ils étaient encore sur le fil du rasoir, oscillants entre confiance et colère, incertitude et une trop grande connaissance de l'autre. Une période qui avait été douloureuse pour tous. Une période heureusement révolue. Mais à bien y réfléchir, pouvait il en aller autrement avec Neal Caffrey ? Vivre sur le fil du rasoir semblait être habituel pour le jeune homme, comme s'il ne concevait pas la vie autrement. C'était surtout cela qui retenait Peter, qui lui soufflait de ne pas trop se rapprocher du jeune homme malgré l'envie qu'il en avait parfois. Il ne savait que trop bien que rien ne serait jamais certain avec Neal Caffrey.

Il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux, tout le monde s'entendait à le dire et à le penser, mais lui savait qu'une vie entière ne suffirait pas pour qu'il appréhende totalement ce qu'était Neal Caffrey.

Il était encore tourné vers les portes, hésitant, pesant le pour et le contre afin de décider s'il fallait ou non qu'il se retourne et affronte le regard si clair de l'ancien escroc, lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne.

Des doigts fins mais solides, une main moins massive que les siennes mais tout de même forte, il sentit le frottement de doigts légèrement râpeux contre sa paume. Des doigts qui tremblaient un peu mais qui se refermèrent sur les siens. Peter ressentit une légère pression puis la main se retira, comme si celui qui venait d'oser ce geste intime regrettait d'avoir pris une telle liberté.

- S'il te plaît... murmura une voix mal assurée juste derrière lui. Ramène moi à la maison.

_A suivre_


	42. Chapter 41

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

Pour les lecteurs qui postent des reviews en anonyme, je suis désolée, le règlement du site ne permet pas qu'on vous réponde, mais si vous vous connectez ce sera avec plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 41) Une angoissante liberté**

Peter se retourna lentement. Le visage de Neal était pâle, son souffle semblait oppressé. Il vacillait un peu.

Peter se rapprocha et glissa un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.

- Nous y allons maintenant ? demanda t'il.

Neal hocha la tête et regarda vers les portes.

Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres. Derrière elles il y avait la ville. Cette ville où il vivait depuis des années, cette ville qu'il aimait.

Il sourit et fit un pas en avant. Peter suivit le mouvement.

Alors qu'ils avançaient Neal sentit son cœur battre plus fort, une peur insidieuse commençait à naître en lui.

Derrière ces portes il n'y avait pas que la ville, il y avait également des ennemis.

Des adversaires qui avaient détruit la maison des Burke, qui s'en étaient pris à une vieille femme innocente.

Des gens qui l'avaient violé et humilié pendant deux mois.

Des gens à cause de qui il se retrouvait dans ce lieu, affaibli et effrayé.

Il se mit à trembler et à ralentir.

Peter ne s'en rendit pas compte ou s'imagina que Neal ralentissait parce que ses forces le trahissaient. Il s'adapta au pas de plus en plus lent du jeune homme. La seule chose qui importait pour lui était qu'ils soient ensembles. Les mots qu'avait prononcés Neal.

"Ramène-moi à la maison."

C'était ce qu'il allait faire. Pas dans la maison qui était la sienne et celle d'Elizabeth, mais dans une autre bien plus belle qu'il n'avait encore vu que de l'extérieur mais qui, même de dehors, semblait magnifique. Une maison qui allait sans nul doute plaire à Neal. Peter en était persuadé.

Neal marqua une pause à dix pas des portes. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de trembler. Il avait beau faire l'angoisse en lui était trop forte. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer également.

Peter tourna les yeux vers lui et réalisa à quel point Neal était pâle.

- Neal ? Tout va bien ? demanda t'il d'un ton inquiet.

Neal hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, par pur instinct, il ne le pensait pas. Il ne voyait plus que ces portes toutes proches, trop proches, qui étaient désormais pour lui le symbole du danger qui était tapi quelque part en ville. Un danger dont il était désormais bien trop conscient.

Il se remit à avancer, de plus en plus lentement, son corps tremblait à présent de façon nettement perceptible.

Peter l'obligea à stopper et s'interposa entre lui et les portes. Neal posa les yeux sur le visage de l'agent du FBI, espérant que le regarder lui rendrait du courage.

Peter n'avait pas peur lui. Pourtant il savait également quel danger les attendait au dehors.

Neal prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration, il avait l'impression que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Comment Peter faisait il pour ne pas l'entendre ?

Peter posa les mains sur les épaules de Neal, le regard soucieux.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Neal. Je vois bien qu'il y a un problème.

Neal secoua à nouveau la tête, essayant de prétendre encore qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, que tout était sous contrôle.

Essayant de se convaincre que c'était le cas. Oui... tout était sous contrôle... Anatoli était en prison... les hommes d'Anatoli étaient en prison... la fille d'Anatoli était en prison... Benjamin n'était plus une menace... la mère de Benjamin ne pouvait rien contre eux... Tout était sous contrôle... il ne risquait plus rien... Peter ne risquait plus rien... Elizabeth ne risquait plus rien... June ne risquait plus rien...

Il se répétait ces mots tout en fixant Peter.

Peter dont les sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus.

- Neal, ça ne va pas du tout, tu es blanc comme un linge.

Peter se tourna vers l'infirmier qui se tenait toujours non loin, en train de discuter avec un chauffeur d'ambulance.

- Venez vite ! Mon ami se sent mal !

Neal s'agrippa à sa manche, plus terrifié encore par l'idée d'être ramené dans une chambre que de sortir.

Peter ne tint pas compte de ce détail. L'infirmier non plus. Ils l'obligèrent à s'installer dans le fauteuil. Le médecin qui avait suivi Neal depuis son premier passage arriva, comme surgit de nulle part de l'avis de Neal, il posa d'autorité un masque sur le visage de Neal.

Neal prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il avait envie de pleurer, pourquoi était il si faible ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il plus à donner le change ? Il excellait dans ce domaine avant... Il devait se reprendre, cesser d'inquiéter Peter. Oui... il ne devait pas causer du souci à Peter. Elizabeth n'aimait pas cela et lui non plus. Il leur avait fait assez de torts.

Il s'efforça de se calmer et rouvrit les yeux, fit signe à Peter qu'il voulait son bloc.

Peter lui tendit à contre cœur. Neal écrivit quelques mots d'une main tremblante.

"Ce n'est qu'une crise d'angoisse. Ramène-moi à la maison."

Peter hésita et regarda le médecin.

Neal écarta le masque d'une main ferme.

Il essaya de se relever et de quitter le fauteuil mais Peter et l'infirmier l'en empêchèrent. Le médecin intervint calmement, tout en fixant Neal droit dans les yeux.

- Agent Burke, je voudrai vous parler. Thomas, emmenez monsieur Caffrey se reposer un peu dans la salle de repos des internes.

L'infirmier hocha la tête et entreprit de mener le fauteuil dans la salle en question. Neal soupira. Il avait le triste et pénible sentiment qu'il n'allait pas encore sortir ce jour là.

Peter lui suivit le médecin dans son bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il docteur ? Je ne comprends pas, il était très bien ce matin...

- Agent Burke, je pense que le traumatisme de son asservissement et des viols dont a été victime votre consultant a laissé des marques qu'il ne soupçonne même pas dans son esprit. Je ne suis pas psychiatre, mais un de mes collègues qui pratique dans ce domaine était présent et m'a prévenu qu'un de mes patients faisait une crise d'angoisse liée à un souvenir traumatique. Il est probable que pendant un certain temps monsieur Caffrey souffre d'une forme d'agoraphobie.

Les yeux de Peter s'arrondirent sous le choc de l'information qu'il venait de recevoir.

Ce n'était pas possible, Neal ne pouvait pas être agoraphobe, même pas provisoirement. Il était trop brillant, trop ouvert pour cela.

- Votre collègue doit faire erreur Neal est...

- Était agent Burke. Votre ami était ce que vous alliez dire. Sa souffrance est réelle, ses conséquences également. Je ne dis pas qu'il va rester ainsi, mais il aura besoin de temps, de patience et de soins. Il aura également besoin d'un environnement familier et rassurant.

Peter frissonna. Un environnement familier et rassurant ? Comment en trouver un à Neal ? Leur maison avait brûlé, celle de June n'était plus ouverte au jeune homme et Peter ne savait pas du tout où Neal pourrait se sentir bien. Il quitta le médecin en méditant sur ce problème imprévu. La nouvelle maison conviendrait elle à Neal ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, déjà le médecin abordait un autre sujet.

Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous conserviez le fauteuil roulant, au vu de son état il ne sera peut être pas inutile. Pensez vous pouvoir remplir les papiers pour que tout soit en ordre ou préférez-vous que ce soit monsieur Caffrey qui le fasse ?

- Je vais le faire. Répondit Peter.

Cela était le meilleur choix, il se doutait que Neal n'accepterait pas de son plein gré la présence du fauteuil, mais après ce qu'il avait vu un instant plus tôt Peter serait lui rassuré de l'avoir à disposition.

Peter était toujours sous le choc lorsqu'il rejoignit Neal dans la salle de repos.

Comment avait il pu ne pas se douter de ce qu'il arrivait à son ami ? Il avait stupidement pensé que Neal allait surmonter sans problème ce qu'il avait enduré, parce qu'il était Neal et qu'il semblait toujours se remettre des chocs, des blessures et des déceptions avec le sourire.

Peter réalisait à présent qu'il s'était aveuglé volontairement, qu'il avait préféré ne pas voir certains détails qui a présent lui sautaient aux yeux.

Neal se raidissait chaque fois que quelqu'un se rapprochait de lui, même s'il s'agissait de médecins ou d'infirmiers. Peter comprenait désormais que chaque fois que des soins avaient du être pratiqués sur lui Neal avait lutté contre son angoisse en plus que de combattre la douleur qui taraudait son corps.

Il marqua une pause avant d'entrer dans la pièce, essayant de réprimer sa honte et la colère qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Il s'en voulait mais il en voulait également aux hommes qui avaient fait du mal à Neal. Benjamin, Anatoli, les clients d'Anatoli...

Peter avait envie de leur faire payer à tous.

Mais Benjamin avait parfaitement couvert ses arrières, il n'aurait pas de problèmes pour ce qu'avait vécu Neal. Même s'ils avaient tous la certitude que c'était lui le responsable de la situation actuelle, il ne le niait même pas, rien ne pouvait le prouver.

Cela mettait Peter en fureur, l'homme d'affaires avait contribué à détruire Neal et il s'en tirerait sans encombre.

C'était inacceptable !

Lorsqu'il aurait mené Neal en sécurité et l'aurait laissé à la garde d'Elizabeth il irait dire ce qu'il pensait à Benjamin. Il était plus que temps.

Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer, s'efforça de sourire et ouvrit lentement.

Neal avait les yeux braqués dans sa direction, l'infirmier chargé de veiller sur lui se tenait à quelques pas, pas trop près pour éviter de le stresser. Peter se demanda s'il faudrait un infirmier pour veiller sur Neal dans la nouvelle maison. Probablement pas d'après Neal, mais il serait sans doute bon d'y penser.

Peter s'avança vers Neal en s'efforçant de sourire encore, le sourire qu'il voyait en réponse sur le visage de son ami n'était qu'une pâle imitation des sourires assurés que montrait le jeune homme avant sa disparition.

Peter s'efforça d'en faire abstraction. Il devait tenir bon, pour lui comme pour Neal. Plus que jamais Neal avait besoin que quelqu'un de solide se tienne à ses côtés.

- Prêt à rentrer ?

Neal hocha la tête sans un mot, ses yeux un peu écarquillés montraient qu'il avait encore peur, mais qu'il tiendrait bon.

Peter laissa l'infirmier les accompagner jusqu'au parking, Neal ferma les yeux au moment où ils passèrent les portes mais resta silencieux et immobile bien que son corps soit agité d'un nouveau tremblement.

Peter regarda l'infirmier aider Neal à s'installer dans la voiture, sur le siège passager, le jeune homme ayant refusé de monter à l'arrière. Ils installèrent le fauteuil dans le coffre puis l'infirmier retourna dans le centre hospitalier. Peter prit enfin place dans la voiture et démarra le moteur. Lorsque le véhicule quitta le parking et s'engagea dans la circulation Neal ferma les yeux.

- Neal ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Peter qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Neal lui adressa un sourire mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Peter continua à rouler en réprimant son angoisse. Plus tôt ils arriveraient mieux ce serait.

Lorsqu'il se gara devant leur nouvelle adresse Elizabeth s'avança vers eux.

Peter descendit du véhicule et la rejoignit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Neal qui avait rouvert les yeux les referma. Il préférait leur laisser ce moment d'intimité.

Il s'imposerait à eux, tel un poids mort, bien assez tôt. Elizabeth interrogea Peter du regard, devinant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Souffla Peter.

Il ne voulait pas lui révéler ce que le médecin lui avait dit en pleine rue.

_A suivre_


	43. Chapter 42

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

Commentaire : j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai jamais à écrire ce chapitre, à chaque fois que je m'en approchais un autre s'interposait. Pour le rédiger je me suis inspirée de l'annonce de vente du 45 Montgomery Place- Park Slope, New York, dont les photos, le plan et le descriptif convenaient parfaitement à ce dont je rêvais pour mes personnages. Pour ceux qui voudraient en savoir plus tapez 45 Montgomery Pl sur un moteur de recherche, rien que la vue de la rue est un plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 42) Une nouvelle maison**

Elizabeth n'insista pas et se tourna vers la voiture où Neal n'avait pas bougé et gardait les yeux fermés.

Elle remarqua immédiatement sa pâleur et s'en inquiéta.

- Neal, comment te sens tu ?

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Fatigué, mais je suis enfin sorti de l'hôpital.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et lui tendit la main.

- Prêt à découvrir ta nouvelle maison ?

Neal hocha la tête et prit la main tendue.

Il quitta lentement la voiture et regarda la maison de pierre blanche et de briques rouges. Il s'y connaissait assez pour identifier une maison plus que centenaire. Le genre d'endroit qu'il affectionnait. Un lieu qui avait vécu, qui avait une histoire.

« Très jolie… » Commenta t'il en regardant les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée.

Peter et Elizabeth l'entourèrent pour l'aider à monter les escaliers. Marche par marche ils gravirent le petit escalier de cinq ou six marches.

Neal était essoufflé avant même d'en atteindre le sommet. Elizabeth lui tendit pourtant les clefs lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte.

- A toi l'honneur Neal.

Neal sourit, pris la clef et l'introduisit dans la serrure de l'imposante double porte aux panneaux vitrés qui lui faisait face. Peter l'aida à en pousser la porte et ils entrèrent enfin dans leur nouvelle demeure. Un beau vestibule donnait sur un beau salon muni d'une petite cheminée de marbre surmontée d'un grand miroir et sur un escalier en bois sombre qui montait vers les étages en tournant sur lui-même.

Neal admira les cheminées du vestibule et du salon, se demandant si elles étaient fonctionnelles. Il se prit à rêver de soirées au coin du feu, avec un bon livre et une boisson chaude à la saveur délicate.

La maison était entièrement meublée d'après ce que laissait entrevoir le salon. Une confortable banquette était placée contre les lambris de l'entrée, elle invitait à s'asseoir et les Burke ne manquèrent pas de forcer presque Neal à y prendre place. Il ne résista guère, ne tenant debout que par la force de sa volonté. Volonté qui ne suffirait sans doute pas. La banquette était aussi confortable qu'on puisse le souhaiter et malgré sa fatigue et son reste d'angoisse Neal avait le sourire. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa maison, mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle lui conviendrait.

Tout au bout de l'enfilade de pièces Neal entrevit une petite salle à manger donnant sur le patio.

Les boiseries et les moulures, les lampes anciennes et le papier peint orné de plantes et d'oiseaux retinrent son attention.

Elizabeth resta avec lui tandis que Peter allait chercher le fauteuil roulant.

De là où il se trouvait Neal pouvait entrevoir une bibliothèque tout aussi magnifique que bien garnie. Benjamin avait tout prévu pour assurer un merveilleux séjour aux personnes qui devaient venir dans cet endroit. Neal devait quand à lui bien avouer qu'il avait un peu de mal à comprendre que son frère adoptif puisse se dépouiller si facilement d'un tel endroit.

Lorsqu'il vit Peter revenir avec l'engin Neal soupira mais ne protesta pas et s'y installa docilement, son bloc et son stylo sur les genoux. Il avait bien trop envie de découvrir le reste de la maison pour opposer la moindre plainte.

Ils firent le tour de la bibliothèque et de la petite cuisine très bien équipée qui était associée à la salle à manger. Si la cuisine n'inspira guère Neal, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à cuisiner, la bibliothèque retint son attention, elle contenait principalement des livres rares et de nombreux ouvrages traitant de l'art et des voyages.

Cela fit brusquement une drôle d'impression à Neal, c'était comme si cette maison avait été meublée pour lui. Tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors correspondait à ses goûts.

Cela le mit un peu mal à l'aise. Cette maison n'était pas que pour lui, elle était pour les Burke également. Certes, elle conviendrait sans nul doute à Elizabeth qui était indéniablement une femme raffinée, mais Peter se sentirait il à l'aise dans un décor qui était loin de la simplicité qu'il appréciait ? Neal préférait ne pas trop y penser pour le moment. Avec un peu de chance Peter s'y ferait, sinon il y avait toujours la possibilité de refaire une partie de la décoration. Neal regarda autour de lui, songeant qu'il serait tout de même dommage d'en arriver à une telle extrémité.

Lorsqu'ils repassèrent devant le bel escalier il sourit et prit son bloc.

« Je vais avoir du mal à monter les escaliers en fauteuil ». Fit-il remarquer avec une pointe d'humour.

- Aucune importance, il y a un ascenseur. Répondit Peter.

Neal sourit bien que l'information soit une cause de tristesse pour lui.

« Je vois… un lieu idéal pour un infirme. »

- Tu n'es pas un infirme Neal. Protesta doucement Elizabeth.

Neal soupira et ne releva pas.

- Nous montons voir ? demanda Peter pour détourner la conversation du tour pénible qu'elle prenait.

Neal hocha la tête, Peter le poussa vers l'ascenseur. Elizabeth les suivit. L'ascenseur s'éleva avec lenteur, sans bruits ni heurts. Il stoppa en douceur au premier étage. Elizabeth ouvrit la porte et sortit, la maintenant ouverte pour faciliter la sortie du fauteuil.

Il y avait trois chambres à ce niveau, celle qui donnait sur le patio avait des murs arrondis, elle était plus petite que les autres mais elle dégageait une atmosphère particulière.

Comme la plus grande des deux autres elle disposait d'une salle de bains et d'un dressing.

Neal regarda autour de lui avec un regard qui retrouvait un peu de vie.

Cela soulagea Peter et Elizabeth. Si Neal montrait de l'intérêt pour l'endroit il serait plus à même de mieux guérir.

- Ici ? demanda Peter.

Neal hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'aurait pas sur dire pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien dans cette pièce aux murs arrondis. Elle avait quelque chose de rassurant.

« Je serai très bien ici. » écrivit-il.

Peter regarda autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas contredire Neal, cette chambre avait un charme particulier.

« Vous pourriez prendre la chambre principale, celle avec le grand dressing et la vaste salle de bains. » écrivit Neal avant de tendre le bloc dans leur direction.

Peter regarda son épouse et celle-ci lui sourit.

- Cela me semble être une excellente idée, de cette façon nous pourrons mieux veiller sur lui. Dit-elle doucement.

Peter regarda vers Neal qui souriait. Un sourire qui commençait à redevenir celui que le jeune homme arborait au bureau. Peter n'était pas certain d'aimer cela.

Même si le Neal Caffrey blessé et vulnérable l'avait surpris et un peu mis mal à l'aise, il avait apprécié de le voir lui montrer son vrai visage et non un masque souriant qui ne voulait rien dire.

- Nous continuons la visite ? demanda t'il, essayant à nouveau de partir sur quelque chose d'autre que les pensées désagréables qui commençaient à lui venir.

Le dernier étage contenait deux chambres, une salle de gym également bien équipée, d'autres salles de bains et deux petites pièces en théorie réservées au personnel. Ils en firent rapidement le tour, cet étage là ne les attirait pas vraiment, il était déjà clair dans leurs esprits qu'ils allaient s'installer au troisième niveau.

Penser à l'étage qui serait celui de leurs chambres fit songer à Peter qu'ils n'avaient pas encore tout vu, il leur restait un niveau à découvrir, celui situé au plus bas et donnant sur le patio.

Arrachant Neal à la contemplation de l'équipement de la salle de Gym, contemplation qui s'accompagnait de légers frissons dont l'origine lui échappait, Peter poussa le fauteuil en direction de l'ascenseur.

- Terminons cette visite, tu auras tout le temps de t'imaginer dans cette pièce. Plaisanta-t-il.

« Que nous reste-t-il à visiter ? » s'étonna Neal qui pensait avoir tout vu.

- Tu vas voir. Sourit Elizabeth qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de monter et descendre les escaliers extérieurs afin de jeter un regard par les fenêtres accessibles.

Après une descente rapide et toujours confortable ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau le plus bas. Là les attendaient une salle pour le petit déjeuner, une cuisine immense très bien équipée, à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel chef cuisinier, ainsi qu'une pièce à vivre donnant sur le patio.

« Je comprends mieux que vous ayez souhaité terminer ici. » commenta Neal une fois dans le patio.

L'endroit était à la hauteur de tout le reste, verdoyant, bien tenu et paisible. Un salon de jardin et une balancelle en cuir noir invitait au repos un peu plus loin.

Neal sourit en découvrant un grill de jardin flambant neuf. Il imagina immédiatement Peter devant l'engin et ne fut pas surpris de voir l'agent s'en approcher rapidement pour l'étudier.

- Chéri… gronda doucement Elizabeth. Tu sais que la viande grillée n'est pas bonne pour ta santé.

Peter soupira et s'écarta à contrecœur de l'appareil.

- C'est un Napoléon prestige pro, cette marque offre ce qu'il se fait de mieux. Maugréa-t-il.

- Nous en parlerons une autre fois. Déclara fermement Elizabeth. Pour le moment je crois qu'il est temps que Neal se repose. Tu n'es pas de mon avis Neal ?

Neal approuva en silence, ne tenant pas à être témoin d'une dispute.

Il regagna la chambre qu'il avait choisie avec soulagement et s'étendit, quelques minutes plus tard il dormait profondément.

Peter et Elizabeth qui l'avaient escorté jusqu'à sa chambre redescendirent au niveau de la rue afin de discuter sans témoins.

Pendant qu'ils visitaient la maison les déménageurs ayant apporté les affaires sauvées de l'incendie et les objets achetés avaient tout déposé dans le vestibule avant de repartir.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne manquait rien le couple s'installa dans le salon pour parler.

- Il est vraiment mal en point ? demanda Elizabeth que la pâleur de Neal avait quelque peu alarmée.

- Il a fait une crise de panique au moment de quitter le centre hospitalier. Expliqua Peter. Le médecin dit qu'il est possible qu'il soit un peu agoraphobe à cause de ce qu'il a vécu. Il m'a dit qu'il lui fallait un lieu calme et rassurant. De préférence familier. Ce que nous ne pouvons lui trouver.

Elizabeth le regardait toujours, le visage tendu par l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme.

- Crois tu que cette maison saura suffire ? demanda t'elle.

- Je le souhaite en tout cas. Répondit Peter. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais devoir te laisser veiller sur lui un certain temps, j'ai une visite à faire.

- Une visite ? A qui ?

- Benjamin. Il est temps pour moi de le mettre face à ses responsabilités.

Elizabeth le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne partageait pas la façon de voir de Peter en ce qui concernait Benjamin.

- N'oublie pas qu'il a sauvé la vie de Neal. Dit-elle.

- Et toi n'oublie pas qu'il a commencé par la mettre en danger. Je ne peux rien prouver, mais ce ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement.

Elizabeth soupira et le laissa partir. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait faire, mais elle ne pouvait rien pour l'en empêcher.

_A suivre _


	44. Chapter 43

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

* * *

**Chapitre 43) Peter en terre inconnue**

Elizabeth commença à ranger les affaires sorties de la maison incendiée pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit.

Elle espérait que Peter savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait et qu'il n'allait pas faire de choses qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite.

Peter lui se heurtait à un problème imprévu, la maison des Enderson était fermée, et lorsqu'il passa au siège social de Benjamin on lui apprit que la famille entière était partie pour Monument Valley.

Comme il cherchait à en savoir plus on lui donna une adresse imprécise. Seulement le nom d'une ville, Kayenta, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Lorsqu'il chercha à la localiser il se rendit compte que Kayenta était à plus de 30 heures de trajet en voiture, le faire de la sorte était hors de question, il ne voulait pas s'absenter si longtemps.

Il envisagea un instant faire appel à son patron pour gagner du temps, mais y renonça avant de le faire, mettre Reese Hughes au courant de son déplacement n'était pas une bonne idée, il était censé protéger Neal et non courir après Benjamin et sa famille. Il fit ce qu'il n'aimait pas faire en temps normal, il prévint Mozzie qu'il s'absentait et laissait Elizabeth et Neal seuls. Comme il l'espérait l'ami de Neal accepta de garder un œil sur son épouse et son ami, non sans le gratifier de quelques commentaires qu'il endura stoïquement. Les coups de mains de Mozzie avaient un prix, du moins pour lui, mais pour Neal il était prêt à les payer. Tant que le prix se résumait à un discours du moins.

Toujours décidé à retrouver Benjamin et à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui, il prit le premier avion en partance vers la destination indiquée.

Une fois parvenu au plus près de son but il loua une voiture et fit le reste du parcours en se demandant ce que Benjamin et les siens pouvaient bien faire à Monument Valley.

Les enfants à l'exception peut être de Nicolas lui semblaient bien jeunes pour s'intéresser à ce lieu.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination, dans cette ville minuscule et perdue répondant au nom de Kayenta, il se retrouvait en plein territoire Navajo, Peter se demanda s'il n'y avait pas erreur ou si on ne s'était pas moqué de lui.

Un motel, des stations services, l'inévitable restaurant d'hamburgers où Elizabeth ne voudrait sans doute pas le voir aller mais qui semblait être l'une des rares options locales pour manger. Pas grand-chose d'autre qui puisse présenter de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un venant de New-York.

Le motel sur le parking du quel il venait de se garer offrait une vue imprenable sur le désert. Contempler cette étendue aride amenait un frisson très désagréable dans le dos de Peter. Lui qui était familier de la grande ville et des vertes étendues boisées et vallonnées du Vermont où sa famille passait les vacances lorsqu'il était enfant, se retrouvait en territoire complètement inconnu. C'était plat, sec, et il regrettait déjà d'être venu.

Il se consola en songeant que vu la petite taille de la ville il n'aurait pas trop de mal à trouver la famille des Enderson.

Il se trompait.

Aucune des personnes qu'il interrogea n'avait l'air de connaître les personnes qu'il cherchait.

Pourtant, une femme aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que Marie Enderson ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue dans une ville où la plupart des habitants étaient indiens.

Finalement, à force de tourner dans les rues, ce qui lui permit entre autre de revoir son opinion sur la ville, elle n'était pas grande si on la comparait à New York, mais comptait tout de même plus de 5000 habitants, sans compter les touristes, et plus de restaurants qu'il ne le pensait.

Un serveur du restaurant où il mangea en vitesse lui indiqua que pour trouver la femme qu'il cherchait il devait se rendre au ranch des Yazzie. Il quitta le restaurant plus heureux qu'il n'y était entré, il avait enfin une piste solide. Il déchanta cependant assez rapidement, de nombreuses personnes à Kayenta portaient le nom de famille qu'on lui avait donné et plusieurs avaient des ranchs ou des élevages pouvant s'y assimiler.

Il aurait été plus surpris encore d'apprendre qu'il avait été repéré et identifié comme policier dès son arrivée et signalé immédiatement à celle qui dirigeait la famille Yazzie qu'il recherchait.

Mayana Yazzie était certes âgée mais elle avait encore l'esprit vif et lorsque son petit fils Thomas était venue la voir afin de lui signaler qu'un policier cherchait les Enderson elle avait compris à qui ils avaient à faire.

- Fais en sorte qu'il soit gardé à l'œil. Promenez le un moment puis amenez le moi. Je veux lui parler.

Thomas avait souri, du haut de ses 17 ans il trouvait très amusant d'égarer un policier blanc.

- Entendu grand-mère Yazzie, on va le balader ce blanc Lukas et moi, il va faire une belle visite de la région, je te le promets.

- Soyez tout de même prudents. Sourit Mayana.

Peter fut quelque peu surpris de voir deux jeunes amérindiens qui n'avaient pas vingt ans s'approcher de lui et lui proposer leur aide.

Il se méfia instinctivement, leurs sourires étaient trop larges pour être honnêtes.

- On peut vous conduire où vous voulez. Affirma avec aplomb le plus jeune des deux.

Peter les étudia quelques instants avant de se décider.

- Je vous remercie, mais je vous préviens, je suis du FBI et si vous aviez dans l'idée de me dépouiller dans un coin désert, ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

L'ainé des garçons haussa les épaules.

- Nous ne sommes ni stupides ni des voleurs Monsieur, nous ne voulons que nous faire un peu d'argent en aidant un touriste. Mais si vous n'avez pas confiance, tant pis. En tout cas, sans nous vous ne trouverez jamais la bonne famille Yazzie, ça je peux vous le garantir.

Peter fronça les sourcils et étudia les deux garçons. Ils n'avaient rien de particulier, juste deux adolescents d'origine amérindienne comme les autres, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas spécialiste en la matière. Il n'en croisait pas beaucoup dans le cadre de son travail.

Après un instant de réflexion il se décida à les suivre, mais pas sans prendre de précautions.

- Excusez moi un instant…

Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres et composa le numéro de son épouse.

- Chérie, c'est moi. Comment allez-vous Neal et toi ?

Il avait l'étrange impression de prendre des nouvelles de sa femme, ce qui était le cas, et de leur turbulent rejeton, ce qui ne l'était pas. Neal était beaucoup mais on ne pouvait pas le qualifier d'enfant.

- Neal dort toujours, et je vais bien, merci de t'en soucier. Où es-tu ? Quand rentres-tu à la maison ?

- Pas avant demain j'en ai peur, j'ai été obligé de me rendre jusqu'en Arizona.

Il y eu un long silence lourd de menaces à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Non. Déclara brusquement Elizabeth et son ton était indéniablement réprobateur.

- Comment cela non ? S'étonna Peter qui ne comprenait pas.

- Tu n'as pas été obligé comme tu dis, tu as choisi d'y aller, pour suivre ta lubie d'accabler ce pauvre Benjamin au lieu de veiller sur ta famille. J'espère que tu t'en souviendras et que tu n'auras pas à le regretter. Tu l'as visiblement oublié mais ton patron t'avait demandé de veiller sur Neal.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, j'ai demandé à Mozzie de venir prendre la relève. Il ne l'a pas fait ?

- Oh si, il est bien là. Fidèle au poste. Mais il n'est pas un agent du FBI. Il n'est en tout cas pas l'agent du FBI qui était censé veiller sur Neal.

Peter grimaça silencieusement, pas de doute Elizabeth était vraiment très contrariée et il n'avait sans doute pas fini d'en entendre parler.

- Je suis désolé chérie, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais en apprendre plus sur lui ici.

- Et cela t'avancera à quoi ? Questionna Elizabeth.

- J'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'il ne trempe pas dans des affaires louches par ici.

Même sans la voir il devina que son épouse levait les yeux au ciel.

- Fais comme tu veux. Répliqua-t-elle. Neal, Mozzie et moi allons nous faire en sorte de rester en vie jusqu'à ton retour. Au fait, où es-tu exactement ?

- Je suis dans une petite ville du nom de Kayenta.

- En train de prendre des risques inutiles et de nous en faire prendre par la même occasion. compléta Elizabeth en notant le nom de la ville.

Peter soupira et prit congé aussi doucement que possible.

Il joignit ensuite Jones pour lui indiquer où il se trouvait, lui dire ce qu'il allait faire et lui demander de faire en sorte que des agents gardent un œil sur sa nouvelle maison et ses habitants.

Certain à présent d'avoir couvert ses arrières sur plusieurs plans il rejoignit les deux garçons l'esprit un peu plus tranquille.

- Nous pouvons y aller.

Les deux adolescents le guidèrent jusqu'à un véhicule tout terrain qui avait connu des jours meilleurs mais dont le moteur semblait tout de même tourner rond. Peter décida de leur faire confiance et prit place.

Plusieurs heures et des kilomètres de routes défoncées, de pistes cahoteuses et poussiéreuses, le dos et le bas des reins sérieusement mis à mal, il commençait à le regretter. Si la plupart des rochers parmi lesquels on le promenait n'avaient pas présenté pour lui des aspects similaires il se serait demandé si les deux garçons ne le faisaient pas tourner en rond. Mais il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à trouver des repères.

A l'avant les deux adolescents parlaient entre eux dans leur dialecte, qu'il ne parlait pas.

Il se demanda si Neal parlait cette langue. Il n'avait pas d'informations à ce sujet.

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'enfin les deux garçons arrêtèrent le véhicule dans la cour d'un ranch éclairé par les rayons rasants de l'astre solaire.

Des bâtiments bas en adobe entouraient une cour de terre battue. Des enclos étaient construits non loin, contenant des chevaux et du bétail.

Le conducteur klaxonna trois fois puis descendit, suivit par l'autre garçon, ce qui semblait être un signal convenu, car une femme âgée, en tenue navajo sortit de la maison principale et se dirigea vers eux. Les garçons la saluèrent avec respect.

Peter descendit avec lenteur et s'étira avant de se tourner vers la femme qui s'approchait de lui. Elle avait une démarche qui inspirait le respect.

Peter savait que les navajos formaient une société matrilinéaire et il n'avait aucun mal en voyant cette vieille femme qu'il était en face d'une femme importante.

Il la salua avec respect.

- Madame…

- Je suis Mayana Yazzie, vous êtes sur les terres de ma famille, qui donc êtes vous ?

- Je suis l'agent Peter Burke Madame. Je suis à la recherche de Benjamin Enderson et de sa famille.

- Je suis navrée, il n'y a pas de Benjamin Enderson ici. Mais si vous cherchez Benjamin Yazzie, il n'est pas loin. Thomas, tu veux bien le conduire jusqu'à ton cousin ?

- Bien grand-mère Yazzie. répondit aussitôt le plus jeune des adolescents.

Peter regarda la vieille femme sans comprendre, de quoi parlait-elle donc ? Confondait-elle un membre de sa famille avec l'homme que lui cherchait ?

- Dépêchez vous, il ne va pas tarder à se rendre dans la hutte de sudation. lui intima Mayana.

Peter de plus en plus intrigué contourna la maison à la suite de l'adolescent ainsi que la femme le souhaitait. Le garçon le guida à travers les corrals puis vers un affleurement rocheux tout proche, après avoir contourné quelques blocs de pierre monumentaux le garçon tendit le bras, indiquant une direction à Peter.

- Benjamin vous ramènera. dit il avant de filer.

Peter eut beau protester le garçon l'abandonna en pleine nature.

Maudissant l'impulsion qui l'avait poussé à faire ce voyage Peter se tourna enfin dans la direction qui lui avait été indiquée.

Un homme se tenait à quelques pas, assis sur un rocher, lui tournant le dos. Il était seulement vêtu d'un pagne. Sa peau cuivrée luisait de sueur malgré les traces de poussière. Sa chevelure brune lui tombait librement sur les épaules. Peter se figea, le dos nu de l'homme était sillonné de multiples cicatrices, pour la plupart anciennes. Tout laissait penser qu'il avait été sauvagement battu, peut être même fouetté jusqu'au sang.

- Excusez-moi, êtes-vous Benjamin Yazzie ? Appela Peter.

Il vit l'homme se raidir puis se relever et se retourner lentement. Un visage et des yeux gris qu'il connaissait bien lui apparurent.

_A suivre_


	45. Chapter 44

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

* * *

**Chapitre 44) Des informations imprévues**

Benjamin fixa l'agent du FBI d'un regard affolé.

Ce devait être un cauchemar... l'agent ne pouvait pas être parvenu à venir jusqu'à Kayenta, encore moins jusqu'aux terres de sa famille.

Ce lieu avait toujours été son refuge. Le seul endroit où il pouvait être celui qu'il aurait du être si son père n'avait pas choisi à sa place. Le seul endroit où il reprenait possession de sa véritable identité. Le seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment lui même, vraiment en paix. Jusqu'à ce jour. Jusqu'à ce que ce maudit agent du FBI ne parvienne à y arriver. Comment cet homme réussissait il à découvrir ses secrets ? Il avait découvert et pénétré son musée privé, le piano bar et maintenant le ranch...

Il fit un pas pour s'éloigner, sentit son esprit se troubler et le monde se mettre à tourner autour de lui. La fièvre qui le taraudait depuis des jours était sur le point d'avoir raison de lui. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la grave maladie qu'il avait contracté volontairement afin d'égarer le FBI et d'écarter les soupçons de sa personne. Régulièrement il rechutait et devait s'aliter quelques jours. Se sentant faiblir deux jours plus tôt il avait jugé bon de s'éloigner de chez lui afin que ceux qui gardaient un œil sur lui, à savoir les agents du FBI, ne se rendent pas compte de la chose. L'inquiétude commença à le tarauder. Pourvu que l'agent du FBI ne fasse pas le lien entre son état actuel et la maladie qui lui avait servi d'alibi au moment de la disparition de Neal dix mois plus tôt.

Il essaya de rester conscient en respirant profondément, mais son vertige ne fit qu'empirer. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à contre cœur.

Alarmé Peter fit quelques pas afin de se rapprocher de lui et de voir comment il allait.

Benjamin se redressa vivement, un peu tremblant mais assuré sur ses jambes. l'entendre approcher lui avait amené un regain de stress ce qui lui lui avait permis de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne se sentait toujours pas très en forme, mais il ne voulait pas donner à l'agent Burke l'impression qu'il le fuyait. Pour lui c'était une sorte de défaite que de ne pas affronter un adversaire sans attendre. Une preuve de faiblesse. Benjamin détestait faire preuve de faiblesse. La faiblesse permettait à ceux qui voulaient faire du mal aux autres de les dominer. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que l'agent Burke soit de ce genre d'individus, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Prenant sur lui pour rester bien droit il fit quelques pas en direction de Peter.

Mayana donna l'ordre à Thomas et Lukas de regagner la ville. Elle préférait s'assurer qu'ils ne reviendraient pas écouter en douce la conversation entre Benjamin et l'agent du FBI. Elle devait également faire en sorte que personne d'autre ne se mêle de la discussion. A commencer par l'épouse de Benjamin. Mayana aimait beaucoup la flamboyante épouse de Benjamin, mais elle savait également que la jeune femme avait tendance à se montrer trop protectrice envers son époux. Bien entendu, c'était son travail dans le cadre professionnel, mais quelque part Mayana ne trouvait pas cela normal. C'était à l'homme, à Benjamin donc, qu'il revenait de protéger sa famille et non l'inverse. Benjamin ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet, mais Mayana était certaine qu'il lui arrivait de souffrir d'être ainsi surprotégé par son épouse. Ce devait être blessant pour sa virilité. Elle pensait également que c'était là l'une des causes qui poussaient Benjamin à laisser d'autres blesser son corps. Endurer de la souffrance volontairement et sans se plaindre était une manière pour lui de se prouver sa valeur d'homme. Certains indiens de l'ancien temps agissaient de la même manière et bien que ce soit des coutumes oubliées de la plupart des jeunes amérindiens à leur époque, elles faisaient partie de leur histoire.

Mayana pensa une fois de plus que Benjamin n'était pas né à la bonne époque. Il avait l'âme d'un indien des temps anciens. Il en avait la force et la volonté également. De tous ses petits fils il était sans doute celui qu'elle préférait. Il était fort, solide, décidé et ne cédait pas devant l'adversité. Il s'inclinait en apparence mais poursuivait la route qu'il s'était fixé sans la perdre de vue. Il était également prêt à payer le prix qu'il fallait pour arriver à ses fins, même si cela voulait dire souffrir. C'était une qualité que beaucoup d'amérindiens avaient perdu.

Les deux hommes qu'elle laissait en tête à tête avait beaucoup de choses à se dire. Des choses qui ne seraient ni facile à dire, ni facile à entendre.

Peter resta longtemps silencieux, fixant l'homme qui soutenait son regard. Ils ne savaient que dire ni que faire.

Le visage de Benjamin se crispa de fureur. Il puisa un regain de force dans sa colère et son indignation, dans son désir de protéger sa famille et les terres où elle vivait.

- Vous voulez donc vous introduire partout et tout me prendre ? laissa t'il avec rage.

- Je veux juste savoir ce que vous faites ici. vous usurpez l'identité d'un indien ?

- Je n'usurpe rien du tout. répliqua Benjamin. Je suis parfaitement à ma place. Dans ma famille paternelle.

Peter fronça les sourcils. L'homme d'affaires serait il en train de se moquer de lui ? Jason Enderson était brun aux yeux gris, il avait la peau claire d'après les photos qu'avait pu voir Peter. Il n'y avait rien en lui qui puisse faire penser qu'il ait du sang indien dans les veines.

- Ne me racontez pas d'histoires. Vous êtes né d'un couple de blancs.

Benjamin le regarda en réprimant un ricanement.

- Et je vous semble blanc ?

Peter ne sut que répondre, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de regarder la couleur de peau de son hôte, en vérité il évitait de le regarder le plus souvent. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu pratiquement nu, il devait bien avouer que la peau de Benjamin était indéniablement cuivrée comme celle d'un indien ou d'un mexicain.

- Non. finit il par répondre à contre cœur.

- Pour votre information, mon père avait l'air blanc, mais il était à moitié indien et cette part de sang indien est ressortie chez moi.

- Enderson n'est pas un nom indien.

- En effet, c'était le nom du père de mon père. Nom que mon père a souhaité prendre afin de couper tout lien avec ses origines indiennes. Origines que ma vue faisaient renaître en lui jour après jour. Il a essayé plusieurs années de passer outre ce détail, mais au final, avant même que j'ai cinq ans cela était trop pénible pour lui. Il ne supportait plus que son fils lui fasse souvenir qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être. Lorsque la justice lui a imposé de me reprendre chez lui après mes quinze ans, alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé la famille de ses rêves, un fils blanc et une épouse qui ne demandait pas grand chose, il n'avait qu'une hâte, que je sois assez âgé et remis pour qu'il puisse se débarrasser de moi. Alors oui, il a été un excellent père pour Neal, il a adoré être son père. Neal était l'enfant idéal, blanc, mignon, plein de promesses. Tout le contraire de l'adolescent au visage et au corps abîmés incapable de parler clairement et à la peau cuivrée que j'étais.

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu ? demanda Peter.

Le regard gris de Benjamin affronta le sien. Puis il eut un sourire amer et se détourna.

A nouveau Peter fut confronté à la vision de son dos lacéré. Certaines des marques semblaient récentes.

- Attendez ! lança t'il. Vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi je vois des marques de coups récents sur votre corps ?

Benjamin éclata de rire.

- Je paye toujours pour mes erreurs. déclara t'il.

Peter le regarda avec ébahissement.

- Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes fait battre volontairement ?

- Je veux dire que je n'ai pas réussi à faire ce que j'avais prévu. Neal n'a pas été en sécurité, contrairement à ce qui était initialement prévu. Anatoli a manqué à sa promesse, il a sauté sur le premier prétexte pour se dédire de sa parole.

Peter commençait à mieux cerner le personnage, pourtant il n'était pas encore totalement satisfait. Il lui manquait des réponses pour être satisfait.

- Mais si vous teniez à protéger Neal, pourquoi l'envoyer entre les mains d'un homme qui vous avait maltraité lorsque vous étiez enfant ?

Benjamin soupira.

- Lorsque ma mère est tombée malade et qu'on lui a dit qu'elle n'y survivrait pas elle n'a plus eu qu'une seule obsession, détruire l'enfant qui avait séduit l'homme qu'elle voulait pour époux lors de son premier mariage. Anatoli lui a immédiatement assuré qu'il lui prêterait bien volontiers son aide, ils préparaient l'enlèvement et l'asservissement de Neal lorsque Dale, l'un de mes protégés a eu vent de leur projet voila environ deux ans. Je connaissais assez Anatoli pour savoir que sans limites imposées il détruirait rapidement Neal.

- Alors vous vous en êtes mêlé et vous leur avez proposé un plan à votre façon. Mais comment avez vous réussi à convaincre Anatoli ?

- J'ai payé de ma personne.

La réponse figea Peter, il considéra Benjamin avec ébahissement.

- Pardon ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Vous avez besoin d'une explication plus détaillée ? grogna Benjamin.

- Vous vous êtes mis entre les mains d'un homme comme lui pour obtenir quelque chose...

- Juste pour quelques nuits. Je ne suis pas stupide.

- ...

Benjamin leva le menton, les mains sur les hanches.

- Je suis prêt à tout pour ma famille, et vous agent Burke ?

Peter le fixa en silence, ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui semblait trop simple. Il avait le sentiment que Benjamin était loin de tout lui avoir dit. Surtout, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, il voulait que l'homme en face de lui soit coupable et pouvoir l'arrêter. L'envoyer en prison, là où était sa place pour avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait.

- Et si vous me disiez la vérité ? Toute la vérité...

Le visage de Benjamin se ferma, son regard se fit plus sombre.

- Toute la vérité agent Burke ? Très bien, si je n'étais pas intervenu vous seriez mort, vous, votre femme, vos agents, la femme qui logeait Neal. Le plan d'Anatoli prévoyait votre élimination à tous. J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre que des menaces étaient bien plus efficaces et moins compromettantes. Après cela aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, je devais menacer Neal, le mettre à ma merci et le confier à Anatoli.

- Vous auriez pu également prévenir les autorités. fit valoir Peter.

- Avec un enregistrement obtenu illégalement ? Même vous n'auriez pas osé le faire, je me trompe ?

Peter soupira, Benjamin marquait un point, l'enregistrement aurait été considéré comme illégal effectivement et l'avocat d'Anatoli aurait eu beau jeu de le faire retirer du dossier. Sans cette preuve capitale il n'y aurait plus rien eu de solide contre Kirdan.

- Tout de même, lui faire peur à ce point... l'envoyer se prostituer...

- Était la seule façon d'amener Anatoli à la faute et de le faire arrêter et enfin mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- Vous ne regrettez rien... murmura Peter songeur.

- Vous vous trompez, je regrette que Neal ait mis Anatoli en colère, lui donnant ainsi une raison de lui faire du mal. Mais je ne peux être tenu pour responsable de ce qu'a choisi de faire Neal pour cet enfant. Ce qui lui est arrivé au cours de ces deux mois est uniquement sa faute.

- Vous disiez à l'instant que vous étiez prêt à tout pour protéger votre famille, mais vous n'avez rien fait pour protéger Neal à cet instant. ragea Peter.

- Encore une fois vous faites erreur, pourquoi croyez vous que je sois venu le prévenir qu'Anatoli était furieux contre lui après l'évasion du petit et la fuite de son père ?

- Je serai tenté de dire que vous avez fait cela pour lui faire peur et le pousser à retourner entre les mains d'Anatoli. C'est du moins ce que vos propos poussaient à croire. Vous avez été infect avec lui.

- Je dois bien l'avouer. Je pensais qu'il serait assez inquiet pour sa sécurité pour retourner à vos côtés se mettre à l'abri.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

- Non. Il ne l'a pas fait.

_A suivre_


	46. Chapter 45

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

* * *

**Chapitre 45) Ce que font ceux qui sont là **

Lorsque Peter raccrocha Elizabeth reposa son portable.

Mozzie qui se tenait près d'elle et faisait semblant de lire continua à feindre. Elizabeth n'était pas dupe.

- Inutile de faire semblant Mozzie. Je sais que vous avez tout écouté.

Mozzie ferma son livre et le posa sur la petite table à côté de lui, il prit un air concentré.

- Je n'ai entendu que ce que vous disiez madame l'agent. Il faut dire que j'ai une très bonne ouïe et vu la faible distance entre nous, je mentirai si j'affirmais n'avoir rien entendu. Encore que je pourrai le faire, considérant le fort intérêt que présente cet ouvrage sur de nombreux plans, j'aurais très bien pu ne pas entendre en d'autres circonstances. répondit il.

Elizabeth sourit, c'était ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, il n'était jamais pris au dépourvu, ou s'il l'était il se reprenait très vite.

- Et considérant que vous avez, malgré vous, entendu ce que je disais, puis-je savoir ce que vous inspirent mes propos ?

Les yeux de Mozzie l'étudièrent longuement avant qu'il ne se décide à lui répondre.

- Je dirai qu'ils me semblent parfaitement justifiés. J'ai le désagréable sentiment que votre mari a fait passer son obsession soudaine pour cet homme qui se targue d'être le frère de Neal alors que rien ne le justifie, ni biologiquement ni légalement.

- Je croyais que le père de Benjamin avait adopté Neal. s'étonna Elizabeth.

- Je dois m'inscrire en faux, d'après mes recherches ce n'est pas le cas. Il a peut être eu l'intention de le faire, mais si tel est le cas il n'a pas fait la moindre démarche dans ce sens. Même s'il était marié avec la mère de Neal il n'avait pas d'autre lien avec Neal que celui que lui conférait son mariage.

- Pourtant Benjamin semble considérer Neal comme son frère.

- Il est fort à redouter que les façons de voir de cet homme ne cadrent pas exactement avec la réalité. répondit Mozzie d'un ton sentencieux.

Elizabeth hocha la tête, brusquement alarmée.

- Pensez vous que mon mari soit en danger ?

- Je ne pourrai affirmer ni infirmer la chose. Il est peu probable que cet homme s'en prenne à un agent du FBI, mais s'il se sent acculé je ne saurai dire comment il pourrait réagir.

Neal se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui d'un air égaré. Où se trouvait il donc ? Il ne reconnaissait rien.

La mémoire lui revint au bout d'un moment, calmant son angoisse. Il était en sécurité, dans une maison fournie par Benjamin.

Il se redressa avec effort et posa les yeux sur le fauteuil roulant.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y prendre place mais mieux valait être prudent et raisonnable dans un premier temps.

Un silence angoissant régnait dans la maison et il était seul dans sa chambre. Pas qu'il ait forcément envie d'être surveillé, mais il aurait cru que Peter garderait un œil sur lui.

Un regard vers la fenêtre lui indiqua que la nuit tombait. Il avait visiblement dormi une bonne partie de la journée.

Il quitta le lit en soupirant.

Pourquoi Peter l'avait il laissé dormir aussi longtemps ? Il n'allait plus pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit à présent.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et le fit rouler en direction de la porte. Le faire avancer était fatiguant mais il s'obstina.

Une fois sur le palier il marqua une pause. Sans quelqu'un pour le pousser il allait très vite regretter que ce ne soit pas un fauteuil électrique. Il regarda autour de lui, tendant l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre bruit. Le silence commençait à l'oppresser fortement.

Ne percevant aucun bruit à cet étage il décida de descendre voir ce qu'il se passait au niveau inférieur.

Il atteignit la bibliothèque au moment où Mozzie répondait à la question d'Elizabeth. Il s'immobilisa pour écouter, le cœur battant.

Il avait reconnu la voix de Mozzie, il entendit ensuite celle d'Elizabeth et les propos qu'ils tenaient l'angoissèrent immédiatement.

Il entra dans la pièce aussi vite que lui permettaient ses forces et le fauteuil.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ? Où est Peter ?" demanda t'il.

Il s'efforçait de prendre un air souriant et détendu mais son regard trahissait son inquiétude.

Mozzie et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard.

Ils savaient tous deux parfaitement qu'il était inutile de lui mentir, il ne serait pas dupe.

- Peter est parti rejoindre Benjamin. Visiblement ils sont dans une petite ville d'Arizona nommée Kayenta.

"Jamais entendu parler." révéla à contre cœur Neal.

- Nous non plus. avouèrent les deux autres.

- Mais je vais me renseigner. déclara immédiatement Mozzie qui n'aimait pas être pris en défaut. Il me suffit d'un ordinateur.

- Je crois en avoir vu un dans le salon. signala Elizabeth.

Neal sourit.

"Allons voir ce que nous trouvons sur cette ville."

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient fixés, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sur Kayenta, il n'y avait pratiquement que des indiens, des troupeaux, des touristes, des rochers et des restes de dinosaures dans ce coin là. Rien qui ne présente un quelconque intérêt pour Neal. Du moins en temps normal. Mais en cet instant précis la petite ville de Kayenta l'intéressait beaucoup. Premièrement parce que Peter s'y trouvait et qu'il était peut être en danger d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre et deuxièmement parce que Benjamin s'y trouvait. Ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait quelque chose là bas qui attirait l'homme sur place. Neal mourrait d'envie de découvrir quoi.

"Cela a tout l'air d'être un endroit charmant, si nous y allions ?" proposa t'il.

Elizabeth et Mozzie le regardèrent comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère. déclara Elizabeth. Nous sommes des témoins protégés. Nous ne pouvons pas faire n'importe quoi.

- Techniquement nous ne sommes pas des témoins protégés. corrigea Mozzie. Nous n'avons pas été briffés ni munis de nouvelles identités et il n'y a personne pour veiller sur nous à l'heure actuelle.

Neal se raidit instinctivement.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Ce n'était pas possible, il avait du mal entendre.

"Comment cela il n'y a personne pour veiller sur nous ?"

- Peter est parti en nous laissant seuls. répondit Elizabeth.

Mozzie eut une quinte de toux discrète.

- Pardon, il est parti en nous laissant à la garde de Mozzie. corrigea Elizabeth.

Mozzie hocha la tête, satisfait.

Neal grimaça, si ces deux là se liguaient contre lui il n'avait aucune chance.

Pourtant il n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire. Pour les mêmes raisons qu'auparavant et aussi parce que visiblement on voulait l'empêcher d'y aller.

"Donc si officiellement nous ne sommes pas sous protection, rien ne nous empêche d'y aller." insista t'il.

- Si ! dirent Mozzie et Elizabeth en chœur.

Neal grimaça.

C'était vraiment mal engagé pour lui. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt à mettre les pieds à Kayenta.

"Pourquoi ?" s'obstina t'il.

Elizabeth se pencha vers l'ordinateur et fit quelques manipulations avant de tourner l'écran vers Neal.

Le jeune homme découvrit l'itinéraire complet en voiture de New York à Kayenta. Pas moins de 34 heures de trajet, neuf états traversés, dont sept de part en part.

"Peter y est allé en voiture ?" demanda t'il avec une fausse innocence.

- Non, en avion. répondit Elizabeth à contre cœur.

"Donc nous pouvons en faire autant."

- Nous pouvons oui. Et nous allons le faire. capitula Elizabeth.

Neal retrouva le sourire, mais Elizabeth n'en avait pas fini.

- Nous le ferons si tu parviens à monter jusqu'au dernier étage et à redescendre sans ton fauteuil.

Neal tourna les yeux vers l'escalier en colimaçon.

"Tu sais parfaitement que je n'en suis pas capable." écrivit il.

- Je le sais oui, parce que tu es sorti de l'hôpital en fin de matinée, que tu as passé la majeure partie de la journée à dormir et qu'il est clair que tu n'es en aucun cas en mesure de parcourir plus de 2000 miles, quel que soit le moyen de transport choisi. Donc tu vas faire comme nous et attendre que Peter revienne. déclara Elizabeth d'un ton ferme et doux.

Neal soupira et capitula.

"Et en attendant, que faisons nous pour passer le temps ?"

Mozzie et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard.

- On allume une cheminée et on se fait une soirée au coin du feu ! dirent ils avec un bel ensemble.

Neal sourit.

"Pourquoi pas... on a du bois ?"

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

- Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut. Ton... je veux dire Benjamin, a tout prévu.

Neal la regarda, se retenant de froncer les sourcils. Visiblement Elizabeth avait revu son point de vue concernant Benjamin.

Il préféra ne pas poser de questions. Il avait encore du mal. Mieux valait partir sur des sujet moins risqués, comme ceux concernant une soirée au coin du feu.

"On fera fondre des marshmallows ?" demanda t'il.

Elizabeth sourit.

- Si tu veux. Je n'en ai pas, mais je peux aller en chercher.

Neal hocha la tête, luttant contre un étrange sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas bien.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il n'avait jamais vécu une soirée de ce genre.

Ce n'était pas sa mère qui en aurait organisé une et Jason ne l'avait pas fait non plus. Jason détestait les feux de bois. Neal n'avait pas le souvenir que son beau père ait jamais allumé un feu, il n'y avait pas de cheminée chez lui.

Neal tourna les yeux vers la cheminée.

Il avait déjà fait des feux, il avait déjà passé des soirées devant des cheminées, mais jamais en famille.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Non... ce ne serait pas vraiment une soirée en famille.

Peter n'était pas là.

Il manœuvra son fauteuil afin de quitter le salon.

Elizabeth réalisa aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas et le suivit.

- Neal ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle. Elle comprit au premier regard les pensées qui l'agitaient. Se rapprochant de lui elle se pencha et lui prit les mains.

- Je sais que sans Peter ce ne sera pas exactement comme cela devrait l'être, mais je crois que nous avons besoin de cette soirée. Même sans lui. Faisons en sorte qu'elle soit agréable.

Neal hocha la tête.

Elizabeth lui sourit.

- Et je vais même te proposer un marché, si tu fais en sorte de profiter de cette soirée je laisserai Peter utiliser le barbecue à sa guise.

Neal sourit.

"C'est un peu déloyal comme marché non ? Tu sais déjà que je vais dire oui et faire mon possible pour que Peter ait ce plaisir."

Elizabeth lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Bien, plus qu'à se procurer de quoi manger au coin du feu...

Elizabeth se dirigeait déjà vers la porte lorsque Mozzie s'interposa.

- Un instant madame l'agent. Je suis vraiment navré, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir.

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que votre mari m'a demandé de veiller sur vous et sur Neal et qu'il m'apparaît clairement que vous laisser sortir alors que votre vie est en danger n'est pas optionnel.

- Pourtant, il faut bien que je sorte pour aller faire des courses. fit valoir Elizabeth.

Mozzie écarta l'argument d'un geste.

- Non. Je ne peux pas vous autoriser.

- Mozzie, l'épicerie est à deux pas. Je ne crois pas risquer quoi que ce soit.

- C'est là que vous faites erreur. Il est bien connu que c'est en sortant de chez soi que l'on a le plus de risques d'être attaqué par un ennemi. argumenta Mozzie.

- Dans ce cas je vais me faire livrer.

- Hors de question ! se récria immédiatement Mozzie. Faire venir un livreur est encore plus risqué.

Elizabeth soupira.

- Mozzie, Neal veut des marshmallows, je veux passer une bonne soirée et pour cela j'ai besoin de me procurer des denrées et des boissons. Je veux bien me montrer prudente, mais je ne veux pas renoncer à faire plaisir à Neal. J'attends vos suggestions.

Mozzie prit le temps de réfléchir.

- A mon grand déplaisir je ne vois qu'une seule option qui soit satisfaisante pour garantir notre sécurité et obtenir ce dont nous avons besoin. Faire appel à l'équipe de votre mari.

Elizabeth en resta bouche bée.

- Attendez, c'est cela que vous proposez comme solution ? Envoyer une équipe du FBI faire des courses pour nous ?

Mozzie hocha la tête avec aplomb.

- Parfaitement, ainsi ils serviront vraiment à quelque chose.

_A suivre_


	47. Chapter 46

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu les premiers épisodes de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

* * *

**Chapitre 46) Des demandes imprévues**

Lorsque le téléphone de son bureau Diana Barrigan failli sauter dessus. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de son congé maternité elle était cantonnée au bureau, ce qu'elle n'était pas loin de détester. Elle se reprit et décrocha posément.

- Ici l'Agent Barrigan, que puis-je. pour vous ?

- Diana ? C'est Elizabeth.

- Elizabeth ? Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?

- J'aurai un service un peu délicat à vous demander.

- Un service ? Quel service ? demanda Diana espérant que quoi que veuille Elizabeth, cela lui permettrait de sortir du bureau.

- Voila, comme vous le savez sans doute Peter est en déplacement et a chargé Mozzie de veiller sur nous.

- Dans ce cas vous n'avez rien à craindre, Mozzie a des défauts, mais il prend très à cœur les missions qu'on lui confie. sourit Diana.

- C'est bien le problème, Mozzie prend très à cœur la mission que lui a confié Peter. J'ai des courses à faire pour la soirée et il refuse obstinément de me laisser sortir ou d'y aller lui même.

- Donc vous avez pensé faire appel à moi.

- Oui. Je suis vraiment navrée, c'est extrêmement gênant.

- Absolument pas ! se récria Diana. Je serai enchantée de vous rendre ce service. Dites moi ce qu'il vous faut.

Elizabeth soupira de soulagement, elle avait redouté une fin de non recevoir, mais fort heureusement Diana prenait visiblement très bien la chose.

- Merci beaucoup Diana.

- Mais de rien, alors cette liste de course ?

- Ah oui... donc il nous faut le plus gros paquet de marshmallows que vous puissiez trouver, du lait, du chocolat à cuire, et des pizzas.

- Des pizzas pour Neal ? s'étonna Diana.

- Il aime beaucoup les pizzas. sourit Elizabeth.

Diana sourit également, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais vu Neal manger des pizzas mais Elizabeth n'avait pas de raison de mentir.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci Diana, j'espère que vous serez des nôtres. Vous pouvez amener Théo si vous voulez.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, je passe le chercher, je fais les courses dont vous avez besoin et je vous rejoins. Je devrai être là dans deux heures environ.

Diana raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres. Même si ce n'était pas une mission officielle cela allait lui permettre de quitter son bureau et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Lorsqu'elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie son collègue Clinton Jones se tourna vers elle.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- J'ai une mission urgente à accomplir pour Peter.

- Peter est loin.

- C'est bien pour cela que j'ai une mission à accomplir pour lui.

Jones s'apprêtait à l'interroger afin d'en savoir plus lorsque des hommes qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vus et qui n'étaient pas de leur service rejoignirent le bureau de Hughes.

Diana et Clinton observèrent la chose avec intérêt.

- On dirait qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose. se réjouit Diana.

Dans le bureau l'ambiance était beaucoup moins agréable. Hughes n'était pas arrivé où il en était sans se montrer méfiant et les expressions des hommes qui venaient de le rejoindre lui prouvaient qu'ils ne venaient pas donner des informations ou en chercher.

- Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?

Les agents se présentèrent avant d'indiquer le but de leur visite.

- Nous venons chercher Neal Caffrey. Après le regrettable incident qu'il s'est produit dans la maison de votre agent il est clair que ce témoin capital n'est pas en sécurité entre vos mains. Nous allons donc le déplacer afin d'assurer sa sécurité nous même.

Hughes ne broncha pas. Il s'attendait à cette visite depuis l'arrestation d'Anatoli Kirdan, et plus encore depuis l'incendie.

- Il n'en est pas question. répondit il posément.

Ceux qui lui faisaient face le considérèrent avec ébahissement. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à un refus. C'était leur métier d'assurer la sécurité des témoins clefs au cours d'un procès.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. dit celui qui menait le groupe. Vous savez parfaitement que ce témoin n'est pas en sécurité.

- Ce témoin comme vous dites, a fait partie de mon équipe pendant des années et j'ai bon espoir qu'il décide de poursuivre l'expérience après que toute cette affaire ait pris fin. Mais je sais également que si je vous laisse l'emmener cela n'aura jamais lieu. Nous assurerons nous même sa protection.

Hughes se leva et raccompagna ses visiteurs.

Le meneur du groupe lui fit face avant de sortir.

- Ce n'est pas terminé, nous n'allons pas vous laisser un témoin aussi important.

Hughes ne prit pas la peine de répondre et regagna son bureau. Décidé à prendre les devants il décrocha son téléphone et passa rapidement quelques appels. Lorsqu'il reposa enfin le combiné un sourire satisfait était peint sur son visage. Pourtant il était un peu inquiet, ce qu'on lui avait appris n'était pas rassurant. Il laissa de côté ces informations pour le moment, il avait bien plus urgent à faire.

Non seulement il avait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait, mais en plus il avait également réussi à obtenir un peu plus. Lorsque le document qu'il attendait lui parvint par mail il se hâta de l'imprimer. Une autre version suivrait par courrier, mais il appréciait d'en avoir un exemplaire sous la main immédiatement. Connaissant le service de protection des témoins il savait que les hommes n'allaient pas en rester là et revenir à la charge très vite. Il était prêt à les recevoir à présent et leur réservait désormais une surprise qu'ils ne seraient pas prêts d'oublier.

Captivée par ce qui semblait se passer et dont elle avait très envie de savoir les moindres détails Diana s'était rassise à son bureau et surveillait la porte de celui de Hughes.

Comme s'y attendait Hughes le groupe d'hommes ne tarda pas à revenir. Leur chef avait du être prévenu des appels qu'il avait passé et de ce qu'il avait obtenu car son visage exprimait une franche indignation.

- Vous avez osé !

Hughes hocha la tête.

- Effectivement. Deux de mes agents vont vous accompagner afin de prendre en charge les personnes concernées.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous mettez en danger la vie de ces personnes !

- Je suis persuadé que nous sommes à même de faire un aussi bon travail que vous.

Le chef des agents de protection le regarda avec une rage visible, essayant de ne pas trop montrer son mépris. L'inévitable rivalité entre services n'avait pas été longue à refaire surface.

- Vous êtes de la section des crimes en col blanc, que savez vous de la protection ?

Hughes le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Avez-vous pris connaissance de mon dossier avant de venir me parler ?

- Non, pourquoi l'aurai-je fait ? répondit l'agent en charge du groupe.

- Parce que si vous l'aviez fait agent Wallen, vous auriez appris que je n'ai pas toujours été dans la section des crimes en col blancs. J'ai également travaillé dans votre service et si j'en suis parti c'est pour découvrir autre chose et non parce que je n'étais pas apte. J'ai bien peur que dans votre cas il vous manque une qualité essentielle pour ce métier.

L'agent Wallen le regarda avec ébahissement.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'indigna t'il. Quelle qualité ?

- La curiosité. Une qualité qui permet entre autre de s'intéresser à tout et par la même de découvrir des détails capitaux pour le travail que vous êtes censés fournir. Je serai même tenté de dire que vous avez fait preuve de négligence, la moindre des choses aurait été de vous renseigner avant de venir. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des agents à informer de leur nouvelle mission.

Quittant son bureau Hughes fit signe à Diana et à Clinton de le suivre dans un bureau désert.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, ces hommes sont de la protection des témoins. Ils venaient réclamer la garde de Caffrey.

Comme Diana ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser fuser une exclamation Hughes s'interrompit pour leur laisser le temps d'assimiler l'information.

- Il va sans dire que je n'ai pas accédé à leur requête, bien au contraire. Il est hors de question pour moi de laisser notre consultant entre leurs mains. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous explique pourquoi. Suite à quelques appels j'ai réussi à définitivement empêcher que Caffrey soit déplacé et remis à d'autres, mais en contre partie nous devons prendre en charge trois autres témoins, deux adultes et un enfant. Jones, vous aurez l'homme et son fils en charge. Barrigan, vous je vous confie la jeune femme. Trouvez leur un endroit sûr où habiter. Les agents du service de protection vont vous mener là où ils se trouvent. Ensuite ce sera à vous de jouer.

Ayant terminé ses explications Hughes les laissa.

- C'est bien beau, maugréa Clinton, mais où allons nous installer ces trois là ?

- Je crois que j'ai une idée. sourit Diana.

Clinton la regarda avec un peu de méfiance.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Juste le temps de passer un appel afin d'être certaine.

Elle retourna à son bureau et composa le numéro de Peter, elle préférait lui demander d'abord, mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Pressée par le temps elle se résigna à faire celui d'Elizabeth, cette dernière ne tarda pas à répondre.

- Elizabeth Burke, j'écoute.

- Elizabeth, c'est Diana Barrigan. J'aurai à mon tour un service à vous demander.

- Lequel ?

- Nous avons trois témoins sous protection à mettre à l'abri.

- Et vous avez pensé à la maison où nous sommes.

- Exactement, si cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes.

- Vous devriez demander à Peter.

- J'ai essayé mais il ne répond pas. avoua Diana.

Elizabeth se raidit.

- Je suis certaine qu'il va bien, il est sans doute dans une zone sans réseau. Cela arrive partout. N'oubliez pas qu'il est en plein territoire Navajo.

Elizabeth ne l'oubliait pas et cela était loin de la rassurer.

- Très bien, puisque je dois prendre une décision à la place de mon mari absent je vais le faire, mais pas avant d'en avoir parlé avec Neal. Qui sont les témoins en question ?

- Nous n'avons pas encore leurs noms, mais il s'agit de deux adultes et d'un enfant, une femme, un homme et un petit garçon.

- Très bien, je vous rappelle dans un instant.

Elizabeth raccrocha avant que Diana ait pu protester.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avec un peu d'angoisse.

C'était sur le point de recommencer... comme si la perte de leur maison ne suffisait pas. On allait leur imposer d'autres personnes liées à toute cette affaire qu'Elizabeth détestait du fond du cœur et dont elle préférerait ne pas se mêler. Peter lui avait assuré qu'elle n'aurait pas à se rendre au procès en tant que témoin. Neal et lui suffiraient amplement. Cette information avait à la fois soulagé et ennuyé Elizabeth. Peter et Neal allaient lui éviter de passer un moment désagréable mais en même temps ils allaient encore faire quelque chose sans elle.

Elle rejoignit Neal qui écoutait Mozzie lui exposer ses toutes dernières théories.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Diana vient d'appeler, comme elle ne parvenait pas à joindre Peter elle a fait appel à moi. Le FBI a trois personnes à mettre à l'abri et elle a pensé à cette maison.

- Dites plus tôt que le FBI veut faire entrer ses espions dans cette maison ! affirma Mozzie.

- Dans ce cas elle les recrute fort jeune, l'un des trois n'est qu'un enfant. répliqua Elizabeth.

Elle se tourna vers Neal.

- C'est à toi que revient la décision. veux tu que trois témoins au procès viennent ici ? Un homme, une femme et un enfant.

Neal prit le temps de réfléchir. Il sentait à nouveau son cœur battre à tout rompre. Le monde extérieur ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de répit, pas même une journée entière. Il venait frapper à sa porte et il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de le laisser entrer.

Il prit son bloc et se mit à écrire lentement.

La seule réponse qu'il puisse faire bien que cela lui en coûte.

"J'accepte qu'ils viennent."

_A suivre_


	48. Chapter 47

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

* * *

**Chapitre 47) Des visiteurs sous protection**

Neal fit ensuite tourner son fauteuil.

Elizabeth s'avança vers lui mais il secoua la tête, lui faisant signe qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

Il remonta vers sa chambre et fit rouler son fauteuil vers la fenêtre, fixant d'un œil absent le jardin en contrebas.

Il se demandait dans combien de temps les nouveaux venus dans la maison allaient arriver... il était inquiet de cela. Comment se comporter avec eux ? Qui étaient ils ? Il avait eu l'intuition que se serait sans doute Boris et son fils, mais il pouvait se tromper. Il n'osait pas espérer que la femme serait Coralie. Ce serait trop beau. Elle était sans doute encore auprès de son père, en sécurité, loin de toute cette affaire.

Elizabeth monta discrètement derrière lui et regarda sans faire de bruit quelques minutes avant de se retirer.

Elle redescendit dans le salon et recontacta Diana sans tarder afin de lui faire part de ses craintes.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée d'installer les autres témoins ici. dit elle après s'être identifiée. Neal est encore perturbé.

- Je vois... très bien, nous allons passer au plan B et les loger dans l'une des planques que nous avons. Je passe vous voir après comme prévu ?

- S'il vous plaît.

Diana regarda Jones qui attendait un peu plus loin.

- On va devoir changer nos plans, d'après Elizabeth Neal n'est pas en état de recevoir les autres témoins.

Clinton soupira et fit la grimace.

- Génial, on va devoir se planquer dans une des caches pourries qu'on met à notre dispositions dans ces cas là.

- Rectification, tu vas devoir te planquer dans une des caches pourries, moi j'ai rendez-vous ce soir.

- Oh vraiment ? Et je peux savoir avec qui ?

- Avec un énorme paquet de marshmallows, une pizza géante, du chocolat chaud et une cheminée.

Clinton la regarda d'un air égaré.

- Tu n'as pas de cheminée.

- Non, en effet, mais ceux qui m'ont invitée ce soir en ont plusieurs.

Clinton réalisa brusquement. Ils avaient inspecté la maison fournie par Benjamin Enderson ensembles avant que Peter ne ramène Neal de l'hôpital.

- Tu vas au 45 !

Diana hocha la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Exactement.

- Et bien sur tu tenais à ce que je le sache.

Diana hocha à nouveau la tête, toujours souriante.

- On va chercher les témoins ?

- On y va. grommela Clinton.

Il ressassa sa contrariété tout le long du chemin.

Elizabeth remonta voir Neal, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser seul alors qu'il déprimait.

Elle alluma la lumière qu'il avait laissé éteinte et s'avança vers lui.

Neal cligna des yeux et fit tourner son fauteuil pour lui faire face.

- J'ai prévenu Diana que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire venir ces gens ici. Ils vont être installés autre part.

Neal la regarda d'un air surpris.

Elizabeth lui sourit.

- J'ai promis à Peter de veiller sur toi, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal Neal.

Neal baissa les yeux.

Elle le protégeait... Peter était en train d'affronter seul un homme qu'il estimait être la cause de tout et lui que faisait il ?

La réponse lui parvint en un éclair.

Il se laissait aller.

Il devait se reprendre, faire des efforts. S'il ne commençait pas immédiatement il n'y parviendrait jamais.

Il redressa la tête, une lueur nouvelle dans le regard et commença à écrire.

"Je veux qu'ils viennent ici."

Elizabeth lut le message et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Tu en es certain ?

Neal hocha la tête fermement.

"J'ai besoin d'affronter mes craintes."

Elizabeth sourit et caressa sa joue.

- Je suis certaine que Peter sera fier de toi quand il reviendra. Bien, je vais prévenir Diana que nous avons changé d'avis et qu'ils peuvent venir.

Lorsque son téléphone portable sonna Diana fut tentée de ne pas répondre, Clinton était vraiment grincheux, ils avaient une longue route à faire pour aller chercher et ramener les témoins, elle avait prévenu sa garde d'enfant qu'elle rentrerait plus tard que prévu et la femme lui avait clairement dit que cela allait lui coûter un sacré supplément.

Il lui faudrait plus qu'une pizza et des marshmallows pour bien finir la soirée. Peut être de l'alcool. Neal appréciait les bonnes choses, la personne qui avait organisé la maison avait tenu compte de cela et Diana se souvenait d'avoir vu une cave à vin dans un coin de la cuisine du niveau inférieur, une cave à vin bien remplie. Elle n'avait pas regardé les bouteilles de près mais elle espérait qu'elles étaient de qualité.

Elle répondit pourtant, par habitude plus que par envie.

- Diana Barrigan, j'écoute.

- Diana, c'est Elizabeth, j'espère ne pas téléphoner trop tard, Neal vient de me dire qu'il voulait bien que les autres témoins viennent ici. Il pense que cela l'aidera.

- Il a sans doute raison, mais a t'il conscience que cela risque de durer jusqu'au procès ?

- Je pense que oui et je ne veux pas risquer qu'il change d'avis.

- Je vois. Bien, cela règle plusieurs de nos problèmes. En tout cas ça va régler l'un des miens dans l'immédiat.

- Ah oui ? Lequel ? s'étonna Elizabeth.

- Un coéquipier de mauvaise humeur parce que je suis invitée chez vous. J'espère que le fait que nous devions assurer la surveillance des témoins le mettre de meilleure humeur.

Elizabeth sourit en entendant ces mots.

- Très bien, je vais préparer ce que j'ai ici en vous attendant. Vous aurez le temps pour les courses ?

- Oui. sourit Diana.

- Merveilleux. A bientôt.

Diana raccrocha et tourna les yeux vers Clinton.

- Tu n'auras pas à aller dans la planque, Neal Caffrey nous offre l'hospitalité.

Clinton la regarda avec méfiance.

- Si tu es en train de plaisanter, je ne trouve pas cela amusant.

- C'est bien pourquoi je ne plaisante nullement. Ce soir toi aussi tu auras droit au menu pizza et marshmallows.

- j'en rêve déjà. ironisa Clinton que le menu ne tentait pas vraiment.

- Nous te prendrons autre chose si cela peut te dérider.

Clinton haussa les épaules. Il continua à conduire sans répondre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination ils furent accueillis par les agents de la protection des témoins qui leur firent bien sentir à quel point ils étaient contrariés.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de voiture deux des agents qui surveillaient la maison où étaient les témoins se rapprochèrent. Quelque chose dans leur maintien fit comprendre à Diana qu'ils avaient l'intention de les fouiller.

Clinton avait visiblement lui aussi fait cette conclusion car il sortit sa plaque et la mit sous le nez de l'agent le plus proche.

- Agents Jones et Barrigan, nous venons chercher les témoins.

- Nous devons vous fouiller, c'est la règle. s'obstina l'homme.

- Je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer. déclara Diana avec un sourire qui promettait de gros ennuis à quiconque essaierait de poser la main sur elle.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard puis décidèrent que finalement cela n'en valait pas la peine.

- Nous allons les chercher, vous vous ne bougez pas d'ici.

- Aucun problème, nous n'avons aucune envie d'entrer dans votre antre. répondit Diana.

- Ne les provoque pas trop. grinça Clinton une fois que les deux hommes eurent disparus dans la maison.

Diana lui adressa un regard innocent.

- Je ne fais qu'échanger des banalités avec eux.

Clinton soupira, il n'aurait donc jamais le dessus avec elle ?

Les agents venus à leur rencontre ainsi que plusieurs autres ressortirent peu de temps après, chargés de bagages, entourant les deux témoins qu'ils protégeaient.

Diana observa avec intérêt l'enfant et la femme blonde ainsi que l'homme aux cheveux bruns qui s'avançaient vers eux. Le petit semblait effrayé et se serrait contre son père, la femme elle faisait de son mieux pour sembler détachée, mais quelque chose dans son regard indiqua à Diana que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Elle lui fit aussitôt penser à Neal. Oui, il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui rappelait l'ancien escroc. Diana se reprocha aussitôt de faire des conclusions hâtives, elle n'avait pas encore parlé à cette femme, elle ne pouvait pas se faire d'opinion sur elle.

Une autre femme sortit de la maison, portant elle aussi des bagages. Elle était noire, grande et indéniablement séduisante bien qu'ayant dépassé la soixantaine. Ses yeux bruns mêlés d'or posaient un regard attentif sur ce qui l'entourait.

Elle sourit à Diana en voyant que cette dernière la regardait, s'avança vers elle, posa ses bagages et lui tendit la main.

- Hannah Snow, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, je suis responsable de l'enfant et vous allez devoir supporter ma présence.

Diana regarda Clinton.

- Vous n'avez pas eu les consignes ? demanda t'il.

Hannah Snow ne se troubla pas le moins du monde.

- Jeune homme, on m'a demandé de veiller sur ce garçon, il est perturbé par ce qui lui est arrivé, ce qui l'attend l'angoisse et je me fous donc des consignes, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser et si vous refusez de me prendre avec vous je vous suivrai avec un autre véhicule.

Diana réprima un sourire, l'assurance de la femme lui plaisait. S'il n'y avait pas eu une telle différence d'âge entre elles et surtout une alliance au doigt d'Hannah, elle aurait tenté sa chance.

- Comme vous voudrez. capitula Clinton qui n'avait aucune envie de perdre du temps en discussions stériles.

Diana remarqua que l'enfant semblait soulagé et surprit même l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage austère de son père. Quand à la jeune femme blonde elle semblait nerveuse et songeuse, comme si elle était ailleurs.

Diana se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser tout en aidant Hannah, Clinton et l'homme à charger les bagages dans le coffre, les autres agents de la protection des témoins ne semblant pas décidés à aider.

Lorsqu'enfin tout le monde fut installé Clinton prit la direction de la maison où ils allaient s'installer.

Diana remarqua avec soulagement qu'il avait retrouvé en partie le sourire.

- N'oublie pas que nous devons passer chez moi chercher mon fils et nous arrêter faire des courses pour le dîner.

Clinton lui adressa un regard réprobateur.

- Tu comptes faire faire les courses à des témoins sous protection ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'on va s'en prendre à nous entre le rayon boissons et celui des confiseries. répondit Diana.

Clinton soupira mais n'insista pas.

Une demie heure plus tard Diana récupérait son fils de six mois, s'excusait auprès de la personne qui le gardait et réglait le supplément qu'elle exigeait.

Elle prit tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour Théo et regagna le véhicule. L'intérêt de l'enfant sembla ranimé par le bébé, il se tortilla pour se rapprocher et commença à poser des questions.

Diana lui répondit volontiers.

Clinton s'arrêta dans la première supérette qui se présenta à lui.

Accompagnée d'Hannah et de l'enfant Diana rassembla ce que lui avait demandé Elizabeth et ramena courses, agent et jeune témoin à bord du véhicule sans rencontrer aucun problème. Elle avait donné à l'enfant la délicate mission de choisir le plus gros paquet de marshmallows, il s'en acquitta avec application. Après avoir étudié les différents paquets il posa la main sur le plus gros paquet qui soit disponible, celui d'un kilo. Diana le laissa faire, après tout c'était ce qu'avait demandé Elizabeth, le plus gros paquet qu'on puisse trouver. Ils ne mangeraient pas tout, allaient sans doute en être écœurés pour un bon moment, mais ils auraient de quoi faire.

Un second arrêt à un petit restaurant italien compléta les achats et les fit repartir dans de chaudes et délicieuses odeurs de nourriture.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se garaient enfin devant leur destination et mettaient pieds à terre.

_A suivre_


	49. Chapter 48

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

* * *

**Chapitre 48) Une soirée au coin du feu**

Neal guettait l'arrivée du groupe qui allait s'installer dans la maison depuis la fenêtre du salon. Il avait à la fois peur et envie de les rencontrer. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Lorsqu'il vit la voiture stopper devant la maison il écarta légèrement le rideau pour mieux voir.

Lorsqu'il vit des cheveux blonds et longs il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il n'osait pas encore espérer que ce soit Coralie. ce pouvait très bien être une autre femme ayant servi Anatoli et voulant témoigner contre lui.

Il découvrit sans surprise la présence de Diana et de Clinton, sourit en découvrant le bébé que portait Diana, l'enfant blond qui descendit derrière la femme blonde et la haute taille de Boris.

Ceux là au moins ne lui feraient aucun mal.

Puis il vit la femme noire descendre souplement et se recula vivement par pur réflexe. Lorsqu'il était enfant elle lui disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas regarder les gens par la fenêtre, surtout caché derrière un rideau, ce n'était pas poli d'après elle.

Les années étaient passées, beaucoup d'années, mais sa seule vue suffisait à ranimer sa mémoire. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

Il fit pivoter son fauteuil et le dirigea vers l'entrée, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Elle était revenue... après toutes ces années...

Il attendit qu'ils entrent pour se lever. Il voulait l'accueillir debout.

Il salua chacun des arrivants d'un signe de la main, sans vraiment les regarder, c'était celle qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis l'adolescence qu'il attendait.

Hannah entra en dernier et le regarda. Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et nullement surpris, comme si elle s'attendait à le voir.

Neal se traita mentalement d'idiot. Bien sur qu'Hannah s'attendait à le voir, elle était de la protection des témoins, elle était en charge d'Alexis à n'en pas douter, ne s'occupant que des enfants, elle connaissait donc tout le dossier et savait qu'il y était mêlé.

- Tu as bien grandi... mais tu as toujours le même regard... Bonsoir Neal. dit doucement Hannah.

"Bonsoir Hannah. Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé." écrivit Neal en réponse.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, mais j'apprécie le compliment.

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonnèrent Diana et Elizabeth.

- Nous nous sommes connus voila plus de trente ans, je débutais dans le service de protection de témoins et Danny Brook était l'un de mes tout premiers protégés. expliqua Hannah paisiblement.

Diana et Elizabeth la regardèrent avec ébahissement. Puis leur surprise laissa place à un fort intérêt.

- Vous avez vraiment connu Neal lorsqu'il était enfant ? questionna Elizabeth.

- Je l'ai eu en charge dès que lui et sa mère sont entrés dans le programme. C'était un vrai petit diable, il était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais posait tout le temps des questions. répondit volontiers Hannah en surveillant Neal du coin de l'œil.

Neal rougit et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. Il fut tenté d'écrire à Hannah que l'enfant qu'il avait été n'intéressait personne, mais il savait qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas et que de toute façon ce n'était pas vrai. A voir les expressions de Diana, d'Elizabeth et même de Clinton ils étaient très intéressés.

Il soupira et se tourna vers le reste du groupe. La vue de Coralie le figea instantanément. Il était si obnubilé par la présence d'Hannah qu'il avait négligé les autres arrivants.

Il la regarda à la dérobée.

Elle avait maigri et semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Elle était pourtant aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs.

Il fit rouler son fauteuil vers elle, regrettant de ne pouvoir lui parler. Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser.

Coralie le sentit approcher et baissa les yeux vers lui.

Ses yeux clairs s'emplirent de larmes.

Elle se pencha vers lui.

- Je suis désolée... c'est de ma faute...

Neal secoua la tête, essayant de lui dire qu'elle n'était en rien coupable.

Il prit son bloc pour le lui dire.

"Tout est venu de moi, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir."

Coralie le regarda.

- Vous ne pouvez plus parler ? s'alarma t'elle.

"Pour le moment, mais je vais guérir."

Coralie hocha la tête.

- Si nous passions au salon ? proposa Elizabeth. Nous devrions manger avant que les plats refroidissent. Vous vous installerez ensuite.

- Nous pourrions également nous installer d'abord et manger ensuite, les plats peuvent facilement se réchauffer. sourit Diana. J'ai pris des pizzas mi cuites et des plats à réchauffer.

- Très bien, allons voir les chambres. Neal, tu sers de guide ?

Neal hocha la tête puis prit son bloc.

"Je ne crois pas que nous tiendrons tous dans l'ascenseur."

Elizabeth dut bien admettre qu'il avait raison.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. sourit Hannah, une partie d'entre nous va monter par l'escalier, ce sera un vrai plaisir.

Finalement Neal, Hannah, Coralie et Alexis prirent l'ascenseur pendant que les autres montaient l'escalier.

Après quelques discussions il fut décidé que Clinton et Mozzie dormiraient dans le salon, les deux canapés qui y étaient installés pouvant se déplier en lits. Ainsi ils pourraient assurer la protection de la demeure. Coralie prendrait la chambre à côté de celle d'Elizabeth et Peter, Hannah, Diana et Théo partageraient l'une des chambres du dernier étage tandis que Boris et Alexis s'installeraient dans l'autre.

Une fois les bagages déposés, Théo nourri, changé et couché et le baby phone activé le groupe regagna le salon.

Hannah suivit Elizabeth et Diana dans la cuisine afin d'aider à la préparation du repas.

Neal et Coralie se chargèrent de choisir les bouteilles qui accompagneraient au mieux les plats.

Clinton, Boris et Mozzie eux préparèrent le feu et l'allumèrent en se disputant sur la meilleure manière de faire.

Finalement tous se retrouvèrent devant la cheminée.

Diana avait posé le baby phone sur un meuble, Alexis assis sur le tapis regardait les flammes.

Neal s'installa dans un coin d'où il pouvait voir tous les autres. Installés sur les canapés, les fauteuils où à même le sol ils partagèrent les plats choisis par Diana et le vin de la cave de Benjamin.

Diana regarda avec fascination Neal dévorer une part de pizza. Voyant qu'elle le regardait le jeune homme lui adressa un regard étonné.

"J'ai fait quelque chose ?" demanda t'il.

- Non, c'est juste que je ne te pensais pas amateur de pizzas. avoua Diana.

Les yeux de Neal pétillèrent de malice.

"Je vis à New-York depuis que j'ai 18 ans, personne ne peut vivre à New-York aussi longtemps sans aimer la pizza !" écrivit il.

Son affirmation amusa tout le monde. Lui même se laissa aller à un rire silencieux.

Lorsque le dernier plat italien fut terminé Elizabeth ramena le pichet de chocolat chaud, le paquet de marshmallows, des tasses, des assiettes et des brochettes pour faire rôtir les friandises.

- Neal, tu t'installes près de la cheminée ? appela Elizabeth en voyant que le jeune homme rêvait dans son coin.

Neal sentit ses yeux devenir humides. Il hocha la tête avec vigueur et se leva pour prendre place devant le foyer. Coralie et Alexis s'installèrent près de lui, Hannah les rejoignit, puis Elizabeth et Diana. Clinton, Mozzie et Boris eux ne bougèrent pas des canapés, préférant savourer ce qu'il restait d'alcool que de boire du chocolat et de grignoter des friandises à demi calcinées. Comme Diana le taquinait Clinton finit par les rejoindre et leur montra qu'il savait lui aussi parfaitement profiter des friandises.

Diana et Elizabeth entreprirent de montrer à Alexis la meilleure façon de faire dorer les marshmallows, Clinton prit un malin plaisir à contredire Diana sur la façon la plus correcte, Hannah se contenta rapidement d'observer, n'en mangeant qu'un ou deux par pure gourmandise. Neal et Coralie imitèrent ce que faisaient Clinton, Diana et Elizabeth avec plus ou moins de succès.

Neal prit ensuite son bloc de dessin et ses crayons, il entreprit de dessiner ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il voulait immortaliser ces instants. Alexis et Coralie se rapprochèrent pour le regarder faire.

Hannah les observa de loin, préoccupée.

Elle avait quitté Neal alors qu'il avait cinq ans, appelée sur une autre mission, mais était revenue le voir régulièrement malgré l'opposition de Jason qui n'appréciait guère ses passages, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de chez lui peu après ses dix huit ans.

Elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de le revoir jusqu'à ce jour. Elle était heureuse d'être à nouveau en sa présence, mais elle redoutait des problèmes futurs. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle aurait à lui dire. Tellement de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais pu lui dire.

Elle fixa les flammes. Il n'était pas encore temps, mieux valait attendre qu'il soit remis, mais elle devrait lui parler avant le procès.

- Tu as du talent. lui dit elle en souriant.

Neal lui rendit son sourire, un sourire un peu forcé qui alarma Hannah.

- Tout va bien ?

Neal hocha la tête, essayant d'être convaincant.

Coralie caressa sa joue, il se raidit et s'écarta nerveusement, regagna son fauteuil avec maladresse. Coralie pâlit et se leva.

- Il est tard, je vais me coucher. murmura t'elle.

Neal baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de peine, mais il ne supportait toujours pas qu'on le touche. Il se recula dans un coin mal éclairé de la pièce.

Coralie le regarda faire et quitta la pièce.

Hannah l'accompagna pour être certaine qu'elle allait bien.

Boris fit signe à son fils de venir avec lui.

- Pour nous aussi il est temps. Allons nous coucher.

Alexis le suivit docilement. Ils saluèrent ceux qui restaient et montèrent à la suite de Coralie et d'Hannah.

Hannah avait suivi Coralie dans sa chambre.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Murmura t'elle.

- Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est à moi que j'en veux. J'ai contribué à ce qui lui est arrivé... je m'en suis sortie grâce à l'argent de mon père et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en sortir aussi.

- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, Anatoli n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à laisser sa proie partir et il est indéniable que Neal était sa proie.

Coralie soupira.

- J'aimerai pouvoir l'aider.

- Je pense que vous pourrez, il va avoir besoin de reprendre confiance et il aura besoin d'amis pour y parvenir.

- Vous pensez qu'il peut me voir comme une amie après ce qu'il s'est passé ? ironisa Coralie.

- L'avenir nous le dira, mais je me souviens de l'enfant qu'il était. Lorsqu'il a appris que son père était mort il a marqué le coup puis il a recommencé à sourire, pour que sa mère ne soit pas triste. Il n'avait que quatre ans à l'époque et il pensait à sa mère avant tout. répondit Hannah avec douceur.

Coralie hocha la tête et réprima un bâillement.

- Excusez moi. rougit elle.

- Ne vous excusez pas, la journée a été longue et riche en émotions. Bonne nuit Coralie.

- Bonne nuit Hannah, merci pour tout.

Hannah lui sourit et se retira.

elle sortit de la chambre juste à temps pour voir la porte de la chambre de Neal se refermer. Elle ne chercha pas à le rappeler, elle préférait aller parler avec Elizabeth.

Lorsqu'elle descendit elle trouva Elizabeth et Diana en train de ranger la vaisselle.

- Je tenais à vous remercier, c'était vraiment une très bonne soirée. Par contre, je suis surprise que votre mari ne soit pas là. Il est en mission ?

- En quelque sorte, il traque un homme qu'il juge responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Neal.

- Quel homme ? demanda Hannah d'un ton surpris.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

- Benjamin Enderson. répondit Elizabeth.

Elle et Diana manquèrent le sursaut d'Hannah à la mention de Benjamin.

Hannah se reprit immédiatement et dissimula ses sentiments jusqu'à se retrouver seule dans sa chambre.

Après avoir vérifié que Diana était encore en bas elle prit son téléphone portable et envoya rapidement un message.

"Peter Burke est sur les traces de Benjamin. Nécessité d'une intervention en urgence."

_A suivre_


	50. Chapter 49

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

* * *

**Chapitre 49) Perdus dans le désert**

Benjamin s'effondra d'un seul coup, si brusquement que Peter qui ne s'y attendait pas ne put rien faire pour le retenir.

- Benjamin ? appela t'il en se rapprochant vivement.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Il se rapprocha avec prudence, craignant une ruse, mais Benjamin ne bougea pas, même lorsqu'il le poussa du bout du pied.

Rassuré sur la possibilité d'une attaque mais nullement par ailleurs Peter se pencha puis s'agenouilla pour examiner l'homme.

Ce n'était pas évident, la nuit était presque tombée et il ne voyait plus grand chose.

Il posa la main sur la gorge de Benjamin afin de voir s'il respirait encore. Il fut rapidement rassuré, l'homme respirait, de façon quelque peu chaotique, mais il respirait. En déplaçant sa main sur le front moite de Benjamin Peter se rendit compte qu'il était brûlant de fièvre.

Il se releva en réprimant un juron et regarda autour de lui. Il réalisa alors qu'il faisait de plus en plus noir et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction à prendre pour rejoindre le ranch. Il était perdu dans le désert, il ne voyait pas d'autre mot pour désigner les environs et avec un malade inconscient en prime.

Sa formation d'agent du FBI prit aussitôt le dessus, s'il ne pouvait se repérer il devait demander de l'aide. Il sortit son téléphone portable afin de téléphoner et constata avec dépit qu'il n'avait pas de réseau.

Il resta un moment à fixer l'écran lumineux de son téléphone, un peu ébahi tout de même, il était en 2013, dans un pays industrialisé à l'extrême, comment était il possible qu'il existe encore des zones qui ne soient pas couvertes ?

Il finit par ranger son téléphone inutile et regarda autour de lui.

Benjamin remua à côté de lui et entrouvrit les yeux.

Peter se pencha vers lui.

- Vous vous sentez de marcher ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici...

Peter ne savait pas quelle faune pouvait bien traîner dans le coin la nuit, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir, il ne voulait pas non plus passer la nuit en plein air.

Benjamin fit un effort pour se lever, il partageait l'avis de Peter, lui savait les risques qu'ils encourraient s'ils restaient dehors.

Le froid commençait à être déjà pénible, surtout pour lui qui ne portait qu'un pagne. Malgré sa fièvre il tremblait.

Une fois debout il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas la force de regagner le ranch. Il se tourna dans la direction opposée, à moins de dix mètres, derrière des rochers se trouvait le hogan où il se reposait parfois lorsqu'il avait besoin de solitude. Il n'aurait pas la force de regagner le ranch, mais en réunissant tout ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie il pouvait sans doute franchir la distance qui le séparait du hogan.

Il commença à tituber dans cette direction.

Peter le regarda sans comprendre, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était venu du côté où marchait Benjamin.

Il hésita un bref moment puis décida qu'il valait mieux le suivre. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne fallait pas trop traîner à se mettre à l'abri. Ce n'était sans doute que son imagination de citadin perdu en pleine campagne, mais il avait l'impression d'entendre des frôlements dans les maigres buissons.

Une exclamation de dépit le ramena à Benjamin. L'homme venait de trébucher et avait manqué tomber, il ne s'était retenu qu'avec peine. Il vacillait, pris de vertiges, visiblement incapable de continuer.

Après une hésitation Peter rejoignit Benjamin et le soutint pour éviter qu'il ne tombe à nouveau.

- Dans cette direction ? demanda t'il en désignant la direction que suivait Benjamin avant de trébucher, il préférait être certain, il n'avait aucune envie de visiter le désert dans le noir et espérait que Benjamin savait ce qu'il faisait.

- Oui. murmura Benjamin.

- On y va dans ce cas. prévint Peter.

Il se mit à avancer dans la direction indiquée, remorquant Benjamin à sa suite. L'état de faiblesse de Benjamin les ralentissait, ils ne progressaient que très lentement et à la respiration oppressée de l'homme Peter devinait à quel point il détestait se sentir faible et dépendant.

Au bout de quelques mètres, ne voyant rien d'autre que des rochers il commença à douter sérieusement d'avoir pris la bonne direction.

Il marqua une pause, histoire de réfléchir.

Un bruit derrière lui lui fit tourner la tête mais il ne vit rien. Cela l'encouragea à recommencer à avancer. Il lui fallait... pardon, il leur fallait, un abri au plus vite. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait entendu, mais les choses qu'il entendait et ne parvenait pas à voir avaient tendance à le rendre nerveux.

Quelques pas plus loin, après avoir contourné des rochers il distingua une curieuse forme arrondie. Il s'arrêta à nouveau essayant de voir ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Ce n'était pas une formation naturelle, mais cela y ressemblait.

- On y est presque... murmura Benjamin en faisant un pas en avant.

Peter le suivit, le soutenant toujours, intrigué. Visiblement Benjamin voulait aller vers la forme ronde.

Il réalisa que c'était une cabane aux murs couverts de terre lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant l'entrée.

Benjamin défit la barre qui maintenait la porte close avec des gestes maladroits, il finit par la laisser tomber, manqua tomber lui même en essayant de la reprendre et Peter dut la ramasser.

- On en aura besoin dedans. expliqua Benjamin en poussant la porte.

Peter entra à sa suite, referma la porte, la cala avec la barre puis se tourna en s'éclairant avec son téléphone portable.

Benjamin tâtonna un peu puis alluma une lampe électrique qu'il accrocha à un crochet.

Peter rangea son téléphone et étudia les lieux.

La cabane ronde mesurait environ 8 mètres de circonférence, un poêle était disposé au centre, son tuyau montant jusqu'au trou ouvert au plafond et recouvert d'un grillage pour empêcher les animaux d'entrer par là.

Peter entendit Benjamin s'effondrer et se tourna vers lui. L'homme s'était écroulé avant d'avoir atteint le lit bas qu'il espérait atteindre.

Peter le rejoignit et le traîna vers la couche, l'y étendit et le recouvrit d'une couverture de laine avant de s'approcher du poêle. ce dernier était déjà rempli et garni de papier et de brindilles pour faciliter l'allumage, Peter n'eut qu'à utiliser les allumettes posées dessus. Il les rangea ensuite sur une caisse posée non loin et s'assit sur une autre couche de l'autre côté du poêle.

Très vite une chaleur agréable envahit la hutte et Peter ressentit le besoin de manger et de dormir. Il posa un linge humide sur le front brûlant de Benjamin après avoir découvert un bidon d'eau puis fouilla à la recherche de nourriture.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la viande séchée et de la farine de maïs mais cela lui suffit à préparer un repas frugal.

Il réveilla Benjamin une fois que la semoule fut cuite.

- Vous voulez manger un peu ?

Benjamin refusa d'un grognement et se détourna. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir et qu'on le laisse en paix.

Peter renonça à le faire manger mais s'obstina pour le reste, Il fallait que le malade s'hydrate avec une telle fièvre. Il força Benjamin à boire malgré ses protestations, et le laissa ensuite se reposer.

Une fois rassasié lui même, il fit rapidement la vaisselle, la rangea, changea le linge humide sur le front de Benjamin puis il éteignit la lampe et s'étendit.

Il n'était pas vraiment heureux de passer la nuit dans une hutte indienne au lieu de la confortable chambre qu'il avait prise au motel, chambre dont il allait devoir payer la non utilisation, mais tout de même satisfait d'être en sécurité. Surtout il était au chaud, il avait un lit, le ventre plein. Finalement il n'avait pas de raisons de se plaindre, cela aurait pu être pire.

Avant de se laisser aller au sommeil il étudia Benjamin, les lueurs du poêle suffisaient à éclairer la hutte.

Benjamin semblait dormir, mais son visage contracté trahissait son état de demie conscience. Peter soupira et ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de trousse de secours dans la hutte et il n'avait rien sur lui qui puisse soulager Benjamin, pas même un tube d'aspirine. Il le regrettait mais n'y pouvait rien.

Benjamin lui réfléchissait et n'était pas tranquille. Il avait beau savoir que le lendemain son aïeule enverrait quelqu'un les chercher il restait nerveux. Elle savait qu'il connaissait bien le coin et avait trouvé refuge dans le hogan. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour le moment et qu'elle ferait le nécessaire dès les premières lueurs du jour. Non, ce qui lui causait du soucis pour le moment c'était surtout de partager le hogan avec un agent du FBI visiblement prêt à tout pour l'envoyer en prison.

Il se savait fiévreux et il savait que la fièvre faisait parfois dire des choses regrettables, des choses qu'il valait mieux que personne n'entende, surtout pas un agent du FBI mal intentionné à votre encontre.

Mais comment faire pour rester conscient et ne pas se laisser aller à des confidences mal venues que l'autre n'hésiterait pas à utiliser contre lui ?

Ces pensées angoissantes réussirent à le tenir éveillé encore quelques instants, mais la fièvre eut finalement raison de lui et les efforts qu'il venait de fournir ne firent que la rendre plus forte encore.

Avant même que la moitié de la nuit ne se soit écoulée Benjamin se mit à délirer. Il se réveilla et, à demi conscient réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Dans son délire il se persuada que l'homme endormi de l'autre côté de la hutte était un ennemi et qu'il valait mieux fuir.

S'enroulant dans sa couverture il marcha silencieusement vers la porte, la déverrouilla et sortit sans faire de bruits. Il s'éloigna aussi vite que son état le lui permettait, avançant au hasard.

Un souffle de vent froid pénétrant dans la hutte éveilla Peter quelques minutes plus tard. Il réalisa immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas en découvrant que la porte était ouverte.

Regardant vers le lit de Benjamin il vit sans trop de surprise que l'homme était parti.

Il se leva immédiatement en jurant. Il aurait du se douter que l'autre allait lui jouer un mauvais tour de ce genre, après tout, même s'il donnait l'apparence d'un homme d'affaires Benjamin Enderson était un criminel qui avait envoyé un homme dans un réseau de prostitution. Comment avait il pu l'oublier au point de lui faire confiance ?

Parce qu'il était malade et brûlant de fièvre ?

La belle affaire ! L'être n'avait visiblement pas empêché Benjamin de lui fausser compagnie.

Son premier élan de colère passé Peter se calma et se mit à réfléchir. Il eut rapidement le sentiment qu'il faisait fausse route. Benjamin n'avait pas pu simuler une telle fièvre, il était vraiment malade et dans un état aussi sérieux il était très possible qu'il se soit mis à délirer.

Un très mauvais pressentiment lui vint.

Un malade fiévreux, délirant, qui se réveille en pleine nuit et découvre qu'il n'est pas seul... Quelle réaction pourrait il avoir ?

La réponse lui vint en un éclair.

La fuite ! benjamin avait fuit parce qu'il était en plein délire, ce qui voulait dire qu'au moment même où il perdait du temps à râler et à réfléchir un homme malade, fiévreux et délirant était en train d'errer dans la campagne désertique de Kayenta, au risque de devenir la proie d'on ne savait quelles bêtes mal intentionnées qui pourraient croiser sa route.

Peter s'empara de la lampe électrique et se rua dehors.

Il devait retrouver Benjamin au plus vite, avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.

_A suivre_


	51. Chapter 50

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

* * *

**Chapitre 50) Nuit d'angoisse**

Peter décrocha et alluma la lampe que Benjamin avait suspendue au mur, il la fixa à la porte de la hutte afin qu'elle serve de point de repère puis se lança à la recherche du fugitif en s'éclairant avec son téléphone portable.

Il commença par regarder s'il n'y avait pas des traces qui pourraient lui donner des indications sur la direction prise par Benjamin.

Bien entendu il ne trouva rien et leva les yeux vers le ciel, nuageux, il n'avait même pas la chance d'être aidé par les étoiles alors qu'il devait retrouver un gars qui se planquait dans un endroit qui lui était familier et que lui Peter découvrait pour la première fois.

Peter se mit à avancer avec précaution, il n'avait aucune envie de se tordre la cheville, surtout dans un coin où son téléphone n'avait pas de réseau.

Il lui fallut une bonne demie heure pour enfin retrouver le fugitif.

Benjamin s'était coulé entre deux rochers et il y dormait, enroulé dans sa couverture. Ce fut elle qui permit à Peter de localiser l'homme, sa couleur rouge avait attiré son regard.

Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et marqua une pause, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

Bien sur, il ne pouvait laisser Benjamin rester dans cet endroit, il fallait qu'il réussisse à le reconduire à la hutte, mais ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à décider c'était la meilleure façon de procéder.

Réveiller Benjamin allait être nécessaire, mais mieux valait y aller en douceur. Peter réprima un soupir. C'était tout de même incroyable, il devait y aller doucement avec un homme qu'il rêvait de mettre en prison.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Benjamin avec précaution.

La réaction du dormeur fut immédiate, il s'éveilla aussitôt et se débattit instinctivement, luttant à la fois contre la main de Peter et contre la couverture qui entravait ses mouvements.

Haletant, paniqué il parvint finalement à se défaire de la couverture et essaya de fuir.

Peter agit instinctivement et le plaqua au sol pour l'empêcher de filer et disparaître à nouveau.

Comme Benjamin se débattait de plus belle Peter lui saisit les poignets et appuya ses genoux contre les jambes de l'homme pour le maîtriser.

Benjamin se figea brusquement en sentant ces mains et ces genoux emprisonnant son corps, ses yeux gris écarquillés par l'angoisse fixaient sans le reconnaître celui qui le retenait de la sorte.

Un sanglot douloureux échappa à sa gorge.

Il avait déjà vécu cela...

Il se souvenait...

Anatoli aimait à le maintenir ainsi avant de...

Lutter ne servait à rien, il n'était pas assez fort pour vaincre Anatoli.

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre et de subir.

Il pouvait supplier, Anatoli adorait l'entendre supplier.

Il battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Non... il n'allait pas supplier cette fois... il n'allait pas faire ce plaisir à Anatoli... ce dernier serait trop heureux.

De toute manière parler était trop dur, trop douloureux, plus douloureux que ce qu'allait lui faire Anatoli.

Malgré sa volonté de ne pas supplier il s'entendit le faire.

- S'il vous plaît... je ne veux pas... ne faites pas cela...

Il fut surpris d'entendre sa propre voix. Elle était étrange mais parler ne faisait pas mal.

Peter le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi Benjamin disait il cela ?

Puis il réalisa en voyant le regard embrumé et terrifié de l'homme qu'il maintenait à terre.

Il se redressa immédiatement, horrifié par ce qu'avait imaginé Benjamin.

Il ne pouvait plus avoir de doutes sur un certain sujet désormais.

Benjamin avait vraiment subi des choses ignobles enfant et lui venait de faire remonter les souvenirs de ces moments en le plaquant au sol.

Il vit Benjamin se recroqueviller sur lui même en tremblant et se passa une main sur le visage.

Que faire à présent ?

Comment ramener Benjamin à reprendre conscience de la réalité ?

Il prit finalement la décision de ramener l'homme à la hutte, de gré ou de force, il faisait vraiment trop froid pour qu'ils restent dehors jusqu'au matin.

Il récupéra l'épaisse couverture de laine et la déposa avec précaution sur le corps tremblant.

Les mains de Benjamin s'agrippèrent aussitôt au tissus et ce geste fit souvenir à Peter le moment où il avait retrouvé Neal dans la maison des gardes.

Il se pencha pour aider Benjamin à se relever comme il avait aidé Neal.

Les yeux gris étaient toujours embrumés par la fièvre, la crainte y persistait mais l'homme se laissa redresser et guider sans protester.

Peter le ramena à la hutte et le fit se recoucher.

Il déplaça ensuite la couche qu'il occupait en travers de l'entrée, afin d'éviter toute nouvelle tentative d'évasion. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir retourner à la recherche de Benjamin une autre fois au cours de la nuit.

- Maintenant on dort. lança t'il à l'homme. Pas de nouvelle balade nocturne.

Benjamin frissonna et se recroquevilla sur sa couche.

Peter s'étendit sur la sienne et ferma les yeux.

Il s'endormit en quelques secondes. Il fut cependant rapidement tiré du sommeil et obligé de se relever puis de remettre sa couche à son emplacement initial, un souffle glacial passait à travers les planches mal jointes et l'empêchait de dormir. Il rechargea le poêle et resta quelques minutes à côté pour se réchauffer.

Un regard à l'autre couche lui appris qu'il n'avait pas à redouter une nouvelle tentative de fuite, celui qu'il voulait surveiller dormait profondément.

Benjamin vaincu par la fièvre et l'angoisse avait fini par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Son sommeil fut agité, tandis qu'il revivait les pénibles moments que lui avaient fait vivre Anatoli et Miroslav.

Il se réveilla à l'aube les yeux humides mais l'esprit un peu plus clair. Sa fièvre était moins forte et il faisait désormais la différence entre les délires de la nuit et la réalité.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit, la fièvre n'avait hélas pas effacé ces moments pénibles de sa mémoire comme il aurait pu souhaiter que ce soit le cas.

Il s'assit et s'enroula dans la couverture de laine.

Un regard en direction de l'autre couche lui apprit que l'agent Burke dormait toujours.

Cela le réconforta, au moins l'homme ne serait pas plus témoin de sa détresse.

Il se leva à nouveau sans faire de bruits, ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

Toujours enroulé dans la couverture il grimpa sur un bloc de rocher et se tourna en direction du soleil levant.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque les premiers rayons frappèrent son visage.

Il savoura leur chaleur mais cela ne suffisait pas encore à compenser le froid du petit jour et il maintenait solidement la couverture autour de son corps nu.

Peter le découvrit dans cette position, immobile face au soleil, lorsqu'il sortit en trombe du hogan, persuadé que Benjamin avait filé à nouveau.

La surprise figea Peter.

Ainsi placé, avec cette couverture indienne enroulée autour de son corps, ses cheveux bruns tombant en désordre sur ses épaules nues Benjamin avait vraiment l'air d'un indien.

Peter eut l'étrange pensée que plus de cent ans auparavant d'autres blancs comme lui avaient peut être eu la chance de voir cette étrange vision. Il se demanda si ces gens avaient trouvé cela beau ou s'étaient sentis mal à l'aise, voir indignés devant cette quasi complète nudité que la couverture ne suffisait pas à cacher.

Benjamin tourna la tête mais ne fit pas un mouvement de plus.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Peter détourna les yeux. Il avait encore du mal avec lui et ne savait plus trop que faire.

- Vous voulez toujours que je paye ? demanda brusquement Benjamin en reportant son regard sur le soleil levant.

Peter ne répondit pas mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Benjamin, il voulait en finir.

Il en avait assez des gens qui ne voyaient que ses crimes.

On voulait le mettre hors d'état de nuire ?

Fort bien, il allait donner les armes qu'il fallait pour ce faire.

Qu'ils assument ensuite les conséquences de son arrestation.

- Prenez votre téléphone et activez la fonction enregistrement, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Comme Peter ne bougeait pas et ne faisait pas mine de faire ce qu'il venait de dire Benjamin le rejoignit, les sourcils froncés.

- Faites le !

Peter grimaça et sortit son téléphone, puisque l'autre voulait se faire coincer il allait se faire un plaisir de lui donner satisfaction.

Il lança l'enregistrement et fixa Benjamin d'un air froid.

Benjamin lui répondit d'un sourire ironique et commença à parler.

- Voila dix huit mois très exactement j'ai été informé qu'un membre de ma famille se préparait à faire enlever une personne dont j'ai fait la connaissance enfant. Je n'étais pas proche de la personne en question, j'avais même des raisons de la détester, j'ai donc décidé d'intervenir. Je voulais être partie prenante de l'affaire. Pour mieux convaincre la personne qui désirait mener l'affaire à terme j'ai été la trouver et je lui ai offert le libre accès à mon corps pour six nuits. Au terme de ce délai nous avons conclu un accord, je menai à bien la capture de la cible et la personne se chargeait du reste tout en demeurant dans certaines limites. J'ai étudié la cible, préparé l'action visant à sa capture et je l'ai mise en pratique. La cible a répondu à certaines stimulations, à savoir des menaces de mort sur son entourage sous forme de photos retouchées et s'est rendu à l'endroit convenu. Je l'ai expédié à la personne devant la prendre en charge et j'ai assuré mon alibi en me faisant injecter un virus très virulent qui m'a cloué au lit en trois heures et m'a permis d'avoir l'aspect d'un malade atteint de la grippe depuis plusieurs jours. Ma participation aurait du s'arrêter là mais la cible a fait des bêtises qui ont fortement indisposé la personne en charge de lui et j'ai été obligé de rendre une petite visite à la cible pour la gronder. Fin du rapport. Des questions ?

- Pas pour le moment. grogna Peter en éteignant la fonction enregistrement.

- Je présume que vous avez assez pour m'envoyer derrière les barreaux à présent. commenta Benjamin en retournant vers le hogan.

Peter l'arrêta en posant la main sur son épaule.

- Un instant.

Benjamin le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi encore ?

Peter leva le téléphone portable et appuya sur les touches qui effaçaient.

Benjamin le regarda d'un air ébahi.

- Mais... pourquoi...

- Si je dois vous coincer ce ne sera pas parce que vous m'aurez offert votre arrestation sur un plateau.

- Vous n'aurez peut être pas d'autre occasion.

- Tant pis. Je préfère suivre ma voie.

Benjamin hocha la tête et se permit un rapide sourire.

Ils rentrèrent dans le hogan afin d'éteindre le poêle et de ranger ce qu'ils avaient déplacé.

Benjamin guida ensuite Peter vers le ranch.

Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent enfin Marie sortit du bâtiment en courant et se jeta dans les bras de son mari.

Elle le regarda attentivement.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air fiévreux.

- J'ai fait une poussée de fièvre hier soir, mais elle est pratiquement tombée maintenant.

Marie hocha la tête et lui caressa la joue, elle foudroya ensuite Peter du regard.

- Maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous voulez je vous suggère de retourner à New York. Mon mari, nos enfants et moi même avons besoin d'avoir la paix et il est clair qu'avec vous ce n'est pas envisageable.

Peter grimaça mais il devait bien avouer que malgré la dureté des propos elle n'avait pas tort.

_A suivre_


	52. Chapter 51

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

* * *

**Chapitre 51) Retour à New York**

- Chérie... protesta Benjamin. Tu parles à un agent du FBI...

- Je parle à un agent du FBI qui est hors de sa juridiction. répliqua Marie sans cesser de foudroyer Peter du regard.

Peter haussa les sourcils puis se souvint qu'il fallait une autorisation pour enquêter en territoire navajo.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

- Si quelqu'un voulait bien me ramener en ville je vous laisserai en paix. dit il.

- Bien sur, je vais... commença Benjamin visiblement décidé à être cette personne.

- Tu vas aller te coucher, JE vais ramener l'agent Burke à Kayenta. le coupa Marie.

Peter et Benjamin grimacèrent de concert, le premier parce qu'il se doutait que le voyage du retour serait encore pire que celui de l'aller, le second parce qu'il trouvait tout de même humiliant d'être commandé de la sorte.

- Il n'en est pas question. intervint Mayana qui venait de les rejoindre. Marie, ma chère, accompagnez votre époux dans votre chambre, je me charge de ramener l'agent Burke en ville.

Marie inclina la tête et glissa son bras sous celui de Benjamin.

Mayana se tourna vers Peter.

- Ne craignez rien, ma voiture est solide et je sais encore conduire.

Peter hocha la tête et la suivit vers un véhicule tout terrain qui semblait pratiquement neuf.

Mayana posa la main sur la carrosserie.

- Un cadeau de Benjamin pour mon dernier anniversaire. Il est un petit fils très attentionné. Si son père avait essayé de l'aimer il aurait eu un fils exemplaire.

- Je n'en doute pas. déclara Peter avec prudence.

Mayana lui sourit.

- Montez donc agent Burke. Plus vite nous partirons plus vite vous serez de retour chez vous. Je suis persuadée que votre famille vous attend.

Peter fit ce qu'elle disait sans faire de commentaires.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas une multitude de questions qu'il aimerait lui poser, seulement qu'il ne se sentait pas le droit de poser des questions à une femme de son âge sans y être obligé.

Ils firent la route sans se parler, Peter fixait le tableau de bord, se demandant s'il avait bien fait d'effacer les aveux de Benjamin.

N'importe qui aurait trouvé cela stupide, obtenir des aveux complets et ne pas les garder... mais il ne s'était pas senti le droit de conserver ces aveux qui n'étaient dus qu'à un moment de faiblesse.

Un moment de faiblesse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Benjamin Enderson lui avait semblé être un homme solide et décidé.

D'après les aveux qu'avait fait Benjamin il était même assez solide pour s'injecter volontairement un virus pour se construire un bon alibi. Il fallait une bonne dose de courage et de volonté pour agir de la sorte. Au vu de la rechute dont il avait été témoin, plus de dix mois après les faits, le virus devait être particulièrement méchant. Benjamin aurait très bien pu y laisser sa vie et quelque chose disait à Peter que l'homme serait mort sans se lamenter sur son sort.

Même s'il avait du mal à apprécier l'homme, il respectait sa façon d'être. En toute honnêteté, il n'était pas certain que s'il avait du traverser ce qu'avait enduré Benjamin, les maltraitances qui l'avaient rendu muet, les sévices sexuels, le rejet de ses propres parents, l'indifférence des gens autour, il aurait pu survivre sans haïr la terre entière.

Il se demandait comment Benjamin pouvait encore regarder Neal sans avoir envie de le faire disparaître.

Lui qui n'avait pas eu à traverser les épreuves qu'avait traversé Benjamin avait eu plusieurs fois envie de renvoyer Neal en prison lorsque le jeune escroc faisait des siennes et que cela mettait sa carrière ou la vie de sa femme en danger. Il ne l'avait pas fait parce que Neal méritait qu'on lui donne sa chance, même s'il mettait souvent les gens autour de lui à rude épreuve. Même s'il se montrait parfois incorrigible, qu'il lui arrivait de faire des faux pas.

Peter s'était plus d'une fois demandé pourquoi il se montrait si conciliant envers le jeune homme, il n'était pas certain d'avoir la réponse. Celle qu'il se donnait quand il commençait à y penser était que Neal avait bon fond.

Il était si pris par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le véhicule garé sur le bord de la route à la sortie du ranch.

Mayana elle ne le manqua pas mais fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu, elle réglerait ce problème à son retour. Elle avait tout son temps, pour le moment la seule chose qui lui importait c'était de ramener l'agent Burke au motel et de s'assurer qu'il quittait la région.

Elle savait parfaitement qui se trouvait dans le véhicule qu'ils avaient croisé et pourquoi ces gens étaient là. Elle n'aimait pas cela.

Lorsqu'elle se gara sur le parking du motel elle accompagna Peter à l'intérieur et régla le problème de la chambre inoccupée.

Même si l'homme était venu au début avec des intentions pas vraiment bonnes envers sa famille il n'en avait pas moins protégé Benjamin au cours de la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. Mayana lui en était reconnaissante et tenait à le lui prouver.

Peter la remercia lorsqu'ils ressortirent.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie d'avoir veillé sur mon petit fils cette nuit.

- Comment savez vous que ce n'est pas lui qui a veillé sur moi ? demanda Peter.

- Je me suis levée tôt ce matin et j'ai vu les traces. Vous avez aidé Benjamin à gagner le hogan. Vous l'avez ramené dedans lorsqu'il s'en est échappé.

Peter la regarda avec un peu d'ébahissement et d'admiration.

- Vous avez déduit tout cela de simples empreintes ?

Mayana hocha la tête.

- Si vous revenez je vous apprendrai deux ou trois choses. J'aimerai bien faire la connaissance de Neal Caffrey également.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je dois vous avouer que je doute fort que Neal apprécie cet endroit, il est citadin dans l'âme. Il n'y a pas assez de choses à faire par ici pour un homme comme lui.

A part soi il songea également qu'il n'y aurait pas non plus de tentations pour le jeune escroc, rien à voler également.

Mayana le regarda monter dans la voiture de location et partir, elle le suivit du regard un moment puis une fois certaine qu'il était vraiment parti elle regagna son véhicule et repris la route du ranch.

Elle se sentait fatiguée, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là, ayant passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir.

Lorsqu'elle parvint à l'emplacement où elle avait vu le véhicule elle découvrit avec dépit qu'il n'était plus là. Elle aurait bien voulu dire à ces gens ce qu'elle pensait d'eux. A ne pas en douter ils allaient s'assurer que l'agent Burke quittait bien le territoire navajo. C'était la seule chose qui la réconfortait. Pour le reste elle n'aimait pas les avoir vu arriver aussi vite, à n'en pas douter quelqu'un les avait prévenus de la venue de l'agent Burke depuis New-York.

Elle cessa d'y penser pour reprendre sa route, elle devait s'assurer que Benjamin avait eu les soins dont il avait besoin.

Lorsqu'elle se gara devant le ranch elle vit Marie arriver en courant.

- Benjamin s'est évanoui !

Mayana se hâta d'aller voir et trouva Benjamin en proie à une forte fièvre.

Sans perdre son calme elle utilisa les remèdes dont elle disposait. Sa mère et la mère de sa mère lui avaient enseigné très jeune qu'il valait mieux faire ses propres remèdes qu'attendre le bon vouloir des médecins blancs. Elle avait grandi en apprenant les bonnes plantes, qu'elles soient de leur région où d'ailleurs. Elle aimait tellement soigner que sa voie s'était tout naturellement portée vers la médecine traditionnelle, aussi bien navajo que chinoise, son beau père étant un herboriste de ce peuple.

Maintenant elle ne pratiquait plus que dans le cadre de sa famille mais elle n'avait pas oublié une seule des plantes dont elle avait appris les bienfaits.

Elle ne pratiquait pas les rituels complexes des hataalis mais utilisait les plantes et la hutte de sudation.

Elle resta auprès de son descendant jusqu'à ce que la fièvre soit tombée et que Benjamin repose enfin paisiblement puis alla prendre elle aussi du repos.

Pendant ce temps, ignorant tout cela Peter poursuivait sa route avec la voiture de location.

Il la rendit, s'acheta une place sur le premier vol en direction de New-York et patienta le temps qui le séparait de l'embarquement.

Il traînait à côté de la baie vitrée donnant sur le parking lorsqu'il remarqua un véhicule qu'il avait vu rouler derrière le sien pendant une partie du trajet entre Kayenta et l'aéroport. Cela ne lui sembla pas surprenant à première vue, après tout il n'était sans doute pas le seul de la région à vouloir se rendre à l'aéroport. Ce qui lui sembla plus suspect par contre ce fut que les occupants du véhicule ne semblaient pas vouloir en descendre. Il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour prendre l'avion et s'ils étaient là pour chercher un passager il était étonnant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sorte pour attendre dans le hall.

Il nota sans en avoir l'air tous les détails qu'il pouvait remarquer puis se détourna pour gagner une des boutiques. Il fit semblant d'étudier les vitrines et se débrouilla pour prendre des photos du véhicule et de ses occupants en se servant des reflets dans les vitres. Ce ne serait pas des photos de très bonne qualité mais il ne pouvait pas non plus marcher droit vers eux et les prendre en photo sans se cacher. Quelque chose lui disait que ces gens n'apprécieraient pas qu'il agisse de la sorte.

Il entra ensuite dans la boutique de souvenirs dans l'idée de ramener quelques babioles à Elizabeth, cela ne suffirait sans doute pas à apaiser totalement la contrariété de sa femme, mais elle apprécierait le geste. Il se laissa rapidement tenter par plusieurs objets et ressortit une demie heure plus tard les bras chargés de paquets, bien plus qu'il n'avait pensé en acheter au départ, la vendeuse qui l'avait accueilli était indéniablement une bonne vendeuse. Lui qui était entré décidé à n'acheter que peu s'était laissé entraîner dans une spirale d'achats.

Tout en rangeant ce qu'il venait d'acheter dans ses bagages il recommença à surveiller la voiture.

Ce ne fut que lorsque retentit l'appel pour l'embarquement qu'il cessa d'y penser. Il se retrouva mêlé à la cohue des passagers se dirigeant vers le lieu d'embarquement et pensa surtout à protéger ses affaires et sa personne contre des chocs préjudiciables, certains parents étant visiblement incapables de contrôler leurs progénitures et ayant pourtant eu l'idée saugrenue et redoutable de leur confier les chariots de bagages, chariots qui se transformaient en autant de dangereux projectiles.

Pourtant, avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'on lui avait indiqué il tourna une dernière fois les yeux vers le véhicule. L'emplacement en était désormais vide. Il songea avec ironie qu'il avait du se faire des idées, ce n'était probablement qu'un véhicule sans intérêt, des gens venus chercher un passager et lui s'était fait des idées.

Il embarqua avec plaisir, il avait vraiment hâte de rentrer à New-York et de retrouver son épouse. Il prit place sur son siège le sourire aux lèvres et même la présence très proche d'enfants bruyants ne parvint pas à lui retirer ce sourire. Enfin, pas avant la fin de la première heure de vol.

_A suivre_


	53. Chapter 52

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

* * *

**Chapitre 52) Mauvais souvenirs**

Hannah se réveilla la première et quitta la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Diana et son fils. Elle referma la porte avec précaution pour n'éveiller personne et descendit l'escalier sans faire de bruit. Elle longea le salon où dormaient l'agent du FBI Clinton Jones et le curieux ami de Neal et pénétra dans la cuisine afin de prendre quelque chose à boire, puis elle descendit vers le niveau le plus bas. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du patio elle sourit avec amusement, elle venait de traverser toute la maison et ceux qui étaient censés assurer la surveillance n'étaient pas sortis du sommeil. Soit ils étaient persuadés que le danger ne pouvait pas venir de l'intérieur, soit ils avaient des progrès à faire. Elle se demanda ce qu'en penserait le supérieur de l'agent Jones si elle lui en parlait. A sa place elle serait légèrement contrariée par l'information.

Une fois dans le patio elle ralluma son téléphone portable qu'elle avait éteint après avoir envoyé son message la veille au soir, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver plusieurs messages de réponse qu'elle consulta sans attendre.

Comme elle le pensait l'information qu'elle avait transmise avait agité pas mal de monde au sein de l'organisation qu'elle avait contacté.

Les premiers messages demandaient confirmation, elle les passa rapidement, se concentrant sur ceux qui indiquaient qu'une équipe avait été envoyée surveiller ce que faisait l'agent Burke. Elle fut satisfaite d'apprendre que l'agent Burke était déjà sur la route du retour, son séjour dans le territoire navajo n'avait pas été assez long pour qu'il puisse découvrir ce que faisait réellement Benjamin dans cet endroit, encore moins visiter les structures qui y avaient été construites.

Elle rangea son téléphone, soulagée, la menace était écartée pour le moment. Il y avait trop en jeu pour laisser un agent du FBI un peu trop tenace et sans nul doute curieux mettre son nez dans le projet qu'ils avaient mis plus de vingt ans à mettre en place. Un projet dont Benjamin était l'élément central.

Un projet qui serait en péril si l'homme était emprisonné. Outre le fait que les entreprises qu'il gérait seraient alors en difficultés, de nombreuses personnes qui y travaillaient risquaient de perdre également beaucoup elles aussi.

L'agent Peter Burke était loin de se douter dans quel guêpier il avait failli mettre la main. Heureusement il n'était pas allé trop loin.

Son désir de voir Benjamin Enderson impliqué en tant que coupable dans le procès d'Anatoli Kirdan aurait pu l'entraîner plus loin qu'il ne le pensait.

Hannah était bien placée pour le savoir, elle avait fait partie du projet depuis sa programmation et elle avait été de ceux qui s'étaient opposés à la phase de l'opération qui consistait à envoyer un appât afin de faire tomber la famille Kirdan. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas été écoutés. Pas plus que Benjamin n'avait été écouté quand il avait demandé à être entendu des décideurs du groupe.

Hannah était présente lorsqu'il s'était dressé face aux décideurs et leur avait rappelé la dangerosité extrême de l'individu.

Elle avait apprécié le courage dont il faisait preuve en relatant à nouveau les souffrances qu'il avait enduré entre les mains d'Anatoli et de son père.

Malheureusement les décideurs n'avaient pas tenu compte de son témoignage et avaient continué à vouloir utiliser un appât.

Lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'Anatoli avait ciblé un escroc travaillant pour le FBI afin de rester hors de la prison les décideurs avaient été aux anges. Pour eux cet individu n'était qu'un criminel comme un autre, donc il serait l'appât idéal. Le parcours et le caractère de l'escroc en question convenait parfaitement à leurs desseins, à n'en pas douter il agirait d'une manière idéale et s'il lui arrivait malheur ce ne serait pas trop grave.

Hannah n'oublierait pas de sitôt le hurlement de rage de Benjamin lorsque les décideurs l'avaient informé de l'identité de l'escroc.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! avait il protesté avec véhémence.

L'aîné des décideurs l'avait fixé avec ironie.

- Auriez vous oublié que vous aviez juré de vous venger de lui lorsque vous étiez enfant ? Vous le détestiez, il a pris la place qui aurait du être votre. Vous devriez vous réjouir, vous allez pouvoir assouvir vos désirs de vengeance.

Hannah avait vu Benjamin vaciller devant les propos qu'on venait de lui asséner.

Elle l'avait vu baisser la tête, les mains tremblantes.

Elle avait eu la tentation de lui dire de ne pas s'obstiner, que la décision était déjà prise et qu'il n'y pouvait rien y changer. Il n'était qu'un pion pour ces hommes. Un pion important mais un pion tout de même.

Déjà Benjamin avait repris la parole.

- C'est vrai... je le détestais... mais je n'étais qu'un enfant... je ne savais pas ce que je faisais...

Ces propos avaient fait rire les décideurs.

- Vous le saviez assez pour faire arrêter Miroslaw Kirdan et l'un des pédophiles qui avait abusé de vous. Vous étiez assez mature pour leur tendre un piège en utilisant une enfant de onze ans.

Benjamin n'avait pas capitulé immédiatement, malgré la douleur que ce qu'on venait de lui dire éveillait en lui, il avait tenté d'argumenter encore.

- J'avais quatorze ans, j'en ai presque quarante à présent, mon esprit a changé. Je n'ai plus de haine pour l'autre fils de mon père.

- C'est bien regrettable pour vous, parce que vous allez devoir l'envoyer entre les mains d'Anatoli Kirdan.

- Je préfère m'y envoyer moi même !

- Comme vous voudrez, faites ce qu'il vous semble bon pour faire tomber Kirdan, mais si vous échouez vous devrez suivre notre plan.

- Celui que vous avez choisi ne mérite pas d'être utilisé de la sorte.

- Ceux qu'utilise Kirdan ne le méritent pas non plus. Voudriez vous revoir les photos des enfants de Kiev ?

Benjamin avait blémi et Hannah n'était pas loin d'en faire autant.

Les enfants de Kiev... une vision d'horreur qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de sitôt. Trois enfants retrouvés morts dans une tombe de fortune, dont les corps portaient des traces de sévices abominables.

Elle avait alors protesté. Décideurs ou pas ils allaient trop loin.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Nous avons tous les droits agent Snow. Nous sommes ceux qui prenons les décisions.

- Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de torturer l'un des intervenants. Dois-je vous rappeler que Benjamin est bénévole ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire agent Snow, nous savons parfaitement ce qu'il en est. Nous en avons fini pour le moment.

Hannah revint au présent avec effort.

Le visage de Benjamin lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle était encore présent à son esprit. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis. Il s'était isolé des membres de l'organisation et avait refusé de reprendre contact.

Hannah ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cela, elle comprenait sa honte de ne pas avoir su éviter ce qui s'était produit par la suite.

Elle la partageait, elle haïssait parfois l'insensibilité dont faisaient parfois preuve les décideurs envers une certaine catégorie de personnes.

Pour eux il y avait les victimes et les criminels, ils n'avaient aucun sentiment pour les seconds, au mieux ils les considéraient comme des pions que l'on pouvait utiliser et jeter. Des éléments sacrifiables.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Neal, qu'elle l'avait vu essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était, de faire semblant d'aller bien elle avait cru qu'elle ne pourrait pas se retenir de pleurer, seul son entraînement d'agent de la protection des témoins lui avait fait tenir bon.

Depuis elle se sentait coupable, plus encore que depuis qu'elle avait su que l'opération avait été un succès, et qu'elle avait découvert le prix que l'appât avait du payer. Elle avait hâte que le procès soit terminé, elle avait ensuite l'intention de quitter le service de protection des témoins et de ne plus jamais avoir à faire aux décideurs. Peut être aiderait elle encore Benjamin pour venir en aide à de jeunes victimes, elle ne voulait pas vraiment quitter l'organisation, mais plus jamais elle ne participerait à une opération des décideurs.

Ce qu'ils avaient fait à Neal était la goutte d'eau de trop pour le vase de sa patience, ils n'avaient vu en lui qu'un criminel, sans tenir compte de son talent, de l'homme qu'il était, ils avaient sacrifié tout cela, dans le seul but de faire arrêter Anatoli Kirdan.

Pour eux le prix à payer était peut être dérisoire, mais elle ne pensait pas de la même façon.

Elle espérait que Neal se remettrait de ce qu'il avait subi, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait lui venir en aide pendant sa reconstruction, même si elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir le droit.

D'une certaine façon, elle était aussi coupable que les décideurs, elle savait ce qui allait se passer et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher. Elle avait suivi les ordres, comme elle était censée le faire et pourtant... à présent qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux le résultat elle regrettait de l'avoir fait.

Comment réagirait Neal si elle lui avouait tout ce qu'elle savait ?

Sans doute très mal.

Elle avait pensé tout lui dire en arrivant chez lui, mais maintenant qu'elle avait passé du temps en sa compagnie elle hésitait à le faire, il avait déjà été assez malmené, il avait besoin de se reconstruire et non de souffrir d'avantage.

Elle craignait que ses révélations ne fassent plus de mal que de bien.

Elle ouvrit la bouteille de bière qu'elle avait pris dans le frigo et la porta à sa bouche. Elle était vraiment dans une situation inconfortable, prise entre le garçon qu'elle avait protégé et qui était devenu un adulte qu'elle n'avait pas su protéger et le garçon qu'elle n'avait pas protégé devenu un homme qui ne voulait pas qu'elle le protège.

Elle s'installa sur la balancelle et ferma les yeux tout en continuant à boire.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, trop occupée à retourner les différentes options dans son esprit sans parvenir à se décider sur la meilleure.

Parlerait soulagerait peut être son sentiment de culpabilité, encore qu'elle avait des doutes à ce sujet, mais en faisant cela ne blesserait elle pas plus encore le jeune homme ?

Mais comment rester sans lui dire qui elle était et avec qui elle était liée par sa famille ?

Comment continuer à cacher ces détails importants ?

Comment les dire sans devoir en dire plus et tout avouer ?

Elle soupira et posa la bouteille vide sur le sol à côté de son siège.

Quoi qu'elle décide quelqu'un souffrirait de toute façon.

Son téléphone se mit soudain à vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le sortit et décrocha par pur réflexe.

- Hannah Snow j'écoute.

- Hannah, c'est Connor, Aidan vient de me téléphoner pour me dire que Benjamin a fait une très forte rechute à cause du virus. Mayana Yazzie fait son possible pour le soigner, mais je crois qu'il serait bon de leur faire parvenir une nouvelle dose du remède.

- Il en a déjà reçu plusieurs. répondit Hannah soucieuse.

- Et bien, visiblement cela n'a pas suffit.

- Je vais voir si je peux contacter le médecin, mais je crains fort qu'il ne refuse d'en donner une de plus.

Elle contacta le médecin sitôt la conversation avec Connor terminée, mais comme elle s'y attendait il refusa catégoriquement, il avait déjà donné plus qu'il n'était autorisé.

Hannah insista, faisant valoir que c'était lui qui avait injecté le virus à Benjamin.

La voix du médecin devint soudain très froide.

- J'ai longuement expliqué au patient les risques qu'il prenait en recevant cette injection. Il a signé une décharge dans laquelle il reconnaissait avoir bien compris qu'il prenait des risques et les acceptait.

- Je sais tout cela, mais si vous voulez que votre protocole d'étude soit validé il faut que la maladie soit complètement vaincue, ce qui n'est pas encore le cas visiblement. Je vous invite donc à trouver un remède différent et plus efficace.

_A suivre_


	54. Chapter 53

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

* * *

**Chapitre 53) Demande très imprévue**

Hannah s'apprêtait à rentrer, elle commençait à avoir un peu froid, lorsque son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

Pensant qu'elle allait encore avoir un membre de l'équipe elle hésita à répondre, mais lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le numéro qui s'affichait elle réalisa qu'elle se trompait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un appel venant d'un membre de l'équipe mais d'un appel de son fils Gabriel.

Elle décrocha vivement, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard et que Gabriel n'avait pas déjà raccroché, il n'était pas du genre à laisser de message.

- Gabriel ? Que se passe t'il ?

Elle entendit un rire nerveux à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Maman, Laine est sur le point d'accoucher, tu te souviens que mon épouse était enceinte de huit mois et demi la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés ?

- Bien sur que oui, je ne suis pas sénile. Donc c'est le grand jour ?

- Oui et je n'ai personne pour garder les enfants.

- Gabriel... ne me dis pas que...

- D'accord, je ne te le dis pas, mais j'ai toujours trois enfants sur les bras et je dois partir pour la maternité au plus vite. Maman, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide là ! Tu es à New-York, nous sommes à New-York et je veux assister à la naissance de ma fille !

- Très bien, j'ai compris, je veux bien prendre tes enfants, tu peux les amener ?

- Bien sur, quelle adresse ?

- Retrouvons nous au Bartel Pritchard Square. Je ne peux pas te faire venir à l'adresse de témoins sous protection.

- Maman, c'est ridicule, je suis médecin !

- Tu serais prêtre que les règles seraient les mêmes. répondit Hannah fermement. Dépêche toi de préparer les enfants, ne soyons pas en retard, Laine ne va pas se retenir d'accoucher.

Elle entendit Gabriel soupirer puis raccrocher.

Il était le plus jeune de ses enfants et elle se demandait souvent comment un garçon aussi nerveux que lui avait pu décider et surtout réussir, à devenir médecin.

Pourtant les faits étaient là, il avait suivi, de façon honorable, les traces de son père et s'en trouvait fort bien, excepté visiblement les jours où Laine, son épouse, était sur le point d'accoucher, dans ces moments là il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre homme sur le point de devenir père, et ce même après avoir eu deux autres enfants.

Hannah avait même l'impression qu'il devenait plus nerveux encore à chaque nouvel enfant à naître. Heureusement qu'ils avaient enfin eu la fille qu'ils souhaitaient, Hannah n'était pas certaine que Gabriel supporterait beaucoup d'autres grossesses et encore moins beaucoup d'autres accouchements.

Elle rentra dans la maison, un peu préoccupée, comment allait elle faire avec trois enfants entre trois et sept ans à garder pour une durée indéterminée ?

Comme elle gagnait la cuisine pour jeter la bouteille vide qu'elle avait ramassée elle manqua se heurter à Elizabeth.

Le premier moment de gène passé les deux femmes se mirent à rire.

- Vous êtes une lève tôt. remarqua Elizabeth en souriant.

- Déformation professionnelle. répondit Hannah en jetant un regard à l'horloge accrochée à un mur.

Il n'était encore que 7h30.

- Je vois que vous aussi. ajouta t'elle.

- Pour la même raison que vous. Mon mari part souvent tôt et je ne suis pas en reste.

- Je vois...

Hannah fit ce qu'elle était venue faire, se demandant si elle devait évoquer son problème familial.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Elizabeth.

- A vrai dire j'ai un léger soucis, ma belle fille est sur le point d'accoucher et mon fils m'a demandé de prendre leurs trois enfants en charge le temps qu'il revienne de la maternité.

- Félicitation pour le futur bébé. Où est le problème ?

- Dans le fait que je suis au travail et que je ne suis pas vraiment censée amener mes petits enfants sur mon lieu de travail.

Elizabeth écarta l'argument d'un geste de la main.

- Allez les chercher, la maison est assez grande pour que nous puissions accueillir trois enfants de plus.

Hannah lui adressa un sourire de pure reconnaissance.

- Je vais y aller dans ce cas. Vous pourriez prévenir Neal de l'arrivée de mes petits enfants ? Il a rencontré leur père alors qu'ils n'étaient que de très jeunes enfants.

- Je le ferai s'il se réveille avant votre retour. assura Elizabeth.

- Merci, pour tout.

Hannah monta prendre ses affaires et héla un taxi pour se rendre au rendez vous avec son fils.

Gabriel était déjà arrivé et avait beaucoup de mal à contenir les trois enfants. La plus grande des trois, qui était en vérité la nièce de Laine, fut la première à voir Hannah et elle se précipita vers elle avec un cri de joie.

- Mamie !

- Bonjour Alana.

Gabriel approcha avec ses deux fils Caleb et Elias.

- Bonjour maman.

Hannah les embrassa puis sourit à son fils.

- Tu peux filer rejoindre Laine, elle doit t'attendre avec impatience, téléphone nous après la naissance de la petite, qu'on vienne voir l'heureuse maman et son bébé.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. assura Gabriel avant héler un taxi.

Hannah et les enfants regardèrent le véhicule s'éloigner puis Hannah ramena les petits vers le taxi qu'elle avait pris le soin de faire rester.

- On va où mamie ? demanda Alana.

- On va dans la maison d'une personne dont je m'occupe chérie.

- Il y aura des enfants ?

- Oui, un plus grand que vous et un bébé.

- Le bébé il est dans le ventre de maman. déclara Elias, le plus jeune des garçons.

- Oui, et demain il sera en dehors. affirma Alana.

Hannah sourit et caressa sa joue.

- Exactement. Mais ce n'est pas du bébé de Laine que je parle, c'est d'un autre bébé. Un bébé plus grand.

- On pourra jouer avec lui ?

- On demandera à sa maman si vous pouvez le voir, mais il est trop petit pour jouer avec vous.

- Elle est comment la personne dont tu t'occupes mamie ?

- C'est un petit garçon de dix ans, il est très gentil. Son nom est Alexis, il vient de Russie.

- Alors il parle pas notre langue ? demanda Caleb.

- Si trésor, il la parle.

Caleb fit la moue, il trouvait moins drôle que le petit garçon russe parle anglais, cela aurait été bien plus amusant s'il n'avait parlé que sa langue.

Du haut de ses cinq ans il avait des idées très arrêtées sur certains sujets.

Lorsque Neal se réveilla sa première pensée fut qu'une longue journée l'attendait. Il allait devoir faire un sérieux effort sur lui même. Sourire, faire preuve de sa capacité à cacher ce qu'il ressentait, une capacité qu'il avait la pénible sensation d'avoir perdu pendant son emprisonnement.

Il regarda le fauteuil avec ennui, il ne voulait pas s'en servir encore, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Il s'y réinstalla avec un profond soupir lorsqu'il eut fait une toilette rapide et passé des habits propres. Il n'avait pas marché longtemps mais il était déjà essoufflé. Oui... la journée allait être très longue.

Après ce qu'il avait fait voir à Coralie la veille elle allait sans doute se montrer distante envers lui.

Cela le rendait triste, il n'avait pas voulu réagir de la sorte, il ne voulait plus le faire, mais il ne contrôlait plus complètement ses réactions, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Il avait réussi à arriver là où il en était arrivé, à sortir de prison et à travailler pour le FBI en se contrôlant parfaitement, perdre ce contrôle sur lui même revenait à perdre tout ce qu'il avait.

Cela le terrifiait.

Peter et le FBI lui avaient apporté plus qu'il ne pensait avoir, il en avait été surpris mais à présent il aimait savoir qu'il avait obtenu tout cela.

Il roula jusqu'au miroir et se regarda longuement, essayant de trouver la meilleure expression, celle qui ferait illusion.

Mais il avait beau faire, il ne se trouvait pas convaincant.

Il regarda vers la porte de sa chambre, personne n'était encore venu y frapper, mais il savait par expérience que s'il restait trop longtemps sans se manifester Elizabeth finirait par venir.

Aucune chance qu'il puisse s'y terrer jusqu'au soir. Encore moins jusqu'au retour de Peter.

Réunissant tout son courage il prit son bloc, se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit.

Coralie qui se tenait sur le palier se tourna vers lui en rougissant.

Neal stoppa net à sa vue.

Coralie lui fit un signe de la main un peu hésitant.

- Bonjour... murmura t'elle.

Neal lui adressa un sourire et prit son bloc afin de lui répondre.

"Bonjour, avez vous bien dormi ?"

- Oh oui, cette chambre est parfaite, très confortable...

Neal sourit et se rapprocha d'elle.

"je suis désolé pour hier soir, j'ai été surpris..." écrivit il.

Coralie hocha la tête.

- C'est moi qui vous présente mes excuses, je n'aurai pas du me permettre un tel geste, c'était vraiment déplacé. Je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira plus.

Neal secoua la tête, il refusait cette éventualité. Il ne voulait pas que Coralie s'éloigne de lui.

"Je veux bien accepter cela pour le moment, mais lorsque j'aurai retrouvé l'usage de ma voix il faudra que nous en rediscutions."

Coralie le fixa, avec dans les yeux un mélange d'espoir et d'inquiétude.

- Discuter de quoi ? demanda t'elle.

Neal secoua à nouveau la tête et tendant la main il posa un doigt en travers des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Coralie le regarda avec surprise puis sourit.

- Compris. dit elle. Nous en reparlerons lorsque vous pourrez parler.

Neal lui sourit et retira sa main, il lui désigna l'ascenseur, haussant les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

- Volontiers. dit doucement Coralie, répondant à sa question muette. Je meurs de faim.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas ils découvrirent le reste du groupe, Alexis et Théo compris, réunis dans la grande cuisine;

Diana était en train de donner son biberon à son fils sous les regards attentifs d'Alexis et de Mozzie.

Neal ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'expression presque béate de son ami. Depuis la naissance de Théo Mozzie se considérait un peu comme un parent de l'enfant et appréciait chaque occasion qu'il avait de le rencontrer.

Neal regrettait de n'avoir pu assister à cet événement, mais il n'était pas à New York lorsqu'il s'était produit. Il n'en savait que ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Elizabeth se rapprocha de lui, voyant qu'il cherchait Hannah du regard.

- Elle n'est pas là Neal, elle est allée chercher ses petits enfants, sa belle fille est en train d'accoucher.

Neal hocha la tête en souriant. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Hannah devait être heureuse, elle aimait beaucoup ses enfants, elle devait également aimer ses petits enfants.

Cette information lui conféra un étrange sentiment de bonheur, il n'avait pas pu voir Théo juste après sa naissance, mais peut être qu'il pourrait voir le nouveau né qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre la famille d'Hannah.

Il sourit en songeant que la vie continuait. Il pouvait en faire autant. Se reprendre et continuer à vivre.

_A suivre_


	55. Chapter 54

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

* * *

**Chapitre 54) Le retour à la maison**

Peter fut tout de même content de débarquer à l'aéroport de New-York et de s'éloigner enfin des familles aux enfants surexcités par le voyage en avion.

Tout en hélant un taxi il se dit qu'il serait bien plus au calme une fois rentré dans la confortable maison qui avait été mise à leur disposition. Enfin, il le serait si Elizabeth était revenue à de meilleurs sentiments envers lui, ce qui était loin d'être certain et il le savait.

Lorsqu'il déchargea ses bagages devant le 45 il réalisa immédiatement qu'il n'aurait pas le calme souhaité. Avant même d'ouvrir la porte il entendit les aboiements de Satchmo, ceux que poussait son chien lorsqu'il jouait et commençait à s'exciter un peu, aboiements qui s'accompagnaient de cris d'enfants.

Peter fronça les sourcils, que Satchmo soit en train d'aboyer était déjà étonnant, mais entendre des cris d'enfant était tout à fait surréaliste.

Il poussa la porte avec prudence et posa ses affaires dans un coin. Il s'en écartait lorsque Satchmo surgit, dévalant l'escalier, poursuivit par une fillette noire qui était inconnue à Peter, deux autres enfants à la peau plus claire, suivaient, plus lentement.

Peter évita le chien, rattrapa instinctivement la fillette qui venait de perdre l'équilibre en le voyant et la posa sur le sol.

Les trois enfants le considérèrent avec intérêt.

- T'es qui monsieur ? demanda la plus grande des trois.

- Peter Burke, j'habite ici. Et vous qui êtes vous ?

- Moi je suis Alana, et eux ce sont mes cousins, Caleb et Elias. On est venus voir mamie. Elizabeth a dit qu'on pouvait jouer avec Satchmo. Mamie a dit oui, du moment qu'on ne cassait rien.

Peter songea à part soi que courir dans la maison n'était pas le meilleur moyen de ne rien casser, mais il préféra garder ses doutes pour lui.

- Et où est donc votre mamie ?

- En haut, elle parle avec le monsieur en fauteuil. répondit l'un des garçons.

- Merci les enfants, mais si vous voulez jouer avec Satchmo il vaut mieux que vous alliez dans le jardin.

- C'est pas un jardin, c'est un patio. corrigea Alana.

- Le patio. admit Peter. Mettez vos manteaux et allez y.

Les trois enfants hésitèrent mais l'envie de jouer était plus forte et ils finirent par obéir.

Peter attendit d'être certain qu'ils étaient sortis pour gravir les marches de l'escalier. Le monsieur en fauteuil mentionné par l'un des garçons ne pouvait être que Neal, à moins que le 45 ne se soit transformé en hôtel durant les deux jours qu'avaient duré son absence.

Il poussa un profond soupir tout en montant.

48 heures... il ne s'était absenté que 48 heures et il retrouvait trois enfants inconnus en train de jouer avec son chien, et visiblement ils n'étaient pas les seuls visiteurs de la maison, qu'est-ce qui l'attendait en haut ?

Elizabeth n'était visiblement pas à la maison, elle devait être à son travail, et Mozzie ne s'était pas encore montré.

Cela irrita légèrement Peter, il avait demandé à Mozzie de garder un œil sur sa famille et lorsqu'il rentrait il ne voyait aucune trace de l'homme alors qu'il découvrait des enfants gambadant dans l'escalier sans surveillance, au risque de se rompre le cou.

Alors qu'il était presque arrivé au premier étage il entendit quelqu'un qui montait les marches derrière lui. Une personne visiblement pressée. Il stoppa pour l'attendre et se tourna pour regarder qui arrivait si vite.

Jones apparut à son regard, quelque peu essoufflé d'avoir du monter si vite.

- Bonjour Clinton. lança Peter d'un ton légèrement amusé.

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il voyait son subordonné ainsi essoufflé.

- Bonjour patron... répondit Jones. Désolé, j'étais dans le patio avec Mozzie, nous étudions le barbecue.

Le sourire de Peter s'effaça aussitôt, il aurait aimé être le premier à s'intéresser à cet engin, il n'appréciait donc pas d'entendre Jones lui dire qu'il était en train de l'étudier.

Encore qu'étudier n'était pas exactement la même chose qu'utiliser.

- Vous vous en êtes servis ? demanda t'il.

- Non, on regardait juste comment il fonctionnait.

Peter hocha la tête et regarda vers le premier étage.

- Neal est dans sa chambre ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul.

- En effet. Une femme de la protection des témoins s'est incrustée.

- La protection des témoins ? s'étonna Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Ils s'en sont mêlés ?

Jones opina.

- Oh que oui, ils sont passés au bureau hier, ils voulaient récupérer Neal en tant que témoin pour le procès.

Les sourcils de Peter se froncèrent plus encore.

- Hughes n'a pas laissé faire. ajouta vivement Jones afin d'apaiser ses craintes.

Peter soupira de soulagement puis eut un bref sourire.

- Ils n'ont pas du apprécier.

- Ils n'ont pas apprécié du tout en effet, mais Hughes leur a coupé l'herbe sous les pieds. On a gardé Neal et récupéré les témoins qu'ils avaient déjà.

- D'où les trois enfants que j'ai croisé...

Le visage de Jones exprima une certaine confusion.

- Euh, non, ceux là ce sont les petits enfants de la femme de la protection des témoins.

Les sourcils de Peter se froncèrent à nouveau.

- Et pourquoi cette femme a t'elle fait venir ses petits enfants ici ?

- La plus grande des trois est orpheline, les parents des deux autres l'ont prise en charge, et comme la mère est en train d'accoucher le père a demandé à sa mère de garder les trois jusqu'au lendemain.

Peter soupira, cela ne lui semblait pas très professionnel mais il avait fait assez d'entorses au règlement lui même pour avoir du mal à critiquer.

- Je vais monter les voir. Où est Elizabeth ?

- Elle est sortie, partie pour son travail. Diana l'a accompagnée et retournera la chercher.

- Personne ne la protège là bas ?

- Des policiers font des rondes.

Peter soupira, ce n'était pas exactement la réponse qu'il attendait, mais il allait devoir s'en contenter.

Il aurait préféré que son épouse attende avant de retourner travailler, mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté d'être cloîtrée dans une maison.

- Elle a laissé un message pour moi ? demanda t'il.

Jones eut l'air gêné et fit signe que non.

- Bien, j'irai la chercher moi même, ce sera l'occasion pour nous de passer un peu de temps ensemble en tête à tête. Mais pour le moment je passe voir Neal et je me repose un peu.

Jones le suivit du regard tandis qu'il montait l'escalier sans se presser.

Peter frappa à la porte de la chambre de Neal.

- Entrez. lança une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il poussa la porte, se demandant à qui il allait avoir à faire.

Une grande femme noire, ayant dépassé la soixantaine mais visiblement encore très vive se tenait assise sur une chaise près du fauteuil de Neal.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de Peter, lui tendit la main.

- Vous devez être Peter Burke, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Hannah Snow, de la protection des témoins. Neal et moi nous connaissons depuis des années, je me suis occupée de lui après l'affaire.

Peter la regarda différemment. Elle n'était plus seulement une femme de la protection des témoins, elle était une personne qui pouvait l'éclairer sur le passé de Neal, sur qui il était enfant.

Il se tourna pourtant vers Neal, malgré son intérêt pour Hannah Snow il voulait d'abord se soucier de son ami.

- Bonjour Neal, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Neal haussa les épaules. Il eut une moue désabusée et fit tourner son fauteuil pour gagner les abords de la fenêtre la plus proche.

- Nous devrions le laisser se reposer. déclara doucement Hannah. Si nous allions parler dans le bureau ?

- Comme vous voudrez. répondit Peter en posant un regard soucieux sur Neal.

Le jeune homme lui avait semblé plus pâle qu'avant son départ et son regard lui avait semblé empli d'ombres dont il n'avait pas remarqué la présence avant.

Il espérait qu'avant la fin de la journée il aurait le temps de voir Neal en tête à tête et de découvrir pourquoi ce dernier semblait lui en vouloir à présent.

Peter ne voulait pas croire que ce soit en raison de son déplacement solitaire et improvisé sur les terres des Navajos, Neal n'était pas de ce genre.

Il sortit à la suite d'Hannah.

Neal fit tourner son fauteuil en entendant la porte se refermer et considéra avec ébahissement la chambre vide.

Qu'Hannah soit ressortie ne le troublait pas, ils avaient fini leur conversation, mais que Peter ressorte ainsi, alors qu'il venait juste de revenir. Sans même lui demander pourquoi il se détournait...

Il baissa la tête, au bord des larmes.

Tellement de choses avaient changé... si seulement il ne s'était pas rendu dans cet entrepôt... si au lieu de croire qu'il pouvait s'en sortir il avait parlé à Peter des menaces... rien n'aurait changé, ils auraient pu continuer comme avant. Peter ne lui en voudrait pas pour son manque de confiance, ne le considérerait pas comme quantité négligeable.

Mais il avait fait le mauvais choix et se lamenter sur son sort, sur les occasions perdues ne lui rendrait pas ce qu'il avait perdu.

C'était en se battant, en prenant des risques qu'il était parvenu jusqu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait désormais.

Oui... en prenant trop de risques.

Il savait que désormais il n'aurait plus la force de prendre tous ces risques.

Mais finalement, avait il eu raison de les prendre ?

Le prix à payer était bien lourd au final. Il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à s'en soulager.

Même perdre son père pour sauver Peter ne lui avait pas semblé si lourd.

Après tout, James Bennet n'était pas vraiment un père pour lui. Jason l'avait été bien plus que lui.

Neal essuya ses larmes avec effort, il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve en train de pleurer.

Il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse.

Peter et Hannah descendirent dans le bureau.

Ils se firent face.

- Que vouliez vous me dire ? demanda Peter en premier.

- Je voudrais plus vous poser des questions sur votre relation avec Neal.

Peter se figea et la regarda avec froideur.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous n'avez pas à le faire, par contre, je voudrai bien avoir une réponse.

- Neal et moi avons une relation professionnelle, rien de plus.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, cela m'amène à vous poser une autre question agent Burke, considérant que Neal est désormais redevenu un simple citoyen, tout à fait libre de ses mouvements et de ses choix, que rien ne l'oblige à revenir au FBI pour vous seconder, comment envisagez vous l'avenir ?

Peter fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas encore pensé aussi loin, Neal était sorti depuis si peu de temps de l'hôpital, il était loin d'être remis, la question de son avenir, de leur avenir, ne se posait donc pas encore dans l'esprit de l'agent du FBI.

Que la femme de la protection des témoins mette le doigt précisément sur un point douloureux ne lui plaisait pas.

Il aurait préféré qu'on le laisse prendre conscience lui même de ce détail, pour pouvoir l'assimiler peu à peu au lieu de se le prendre en pleine figure comme un coup de poing.

Hannah devait suivre l'évolution du cours de ses pensées sur son visage car elle fronça les sourcils.

- Désolée de vous avoir brusqué agent Burke. dit elle sèchement, mais je n'allais pas attendre que vous sortiez de votre bulle.

- Ma... bulle ? répéta Peter ébahi.

Cette femme ne manquait décidément pas de culot, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- Vous comptez me servir combien d'autres amabilités alors que nous sommes sous mon toit ? demanda t'il sèchement.

- Une fois encore, je me dois de vous reprendre, légalement la maison est au nom de Marie Enderson, Benjamin ne l'a pas encore mise au nom de Neal, ce qu'il fera sans aucun doute une fois qu'il sera remis de sa maladie actuelle. Mais cette maison n'est en rien la votre.

Peter passa sur la précision concernant la maison, ne retenant que la mention de Benjamin, une mention si précise sur l'état de santé de Benjamin lui apparaissait comme suspecte.

- Comment savez vous que Benjamin Enderson est malade ? questionna t'il avec méfiance.

- C'est mon rôle de savoir ce genre de choses agent Burke. répondit simplement Hannah.

_A suivre_


	56. Chapter 55

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

* * *

**Chapitre 55) Mises au point**

Peter sortit de la confrontation avec Hannah Snow quelque peu ébranlé. Elle lui avait clairement exposé qu'elle doutait de lui et lui avait également rappelé que le procès approchait à grands pas et que Neal n'était pas prêt à y participer. Elle était là pour préparer Alexis et éventuellement Coralie qui était encore fragile, mais elle doutait de pouvoir préparer Neal.

Elle s'en était ouverte franchement auprès de Peter.

- Agent Burke, durant votre absence j'ai eu l'occasion d'observer Neal, j'ai comparé ce que je voyais avec les souvenirs de l'enfant qu'il était. Oui, avant que vous ne posiez des questions, je l'admets, j'ai connu Neal enfant, à partir de ses trois ans jusqu'à ses cinq ans je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux sauf lorsqu'il dormait et ensuite j'ai continué à passer le voir régulièrement.

- Pourquoi n'avez vous pas continué à veiller sur lui après ses cinq ans ? questionna Peter.

- Bien que cela ne soit vraiment pas un sujet dont je veuille parler pour le moment, je vais tout de même vous répondre. J'avais un lien familial avec l'homme qui a épousé sa mère. J'étais de ceux qui se sont opposés à ce qu'il adopte Neal.

- Un lien familial ? Quel lien familial ? demanda Peter soupçonneux.

Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, la réponse d'Hannah renfonça cette pensée en lui.

- Il s'agissait du fils de ma belle mère. Je crois que vous avez du la rencontrer si vous êtes allés chez les navajos pour voir Benjamin, ma belle mère, la seconde épouse de mon père, qui était lui même son second époux, n'est autre que Mayana Yazzie.

- Vous êtes une Yazzie ? s'étonna Peter en considérant sa peau noire.

- Je suis navajo par mon père et afro américaine par ma mère en effet. sourit Hannah.

- Et le père de Benjamin était votre frère...

- Seulement par alliance, nous étions proches enfants à cause de nos différences, elles nous avaient rapprochées.

- Comment cela ?

- Il était blanc, j'étais noire, nous étions à part parmi les enfants de notre âge.

- Il n'y avait pas d'autres enfants comme vous ?

- Pas dans notre école, à cette époque elle n'était que pour les enfants de sang navajo. Nous devions y aller puisque l'un de nos parents était de sang navajo, mais nous n'étions pas comme les autres. Cela comptait.

- Je ne pensais pas que des indiens pouvaient faire preuve de racisme.

Hannah le regarda d'un air étrange.

- Le racisme prend de multiples formes agent Burke, certaines sont très subtiles, tellement subtiles qu'on ne s'en rend pas toujours compte. Cela peut être votre voisin qui vous traite de nègre parce que vous êtes noir et lui non, cela peut être le responsable d'une compagnie d'aviation qui refuse de prendre des membres d'une ethnie péruvienne parce qu'ils ne sont pas habillés comme tout le monde, ou encore un groupe de jolies filles qui se moquent d'une autre fille parce qu'elle a des kilos en trop, ou même des gens qui font croire a quelqu'un qu'il est leur ami alors qu'en vérité ils l'abandonneront s'ils obtiennent quelque chose parce que dans leurs esprits il n'a jamais cessé d'être un criminel même s'ils affirment le contraire.

Peter fronça les sourcils, cela avait tout l'air d'être une attaque détournée.

- Ce sont des reproches ?

- Ce ne sont que ce que vous voudrez en faire.

- Je ne laisserai jamais tomber Neal.

- Même si on vous propose un meilleur poste ? Un poste à Washington par exemple. Je sais que vous êtes un excellent agent et que certains vous verraient bien là bas.

- Peut être qu'ils me verraient bien là bas, mais moi je ne me vois pas autre part qu'à New-York.

- Pourtant, vous avez la possibilité, votre maison est détruite, vous pouvez demander à être muté.

- Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez agent Snow, répondit froidement Peter, mais je vais être parfaitement clair. Je n'irai pas à Washington, je ne laisserai pas Neal et surtout je n'ai aucune intention de laisser une inconnue me dicter ma conduite, est-ce bien clair ?

- Parfaitement clair agent Burke. sourit Hannah. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je présume que vous voulez aller chercher votre épouse.

- Oui, mon épouse qui a du travail dans cette ville et qu'il n'est pas question que j'oblige à tout laisser pour partir satisfaire mon désir de carrière.

- Désir de carrière que vous n'avez pas. souligna Hannah en s'écartant de lui.

Elle le planta là avant qu'il ne puisse riposter.

Cela le contraria fortement. Il avait pensé monter voir Neal, mais dans l'état de mauvaise humeur où il était à présent mieux valait qu'il parte directement chercher Elizabeth, en faisant un détour par le fleuriste et la boutique préférée d'Elizabeth afin de lui trouver un présent dont il aurait la certitude qu'elle aimerait, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour les babioles ramenées du territoire navajo.

Faire cela lui permettrait de retrouver son calme.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée lorsque Neal sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers lui.

- Peter... appela l'ancien escroc.

Peter se tourna vers lui instinctivement puis sortit vivement, préférant ne pas parler avec lui pour le moment, il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme fasse les frais de la mauvaise humeur qu'avait éveillée en lui la discussion avec Hannah Snow.

Neal vit avec ébahissement Peter disparaître sans répondre à son appel et la porte se refermer sous ses yeux dans un claquement sec.

Il se retrouva seul dans l'entrée, l'esprit en déroute et les larmes aux yeux.

Peter ne voulait pas lui parler... il n'aurait pas du se détourner de lui à son retour, il aurait du lui faire bon accueil... il n'avait pas le droit de faire preuve de mauvaise humeur, pas quand Peter se battait pour lui. Il n'avait pas volé le résultat. Peter avait raison de lui en vouloir en retour.

Pourtant... combien c'était douloureux...

Il fit tourner son fauteuil et rouvrit la porte de l'ascenseur, mieux valait qu'il regagne sa chambre avant que quelqu'un ne le voit pleurer.

Peter s'éloigna rapidement de la maison après avoir démarré sa voiture. Il n'était pas fier d'avoir fait ce qu'il venait de faire, Neal ne dirait rien, mais il savait qu'il avait du le blesser et qu'il devrait lui demander pardon et s'expliquer avec lui plus tard.

Pour le moment il devait reprendre son calme et réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire ensuite.

Hannah n'avait pas tort sur un point, Neal n'était pas encore prêt pour affronter les avocats du procès, les questions impitoyables, qui pour certaines viseraient à le déstabiliser et à lui faire faire des erreurs.

Le Neal qu'il avait sorti de prison et employé pendant plusieurs années aurait brillamment affronté cette situation et serait ressorti le sourire aux lèvres de la salle d'audience, après avoir subjugué tout le monde par sa véhémence et ses propos.

Mais le Neal en question n'existait plus, ou du moins il était fortement amoindri. Même si Peter était persuadé que malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré et son état actuel, Neal était tout à fait capable de se reprendre et de surmonter les conséquences et les séquelles de ce qu'il avait enduré. Ce qu'il ne savait pas par contre, c'était le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour arriver à cela.

Hors, visiblement le temps allait leur manquer, Peter se doutait que la justice n'allait pas attendre gentiment que Neal guérisse de son traumatisme, guéri ou non il allait devoir témoigner au procès dans peu de temps, considérant la dangerosité du personnage, et surtout le fait qu'une bonne partie de ses employés rémunérés et non soumis à un quelconque chantage avaient été recrutés à leur sortie de prison, les juges tenaient à ce qu'il soit jugé et condamné au plus vite. Qu'un ou plusieurs des témoins ne tiennent pas le coup et passent du tribunal à l'hôpital psychiatrique ne les concernait pas ou peu.

Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un très mauvais pressentiment.

Neal ferait bonne figure, il en était persuadé, il allait cacher autant qu'il le pourrait, de cela aussi Peter en était persuadé. C'était dans la nature même de Neal de se montrer sous son meilleur jour devant autrui.

Mais au final il en ressortirait plus mal encore qu'il n'était à ce jour et c'était de cela que Peter avait peur.

Neal n'avait déjà que trop souffert. Il n'avait pas pu le protéger, il n'avait pas compris que le jeune homme préparait quelque chose de préjudiciable, il n'avait pas su empêcher sa fuite et ce qui avait suivi. Il n'était pas certain qu'il serait en mesure de se pardonner cela un jour. Il se sentait coupable depuis le premier jour et plus encore depuis qu'il avait finalement retrouvé Neal, pas dans le restaurant au cours de la rencontre organisée par Coralie, mais lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, nu, privé de l'usage de la vue, mentalement et physiquement meurtri comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Encore que, à bien y réfléchir, il avait vraiment commencé à regretter de ne pas avoir retenu Neal après l'avoir vu repartir de ce restaurant. Il savait alors que l'ancien escroc allait vers des ennuis, de gros ennuis, mais il l'avait laissé repartir, pour respecter sa volonté. Il aurait pourtant du savoir que c'était une très mauvaise idée, que Neal avait plus de cœur que de raison lorsqu'il pensait qu'une personne de son entourage était en danger et qu'il devait lui venir en aide ou la protéger.

Il aurait du également ne pas omettre qu'Elizabeth elle même avait plus d'une fois demandé à Neal de tout faire pour le protéger et que le jeune homme avait sans hésité promis de le faire, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer pour lui.

Peter soupira et ralentit, il arrivait en vue de la boutique qu'aimait tant Elizabeth, un endroit empli d'objets qu'affectionnaient les femmes et auxquels, il devait bien l'avouer, il ne comprenait rien. Heureusement pour lui et pour de nombreux autres hommes les vendeurs et vendeuses qui travaillaient dans ce lieu étaient parfaitement formés et tout à fait à même de pallier au manque de connaissance de leurs clients masculins en ce qui concernait les produits qu'ils vendaient. Peter savait également qu'ils tenaient une liste de ce qu'ils lui avaient déjà vendu afin d'éviter qu'il n'offre deux fois le même objet à son épouse. C'était là un des avantages du magasin qu'il appréciait le plus.

Il se gara dès qu'il trouva une place libre mais ne descendit pas sur le champs, préférant réfléchir encore.

Non pas à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir acheter pour Elizabeth mais à ce qui serait le mieux pour Neal.

Jusqu'alors il devait bien admettre que malgré ses efforts il n'y était guère parvenu. Il s'était même leurré pendant un certain temps, pensant qu'il faisait au mieux, savait tout ce qu'il avait à savoir et contrôlait la situation avant de découvrir au final qu'il se trompait lourdement.

Il avait eu un choc en découvrant que celui qu'il était censé encadrer et contrôler obéissait plus à son épouse qu'à lui même. Qu'on lui cachait tout un tas d'éléments qui pourtant le concernaient au premier plan.

Sa propre femme et celui qui était censé ne pas lui mentir complotaient dans son dos et le fait que ce soit pour le protéger ne l'avait pas vraiment soulagé ni réconforté.

Il se frotta le front et se demanda si les choses avaient été différentes s'il ne s'était pas tant emporté contre Neal lorsqu'il avait appris de sa bouche ce qu'Elizabeth lui avait demandé de faire. Les aveux de Neal, obtenus non pas sous la menace, Peter savait parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec Neal en employant cette méthode, mais au terme d'un long et fastidieux interrogatoire. Neal ne cédait pas facilement sous la menace, mais il pouvait craquer si on le travaillait correctement.

Peter n'était pas vraiment fier de lui avoir infligé cela, à l'époque il avait profité qu'ils sortaient d'une affaire délicate, qui avait obligé Neal à passer des nuits blanches, pour l'acculer dans ses derniers retranchements en jouant sur sa fatigue. Il n'avait pas usé de menaces mais d'un chantage odieux, empêchant le jeune homme de dormir jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, hébété par le besoin de dormir ne finisse par lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir.

_A suivre_


	57. Chapter 56

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

* * *

**Chapitre 56) Retrouvailles entre époux**

Peter ferma à demi les yeux, vraiment il n'était pas fier de ce jour là et de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il se souvenait trop bien de ce jour là, de l'air hébété et épuisé de Neal, de ses yeux papillonnants de fatigue.

Il l'avait entraîné dans un bureau vide et l'avait laissé s'asseoir.

Neal avait soupiré et s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise et avait levé un regard las vers Peter.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que nous faisons ici ? avait il demandé.

- Nous devons parler. avait répondu Peter.

- Parler ? Mais parler de quoi ? Peter, nous venons de régler cette affaire, il n'y a plus rien à dire à ce sujet.

- Non, en effet, cette affaire est close.

Neal avait sourit avec lassitude et avait commencé à se lever.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, je vais me coucher.

- Non. avait répondu Peter en se plaçant en travers de la porte.

Neal l'avait regardé avec ébahissement.

- Peter... si c'est une plaisanterie je ne la trouve vraiment pas drôle tu sais ?

- Je m'en doute, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir pour le moment.

Neal l'avait regardé, avait jeté un regard par dessus son épaule, afin de voir s'il ne restait pas quelqu'un dans les bureaux à qui il pourrait faire signe pour obtenir de l'aide.

Malheureusement pour lui il était tard et tout le monde était parti. Même Clinton et Diana n'étaient plus là.

Neal avait soupiré et s'était rassis.

- Très bien, de quoi veux tu que nous parlions ?

- Je voudrais que tu me dises tout ce que tu me caches.

Neal avait secoué la tête.

- Peter, nous en avons déjà parlé, je ne peux pas te mentir, mais rien ne m'oblige à te dire la vérité en entier. Et cela tombe bien, je n'ai aucune envie de te la dire. Surtout pas sous la menace.

- Sous la menace ? Quelle menace Neal ? Je ne te menace en rien.

- Seulement de m'empêcher d'aller dormir.

- En quoi est-ce une menace ?

Neal avait grimacé, Peter marquait un point, Peter ne le menaçait pas vraiment, il ne faisait que le retenir. Pour une fois c'était son contrôleur qui jouait sur les mots et il s'en sortait très bien, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

Ils étaient restés en face l'un de l'autre trois heures, trois longues heures qui leur avait semblé interminables, à l'un comme à l'autre.

Finalement, alors que Peter s'apprêtait à renoncer devant l'entêtement de l'ancien escroc Neal avait capitulé et parlé, lui révélant des éléments qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre.

L'implication d'Elizabeth dans les aveux de Neal l'avait pris au dépourvu, il n'avait pas voulu y croire au début, mais à force de réfléchir il avait fini par comprendre que Neal lui disait la vérité.

Troublé il avait raccompagné Neal chez lui et avait regagné son domicile. Elizabeth l'attendait et l'accueillit en lui souriant. Peter avait préféré ne pas lui parler de ce qu'il avait fait ce soir là, encore moins de ce que Neal lui avait dit.

Il comprenait les motivations d'Elizabeth, celles de Neal également, il n'avait pas respecté celles du jeune homme, il entendait le faire avec celles de son épouse.

Neal n'en avait plus jamais parlé, et lorsque Peter avait essayé d'en reparler Neal l'avait fixé en silence d'une façon qui l'avait découragé de poursuivre.

Peter soupira et sortit de sa voiture.

Pourquoi repensait il à ces moments dont il ne pouvait qu'avoir honte ? A cause du regard que Neal avait eu avant de se détourner lorsqu'il était passé le voir dans sa chambre ? Sans doute.

Pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ce qu'il s'était passé, ni revenir en arrière ni présenter des excuses.

D'ailleurs comment présenter des excuses à Neal ? Le jeune homme n'aimait pas cela, il préférait oublier les mauvais moments, tirer un trait dessus et ne pas y revenir. Peter lui fonctionnait d'une autre façon et cela rendait leur communication parfois mal aisée.

Il chassa ces pensées en entrant dans la boutique.

Une fois encore le vendeur qui vint à sa rencontre se montra parfaitement à la hauteur et il ressortit avec un paquet parfaitement emballé et décoré. Une œuvre d'art à lui seul.

Peter songea que cela plairait à Elizabeth, elle aimait ce genre de choses.

Du moins il l'espérait, parce que dans le cas contraire il ne couperait pas à une explication.

Il roula au hasard quelques instants avant de prendre la direction du bureau d'Elizabeth.

Lorsqu'il se gara à proximité il laissa encore passer quelques minutes, il ne voulait pas déranger son épouse en plein travail. Enfin, lorsque l'heure où elle terminait normalement fut passée il se décida à entrer.

Elizabeth qui l'avait vu se garer l'attendait et l'accueillit les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air sévère.

Elle posa un regard amusé sur le paquet que tenait Peter, elle savait parfaitement ce que c'était et de quelle boutique cela venait. Peter allait toujours dans cette boutique lorsqu'il voulait se faire pardonner quelque chose. Elle avait commis l'erreur un jour de lui dire combien elle aimait ce que l'on trouvait à l'intérieur et depuis il s'en servait sans vergogne, pas seulement pour lui faire plaisir.

Même si elle appréciait le geste, elle n'en oubliait pas pour autant la véritable raison de ce présent.

- Tu peux le poser sur le bureau. dit elle.

- Tu ne veux pas l'ouvrir ? s'étonna Peter.

- Inutile, je sais déjà qu'il sera parfait. Ils sont excellents dans ce magasin.

Peter maugréa et déposa le paquet à l'endroit indiqué. Bien sur, il aurait du s'en douter, c'était Elizabeth, elle lui avait de plus parlé elle même de l'endroit, qu'elle ne sache pas que c'étaient les vendeurs qui choisissaient les cadeaux à la place des clients masculins auraient été très surprenant.

- Je voulais juste te faire plaisir. argumenta t'il pour la forme.

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil, un seul et ce haussement de sourcil parlait pour elle.

Elle n'était pas dupe, pas une seule seconde.

- Chérie... insista Peter. Je viens de rentrer, je pensais pouvoir me reposer, mais notre maison, qui en passant n'est, parait il, pas notre maison, est tout sauf un endroit où l'on peut se reposer.

Le sourcil d'Elizabeth se souleva à nouveau, moins haut cependant.

Peter réprima une grimace, il n'était pas tiré d'affaire, son épouse semblait peu disposée à le laisser s'en sortir si facilement.

Mieux valait opter pour une autre forme d'approche... mais laquelle ?

Il n'était pas Neal, vraiment pas, et n'avait pas l'aisance et la facilité de séduction du jeune homme.

Que ferait Neal à sa place ?

- Neal ne serait pas parti. affirma Elizabeth.

- Tu n'en sais rien. protesta Peter.

Nouvel haussement de sourcil, nettement plus menaçant.

Peter soupira, il était très mal parti.

- Je suis désolé chérie, je sais que tu t'es fait du soucis, mais...

- Peter, je t'arrête tout de suite. c'est vrai, je me suis fait du soucis, mais ce n'est pas seulement pour cela que je t'en veux. Neal a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi et d'autres ont besoin de toi. De toi ici, pas dans la réserve des navajos à des miles d'ici. Ce que tu as fait n'était pas digne d'un agent du FBI, ce n'était pas professionnel. A ce propos, Hughes a appelé, comme il ne parvenait pas à te joindre sur ton portable il a essayé avec le mien.

Peter se tendit.

- Oui, je lui ai dit la vérité, continua Elizabeth, il veut te voir dès que possible. Je pense que pour ce soir il est trop tard, mais quelque chose me dit que demain tu as tout intérêt à arriver tôt au bureau.

Le visage de Peter se rembrunit. Ce n'était vraiment pas ainsi qu'il avait envisagé ces instants. Et il préférait ne pas penser encore à ce qu'il allait se passer le lendemain avec son supérieur.

Hughes serait en droit de lui demander des comptes et à n'en pas douter il n'allait pas manquer de le faire.

- Nous rentrons ? demanda t'il d'un ton plus sec.

Puisque visiblement Elizabeth avait décidé de ne pas prendre en compte ses tentatives pour ramener la paix il n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre ses efforts. Cette fois il en avait assez.

Elizabeth hocha la tête, comprenant que Peter avait atteint ses limites elle s'adoucit.

- Laisse moi ouvrir ce paquet d'abord.

- Pourquoi donc ? De toute manière tu sais déjà que je ne l'ai pas choisi.

- Chéri...

- Non Elizabeth, pas cette fois. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du aller là bas. Je le sais depuis que j'y suis arrivé. Mais je ne vais pas m'en excuser, je n'ai fait que suivre mon instinct. Tu peux dire que ce n'était pas professionnel, je ne suis pas de cet avis. Je devais m'assurer que cet homme ne manigançait rien là bas.

Elizabeth garda le silence, elle reconnaissait le regard dans les yeux de Peter, c'était celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il était revenu après son séjour en prison. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait enduré là bas, elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais, Peter se refermait dès qu'elle essayait d'aborder le sujet. Elle savait juste que cela l'avait changé. Il était peu à peu redevenu l'homme qu'elle avait épousé et qu'elle aimait, mais, lors de moments de tension, elle voyait revenir l'homme tout juste sorti de prison, encore hanté par ce qu'il y avait vécu.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son mari avec douceur.

- Je suis désolée chéri, je n'aurai pas du.

- Non en effet, tu n'aurais pas du. Nous rentrons ?

- Je pense qu'il est trop tôt, tu as besoin de te calmer d'abord, si nous allions passer un moment dans notre bar ?

- Notre bar ? Tu veux dire...

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas si...

- Moi j'en suis persuadée. déclara fermement Elizabeth.

Peter soupira et accepta finalement. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire à l'origine.

- Allons y.

Elizabeth sourit.

- Tu veux bien que je regarde ton cadeau avant ?

Peter hocha la tête et la regarda déballer le paquet.

Elizabeth admira ce qu'il contenait et embrassa tendrement son époux.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir choisi moi même... murmura Peter un peu gêné.

- Ce n'est pas important chéri, ce qui compte c'est l'intention.

Peter lui adressa un regard un peu ironique.

- Cela ne vaut pas pour ce que j'ai fait en allant voir ce que faisait Benjamin Enderson ?

Elizabeth le regarda en haussant un sourcil et il leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard chéri, pour le moment je crois que nous avons vraiment besoin de nous détendre, rien que toi et moi.

- Nous avons traversé de bien mauvais moments ces derniers mois. soupira Peter en se détournant.

Elizabeth savait qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de la disparition de Neal et de son état à son retour.

Elle leva le bras afin de lui caresser la nuque avec douceur, comme elle s'y attendait les muscles de son mari y étaient contractés.

Elle les massa lentement, essayant de le détendre.

Peter soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Elizabeth le massait, il avait souvent tendance à avoir les muscles contractés à cause de son travail, et aussi à cause d'un certain Neal Caffrey.

- Merci chérie...

- Tu es vraiment tendu cette fois. Ton voyage s'est mal passé ? questionna Elizabeth.

- Ce n'est pas trop le voyage, encore que voyager avec une horde d'enfants hurlants que leurs parents ne contrôlent pas, n'est pas de tout repos, c'est plus d'arriver chez soi et de trouver le lieu envahi d'enfants...

- Tu exagère, ils ne sont que quatre, cinq si l'on compte Théo.

- Je n'en ai vu que trois, mais ils étaient bien assez remuants pour compter pour six, voir plus.

- Ah, tu as vu les petits enfants d'Hannah.

- Oui, j'ai vu les petits enfants d'Hannah, j'ai vu Hannah également. Elle ne t'a pas posé de problème ?

- Absolument pas, elle est charmante. répondit Elizabeth en le regardant d'un air surpris.

Peter soupira, encore une fois son épouse et lui avaient une vue très différente de la situation.

_A suivre_


	58. Chapter 57

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

* * *

**Chapitre 57) Retrouvailles entre époux**

Peter essaya de clore là la discussion, mais il était trop tard, il avait éveillé la curiosité de son épouse.

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu reproche à Hannah ? Elle est charmante.

- Je ne doute pas qu'elle se soit montrée charmante avec toi, par contre avec moi ça a été une toute autre chose, elle m'a pratiquement fait la leçon à propos de Neal.

Le visage d'Elizabeth indiqua clairement qu'elle ne voyait pas où était le problème.

Peter soupira.

- N'en parlons plus.

- Chéri, elle se fait beaucoup de soucis pour Neal, elle l'a connu enfant, il est normal qu'elle veuille veiller sur lui.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais j'aimerai savoir qui elle va vouloir protéger le plus, Neal ou son neveu.

- Son neveu ? questionna Elizabeth surprise.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Peter faisait mention d'un neveu d'Hannah. D'ailleurs comment savait il qu'elle avait un neveu et surtout pourquoi pensait il qu'Hannah choisirait de le protéger lui au lieu de Neal ?

- Elle ne t'a donc rien dit ? Benjamin Enderson est son neveu par alliance, sa mère avait épousé le grand-père de Benjamin.

Elizabeth le regarda avec ébahissement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est ce qu'elle m'a affirmé et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle mentirait sur un tel sujet.

- Ça alors...

Elizabeth était sous le choc, elle n'avait pas soupçonné que la femme qu'elle avait trouvé sympathique puisse leur cacher des choses.

- Elle a peut être de bonnes raisons pour le taire... vu ce que tu penses de Benjamin, si j'étais à sa place j'en ferai sans doute autant.

- Elizabeth, je t'en prie, elle nous surveille, j'en ai le pressentiment et je n'aime pas cela.

- Peter, c'est son travail non ? Elle est de la protection des témoins.

- Je ne sais pas... j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose...

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être dangereuse ? s'inquiéta Elizabeth.

- Non. Pas directement, une personne qui fait venir ses petits enfants chez des gens n'a certainement pas l'intention de faire du mal à ces gens.

Elizabeth soupira de soulagement.

- Tant mieux...

Elle sourit à son époux avec effort.

- Je crois que finalement j'ai eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, je préfère garder le tour au bar pour un autre jour si cela ne t'ennuie pas trop.

- Je n'ai rien contre rentrer à la maison, j'aimerai vraiment me reposer un peu avant d'avoir une vraie conversation avec Neal.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et le suivit sans attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient de retour au 45.

Clinton se trouvait dans l'entrée lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Peter par réflexe.

Clinton fit signe que oui.

Soulagé d'apprendre que rien ne s'était produit en son absence Peter prit quelques minutes pour parler avec Clinton puis Elizabeth et lui montèrent directement à l'étage et Peter s'étendit avec plaisir.

Elizabeth s'assit près de lui et le regarda dormir.

Elle en profita pour réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Elle était troublée, elle s'était sentie en confiance auprès d'Hannah. La femme lui avait semblé sympathique et elle avait des petits enfants adorables qu'elle aimait visiblement beaucoup. Ce n'était pas l'image que se faisait Elizabeth d'une manipulatrice.

Ceci dit, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Neal Caffrey pour la première fois elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de se trouver en face d'un escroc et encore moins d'un voleur. C'était un jeune homme charmant, très poli et bien élevé. Si elle n'avait pas passé tant de temps à écouter Peter lui parler de l'insaisissable voleur qu'il traquait et qui semblait le fasciner, elle se serait laissée convaincre que Neal était inoffensif. Il lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences et à la bonne mine ou à la politesse des gens. Il lui avait aussi appris à voir derrière le masque qu'il portait.

Neal les avait entendu rentrer et se retirer dans leur chambre. Lui n'avait pas bougé de la sienne. Il ne savait plus que faire. Il ne pouvait pas leur demander de partir, même s'il l'avait voulu, ce qui n'était pas le cas, ils l'avaient accueillis chez eux lorsqu'il était tout juste sorti de l'hôpital, ils avaient pris soin de lui, Peter l'avait même empêché de faire un geste qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences graves.

Il fit rouler son fauteuil vers la porte, hésita puis recula. Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller les voir pour le moment.

Pour tromper son angoisse et surtout s'occuper les mains il se remit à dessiner. Ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à esquisser le visage de Coralie. Il contempla le croquis en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi était ce le visage de Coralie qui lui venait spontanément ? Il aurait été plus logique que ce soit celui de Sarah ou celui de Kate.

Il écarta le croquis et se força à dessiner le visage de Sarah. Il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à dessiner celui de Kate pour le moment.

Sarah... elle lui manquait lorsqu'il pensait à elle, il s'était vraiment attaché à elle. Mais il comprenait qu'elle ait choisi sa carrière et surtout de s'éloigner de lui, cela lui avait évité d'être mêlée à ce qui avait suivi l'affaire du building. Tout ce remue ménage autour de l'arrestation de Peter. En même temps, elle lui avait manqué dans des temps où il aurait eu besoin de son soutien. Ces jours où il se sentait tellement coupable.

Il se demandait parfois ce qu'elle lui aurait dit.

Aurait elle pensé qu'il était vraiment coupable ou le contraire ?

Il voulait croire qu'elle l'aurait défendu, mais en vérité il en doutait tout de même, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, après l'avoir entraînée dans des affaires délicates, il aurait bien mérité qu'elle lui dise ses quatre vérités.

Il chassa ces pensées qui l'entraînaient dans une mauvaise direction et entreprit de dessiner autre chose.

Il se mit à esquisser le visage de Marie Enderson.

Cette femme l'intriguait.

C'était une très belle femme, une femme de caractère, pleine d'assurance et sans nul doute intelligente. Comment une femme comme elle avait elle fait la connaissance de Benjamin et surtout pourquoi avait elle décidé de l'épouser ? Benjamin était certes un homme d'affaire prospère, qui était assez séduisant désormais, mais il était par ailleurs un homme assez distant de caractère, du moins de l'avis de Neal. Un homme qui n'était pas du genre à faire des avances à une femme. Quelle que soit la façon dont ces deux là se soient rencontrés, Neal doutait fortement que ce soit Benjamin qui ait fait le premier pas.

Il aimerait beaucoup en apprendre plus sur le début de leur relation, mais il doutait fortement que Benjamin accepte de lui en parler. Quand à interroger Marie.. ce n'était pas dans le cadre des options qu'il se laissait.

Il rangea son matériel de dessin, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à cela. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour cesser de penser à ce qui l'attendait plus tard, le procès était déjà une épreuve qu'il redoutait, mais ce n'était pas là ce qui lui inspirait le plus de crainte.

Non, ce qu'il redoutait le plus c'était ce qu'il adviendrait lorsque le procès aurait pris fin et qu'Anatoli et ses hommes seraient définitivement derrière les barreaux.

Peter retournerait à son travail au FBI, Clinton et Diana également. Elizabeth aurait le sien, Boris et Alexis sortiraient sans doute de sa vie, et il y avait peu de chance pour que Coralie y reste, elle n'était là que pour le temps du procès après tout.

Ils avaient tous une place toute trouvée, ou du moins ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient.

Mais lui...

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait faire ensuite. Il avait longtemps vécu dans l'optique que son père était un criminel et qu'il devait donc en être un également, puisqu'il n'avait pas de bonnes origines. Peter et Elizabeth lui avaient fait penser pendant un temps qu'il n'était pas obligé de suivre les traces de son père. Il avait ensuite pensé que peut être, son père n'était pas le coupable et le meurtrier qu'on lui avait décrit, qu'il pouvait être innocent. Il avait repris espoir et s'était battu pour prouver l'innocence d'un homme en qui il avait décidé de placer sa confiance. Il avait tant besoin d'un père. Mais pas d'un père meurtrier et criminel, il voulait un père innocent et victime.

Au final il n'avait pas eu ce père là. Il avait été obligé d'admettre que tout ce qu'on lui avait dit avant sur son père était vrai. James s'était même révélé bien pire qu'il ne l'était dans les explications qu'il avait eu à son sujet.

James ne l'avait pas seulement déçu en tant que père, il l'avait déçu également en tant qu'homme. Il avait trahi sa confiance, envoyé Peter en prison à sa place avant de disparaître.

Neal avait du vivre avec cette déception et ces nouvelles blessures.

Désormais il avait aussi le poids des derniers mois et il ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'il était encore en droit de faire.

Fils de criminel, criminel lui même et prostitué pour terminer. Il n'y avait rien dans son parcours dont il puisse être fier, et encore moins qu'il puisse mettre en avant au cours d'un entretien d'embauche.

Il ne voyait personne l'embaucher d'ailleurs, personne qui soit honnête. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il ne voyait personne qui puisse vouloir l'embaucher, que ce soit du côté légal du monde ou de l'autre côté.

Pour les gens honnêtes il était un ancien escroc, voleur et prostitué fils d'un policier ripoux et meurtrier qui n'hésitait pas à trahir sa propre famille pour atteindre son but.

Pour les criminels il était un escroc qui s'était mis au service du FBI et avait fait tomber plusieurs d'entre eux.

Il ne lui restait plus guère d'options de carrière et il le savait.

Peut être qu'il pourrait toujours se reconvertir en peintre des rues sur un pont ou dans un parc. Les touristes aimaient bien les peintres de rues en général. Bien entendu cela ne rapporterait pas autant qu'escroc ou voleur, mais ce serait une activité bien plus honnête.

Bon, il avait du mal à croire qu'il tiendrait longtemps en faisant cela, mais il pouvait toujours essayer.

Il roula vers la fenêtre, souriant avec ironie.

A quoi bon faire des projets d'avenir ? Il savait parfaitement que cela ne servait à rien, aucun des projets d'avenir qu'il avait fait par le passé n'avait réussi à aboutir.

Mieux valait attendre de voir comment les choses allaient tourner. Après tout, d'autres avaient souvent des projets très arrêtés sur ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire.

Avec un peu de chance Peter aurait une idée sur ce qu'il pourrait faire par la suite.

Neal voulait croire que Peter allait l'aider encore, qu'il ne le laisserait pas seul face au vide que devenait sa vie.

Il était si pris par ses pensées qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que l'obscurité envahissait la pièce.

Comme s'il avait été prévenu par un mystérieux sixième sens Peter poussa la porte de la chambre de Neal. Il marqua une pause sur le seuil, surpris de trouver la pièce sombre. Il chercha l'interrupteur et l'actionna, puis il regarda autour de lui, cherchant le jeune homme des yeux.

- Neal ?

Neal fit tourner son fauteuil pour lui faire face.

- Bonsoir Peter, que puis-je pour toi ?

_A suivre_


	59. Chapter 58

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

* * *

**Chapitre 58) discussion pour l'avenir**

Peter se rapprocha sans se presser, Elizabeth l'avait réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt, il se sentait reposé mais il savait qu'il se ressentirait de la fatigue un peu plus tard.

Pour le moment il ne s'en souciait guère, il était plus préoccupé par Neal. Il connaissait assez le jeune homme pour savoir que le sourire qu'il arborait en cet instant était totalement factice. Neal se cachait à nouveau derrière son sourire.

- Neal, s'il te plaît, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Tout va bien. affirma immédiatement Neal par pur réflexe.

Peter soupira et se rapprocha encore, il attira une chaise près du fauteuil roulant et y prit place avant de poser sa main sur le genoux du jeune homme.

- Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas vrai Neal. Laisse moi t'aider.

- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses m'aider Peter, il est trop tard pour changer ce que je suis, ce qu'est mon père... répondit Neal d'un ton qui se voulait léger mais qui fut contredit par sa voix qui se brisa avant la fin de la phrase.

Peter lui pressa affectueusement le genoux.

- Tu n'es pas ton père Neal, je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le redirai autant de fois que cela sera nécessaire.

- Je sais mais...

- Pas de mais Neal. Tu n'es pas responsable des erreurs de ton père. Je ne t'en ai jamais tenu rigueur.

Neal baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard.

Peter lui laissa quelques secondes de réflexion puis repris la parole.

- Neal, regarde moi. dit il d'un ton doux et ferme.

Neal frissonna et redressa la tête, le regard hanté par ses doutes et ses peurs.

- Pourtant... murmura t'il. Après ton retour tu t'es éloigné de moi.

Peter soupira.

- Je sais, je n'en suis pas fier, je n'avais rien contre toi en vérité, mais... ce que j'ai vu et vécu pendant mon séjour en prison m'a fait changer de vision du monde. C'était une chose que je n'avais pas prévu et que je ne voulais pas accepter. C'est pourquoi j'ai commencé par prendre mes distances avec toi. C'était une erreur, mais à cette époque je n'étais pas en mesure de le réaliser. J'étais trop tourné vers mon ressenti pour me soucier du tien. Je n'ai pas eu le cran de t'en demander pardon.

- Tu n'avais pas à le faire, tu n'as pas à le faire aujourd'hui. murmura Neal.

- Je pense que si. Tu étais... tu es mon ami, tu ne méritais pas que je te fasse payer le prix des erreurs de ton père. Encore moins ma colère d'avoir du supporter les conséquences de mes actes.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait Peter... tu ne m'as jamais fait aucun reproche concernant ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Non, en effet, j'ai préféré remâcher ma rancœur et la laisser m'empoisonner l'esprit.

Neal le fixa en silence, ne sachant plus que dire.

Peter sourit, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il voyait Neal garder le silence lorsqu'il disait quelque chose qui ne lui convenait pas.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. déclara finalement Neal. Mais je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu avais en tête à cette époque, pas plus que je ne sais ce que tu as en tête maintenant.

Peter hocha la tête.

- C'est donc cela qui te tourmente ? Ne pas savoir ce que j'ai en tête ?

Neal soupira et rougit légèrement.

- Non... c'est juste que je me demande comment cela va se passer après le procès.

- Comment cela ?

- Tu vas retourner travailler au FBI, pas moi.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

- Mais de quoi es-tu en train de parler ?

- Peter, le juge a dit que j'avais purgé ma peine en entier, je ne suis plus tenu de retourner au FBI en tant que... consultant. Je n'ai donc plus de raisons d'y retourner.

Les sourcils de Peter se contractèrent plus encore.

- Tu ne veux pas travailler encore avec nous ?

Neal soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- J'aimerai pouvoir te répondre, mais je n'en sais vraiment rien Peter. Je mentirai si je disais que j'ai envie de retourner dans ces bureaux. Pour moi ils sont le lieu où j'ai enduré des tensions que j'aurai préféré ne jamais avoir à endurer. J'ai eu des joies également, je ne l'oublie pas. Mais ce n'est pas là bas que je pourrai me sentir libre je crois. Je voudrais pouvoir te le faire comprendre...

Peter hocha la tête.

- Je comprends Neal, tu n'es venu au FBI que pour échapper à la prison, je conçois fort bien que tu n'aies pas trop envie d'y retourner. Mais j'aimerai te poser une question. Si tu veux bien y répondre franchement, j'apprécierai.

- Pose la. souffla Neal.

Il appréhendait un peu la question, mais il ne se sentait pas le droit de refuser à Peter celui de la poser.

- Que veux tu vraiment faire ? demanda Peter aussi doucement que possible.

Il avait déjà une idée de la réponse qu'il allait obtenir et le regard de Neal lui confirma qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, un regard au bord de la panique.

Neal prit une profonde inspiration, Peter lui avait demandé de répondre franchement et il avait accepté, il lui fallait à présent répondre.

Mais que répondre ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée. S'il mentait Peter s'en rendrait compte, ils avaient passé assez de temps côte à côte pour que l'agent du FBI soit en mesure de détecter le moindre de ses mensonges. S'il disait la vérité que penserait Peter de lui ? Qu'il avait perdu tout intérêt ?

Cela effrayait Neal plus que tout. Peter était la seule personne fondamentalement honnête qu'il fréquente, même Elizabeth n'était pas si honnête, Neal était bien placé pour le savoir, elle n'hésitait pas à tricher lorsqu'elle voulait vraiment quelque chose. Enfin, surtout lorsqu'elle voulait protéger Peter.

Neal appréciait qu'Elizabeth soit ainsi, si décidée à protéger Peter à tout prix. Cela prouvait qu'elle l'aimait vraiment.

Il songea que Marie était ainsi elle aussi, prête à tout pour protéger Benjamin.

Oui, Peter et Benjamin avaient de la chance, ils avaient trouvé des femmes exceptionnelles.

Kate n'aurait jamais agi ainsi pour lui, quand à Sarah, elle l'avait sincèrement aimé, il n'en doutait pas, elle avait fait beaucoup pour lui, elle avait pris des risques, mais au final elle avait choisi de le laisser derrière elle.

Leur relation avait été une agréable parenthèse dans leurs vies respectives. Sans doute un moyen pour Sarah de fleurter avec l'illégalité, elle savait qui il était et ce qu'il était. Elle savait ce dont il était capable. Elle savait que chacune de leurs rencontres la faisait progresser sur un chemin périlleux, un peu comme si elle avançait les yeux bandés au bord d'un précipice. Elle devait pressentir le danger, comme elle l'aurait entendu en avançant les yeux bandés au bord d'un précipice, en entendant les pierres rouler sur la pente, les branches mortes craquer sous ses pieds, sans pouvoir les voir. Chaque pas pouvant être le dernier.

Neal avait également vécu leur relation de la même manière, chaque rendez-vous pouvant être le dernier. Tout comme elle il avait progressé un peu comme s'il avançait les yeux bandés au bord du précipice, sauf que dans son cas, cette progression était à l'image de sa vie toute entière.

Travailler pour le FBI, fréquenter Mozzie ou Alex, sortir avec Sarah, tenter des coups, pour l'aider d'une certaine façon, au nez et à la barbe de Peter, c'était autant de pas sur le bord du précipice avec un épais bandeau sur les yeux. Il avançait, d'un pas qui se voulait sur, mais sans jamais savoir si le pas qu'il allait faire n'allait pas être le dernier, celui qui signerait son arrêt de mort ou son retour en prison.

Jusqu'à présent aucun de ces pas n'avait été fatal et pourtant... malgré le bandeau Neal avait conscience que certains d'entre eux l'avaient conduit à quelques millimètres d'une chute.

Il avait trébuché lors de certains de ces pas, avait reçu des blessures, avait entraîné des blessures chez ses proches.

- Neal ? Tu es toujours avec moi ? questionna Peter.

Neal rougit en songeant que non, il n'était plus vraiment avec Peter, pas d'avantage dans la conversation qu'ils étaient censé avoir. Son esprit était en train de l'entraîner très loin de là.

- Désolé Peter, je réfléchissais.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. sourit Peter. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est l'un de tes problèmes majeurs, tu réfléchis trop à présent. Je t'ai connu plus spontané.

- Les gens changent Peter. Il parait que l'on appelle cela mûrir.

- C'est ce que l'on dit en effet, mais je t'en prie, ne change pas trop vite. J'aimais bien le Neal Caffrey d'avant.

- Celui qui te faisait râler régulièrement ? questionna Neal avec un peu d'humour.

- Celui qui m'empêchait de m'enliser dans une ennuyeuse routine. corrigea Peter.

Neal hocha la tête, l'air songeur.

- Quoi encore ? questionna Peter.

- Je me demande si je n'ai pas envie de plus de routine... avoua Neal.

Peter le regarda d'un air étrange et posa la main sur son front.

- Non, pas de fièvre... pourtant j'aurai cru.

- Peter ! protesta Neal, d'un ton mi fâché, mi amusé.

Peter lui sourit.

- Si tu veux de la routine, viens travailler au FBI.

Le visage de Neal perdit toute trace d'humour.

- Je ne crois pas que le FBI souhaite employer un ancien escroc.

- Ah ? et d'où te vient une telle certitude ? Il me semble pourtant que c'est exactement ce que vient de faire le FBI pendant plus de quatre ans, employer un ancien escroc.

- Sans le payer. Sérieusement Peter, il y a une différence entre payer les frais de séjour d'un criminel, frais qui seraient de toute façon dépensés pour le garder en prison, et lui verser un salaire.

Peter balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

- Neal, avec tous les services que tu as rendu, le taux d'arrestation qu'a atteint notre division grâce à toi et ce que tu as enduré et permis ces derniers mois, je crois qu'au contraire le FBI serait fou de refuser de t'engager contre un vrai salaire. On te doit bien cela. Je ne dis pas que le salaire sera mirobolant, je sais ce que l'on verse aux consultants, mais cela te permettra de voir venir, et combiné aux dommages et intérêts que tu vas toucher à la fin du procès... tu vas pouvoir vivre comme tu aimes le faire.

Neal fronça les sourcils.

- Les dommages et intérêts ?

Peter hocha la tête.

- Oui, avec ce que tu as enduré Anatoli va devoir te verser une belle somme.

Neal frissonna et se recroquevilla sur lui même à la mention de l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal.

- Je ne veux rien de cet homme Peter. murmura t'il avec une profonde angoisse. Je ne veux pas de son argent sale.

- Nous en reparlerons Neal.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis. insista Neal d'une voix plus ferme.

- Je sais Neal. Tu feras ce que tu voudras de cet argent le moment venu. l'apaisa Peter. Mais tu dois recevoir cette somme, elle t'est due. Tu devrais le comprendre.

Neal frissonna.

- Je sais ce qu'il en est Peter, mais... prendre cet argent... je crois que ce serait aussi mal que tous les vols que j'ai commis.

Peter comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Neal, il partageait son point de vue, l'argent d'Anatoli était sale et l'accepter reviendrait à se salir soi même. Il appréciait que le jeune homme lui parle de la sorte et ne veuille pas accepter cet argent, alors même qu'il serait en droit d'estimer l'avoir mérité.

Il sourit et tapota amicalement le genoux de Neal.

- Nous devrions descendre dîner, Elizabeth va finir par venir nous chercher.

Neal hocha la tête, soulagé qu'ils en restent là en ce qui concernait l'argent d'Anatoli.

- Ne la faisons pas attendre. sourit il.

_A suivre_


	60. Chapter 59

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe en gros après la fin de la saison 4, vu que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va advenir dans la saison 5. Avoir vu le premier épisode de la saison 5 change un peu mon optique, mais tant pis, je continue comme je suis partie.

* * *

**Chapitre 59) Une agréable soirée**

Neal commença à faire rouler son fauteuil vers la porte, Peter le rejoignit et posa les mains sur les poignées.

- Laisse moi t'aider. Repose toi.

- Merci Peter. sourit Neal en reposant ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

- De rien. Mais ne crois pas que cela va devenir une habitude.

- Je m'en garderai bien. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas l'intention de finir ma vie dans un fauteuil. Je préfère avoir les pieds sur terre.

Peter sourit discrètement et ne fit pas de commentaire, il préférait pourtant entendre ce genre de mots dans la bouche du jeune homme.

Coralie les rejoignit lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

- Puis-je vous accompagner ? demanda t'elle doucement.

Peter qui surveillait Neal du coin de l'œil tout en saluant la jeune femme vit l'ancien escroc se redresser contre le dossier du fauteuil roulant et se tenir bien plus droit. Une lueur qui lui sembla pleine de promesse luisait à nouveau dans les yeux clairs de Neal.

Il réprima un sourire, Neal était toujours le même au fond, il aimait les jolies femmes et Coralie était indéniablement une très jolie femme.

Peter se prit à espérer que quelque chose pouvait naître entre ces deux là.

Il avait craint que Neal ne se décide plus jamais à avoir une relation sérieuse après Sarah. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir il avait été étonné que Neal accepte de nouer un lien avec la jeune femme rousse. Il en avait été soulagé à l'époque, mais il était tout de même perplexe, Neal avait semblé si dévasté après la mort de Kate. Il s'était plus d'une fois demandé si sa relation avec Sarah était réelle, vraiment sincère.

Il n'avait pas pu assister à la façon dont Neal avait réagi après le départ de Sarah, mais Elizabeth lui avait dit que le jeune homme avait fait bonne figure.

Peter préférait ne pas trop approfondir la question, mais même si Neal semblait intéressé par Coralie, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils pourraient s'entendre.

Ils étaient de deux milieux très différents. Peter n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour observer la jeune femme, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était issue d'un très bon milieu.

- Neal, nous te laissons descendre par l'ascenseur, Coralie et moi allons prendre l'escalier, nous avons à parler.

Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent avec un peu d'inquiétude mais ne protestèrent pas.

Neal entra dans l'ascenseur tandis que Coralie le suivait dans l'escalier.

- De quoi voulez vous me parler ? demanda t'elle.

- Je vais sans doute vous sembler indiscret, mais je voudrai savoir si vous avez des sentiments pour Neal.

Coralie rougit et détourna les yeux.

- Je voudrai me rapprocher de lui, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. répondit elle.

- Allez vers lui et soyez sincère. Il a connu trop de menteurs dans sa vie.

Coralie hocha la tête.

- Son père...

Peter la regarda avec surprise.

- Il vous a parlé de son père ?

- Oui, il m'a raconté ce que cet homme avait fait. Je lui avais demandé de me parler de lui, il m'a tout raconté sur sa vie. Sur ses erreurs et aussi sur ceux qui comptaient pour lui.

Peter la considéra avec un intérêt renouvelé.

- Je crois que vous êtes la première femme a qui il raconte autant de choses.

Coralie rougit plus encore.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre cela pour un compliment, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix vous savez.

- Je sais que c'est ce que vous pensez, mais croyez moi sur parole, Neal ne livre que ce qu'il a vraiment envie de dire. La seule fois où j'ai réussi à lui arracher des aveux il m'a fallu attendre qu'il soit épuisé par plusieurs nuits blanches et que je l'empêche d'aller se coucher.

Coralie le regarda avec reproche, Peter soupira et leva les mains.

- Je sais, ce n'était pas très correct de ma part, mais je voulais vraiment le faire parler.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de cela. fit valoir Coralie.

- Vous êtes plus douée que moi. sourit Peter.

Coralie se mit à rougir plus encore. Peter lui sourit, un peu amusé, elle avait la trentaine mais semblait bien plus jeune par certains de ses comportements, un peu comme Neal.

- Vous avez d'autres choses à me demander ? questionna Coralie.

- Pas pour le moment, en dehors d'une chose.

- Laquelle ?

Peter hésita avant de répondre, ce qu'il avait à dire était tout de même délicat et il n'était pas certain d'avoir le droit de le faire. Il se lança à regret.

- Ne jouez pas avec lui, il ne mérite pas de revivre cela.

Coralie approuva en silence, elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, Neal ne s'était pas attardé sur ses relations avec les femmes, mais elle avait cependant compris qu'il en avait connu plusieurs et que ces relations ne s'étaient pas toujours très bien terminées.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer avec lui. affirma t'elle.

Peter lui sourit, il voulait bien la croire, elle avait l'air sérieuse en disant cela.

Il fallait qu'elle le soit.

Elizabeth et Diana les attendaient dans l'entrée.

- Où est Hannah ? questionna Peter.

- Elle est allée reconduire ses petits enfants chez eux, leur autre grand-mère va prendre soin d'eux pour la nuit à leur domicile. Nous n'avions pas la place pour garder trois enfants de plus. répondit Elizabeth.

Peter réalisa qu'effectivement il n'entendait plus aucun bruit d'enfants en train de courir ou de s'amuser comme cela avait été le cas plus tôt dans la journée.

- Tant mieux. déclara t'il avec soulagement.

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard sévère qu'il soutint avec amusement.

- Que mangeons nous ? demanda t'il pour détourner l'attention de son épouse du sujet sensible des enfants.

Elizabeth et lui avaient plusieurs fois envisagé d'en avoir, mais leurs carrières respectives ne leur laissait guère de temps pour élever correctement des enfants, du moins c'était l'avis de Peter. Des enfants avaient besoin d'avoir des parents disponibles pour eux, en avoir en ayant des emplois contraignants n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il lui suffisait de regarder Neal pour s'en convaincre. Le jeune homme était doté d'un esprit brillant, il aurait pu faire de grandes choses s'il avait eu un père et une mère attentifs à ses besoins et présents pour lui, des parents qui soient là pour lui montrer le bon chemin.

Peter regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir d'enfant avec Elizabeth, mais il se consolait en se disant qu'ainsi il n'avait pas fait un ou plusieurs enfants malheureux de ne pas avoir leurs parents plus présents.

Cependant, ils pouvaient commencer à réduire leurs temps de travail et penser à fonder une famille bien à eux, ils n'étaient pas encore trop vieux, peut être qu'ils pourraient en faire un dans quelques temps. Diana y était bien parvenue elle et réussissait parfaitement à cumuler son travail et le fait d'être mère.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Elizabeth.

Neal les attendait dans la salle à manger, le visage exprimant un peu d'inquiétude.

Peter lui sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui ai rien dit contre toi.

Neal leva les yeux au ciel et garda le silence.

- Pourquoi faites vous cela ? demanda Coralie d'un ton de reproche.

- Faire quoi ? fit semblant de s'étonner Peter.

- L'ennuyer.

- Peter n'aime rien plus qu'ennuyer Neal. Intervint Elizabeth. Je pense que c'est un moyen pour lui de se venger de ce que Neal lui fait ressentir parfois.

- Elizabeth ! protesta Peter.

- N'est-ce pas la vérité ? répondit Elizabeth en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Peter maugréa sans répondre et l'aida à s'installer à sa place.

Le repas était déjà disposé sur la table, élégamment dressée.

Peter y posa un regard distrait avant d'y revenir en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Des homards grillés formaient une pile luisante de beurre fondu, une énorme tourtière était posée à côté, ainsi que plusieurs accompagnements typiquement canadiens.

- Coralie a tenu à préparer un repas de son pays. expliqua Elizabeth.

- Vous êtes canadienne ? s'étonna Peter.

- Mes parents l'étaient, mais le travail de mon père a fait qu'il a du s'installer aux USA, il a plus de chaînes d'hôtels de ce côté de la frontière.

- Vous n'avez pas d'accent. fit remarquer Clinton.

Coralie sourit avec amusement.

- Il aurait fallu que je reste assez longtemps quelque part pour pouvoir en avoir un, nous sommes nés à Montréal, mais après la mort de notre mère ma sœur et moi avons voyagé avec notre père.

- Vous aviez quel âge ? demanda Diana.

- J'avais six ans et Garance en avait douze.

- Garance, comme Garance Saint John ? demanda Clinton.

Coralie rougit et hocha la tête.

Clinton ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vous êtes la sœur de Garance Saint John !

Coralie se tassa sur elle même en rougissant de plus belle.

- Oui... murmura t'elle.

- Clinton, cela suffit. intervint fermement Peter. Profitons du repas et cessons de parler de cette femme.

- Mais patron... essaya de protester Clinton.

Avoir la sœur de Garance Saint John à la même table que soit était pour lui une chose à ne pas manquer. Il avait très envie d'en savoir plus sur l'actrice canadienne.

Peter le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et Clinton n'insista pas.

Le repas se passa paisiblement, seulement interrompu par des compliments faits à Coralie pour sa cuisine.

Boris et Alexis les avait rejoints après que Peter ait obtenu de Clinton qu'il cesse de poser des questions sur Garance, ce qui fit qu'ils ne surent pas la relation entre Coralie et l'actrice. Ce dont ils se seraient de toute façon peu souciés. Alexis était trop jeune et Boris n'avait pas d'intérêt pour ce genre de sujets. Neal qui avait omis de prendre son bloc se contenta de faire honneur au repas et d'écouter les échanges des autres convives. Mozzie qui était de bonne humeur ce soir là, le vin qu'avait choisi Coralie pour accompagner les plats était particulièrement bon et le petit homme y avait fait honneur plus qu'il ne l'aurait du, ce qui déclencha chez lui une logorrhée bien plus abondante que d'ordinaire. Il régala les autres personnes présentes autour de la table de quelques anecdotes sur Neal dont le jeune homme se serait bien passé et qui lui donna envie de faire disparaître son, pour le moment, encombrant ami. Il se consola en se disant que le lendemain Mozzie allait regretter d'avoir trop bu et surtout trop parlé et endura courageusement les rires que les propos de Mozzie entraînèrent. Il vit que Peter prenait mentalement des notes et soupira. L'agent du FBI n'était jamais très loin avec Peter. Heureusement même quelque peu gris Mozzie ne laissait rien filtrer qui puisse être vraiment compromettant.

A la fin du repas Peter retint Clinton pour débarrasser la table avec lui et en profita pour lui donner quelques consignes.

- Et interdiction d'ennuyer Coralie en la questionnant sur sa sœur. termina t'il par dire.

Clinton exprima silencieusement sa déception mais opina.

Coralie et Neal s'étaient déjà retirés pour la nuit, Diana était montée prendre soin de son bébé et Hannah avait appelé pour dire qu'elle ne rentrerait que le lendemain et s'excuser pour son absence. Boris et Alexis profitaient de la bibliothèque, Peter se retrouva finalement seul dans la cuisine avec son épouse.

Après avoir échangé un baiser avec elle Peter regarda Elizabeth.

- Chérie ?

- Oui ?

- Qui est Garance Saint John ?

_A suivre_


End file.
